Trials of Love
by Alaura Ireland
Summary: Batman and Diana have their loved tested when the gods punish both of them . Now only love , friendship and strengh can save them from the trials they have to endure .
1. Chapter 1 : Forbidden Passion

**The Trial of Love**

**Batman and Wonder Woman**

**Batman created by Bob Kane**

**Wonder Woman created by William Marston**

**Immortal:** _not mortal; not liable or subject to death ;undying_

_**Wonder Woman**__: is a warrior princess of Amazons_

_**Mortal**__: Human; liable to death_

**Batman:** _Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight and the World's Greatest Detective_

**Bruce Wayne**: _an American billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist_.

**Chapter 1**

**Forbidden Passion**

The air was cool and light as Wonder Woman sat impatient on the ledge of the Gotham Radio Tower her deep ocean blue eyes were looking out at the cityscape as Batman stood on the ledge with his head pointing downward.

His gloved hand was on the triangular pointed ear of his cowl. He was listening to the police dispatch. He looked at the beautiful woman in the moonlight , her raven black hair flowed perfectly down her back as she sat there straight showing her curved hips.

Finally Diana broke the dead silence that was in between them. "It's a nice night?" She said brushing her hair trying to get his attention. But getting Batman's attention was like throwing Superman into a brick wall, meaning that unless it involved sirens or a horrid ear shattering scream the Dark Knight would stand there like a statue. "Why do you like coming up here?"

"It gives me full range of radio frequencies," He replied in a rough raspy voice. "I can hear any incoming 911 calls and respond to them. It worked when I was trying to find the Joker's location."

Diana lifted her head and looked at the full moonlight; it was a real treasure to this world, a diamond that most people never really took the time and gazed at. Then she shifted her gaze back at Batman, she was in trance off his inviting lips and his well pounce chin that fit the exterior of the graphite cowl fitted perfectly around his flesh.

Inside she was carving for a kiss from those thin curved lips. He was the only mortal man that she lusted after , though her mother said that man are sinful and creatures that only one thing in this world , a thrill of passion between a woman for a moment and then they would move on to the next youthful untamed soul that was guarding their treasure from sin. Batman was not like most men, he was an uncompromising self righteous man that she respected deeply.

"Do you ever spend your nights with someone special or is this your whole life Bruce?" Diana asked with a surly voice.

Batman lifted his head and looked at the princess. "I am down there all I need to be princess."

"Yes, but do you ever consider having a bit of fun with someone special?" She rubbed her crimson lips together. "Maybe a dance or a casual dinner on a roof top without wearing the mask and without the freaks and monsters, which escape from Arkham?"

Batman sighed in his own despair. "Princess, my world is different than most man; I'm not one to have happiness. I don't deserve to be happy."

"Why not Bruce, can't you just once in your depressing life have one moment of happiness?"

Batman closed his eyes and remembered kneeling down next to his dead parent that was the hour where he lost all hope and let the grief and utter pain take over his joy.

"No, that's not who I am princess. Now if you excuse me , I have a job to do."

Diana felt the urge of rage come over her as he walked away from her. She untied her lasso and swung it over Batman until he was trapped tightly with the rope around his upper part of his body.

"Diana, what do you think you're doing?" Batman growled trying to break free. She pulled him closer to him until their chest touched and then she made her daring move and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away glaring at her as she looked into his eyes wanting more. "Fine," He huff as he leaned his head forward and pressed his lips onto hers, sweat was beginning to drip down his chin as heat formed in between them.

"There's your moment Bruce," She said as their lips parted and he pulled away with a look of satisfaction.

Wonder Woman placed her hand on his right side of the cowl. He lifted up his gloved hand and placed it on top of hers. He closed his eyes and let her remove the graphite cowl. She gently pulled the cowl off and held it in her hand as her ocean blue eyes stared into the drench face of Bruce Wayne who had messy hair.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her holding her, his long dramatic cape blow in the wind shielding their bodies as Wonder Woman moved in closer and leaned her head back and let him kiss her neck. Her eyes closed as Bruce's lips touched her skin making their way down to her strong collar bone.

"Hold me," Diana said. "Thrill me and kiss me. Make this moment last forever."

The sound of sirens echoed through the misty streets. Bruce paused and looked down at the red and blue lights flashing in the window. He pulled away. "I have to go," He said. "I am needed."

Wonder Woman handed him his cowl. "Just promise me that you will come back to me handsome."

Bruce kissed her on the forehead. "I'll try."

Across the world, the sun was setting on the horizon as Queen Hippolyta sat on her stone throne; her long blond hair blew in the wind as her ocean blue eyes gazed at the mixes of crimson and fuchsia that was reflecting between the carved pillars.

There was a light breeze coming from behind her a flash of light and the goddess Aphrodite stood before her. The queen fell to her knees and lowered her head. "Aphrodite, how many I serve you." She said sounding humble.

'Raise Hippolyta queen of the Amazons," The snow white haired woman said looking at the queen with her ice blue eyes. "I have come to speak with you Hippolyta," She said in an echoing voice. "It involves your daughter Diana, the princess of the Amazons. She has broken your vow."

Hippolyta shook her head. "My daughter knows that breaking vow is an insult to me."

"Indeed, but her heart belongs to a mortal man that serves greatly to the cause of justice. I am here to warn you that you're daughter will be punished."

"Punished? Please Aphrodite, please don't punish Diana, she is young and has much to learn."

"When you became the guardian of the gateway of Tartus Hippolyta , we trusted you and gave you Diana as a gift for your service . I am not the one that will be holding the trail. I am here to warn you. That if she loses the trail her soul will belong to the underworld."

"Please, let me convince…" Hippolyta pleaded. "She is my only child."

"Enough, I have spoken. Diana is found guilty of betraying the laws by loving a mortal man she will be taken at midnight on the fifth to the pit of the Lost Souls were she will await her trial. You can only see her once where she is in the pit. And as for the mortal, he will be punished for his misguidance. For that is what needs to be done."

Hippolyta had tears rolling down her face."I understand, but who is the mortal?" She asked.

"The mortal who goes by the name Bruce Wayne will be my prisoner just like all the other men that have disobeyed the laws of love. He will be well taken care of, I assure you but he will not be harmed .On the day of her trail, Diana will be the one that will curse Bruce Wayne. Know this Hippoltya that all this is your daughter's fault. I have spoken."

Just like that the goddess disappeared into a pink mist leaving the queen speechless and in utter rage at Diana's actions towards loving a mortal. "My little sun and stars, what have you done?"

In the grim walls of Wayne Manor Alfred Pennyworth was in the library sipping a hot cup of freshly brewed tea when Bruce Wayne emerged from the grandfather clock passage way looking full of pride and smiling for once in his entire adult life.

"You look rather chipper this evening Master Wayne,"

"Hmm.. what?" Bruce asked still thinking about his kiss with Diana. "What did you say Alfred?"

Alfred peered at his master and saw markings of lip stick on the corner of his lips. "I can see that you must have had an exciting evening." He said pointing on Bruce's lip. The billionaire wiped off the remaining part of the lip stick with his hand and sat down on the couch.

"Care to share your adventure Master Wayne," Alfred said handing Bruce a cup of tea.

"Let's just say I had a thrilling night old friend. Who knew that women can be so exciting and daring in the moonlight?" He smirked. "She is such a good kisser."

"Who? Selina Kyle?"

"No, Wonder Woman." The billionaire grinned. 'It was a bold move for both of us but it was worth it, believe me. It was the greatest kiss I have ever experience."

"But a kiss can be deadly sir," Alfred stated.

Bruce closed his silver hazel eyes and thought of Diana. "I need to see her again." He said as he arose to his feet and looked at his white haired butler. "I need to tell her…."

"Tell her what sir?" Alfred asked with concern.  
"That I love her."

"You don't know her sir, give in time. She doesn't know anything about the real Bruce Wayne."

Bruce huffed out of the library giving his butler a scowling look. "You're wrong Alfred."

In her Gotham Arms hotel suite Diana Prince sitting on her sleeveless gown sitting on the edge of the queen size bed brushing her long smooth raven black hair while saying to herself. "He loves me, he loves me not…" She smiled thinking how childish it was having a crush on a man.

Deep down it wasn't a crush she was in love with him.

It was almost 5:00 A.M when Bruce Wayne walked out of the elevator that lead him to Diana's hotel room. He got to the door and to his surprise saw light underneath. He knocked softly on the door.

Diana awoke from her daydreaming and muttered. "Who is it?" She staggered off the bed and headed towards the door.

It's Bruce," The billionaire replied with his rich voice tone.

Diana froze as her hand touched the chain lock. "Bruce? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you princess."

Diana was trying to remain calm when she opened the door

Bruce was standing there with the hall light reflecting on him. He was wearing a dark blue sweater under his black overcoat, black driving gloves and a pair of black jeans. And to her surprise white running shoes. "Hello princess Bruce said."I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all Bruce, please come in."

Bruce looked at the neatly clean room and saw papers and a lap top of the coffee table. "I can see that you've been busy."

"I have been. Doing tons of fundraisers in France and Germany for next week."

"I'm sorry if I awoke you. If you want me to go…"

Diana shook her head. "No. You can stay. I'll put on a cup of tea."

"Tea?"

"What the handsome billionaire doesn't drink regular tea?"

"Not really. I usually have green tea with ginger. It soothes the pain."

"Well I only have Red Rose in the fruit basket."

Bruce nodded. "That's fine."

Ten minutes later both Bruce and Diana were standing by the balcony window looking out at the city. "It's truly a beautiful city if you take the time and look at it."

Bruce sighed. "Not when you see the ugly side of it princess, not when you can only see the yellow police tape blowing in the wind, and the graveyards fill up. But enjoy the view for right now you can't see the enemy lurking in the shadows gasping the idea to devour an innocent helpless victim. Sorry princess, but that is all I see, violence, blood and despair." He placed his hand on the railing and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I didn't know ."

Bruce moved closer to her. He brushed the hair off her forehead. "Princess there's been something I've wanted to tell you."

"Yes?" she asked with an eager voice tone.

He moved in his hand down on her cheek. "You're a beautiful person … and I… Before he could say the words he wanted to say a shaft of light reflected in the clouds. The bat signal. "Someone is in trouble." He whispered. Diana looked at him with her ocean blue eyes as he paused. Her heart was pounding and mind racing as their faces moved close together, and for a moment Diana laid her cheek against Bruce's.

Their lips touched, tentatively, then passionately.

She closed her eyes. Never in her life had she felt so loved by a man.

They remained locked in a kiss for a full minute before Bruce pulled away and said . "Princess I need to tell you something, that I should of told you a long time ago. Bruce shifted his eyes to the bat signal. "I have to go."

Diana said nothing. She stepped closer to him wanting more. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Princess," he said with a soulful tone. "I love …," He paused. "I love seeing you back in Gotham it's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Diana said with the tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I have to go and prepare myself for another long business meeting a Wayne Enterprises."

Diana looked at the signal in the sky. "I understand."

He went to the door, reaching for the knob. He hesitated, turned around to look sadly at Diana over his shoulder. "Good bye Diana," He said and then he turned the knob and left the hotel room leaving the woman he cherished with her thoughts.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2 : Distrubed Passion

**Chapter 2**

**Disturbed Passion**

Bruce Wayne the billionaire prince of Gotham City laid flat on his king size bed with his bare chest , wearing his dark blue Levis with the sunlight reflecting off his rich flesh tone showing his battle scars, enclosed bullet wounds and bruises. His silver hazel eyes flicked opened when he heard footsteps entering the bedroom. Alfred Pennyworth was surprised to see his young master in the bed and resting. It was like a shock to the system.

"Good afternoon, Master Wayne, I trust that you slept well." The butler said settling a tray of mix fruit, yogurt and a power shake on the night stand. Bruce stretched flexing his built chest and then yawned.

"I was just the amount of rest that I needed." He said standing up onto his feet. He was sore but he trained his body to fight the pain that was coursing through his veins. He rubbed his right shoulder and then lifted up the green mixture of his health shake that Alfred had prepared for him. He gulped it down quickly, trying to this taste buds into thinking that it was just plain juice, when it was soya and kiwi mixed together with a few taste spoons of honey. He never once showed his faithful butler that he was in pain; he never shed a tear if he had broken bone. Instead he would just grin and bear it and let the pain work through him. He pushed himself to every limit, discovering new things every day, clashing with his very soul into proving that he was strong to face his demons.

The young billionaire walked over to the stand up mirror and looked at his reflection, his tight muscles, dashing sharp featured face that many women in Gotham and in other parts of the world swooned over treating him like he was a treasure of the world. All Bruce saw in the reflection were traces of his parents. He could the drive into his deep sorrowful silver hazel eyes that would change color if the sunlight reflected into the pupils. He made his father's heart, and his mothers determination but he also was a tortured soul that sometimes felt trapped in his own world trying to find the doorway of freedom that he searched for every night. He knew that his key to his freedom from the despair was his creation the Batman.

With Batman came loneliness. Most of it Bruce carried deep within his heart forms of guilt, confusion and unsettled painful memories. During his years of donning the cape and cowl, he'd witnessed many lives becoming fading graves, done many things a lot of them ugly and some he would call inhuman. He'd succeeded his battles, trails and accomplished his goals he had set out to do. He knew that every night when the signal reflected into the clouds, he would endure another battle.

When he made his choice to return to Gotham City, after eight years of intense training, Bruce realized that it wasn't going to be easy to preserve the foundations of justice that were imbedded into the crack sidewalks of the narrow streets. He had to make a choice, a vow to his very soul.

The choice was to become a symbol, a beckon of hope that would set a prime example on the hearts and minds of Gotham's citizens that would either embrace him as a hero or a villain. Those were the words that Bruce confide his mind to believe. "Was he a man with a purpose or a monster out for blood?"

"Sir, I hope I'm disturbing your deep thoughts but you are late for your meeting?"

Bruce sighed. "I hate going to those meetings Alfred… He covered his mouth and yawned "They boring, all members of the board talk about is the annual stocks inclines or declines. I think Fox can handle things on his own for today. I need to get out, I'm restless." He thought of Diana. "Maybe I can take her out for breakfast?"

"It's the afternoon sir,"  
"Whatever, the daylight hours are all the same to me Alfred." He walked over to the oak dressed and pulled out a black dress shirt and then grabbed his expensive sunglasses, propped them over his chocolate brown hair. Then he sprayed on his Giorgio Armani cologne and pinched his cheeks to had color into his face. As he walked out of the master bedroom, Bruce left his butler with instructions. "I need to you to plug into the police data files and downtown the current reports onto a Jpeg and then send Gordon a next to meet me at the Gotham River bed tonight at eleven, to come alone."

"Is there anything else that you need me to sir? Feed your bats in the cave perhaps?"

"No, that will be all Alfred." Bruce said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you talking the Lamborghini or the Porsche that is parked in the garage?"

"I was thinking of the Augusta MV its' easier to prowl the streets with and makes me less noticeable to the general public eye. He dialed his Blackberry for Diana's private number that she had given to him in case the Batman ever her help.

Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman was walking out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her hour glass shaped body, she heard the phone on her bed chime and quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" She said.

"Princess, it's me."

"Bruce, is everything alright, you're not in danger are you?"

"I assure you Diana, everything is fine. What are you doing right now?"

"Now, I'm getting dress."

"Perfect. I'll see you in twenty minutes. Wait at the front doors." He hung up and slid his body on the leather seat of the expensive sports bike. He pulled on the red helmet with the visor over his slick back comb hair and fired up the roaring engine.

Inside her hotel suite Diana was choosing what outfit to wear, finally she made up her mind and pulled on a light blue tank top and a pair of boot cut jeans. Then to complete her ensemble she pulled on black lace sweater and a pair of high heel boots that stopped just below her knee cap. She tied her back in a pony tail and grabbed her purse.

Bruce parked the bike at the curb and removed his helmet right one a pair of tall blondes walked by, he gave them a dashing smile, and making both of women blush and giggle as they walked pass the bike and gazed at his sharp features. "Good afternoon ladies," Bruce said smiling playfully.

Diana emerged from the glass French doors and saw Bruce talking with two blondes as his body leaned against the bike, his facial expression was something that Diana never saw before, it was almost like he was fading it. She walked towards the group; her head was held up high and ocean blue eyes looking directly at the billionaire. The two women looked at Diana, giving her both a death glare and a smirk. Bruce dumbfounded turned around and saw his date.

"Diana," He said walking over to her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Wow, you look good." His eyes were burning with desire; they narrowed checking her out from the legs up. "Are you ready to see the town?" He asked.

Diana nodded.

In the shadows of the rose bushes one of the Aphrodite's spies, a small creature was looking at both the princess and the knight, he smirked. "Careful little princess , you're being watched."

After a few hours of spending time together both Bruce and Diana were at the Gotham Docks standing on the wooded floor boards of the dock and watching the ships past.

"The city is beautiful at night," Diana said.

"Is it, I wasn't looking at the city." Bruce replied looking at her as he pulled her close to him. He leaned his head forward and their lips locked into each other's until she pulled away.

"Why are you all of the sudden so interested in me ? You weren't before?"

"Princess, I have been in love with you ever since that time of the invasion, when you came to the Leagues aide . But after you were exiled because you bought men to your home, I thought that it would be wrong to have a committed relationship with you , after all you are a immortal warrior from a society that hates man."

"Bruce , my mother will not approve of this , but I have to follow my heart . I love you Bruce Wayne. I have loved you ever since are first mission; I wondered who was the man behind the mask. Your lips I carved with passion, and your body doesn't even get me started with that subject. But I know what my mother will say if she finds out that I'm romancing with a mortal she would disown me as her daughter and take away my powers."

"You don't know that Diana."

"So what will happen between us Bruce?"

"We'll just have to wait and see princess." He kissed her again until he looked at his Rolex. He pulled away from her lips, dreading to leave the woman he was falling in love with but he had responsibilities. "I have to go, I am needed."  
"I know."

The midnight air was chilling to the bone even though it was only late April ; Gotham Bay had frozen over as Commissioner Jim Gordon carefully walked on the snow covered bridge that lead into the entrance of a tunnel underneath a train track overpass. . The wind chill was make his bones ached as he pulled out a flare and lit it.

Within seconds Batman appeared from the shadows, his cape blowing in the wind.

"Good evening commissioner," the Dark Knight said.

Gordon nodded. He looked at his trusted ally, the man that he respected both as a crime fighter and a friend. "You sent a text message this afternoon."

The masked figure nodded. "I've been triangulating the coordinates of the exact stop of which the murder took place two nights ago. I found beach stains on the alley way of the crime scene site and followed them which lead me to this spot."

Batman pulled out a device from his belt and moved towards the edge of the tunnels water way entrance and pressed the button on the device to make the light become inferred. He shone it on the ice covered cement and found drops of blood leaning towards the cement edge. Batman bent down and picked up a glass syringe floating in the icy water.

"Found something?" Gordon asked looking over at Batman.

Batman stood up and Gordon the needle. "This might be the cause of death of the Jane Doe."

Gordon looked at the object. "An hypodermic needle? I'll get my detectives on the local drug market. We've been trying to catch this unsub for weeks. This makes six victims- we found the same needle at the East Side, the same alley way where my detectives discovered the first Jane Doe."

"I don't think we're dealing with a gang. Not this time." Batman growled.

Gordon waves the evidence bag. "Then someone with medical experience?"

Batman had vanished into the shadows.

"Never mind," Gordon said. "I swear when day I'm going to staple his cape into the ground."

Batman was busy typing on the black keyboard when Alfred entered with a tray of tea and toast.

"I trust you had another eventful evening," Alfred said as he placed the tray next to a pile of medical book on blood types and plant toxins. Batman was focused on the screen and then on the opened book.

'Master Wayne."

Batman shifted his gaze to his butler. "Alfred. Sorry I didn't hear you."

Alfred looked on the books. "What's all this for sir?"

"Research, Batman explained. "Something doesn't fit right about the second victim Ashley Whitethorn. Her blood type was type A and the first Jane Doe was blood type B. Both were exposed to the same substance but I can't be sure that they died the same way."

Batman stood up and moved to desk were a microscope was and a few blood filled tubes.

"Miss Prince, called."

"Diana?" Batman growled. "I forgot about our date. I've been working on this case that I totally forget to pick her up. She must think that I stood her up."

"I told Miss Prince, that you were busy working on a murder case or whatever you call it. She understood and told me to tell you that she will be coming over tonight. I invited her to dinner."

"Very good Alfred," Batman replied as he typed in the blood type and looked at the screen. He stood up and looked through the lens at the sample of blood and then back away.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would two different blood types die from the same effects? This looks like question only a Fox can answer."

"Indeed." Alfred replied. "And Bruce Wayne has a meeting with him at ten."

Bruce nodded and then looked clock on the computer screen.

Bruce entered the empty board room and walked over to the window where he would usually wait for Fox either with another idea for his nightly activities of DNA samples. But this time he was empty handed and dumbfound not knowing what was slipping by under his nose.

"Let me guess another long night?" the older gentlemen asked.

Bruce smiled. "It had its moments Mr. Fox."

"I trust you don't need a new suit?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I need a blood DNA examined." He hand Fox the piece of tissue containing a sample of the Ashley Whitehorns blood. "It seems to be inclusive I thought you might have a look at it ."

"I'll see what I can do."

Alfred entered the BatCave with a tray of tea and blueberry muffins. Bruce turned around and looked at Alfred.

"I set the computer to standby..."

"Will you be going out tonight sir?" Alfred asked even though he knew what the answer was already.

Bruce's jaw tensed involuntary but he didn't turn to face his butler. He didn't want to look at Alfred.

"I have a job to do."

"Even the most dedicated works take a vacation at some point in their life," Alfred point out. "Despite what some misguided people in the media may argue. You're only one man."

Alfred pointed to Bruce's arm, the same arm that his master had been inching earlier and he could tell that it was extremely sore. "Some of those injuries need attending and proper rest if they're to heal. I'm sure Commissioner Gordon and his detectives can keep Gotham from tearing it's self apart for one night."

Bruce bit his lip.

"What about Miss Prince? She'll be here in one hour."

"Keep her happy until I arrive, enlighten her with tales of your war stories."

The billionaire walked over to the steel case and lifted out the graphite cowl.

Convenience store, Frankie Blacks walked out stuffing a candy bar in his mouth as he placed a 50 dollar bill in his coat pocket not realizing that two eyes were watching his every movement as he made his way through the dark trash filled alley.

A young girl around 14 years old was sitting on the wet pavement with her boney back against the wall cradling her arms around her waist. Frankie licked his lips as he passed her.

"Why hello there cutie," he sneered. "What are you doing down here and all alone? Someone could attack you."

The girl gulped down. She was too weak from low blood sugar. It had been three days since she tasted a crust of bread or an apple.

"Go away …" she coughed while rubbing her chest. Frankie threw his candy wrapper on the pavement and moved in closer, placing his chubby hand on her wet hair.

"Leave me alone creep!" she growled.

"Why you're powerless right now. Perfect doll to play with in the rain."

"The girl said she wants to be left alone," Diana growled. "And I suggest you obey her wish little man."

Frankie looked up and saw Diana crouched down on the fire escape. She swung her lasso which wrapped alone Frankie's leg.

What ?" Frankie screamed as he was yanked from the pavement and pulled between the stairway and a pile of ripped open trash bags. He looked into the eyes of Diana. "I suggest you leave this sister alone little man unless you want a broken leg." She said showing her fist.

Meanwhile Batman shifted his weight for the fifth time in under an hour. No matter what level of discipline, staying crouched down on the balls of his feet for hours at a time taxed muscles as well as patience. He settled again, scanning the distant building through the small viewing lenses.

It was dark from the moonlight behind hidden behind the rain clouds.

The soft orange glow coming from the street lights and being emitted from nearby buildings provided only faint illumination allowing most of the alleys ways and buildings to be engulfed with darkness.

The familiar smells of hot bread cooking in the ovens from the nearby bakery entered the air ways along with the smell of diesel from the local buses that would make their stops frequently every two minutes with the same people that would swipe their bus passes and sit in the back with no one to bugged them as they tried to relax with the stresses the world brought on to them. While he was perched he smelt the faint of salt water that was mixed with also the disgusting fishy smell coming from the river**.**

"Master Wayne,"

Batman pressed his comlink that was located inside the ear of his cowl. "What is it Alfred?"

"Miss Prince is waiting up stairs for you sir,"

"I'll be there when I can."

"With due to respect sir, you can't keep a woman waiting."

Bruce rolled his eyes under the cowl. "Fine, I'll be at the Manor in a few minutes."

Batman stood up, removed his grappling hook from the hostler that hung from the back of his belt and fired the grappling hook to the roof top across. He swung his body into the foggy atmosphere of the city and landed smacked the hard cement roof top of the First National Bank roof. His long cape touched the cold wet puddles that formed on the crack cement as he raced to the ledge and dove into the air.

Bruce walked over to her."You look amazing Diana."  
"Thank you. "  
He leaned his head over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So this is where the billionaire prince lives."  
"Yes. "  
" You must get lonely in this place?"

Bruce gave her a silent nod.

"Would you care to show me around?"  
"Of course dinner won't be ready for an awhile." he took her hand." Follow me."

On the stone stair well the led to the upper level of Wayne Manor both Bruce and Diana were holding each other's hands as they walked up the stone steps. Never before has Bruce ever felt so comfortable to be with a woman. There was something about that her he wanted to unleash/

Bruce led her to the master bedroom doorway; she peered inside the dark room that had a few lights on. "So this is where the prince of Gotham sleeps?" She smiled be naive  
He nodded. " It was my parents bedroom before they died." he lowered his head.  
" You miss them don't you?"  
" All the time princess." he responded with a grim expression. "All the time, what about you do you miss your mother and sisters."

"Yes, I miss my mother, she used to say that I was her little sun and stars and I was her whole world. All that I have of hers to keep her close by to my heart is her strength and wisdom. There are sometimes I wish I could go back home, and ask her for my forgiveness but once you break a law there is no going back."

"I have one thing. It's the only thing that I have left of my mother." He said.

Bruce walked over to a dresser and pulled open a drawer. Inside was a silver tin box, he opened it with Diana standing behind him looking at the treasure inside. To her surprise it was a pearl necklace."This was the last thing my father gave my mother before they were killed in crime alley. The last thing of hers I watched roll down the pavement in the puddles of blood."  
"It must mean a lot to you."  
He looked at the necklace, his fingers touched the pearls. Diana watched him closed his eyes, the sound of gun sounding off and his mother screaming out his father's name echoed in his ear drums. Then the sight of his parents lying on the blood stained pavement, lifeless and cold entered his mind.

"Bruce?" Diana asked.

He opened his eyes." It's just another painful memory that needs to be locked up." He closed the box and then looked into the mirror. Diana walked closer to him, she could sense his pain. It hung over him like a shadow, which never went away. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek. He turned his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"The world is full of painful memories handsome. But if you lock yourself up with them you'll never see the good memories it has to offer."

Bruce brushed the hair off her forehead. He leaned his head over and they became locked into a deep heartfelt passionate kiss that made time freeze around the

Alfred entered the room." Master Wayne "he smiled as he saw the two of them embraced in a kiss."Very well sir. I can see that you are busy."


	3. Chapter 3 : Hold me ,Thrill me, Kiss me

**Chapter 3**

**Hold me, Kiss me, and Thrill Me**

As their lips parted Bruce ran his hand through her dark raven hair, it was smooth as silk as her ocean blue eyes reflected in the dim lights of the lamps that were on the night stand , they moved closer to the window as the evening rain was pouring , running down the glass. Nothing but the sound of thunder in the distance was all they heard.

To him she was his treasure that he had been searching for throughout his life. Never before was he so much in love with her, maybe it was because she matured and grew wisdom? Or maybe it was because he finally opened his locked down heart that everyone that was cold.

They moved towards the bed , she pulled of his shirt and he pinned onto the covers , letting her sink into the silk bedding , as he was on top kissing her neck , she ran her fingers down his neck , feeling the heat coming from his body. Bruce moved his lips to her shoulders and then to her collar bone then he paused and looked at Diana, she lifted herself forward and kissed his lips. "Stay with me," He whispered. "Stay the night princess."

"If you want me to stay with you than I shall Bruce," Diana said.

He smiled and then started to kiss her again.

The goddess Aphrodite was in her domain taking a bubble bath while watching the two lovers in the bubbles. "Diana, you're being a bad girl," She smiled as her silver eyes looked at Bruce. "And he's a bad man." She laughed. "Enjoy him while you can little princess, enjoy your passion, lust and desire because your mortal lover will belong to me."

The morning after, Alfred Pennyworth, whistling an old English music hall ditty moved through the upper level of Wayne Manor carrying a tray of morning coffee and two carrot muffins. He stopped in the master bedroom and found woman's frame under the covers. "Good morning Miss Prince," he said placing the tray on the night stand.

Diana opened her eyes and stretch. "Good morning Alfred." She yawned.

"I trust you had a pleasant sleep?"

She sat up. "Yes. But I doubt he did," Looking at the empty pillow on her right side.

"Don't worry Miss Prince, he's always like this."

Alfred was walking down the stair well of the Bat Cave carrying a tray of coffee and the morning paper in his hands. Batman's massive vehicle sat in the center of the cave, near a cluster of power tools, boxes and work benches. Batman was standing in the clutter looking under the microscope.

Batman removed his eyes from the lenses and wrote down notes in a book.

Batman removed his cowl and revealed the face of a worn out messy haired Bruce Wayne. He sipped the coffee and then returned to what he had obliviously been doing twenty minutes before "Are you listening to anything I've been saying?"

Bruce turned his head away from the screen and looked at his butler. "I'm busy."

"You're always busy sir; you never finish your coffee or breakfast for that matter and sleep through the whole day. You need to get out and experience life."

Bruce smirk thinking about his epic romance he did with Diana.

In the dining room of Wayne Manor Bruce was sitting across from Diana who was sipping a tall glass of orange juice. He couldn't help but look at her crimson lips, shaped so perfectly and her high cheeks bones.

"What were you doing in the cave Bruce?" Diana asked.

Bruce gave her a dumbfounded look, he was lost with words. "I was busy working on a case."

"Oh, really?"

"Diana, what you need to understand, is the work I do is very important. It acquires time, welfare and determination."

"Care to tell me about this case you're working on?"

"Three nights ago a body of a teenager named Ashley Whitehorn was found dead, the Gotham Police forensics team discovered needle holes in her neck, suggesting that she was injection but I can't determine if it was lethal or a tranquilizer. Right now I having Lucius Fox examine the blood sample I gave him." He looked at his Rolex. "And I'm late again to discuss the results." He stood up and used the napkin to wipe his mouth and then he walked over to where Diana was sitting have her a kiss on the cheek.

"When can I see you again?" She asked.

"Not tonight princess,"  
"Let guess, you have work to do."

"I always have work to do princess, get use to it." He growled and walked out of the room passing his butler. "Alfred, I have to go to Wayne Enterprises, keep Diana company, I'm sure she will be leaving soon."

A few minutes Bruce is in the driver's seat of his silver Lamborghini speeding through the streets with hope that he wouldn't get a speeding ticket. He drove down the main streets wearing his sunglasses over his head and dressed in a business suit that was tailored made. He stopped at the red light and waited tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Finally he made it to the curb, parked the car and got out, placing the sunglasses on the top of his head as he looked at the tall tower. A light blonde woman was standing behind him wearing a black leather jacket. "Admiring the view handsome," She purred.

Bruce turned around. "Hello, there," He said with his classic charm.

"You don't have to use you acting lessons on me Bruce Wayne; I know who is the real man behind the mask."

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Maybe you've seen my face carved on the temple walls or in the local Greek restaurants. No, of course not, you really don't eat out much do you Bruce, here let me introduce myself I am Aphrodite the goddess of love." She moved and closer and gave him a kiss. "I would keep your heart guarded Bruce Wayne," She said as she disappeared.

"Goddess of love, huh?" Bruce thought as he entered the front doors of Wayne Enterprises.

**One hour later…**

Diana returned to her hotel room not noticing that her mother was standing near the window dressed in normal clothing.

"Care to explain, my daughter," Hippolayta said, noticing that Diana had makeup on and wasn't paying attention to her.

"Mother, I don't know what you're talking about." Diana said in shock with a rapid voice trying to fib at her mother which as an action of dishonor. The queen have her daughter and intense glare with her ice blue eyes, it was the same look that she gave daughter when she was child. To her Diana was a little girl that she wished with all her heart that would never grow up.

Diana couldn't break the eye contact with her mother, she respected her mother, even though she hadn't seen her in quite some time, she knew that Hippolayta wasn't here for a visit.

"Diana princess of the Samoan's I know when you are lying," Hippolatya said with a direct and authoritative voice. "I am your mother; you know that you cannot lie to me."

Diana rolled her eyes and sighed, for she knew that lying to your mother was a sin. "What are you doing here mother, spying on me. I haven't seen you for so long and instead of a hug you condemn me for a crime that I didn't commit." Diana sat on the edge of her bed. "Don't you care about me anymore, I thought I was your little sun and stars?"

Queen Hippolayta gave Diana a sincere look and did the same sigh that her daughter gave moments ago. She turned her gaze at all the make brushes, lip sticks and expensive fancy clothes. "I can see that man's world has corrupted you my daughter." She sat down next to her only child. "Diana, please tell me …"  
"Tell you what?" Diana spat holding her pride.

"My sun and stars I know that you are in love with a mortal man, but you putting yourself at great risk giving your heart to this stranger."

"Batman is not a stranger mother; I have loved him for a long time."

"And you never once tried to confide in me?"

"I was afraid you would disapprove of me and not want me as her daughter." Diana said feeling angry. "I love him mother."

"This is not love daughter it is a senseless crush that will cost you dearly. Both of you and mortal are in danger my daughter. I have come here to warn you. The goddess of love is upset with your actions, you have broken our most secreted law in loving this mortal and for that she has decided both you and Batman for your crimes. You have until tomorrow night to end this."

"But I love him mother, he has no powers, he's a true warrior, saved countless of lives with his own body and will power. "

Hippolayta placed firm hand on her daughters shoulder. "Do you want this man to a captive daughter? You need to make your choice, do you want him to Batman or …."

"Or what mother?" Diana growled. "What are they planning to do with him?"

"I can't say daughter. You just need to end this, if not for you own soul do it for his."

Before Diana could speak another word the queen had left. She looked down at the floor , giving up her love to Bruce Wayne was like losing a sister that you respected in battle, he was now a part of her world. He was her one and true warrior, losing him would be losing her very soul. She arose onto her feet and left her hotel room. She had to tell Bruce the truth.

In the applied science division a image of a white blood cells was showing on the flat screen computer monitor, Lucius Fox hit the keys on the keyboard and resembles the blood tissue showing a white compounded surrounding the blood cells.

"Here's the original sample that you sent me," He pressed the keys and the image of the black liquid appeared on the screen. "This is what it looks like now; it seems that the compound destroys all the healthy cells within 24 hours. It would seem that the victims blood was infected with a man made toxin that is similar to blood poisoning."

Bruce pointed at the screen noticing the white specs on the cells. "What is that?"

"That is a compound similar to what you were exposed to Mr. Wayne, the fear toxin."

"Crane," Bruce growled as he turned to his leave. "Thank Mr. Fox; let me know if you find anything else."

Fox nodded. "Well do, Mr. Wayne. Oh Mr. Wayne?" He asked

"Yes?" Bruce asked.

"Do you need another batch of the antidote just in case you're not prepared."

"I am always prepared."

**Six hours later….**

Batman was crouched down on the ledge of the building viewing through his night vision goggles at apartment building that belonged to one Jonathan Crane's main men, a former security guard over at Arkham , that was Crane used as a puppet to steal chemicals for this new batches of fear toxin.

Batman had insight that Crane knew something about the compound that was found in Ashley Whitehorn's blood. He pressed the radio transmitter that was located in the ear of his cowl and waited for his butler to respond.

"Alfred I need to plug into the security footage at Arkham , see if you can observe the cell of Jonathan Crane and let me know if he's in there or not..."

"Very good sir , Miss Prince called she said that she had something to tell you and that it was very important."

"I can't return your call Alfred, I'm busy."

"That's what I told her sir, so she said to meet her at Wayne Tower in twenty minutes."

"Alfred I can't …" He saw movement in the apartment, he removed the grappling hook from it's hostler fired the wire to the brick wall of the building and swung into the air , he landed on the fire escape , crawled down and then lifted up the window as of the apartment , crawled in the dark room and hid silently into the shadows.

Alfred replied back to his master through the comlink at the computer desk. "Sir , I checked the footage and Crane's not there."

"Why am I not surprise," Batman said cursing.

The door opened and a chubby man entered biting into a bag of donuts while drinking a milkshake at the same time. Batman folded his cape over his body and glared at his prey. The man entered the kitchen and flicked on the light not noticing that Batman moved in closer until his head smacked against the table.

"Where is Jonathan Crane?" Batman growled as he jabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. "Answer me or will show you what real pain feel like?"

The man gulped down and started to choke on the piece of donut that he devoured. "I don't know where he is?"

"Wrong answer." Batman said as he threw the chubby man across the table and then kicked the chairs out of his way, creeping closer and closer, seeing the fear welled deep within the man's eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me? I beg of you." The man pleaded.

"You left me out of other options." Batman grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up smacking his back against the fridge. "I want answers scum and you're going to give them to me understand."

"Alright, Crane has been working in the basement at basement; he pays the guards to get the chemicals for him and tests for the compounds with the inmates. Right now he is working on a new type of drug …"

"What?"

"I don't know what is called but it's the effects are lethal."

Batman gritted his teeth, threw the man down and picked up a donut and shoved it into the man's mouth. Then he moved to the window and jumped out landing on the fire escape. "Alfred I got what I need."

"Very good sir and how you're going to see Miss Prince?"

Batman sighed. "Yes, but it's going to a short conversation between us, I have a doctor to see."

Wonder Woman sat on the cement ledge of Wayne Tower, swinging her legs in the air trying by time as she waited. Finally she heard the sound of footsteps; she turned around and saw Batman moving closer to her position.

"Bruce, I am so glad that you could make it." She ran up to him and kissed his lips."

Batman pulled away. "You said to Alfred, that there is something important that you wish to discuss?" He asked with rasp. "Make it quick, I don't have the time."

"My mother came to me Bruce, said that our love for each other has to end."

"Why?" Batman asked with confusion. "I thought you didn't care about your other life?"

"It's not that Bruce, if you don't …" She looked at his lips. "We can't be in love."

"Princess, it's not mothers choice to make, it is yours. " He pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers. "Now if you don't mind, I an appointment to keep." He walked over to the edge and was about to jump into the updraft of the wind.

"Bruce, but if something bad happens because of my choice?"

"We'll just have to deal with it. Good night. You know where to find me?"  
"I think so," Diana said smiling a seductive smirk.

Batman jumped into the air and his cape formed into a rigid wing, he glided through the streets as she watched from above.


	4. Chapter 4 : One Busy Night

**Chapter 4**

**One Busy Night**

"I'm a fool not to confess the truth that I love her. She's an immortal goddess and I'm just a moral, made of flesh and blood. I have to force myself to believe that Diana and I aren't made for each other. I have to tell her the truth."

Batman was perched on the edge of a tower; his cape was hanging down as he gazed at his city. "But what is the truth?" He asked himself. "Do I love Diana or is this just a phase I'm going through. I need someone to talk too…" He stood up, removed the grappling gun from the golden holster from his belt. Shot the wire to the roof top which was adjacent and swung his body into the air, letting the cool wind bit his chin.

Doctor Leslie Thompkins was sitting in her wing back chair enjoying a room of tea while looking through a scrap book of news paper clippings that involved the Thomas and Martha Wayne murder; she looked down at the black and white image of her cradling Bruce in her arms as he looked at the bodies of his parents.

A shadow hit the wall as a dark figure entered the room. "Who's there?" The old woman asked in a stern voice as she flicked on the reading lamp.

"Leslie, it's me," Batman said in raspy tone. He moved closer to where she was sitting.

"Bruce, I always enjoy your company, so tell me what's bothering you?"

"How did she know," He thought as he moved to the window. "I don't know how to put this Leslie but I'm in trouble."

"Trouble Bruce, what kind of trouble?" She asked placing the cup down and grabbing her medical bag that was on the desk. "You're not sick or you, because if you are, I warned you about staying out in the rain without proper protection."

"No, Leslie, it's not that kind of trouble, it's more inner."

"Oh, you have come to reconcile with me about your thoughts,"

Batman removed the cowl, revealing a messy haired Bruce Wayne with smeared camouflage makeup around his eyes. "Leslie, I am love with a woman but I am afraid to tell her my feeling about her, because if my enemies found out that Batman had a love in his life they would not rest until they have gotten to me by using her. That is a risk I will not take again Leslie. "

Leslie placed her firmed hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, if you keep all this inside of you it will make you sick. You have to tell this woman the truth, it's the going way you can release the burden that is wedge in your heart. If you love her, than tell her."

Bruce pulled on the cowl over his head and slipped through the window. "Thanks for listening." He growled and crawled down the fire escape, jumped down and landed on a dumpster and then onto the pavement. Leslie watched for the window above and gave him a wave.

In her hotel room Diana was practicing combat training techniques, using her sharp bladed sword that had severed a purpose when she was involved with many battles. She drew her sword to the mirror and prepared to engage for a quick draw attack. She took a breath releasing the tension, relaxing her body, because in combat fighting you cannot act with speed and that results would be fatal.

She moved to the center of the room position her feet shoulder wide and moved with her legs spread apart and practiced a counter strike into the air.

There was a light breeze coming from the window as a distance sound of thunder boomed in the background, she turned her sharp eyes to the mirror and saw Batman's reflection.

"Trying to keep dry?" She asked looking at the rain. "I thought you didn't mind the rain."

Batman moved in closer. "Doing combat training princess,"

"An Amazon warrior must be prepared for battle at all times Bruce, no matter where she is position." She placed her sword back under the bed and wiped the sweat off her face.

"I thought the princess never sweats?" Batman asked with a smirk.

"I sweat," Diana replied taking a sip of water. "Just not all the time, you shouldn't complain, I bet your sweating in that Kevlar at this very moment."

"I'm used to it princess," He rasped keeping his pride. "I've trained my body to stay at the right temperature so I don't over heat. It was something that I learned during my travels abroad."

Diana crossed her arms. "Oh, really, there would you care to join me in a combat exercise; unless you don't think you can handle it."

"I can handle hand to hand fighting princess. I master it every night."

"We'll see," Diana undid your pony tail and let her hair fell loosely to her shoulders."

Batman unclipped his cape and threw it onto the bed. "Alright, princess, show me what you got." He said in daring tone looking at her his lips tight and hands into fists.

Diana did a straight punch and then a palm kneel strike and went for his jaw, but Batman used his hands and blocked it. He formed his hand and curled his thumb performing a knife hand strike to her upper arm but she grabbed it and twisted it. "Had enough handsome, you are ready to submit."

"Not yet," Batman did an elbow strike attack to her forearm and then he performed a kick with his heel and then a front kick to her abdomen , knocked her to the carpet floor and pinned her down with his body. "I think I won this battle princess,"

"Oh, I don't think so, she grabbed him and pushed him off of her body, he landed on his back then she pinned him down. "Submit." She ordered smiling. Batman remained still as she pulled the cowl off and kissed his lips. He lifted his hand and ran it down her back, releasing himself to her. "So who is the champion of the fight handsome?" She purred holding him back as he heard the sound of sirens. "You're not going anywhere."

"Diana, release me," He urged her. "I have to go, someone could be in danger."

"If I let you go Bruce, you must promise that you will come back to me."

Batman tried to break from her strong grasped. "Princess, please, this is not a game."

"Promise me that you will come back and stay with me for the night?"

Bruce nodded. "I'll come back princess,"

"Alright then," She released him.

He stood on to his feet, pulled the cowl over his head and clipped in his cape.

Diana watched him move to the window, he gave her a sorrowful glance and vanished into the rain. She waited for a few moments and then she sank to the blankets of her bed feeling gitty like if she was kissed for the very first. Such emotions were pouring out her; she licked her lips and smiled with sheer delight. "I'm in love," She proclaimed.

* * *

Looking at his watch Drako Gossi was sitting on the truck of his black mustang with three bodyguards surrounding him. "Where is he?" he thought as he loaded his gun. "I'll give him a few more minutes. If he's doesn't come we go for the kill."

The bodyguards nodded.

A few minutes passed and there was no sign of the person that Drako was waiting for.

"Alright bring out our unwelcome guest." Gossi said with his Russian accent.

The bodyguards opened the truck of the mustang and carried a man to where Gossi was standing. The man's face was bloodied and bruised. He looked about 21 years of age and was high on some kind of underground drug. Gossi pointed his gun at the man and shook his head.

"You stood pick your friends better. If he would have come he would have saved your life. But no I guess he really wasn't your friend after all boys."

Gossi smiled. "See yeah sucker."

"No!" the man screamed has the bullet was flying towards his head. In a split second something stood in front of him. The man looked up and saw Batman standing there with the gun in his hand.

Gossi's eyes went wide as Batman dropped the gun on the cement and starting walking towards him peering into his deep brown eyes.

"Drako Gossi." Batman said.

"Get away from me freak." Gossi fired his gun and Batman dodged the bullets but one brazed his bottom lip. "You're not human."

Batman as standing right in front of him so close, that Gossi could hear him breathed.

"What do you want?" Gossi asked.

"Where is Jonathan Crane?"

"Crane?" he asked, " who is Crane?"

"Do you think I'm a fool? I know who you are supplying the drugs for scum."

Gossi pointed his gun at Batman's chest. "Let's see how bullet proof you are freak?

Batman clenched his teeth and slapped the gun out of Drako's hand and peered into his eyes.

"If I ever find you playing the executioner again, I'll be very angry. And you don't want to see me angry." He grabbed Gossi by the neck and smacked his graphite cowl into the thugs head, knocking him out.

Batman walked over to the man who was tied up and untied him as blood was dripping from his lip.

"Thanks, what about Gossi?" The 21 year old asked.

"Don't worry; it will be a while before he wakes up."

"Yeah but…."

The young man looked and saw that was gone. "Huh… I wonder where he goes."

A few minutes afterward Batman was walking down the alley, heading towards as parked Batcycle.

There was a faint smell of smoke in the night air. He could hear a child whimpering. He had to go and investigate.

It was a small apartment building that was next to a nail salon with images of beautiful women with long hair and eyes covered with tons of eye shadow. Batman got there just in time. Flames were bursting out the window and smoke filled the roof top make it very hard to see the moonlight.

A crowd was near the fire truck holding their belongings and pets in their arms.

Batman could see that there were children in between the adults with tears running down their faces.

A young African American mother was pleading in the crowd her child's name.

"Abby?"

Batman looked at the blazing flames of the building and saw in the highest window a small head of a child. It was Abby. He ran in the alley way and found a back door that was locked he kicked down the door with his booted feet and entered the building.

The stair well was untouched by the flames; Bruce knew that he had to act fast for building could collapse at any minute. He raced up the steps; finally he reached the top floor that was covered with thick black smoke.

"Abby ?" He coughed .

He could hear a child's whimper coming from the door that was closed. Batman kicked down the door with his booted foot and rolled just as a piece of the ceiling was coming apart. He lifted himself up and saw the small child curled in a blanket shaking,

"It's OK. I'm going to get you out of here."

The little girl whimpered, she was scared. Batman crawled closer to her. "It's OK. Take my hand and trust me." The child took Batman's hand and Batman wrapped his arms around her. The only way out was to fly out since the stair well was covered in flames."Close your eyes."

Abby nodded.

"Hold on." He said with comforting words. Abby closed her eyes and Batman covered her body with his cape , shielding her from the flames. He broke the glass of the window with his hand and let the wind go underneath his cape. He looked down to see if anyone was standing in the alley. It was clear.

"Alright, this might be a little rough."

Batman jumped down

Abby started to scream her lungs out.

He landed right on his feet on the pavement and bent down so Abby could run to her mother who was standing 10 feet away.

"There that was not so bad."

The child hugged Batman and ran to her mother.

"Mommy."

"Abby, oh my darling. Are you hurt?" The mother shouted running to her daughter.

"No , a nice man saved me."

The mother turned around and saw that no one was there. She did a soft whisper in the air.

"Thank you."

Batman was looking down from the roof top above next to the burning apartment, he gave a nod and left.

* * *

Batman entered the hotel room through the window, his costume was drench from the rain, he smelt of smoke from the fire. He looked at the beautiful form of a woman lying in the covers, and she opened her eyes. "You came back," She said sitting up as she watched the Dark Knight pull off his armor, cape and cowl. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. Diana gazed at his soothe chest as lightning danced in the sky; it was a perfect moment of excitement. His body was perfect in the dark as he crawled to where she was, he had blood dripping from his lips and a bruise under the eye . She flicked on the light to see the damage that he was trying to hide. On his arms were bruises and marks.

"Bruce, you're hurt," She pulled the covers off and moved to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. Bruce could see that there was a blue stone in her hand. "This will heal the wounds. It's a healing stone from my island; it heals any forms of injuries but not the lethal kind."

The billionaire looked at the stone. "No thanks." He growled. "My body heals its own way. Put the stone back."

Diana respected his wish and placed the stone back in the drawer; she moved to the bed and lay down beside him. "Turn off the light, I don't mind the dark." He said.

Diana smiled and crawled next to him, rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"So what took you?"

"Let's just say it was a busy night," He said kissing her on the head. "But did it have a few rewards." Diana lifted her head up and moved in closer and kissed him, as his eyes closed and he drifted into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Morning After

**Chapter 5**

**The Morning After**

Diana awoke to a sweet aroma of fruit and coffee. She sat herself up on the propped pillows.

"Morning," Bruce said," I trust you slept well?"

Very,"she said "how about you?"

"I sleep better during the day than at night."

"Now there's a surprise."

Bruce walked over to the bed with a tray of breakfast.

"What's this?" Diana asked surprised.

"Room service princess," He replied as he placed it on the covers. "the best that Gotham has to offer."His Blackberry buzzed in his pant pocket. Diana could not help but notice that he was in a tailor made suit and black dress pants.

"Wait," she said. "where's your suit?"

"In the cave."

"Cave?"

Bruce smirked. He looked at the Blackberry's screen and saw a text message sent by Lucuis Fox.

"I went back to the manor and changed, I can't go walking down town dressed as Batman." He explained. "Batman only operated during the night hours, while Bruce Wayne prowls the city's streets during the daylight hours."

"How come when you're a part timer with the League, you fight during the daylight?"

"That's different."

"Explain?"

"Gotham is my city princess." Bruce said with pride. "Most of the crime happens during the late hours. When the Justice League battles the monster and demons I prepare myself for anything including being seen in the daylight by the general public."

Diana nodded. "Alright that explains it." she said, "so what are you doing after breakfast?"

"I have important business to take care of at Wayne Enterprises with Fox." He looked at his Rolex, "I'm late." He moaned. "again."

Bruce leaned over and gave Diana a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"When will I see you can?" she asked hoping to spend the afternoon with him. "This afternoon, perhaps?"

"I'm busy Diana, maybe tonight,"

Lucius Fox entered the board room, where Bruce Wayne was standing looking out at the tall towers of downtown. Fox could tell that something was bothering the young man by the expression on his sharp featured face as his eyes focused on the American flag blowing on top of the building across.

"Another long night?" Fox asked.

Bruce turned, nodded, and then smiled.

"I thought you were not much of morning person, Master Wayne, we usually have our conversations after lunch, but I am guessing that this isn't s social call. You want to know if I found any more on the blood sample you gave to me." Fox asked.

Bruce nodded. "That is correct, Mr. Fox."

"I examine the tissue and found sepsis in the red blood cells along with the unknown compound that I told you about. The victim's body suffered serve sepsis an infection that causes the organs to dysfunction, hypertension and shock. The victim died within two hours."

Bruce rubbed his lips together showing Fox that he was thinking. "So you're saying that the victim Ashley Whitehorn was a fallen victim of blood poisoning?"

"That is correct, Mr. Wayne. A deadly form I might add. That the compounds in the blood suggest that it was alerted for one purpose to destroy the healthy cells in the body."

Bruce turned to the window. "So we're dealing with someone that knows about deadly toxins."

"I would seem so. Unless you can find out what is the hidden substance in her body this case will remain inconclusive."

Bruce turned to make his leave.

"Mr. Wayne, do you need anything else new equipment?"

"No, Mr. Fox, right now I have a date with a doctor."

The Rose Café was Gotham's newest restaurants, that Bruce had grown accustom to the spectacular food that they served there.

Thomas Elliot and his girlfriend from Brazil Rose Red allowed themselves to be seated at the table by the window. As they waited for their menus, Elliot looked at his watch and frowned.

"He should be here soon. I know that it's his trademark for being late."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Really? I always wanted to meet the infamous billionaire prince of Gotham."

"Bruce , he's a man about town , there is nothing we don't know about each other."

"So how did you become friends?" Rose asked.

"Bruce and I go way back, his father Doctor Thomas Wayne was best friends with my father . I spent a lot of my childhood at Wayne Manor, but that was before…"

"

Before what Tommy?" she asked, "what happened?"

"Before Bruce's parents were murdered. After that Bruce was never the same."

Rose placed her hand on top of Thomas and smiled looking for his shoulder at a dashing dark haired man with sharp cheek bones and inviting lips, who was entering the restaurant with sunglasses resting on the top of his head. He strode to the table of which they sat and smiled.

"Tommy!" he said. "Sorry I'm late, glad to see that you ordered without me." He looked at the beautiful red haired woman sitting across of Elliot. "And who is this?"

"Bruce Wayne I would like you to meet Rose Red, the woman of my dreams."  
"I'll say."

Rose smiled. 'How do you Mr. Wayne?"

"Please Rose, call me Bruce, Mr. Wayne is so formal and I am anything but formal."

Bruce sat down. "So let's order. The food here is to die for."

Rose grinned. "I bet."

It was almost three in the afternoon when the three of them ate their last bite of German cheese cake gazed with cameral.

Rose dabbed her lips with the napkin. "So tell me, Mr. Wayne , do you have a girlfriend or a woman in your life."

Bruce nodded.

Thomas shirked. "Are you kidding , Bruce has countless women after him but he never settles down." He winked at Bruce. "Isn't that right?"

"I've been seeing someone, "Bruce said. " A Greek goddess,"

"Name?" Thomas asked.

"Diana Prince."

"She sounds powerful?"

"You have no idea," Bruce commented. "We've just started to date, but I am having mix feelings with her."

"Care to explain?" Rose asked. "I know a lot about women Bruce."

"The thing that is between us well it's sort of forbidden , your mother doesn't approve."

"Which mother doesn't " Thomas huffed sipping his coffee. "So how did you two meet?"

"We've been friends for a long time and worked together on different…" He paused searching. "Things about restoring the … the world."

Rose smiled. "Funny that's what I do Bruce , except I deal with rain forests and wildlife. If you love Bruce then stay with her , who cares what her mother thinks …"

"I care." Bruce mocked in outrage. "Her mother is not like any mother you have ever met , she keeps her daughters well guarded ."

"So what?" Thomas said. "Who cares , Bruce , do what you want."

Bruce sipped his coffee. 'I wish it was that simple Tommy, but Diana mother' has friends in high places, believe me ."

Rose looked at her watch. "Oh, sorry boys that I'm need elsewhere." She leaned over and gave Thomas a kiss on the lips. "See you later on Doctor Elliot."

"Remember my place at eight."

Rose nodded and looked at Bruce as if she was planning something. "I'm glad I finally got to meet the infamous Bruce Wayne that everyone talks about." She gave him a friendly kiss on the sweet, for some reason Bruce felt his flesh burn as she pulled away. "I enjoyed our little conversation and looked for to see you again."

"You too," Bruce said.

Both men watched her leave through the doors. "So what do you think of Rose?" Thomas asked proudly.

"I think she's one of kind."Bruce answered.

"You got that right; she's like a rare desert flower."

"That's one way of putting that." Bruce said.

"So you have a woman now in your life, I was beginning to lose hope."

"Thanks."

"I would love to meet her,"  
"We'll see, Diana is a very busy woman."

Bruce stood placed a hundred dollar bill on the table. "It was my treat. "He said placing his sunglasses over his silver hazel green eyes. "Take care Tommy, try to stay out of trouble."  
"You too, Bruce."

"I'll try." Bruce smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 : Different Kinds of Love

**Chapter 6**

**Different Kinds of Love**

Queen Hippoltya was pacing in the throne room as she tried to figure out a plan to save her daughter from the immortal punishment that the goddess of Love had plan to give her daughter.

Artemis the commander of the Amazon Army entered the throne room wearing her golden armor and helmet that was engraved with all her victories and names of loved ones that had died in past battles.

"My queen," Artemis said kneeling down and removing her helmet. "I sense that something trouble you."

Hippolyta nodded. "Your instincts never fail commander. Rise and speak with me."

Artemis arose from the stone floor and stood before her queen. "What is troubling you my queen?"

"Diana is troubling me commander. She has broken our laws of loving a mortal man and how she will pay for that mistake." Hippolyta walked down the stone steps her ice blue eyes had the morning sun reflecting in them. "The gods are displeased with Diana's actions and threaten to curse her and the mortal."

"Who is this moral?" Artemis said removing her dagger from her belt. "He shall pay with his blood."

Hippolyta raised her hand. "No, it is not his fault, he didn't and I don't blame him."

"You should my queen. He corrupted Diana. The mortal is the one that should be punished not my sister."

"You speak out of place commander. I know Diana heart and she loves this moral man named Bruce Wayne or how she calls him Batman. I can't deny my daughters heart, nor can I force my daughter into doing the right thing."

"So what plenty is Diana going to receive for this betrayal?"

The queen narrowed her eyes. "Diana would thrown into the pits of Tartus were she will stay until the gods have found a suitable punishment. That is all commander, you may go but do not speak word to your sisters. I will tell them the news myself at the right time."

Artemis nodded pulled on her helmet and took her leave. She turned around. "For what is it worth my queen Diana picked the right mortal to fall in love with."

Hippolyta nodded. "Thank you commander, your words bring comfort."

* * *

Queen Hippolyta sat on the stone steps of the temple looking at the sun setting across the horizon; her blonde hair was blowing in the wind as she thought of her daughter.

"My sun and stars," She said. "I have tried save you but I have failed you."

A gentle breeze blow from behind. "Hippolyta, why do you take pity on yourself?"

The queen turned and saw Athena the goddess of wisdom standing before her with her pet owl resting on her shoulder. "You have done much for your daughter and she knows that."

"Oh, Athena, I need you comfort at this hour for my daughter's fate is out of my hands. The same hands that formed the very clay and gave Diana life with her help I made my only child and now she will be lost to me."

"Your daughter will not be lost to you Hippolya; we must all go through trials in our lives to have victories. Diana's fate is out of my hands, I cannot infer for this is Aphrodite's doing. I warn Hippolyta queen of the Amazons, nothing is as it seems with my sister. She is planning something. That is all I can say to you. Take heed and do not worry about your daughter, she has friends in high places."

"Thank you Athena, you words of wisdom is a gift to my troubled soul."

"I have spoken." Athena nodded and disappeared like a blinding light leaving the queen into her thoughts as she sat there on the steps thinking about how she formed daughter.

_After the endless bloodbath with the god of war and his legion of creatures from the underworld, lifeless soldiers that were cursed to become slaves for his endless hate towards human kind and the immoral warriors._

_Queen Hippolyta went to the shores of the Island of Paradise, completely alone with the moonlight reflecting in the waves that wash onto the sand. Blood was dripping down her chin and the blood from the wound from Aries blade was pouring out from her shoulder. She winced trying to ease the pain._

"_I have served our purpose in this endless night." She said looking up into the heavens. "I am your warrior of this world, guardian of the keys of the eternal pit that you have forced me to become because of my betrayal to you." She looked at the full moon. "You said that you would reward me for this immortal service. I ask for my reward now." _

_Hippolyta dug her hands into the clay, the dirt was underneath her nails. "I have no children to guide in this world, my warriors are strong but they are not capable of protecting this island forever. She lowered her head. "I ask for a daughter."_

_Athena appeared; her long dark blue cape was blowing in the gentle wind as her powerful gaze looked down at the queen. " Hippolyta , I have heard your request , And you shall receive it for you have proven to us that you're a true warrior." She bent her knees and touched the sand which the water made into clay. "This is what you will need to form your daughter. Form her into you want her to be. She will have your beauty, ocean eyes and the strength of warrior."_

"_Athena how can I form a child?"_

"_I will guide you Hippolyta place your hands in the clay and become the artist."_

_Hippolyta did what Athena commanded and began to form a body of a baby._

"_What color hair shall your daughter have?" Athena asked in powerful stern voice._

"_Dark hair like you," Hippolyta said._

"_Very well," Athena said drawing her sword. "Hold out her masterpiece Hippolyta."_

_The queen held out her hands with the form of a small body in the palms of her hands. Athena touched the clay form of a child with the tip of the sword. "I proclaim you to be Diana princess of the Amazons, a woman of strength and beauty."_

_Hippolyta had tears coming from her eyes as the clay turned into flesh and two little hands lifted._

"_She's beautiful." Hippolyta replied. "Thank you."_

"_When the time comes your daughter will leave this island for a bigger purpose. You must understand that Diana is a warrior of our kind,"_

_Hippolyta nodded. "I will train her well for you."_

_Athena nodded. "Then be a good mother Hippolyta queen of the Amazons were I will be watching."_

_Hippolyta cradled her daughter in her arms. "Welcome home, my little sun and stars." She bent her head down and kissed Diana on the forehead. "I will always be here to protect you."_

The queen of the Amazons awoke from her realm of thoughts and stood up. "I will protect you my daughter, for that is promise I made when I formed you."

* * *

Back in Gotham City Alfred Pennyworth was walking down the halls of the upper level of Wayne Manor carrying the usual breakfast for his restless master. He walked into the master bedroom and saw Bruce Wayne, covers rolled into a ball and a hand bent under his head resting on a pillow.

As Alfred settled the tray of breakfast on the night stand he could see the scars and the purple and yellow bruise on his master's body. "Good morning, master Wayne, rise and sunlight it's a beautiful day."

Bruce opened his eyes arched an eyebrow showing that he wasn't assumed about getting disturb when he was sleeping. He only had gotten two hours of sleep.

"I prepared morning coffee and breakfast."

"Why thank you Alfred," the billionaire said with a small smile. He sat himself up and yawned.

"I'd trust that you had an eventful evening."

"Not evening Alfred," Bruce replied. "Long."

"Well maybe you will have an eventful morning since Miss Prince is waiting downstairs in the dining room for you. I bought up your breakfast in case you were not in the mood of a eggs and bacon etc..." Alfred explained. "Miss Prince is sitting at the table."

"I know Alfred, "Bruce snorted. "You don't have to repeat yourself. I heard you first time."

He stood up and gulped down a green power shake and drop to floor to begin his dizzily pushups that he did every morning to be his strength and endurance up. "Tell her that I will be down in a minute."

Alfred nodded. "Very good, do you need anything else Master Wayne?' He asked.

"Yes, more sleep." Bruce retorted with a grin.

0000000

Diana Prince was waiting at the long dining room table that had silver trays and bowls of different kinds of fruit along with three different types of juice. She wasn't alone Alfred was there preparing her plate. "Master Wayne, never eats the breakfasts I prepare from him."

"How come, Alfred?" Diana asked.

"I believe it's because when he was training in the mountains of the Tibet , he was only allowed to eat small proportions of food such as rice and steamed vegetables , mind you he does eat when he is hungry."

Diana gave a small smile. "How did you become Bruce's butler?"

"His father, Thomas Wayne is in England, I was a field medic that he befriend but I was too old for the battle fields so he offered me a job at Wayne Manor. After thought I've stayed behind these walls taking care of the Waynes. But after their murder I was left in care of Master Wayne."

"So you're sort of like Bruce's substitute father figure?" Diana asked as Alfred handed her a plate of breakfast.

"No, Miss Prince, I am Master's friend. I can never replace his parents."

* * *

Bruce Wayne strode into the dining room wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans, his hair was messy but to Diana he still looked stunning. "Good morning," He said with a small smile looking at Diana. "Sorry that I was a little late rising this morning."

"Let me guess, another long night for the Dark Knight?" Diana asked sipping a glass of cranberry juice. "You should take a few nights off and give your body proper time to heal."

"I'm fine Diana," Bruce snapped holding his pride. "I never rest, not in this city princess." He looked at her. "So what brings you back to the manor?"

"I just wanted to see you again." Diana said. "I love your company and of course Alfred's'.

Alfred smirked trying not to blush.

Bruce dropped into a chair next to Diana and Alfred began to load his plate. "Alfred," Bruce said with scowl. "I'm not hungry, just a glass of juice."

"Bruce , come on , Alfred made this wonderful breakfast , you can least have a few bites."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Fine, maybe I bowl of fruit."

Alfred smiled. "Bacon , sir?"

Bruce shrugged. "No thanks. I think I'm good."

Diana exchanged looks with Alfred and said. "Load the plate all up Alfred. He needs a good meal in his system."

"What? No!' Bruce growled. "I'm fine."

"Don't listen to him Alfred." Diana said smiling. "I know what he needs."

Bruce turned and gave his butler an intense glare with his silver hazel green eyes. "No you don't Diana." He gave another scowling look. "I've trained my body to only consume enough nourishment of what I need princess. If I over eat my limit I will hurl."

Diana understood.

"Master Bruce, Lucius called and said for me to remind you about the fundraiser that Veronica Greeland is hosting tonight. I said to him that you will be attending."

Bruce tightened his lips. "I can't tonight, I'm hunting down Scarecrow."

"Sir, it's at seven, which give you plenty of time to make your dramatic entrance, say a few word and then leave without being noticed."

The billionaire sighed a grimly moan. "Fine, I'll put in a few words and then I will make my exit." He looked at Diana. "I don't suppose you would want to come, as my date?" He asked. "It's up to you because if you refuse then that means I have to fine three supermodels with high standards."

Diana smiled arching an eyebrow. "Let me think about it."

Bruce sipped his juice. "Alfred, did fox mention anything about the blood samples.

"Nothing yet sir," Alfred replied.

Bruce pulled out his drawn and stood up. "Excuse me princess, but I have a few DNA scans to analyze. I won't be long."

He walked out leaving Alfred and Diana finishing their breakfast. "I think this is becoming a ritual?" Diana said. "He did this yesterday as well expect it was a different place but same time."

Alfred nodded. "You get use to it Miss Prince, believe me."

Diana dabbed her lips with the napkin. "So I guess I should be Bruce's date for the evening? He sounded distort when he mention about showing up at the party alone, are the women there animals?"

Alfred grinned. "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was sitting on his huge computer desk looking at the original scans of a thumb print that Gotham Police Department forensics team discovered on the needle that Batman found that the Gotham River bed three nights ago. He typed on the keyboard and hit the number lock key which showed him more detail of the print.

He pressed the button on the screen that read email and sent a copy of the scan to Lucius Fox's address. Then he clicked another saved tag on the bottom of the screen and looked at the toxicology report from the police files of the other victims before Ashley Whitehorn. His lips formed into a straight line.

* * *

In the late afternoon , hours in the day, Diana came down the Batcave to discover that the billionaire detective was still at the computer working on his current case. His hair was shaggy looking and face worn out from the lack of sleep. He was wearing the Kevlar armor minus the graphite cowl.

"You're still here princess," he said, typing in a code word for the police files.

Diana looked at the image of the thumb print on the screen. "What's that?"she asked.

"I found a glitch on the DNA scan that was sent for the forensics team over at the MCU, they got the genre of the suspect wrong. It's female."

"So a woman murdered the victims?" Diana asked as she walked up and rested her hands on his strong shoulders.

"It appeared to be so princess, although what we're looking for is a female, someone with medical experience in the field of toxicology and toxins."

"Toxins?" Diana asked looking down at his thick neck. "Are you talking chemicals that are found in the homes of men?"

"No," Bruce answered. "These are toxins for poisons that are found in Black Widows, Blow fish and poison Dart Tree frogs mucus with a compound that is mixed with a hidden formula that is very similar to Johnathan Cranes' fear toxin."

Diana found the insight boring and created a new topic to discuss ."So I made up my mind and I will go to fundraiser with you."

"That's nice. I'm not worried about a social gathering right now." Bruce said in deep voice sounding just like his Batman voice. "I have a body to examine."

"A Body?" Diana asked as pulled him close to her and kissed him on the lips, she wanted to melt into his arms.

Bruce pulled away, showing that the kiss didn't even phase him .

"Yes, the body of Ashley Whitehorn." He pulled his cowl over his face and headed towards the BatCycle , he slid his body on the seat , hunch his back so his arms were straight to gasp the wide handlebars , his boots were resting on the side.

"I thought you said Batman only works during the night hours?" Diana asked crossing her arms.

"Today I'm making an exception." He growled in rasp. "I won't be long." He pressed the button on the handle bars and the intimating bike roared as he zoomed out through the waterfall.

"I guess I should figure out what to wear?" Diana said.


	7. Chapter 7 : Love and Chaos

**Chapter 7**

**Love and Chaos**

The afternoon sunlight reflected off the white brick walls as Commissioner Jim Gordon walked down the narrow halls of the Gotham City Morgue passing closed doors with only shadows in the windows. It was eerie place to walk through but he became used to it over the years. Finally he stopped at the autopsy room labeled 14 and rubbed his temples as he waited.

Batman emerged from the shadows, his long black cape dragged behind him as he moved closer to Gordon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Gordon asked. "The forensics team performed a head to foot search on the body and found nothing unfamiliar."

"Something is hidden in the blood." Batman said. "A missing link to our murderer's motives."

Gordon nodded and sighed.

"Alright, I'll wait out here in case there are any interruptions."

"I won't be long." Batman replied as he turned the knob and stepped into the bright room that smelt of emulsified oils from the prepared bodies that laid on the steel tables, blankets were covering the bodies as Batman pass them and headed to the table of where Ashley Whitehorn's body was stationed. He pulled the black off to reveal her pale blue face and glossy eyes. Long reddish brown hair covered her bare skin as he flicked on the overhead light to get a closer look at the postmortem injuries that was the cause of Ashley's death.

X and Y incisions were stitched on her bare chest and top of the forehead meaning thepathologist already did their work. Batman looked at the needle holes on the right side of her neck and saw something that appeared to a greenish color liquid. He removed a cotton stick from the medical table and lightly dab the cotton onto the flesh and got a sample.

Gordon entered the room. "Did you find something?" He asked.

"Yes." Batman said placing the sample into a compartment of his belt.

"The CSI detective who examined the body claimed that the victim was dead 3 hours before we discovered the body at the Gotham River Bed. Doctor Ryce Vicman stated in her report that our victim's cause of death was a cervical fracture to the neck."

Batman looked at the report that was next to the victim and scanned through the written report that the doctor printed out. "The victims neck was dislocated was described to be broken. The top seven bones were dislocated, damaged caused swelling in the muscle tissue meaning that Ashley died from asphyxiation." He flipped the paper and found a disturbing but yet insightful word that would help him track the murderer.

"Batman?" Gordon asked looking at the caped crusader who was standing there motionless.

"Botulinum Toxin was found in her system at the time of death. It causes a life threatening illness in humans and animals. It is a protein and a neurotoxin and can be used for bio terror warfare." Batman explained. "We need to find out where exactly was Ashley at the time of the injection. We are dealing with someone that has knowledge of cosmetics and neurotoxins." Batman placed the blanket over Ashley. "Ashley wasn't the final victim, there will be more. Have your detectives search the data bases of Ashley's credit cards, were looking for clinics that use Botulinum as a product."

Gordon nodded, before he could say another word Batman was gone.

00000

In the realm of Chaos home of Eris the goddess of Chaos, the dark haired deceiver was sitting on her stone throne that was made of skulls of men that have failed. She sipped a goblet of red wine as she piercing eyes looked at a figure walking closer.

"What doing here Venus?" Eris hissed. "You know I hate having unwelcomed company in my mists. So this better be good."

Aphrodite the goddess of Love walked the stone steps of her sister's realm. "My sister I wondering if you like to join me on a quest to destroy to an immortal princess and a mortal man that serves for Lady Justice."

Eris licked her lips. "What do you want sister? You want me to kill them, cut them into pieces, feed them to dogs or blow up a children's hospital to get their attention? I am very busy with my own work so make it fast or else I will throw you out of my realm of glorious chaos."

"I understand my sister. I want you to go Gotham City and create some chaos."

"I'm listening. Wait isn't Gotham where the Dark Knight lives . I've been keeping my eyes on his work and every time he wins that battles and makes me want to cut out his heart."

"Indeed , but destroying Batman is just a part of the plan."

"I'm not one to make plans." Eris stated. "I do things whenever and wherever I feel like it. What is the second part of the plan?"

"Has you know Diana princess of the Amazons has fallen into love with the moral known as Batman. She will be trial in two more days and sent way to rot into the pits but I want to play a few games with them, ruin a few lives and with your help my obsessed sister and create some chaos. I have two foul souls in mind that could help us with this plan. You need to break one of them out ."

"Piece of cake, tell me the name of this deprived slave we're going to use."

Aphrodite smiled. "The Joker,"

Eris laughed a sordid chuckle. "Of course what better way to bring chaos to Gotham then unleashing the agent of chaos that knows how to push the moral Batman to his limits? I accept this challenge sister." She looked at Aphrodite. "Only one question, what happens to Batman once his princess is gone?"

"You'll see, after all justice is blind."

00000

Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince got off the lift and stepped into a foot stadium size room that Veronica Geeland an anxious red haired heiress was holding her annual fundraiser for the rain forest which she just came back from spending three months studying and understanding the different creatures hidden in the deep heart of the forest. Diana looked in awe at all the sharp dressed guess, she felt uncomfortable only wearing a sleeves black dress and hair done up in a French bun. Bruce was wearing a tailor made suit , his hair was slicked back and his bright as he waved at his stuck up friends .

"Relax, princess, they don't bite." Bruce gave a small smile. "Much."

"How do you know all these people?"

"When you're a Wayne, your apart of the upper class, it's a tradition that my grandfather started and I have to carry it on, even though I don't really care for some of these polished greedy suck ups."

"So why got through with this Bruce?" Diana asked as he wrapped his arm around her back.

"It would be defiling my family's good name and everything that my parents were princess."

Bruce saw Veronica Geeland in the crowd wearing a green dress, her red hair touching her shoulders. "Excuse me, princess." He said walking away from Diana. He moved to Veronica. "Roni," He said smiling as he walked closer.

"Brucie," Veronica said giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I was hoping I would see that handsome face of yours. So tell me what have you been up?"

"I've been busy 24/7 no time for play."

Veronica crossed her arms she looked at Diana. "Who's your date, another supermodel?"

Bruce gave her a dumbfounded looked. "No, Diana is a good friend of mine."

"Speaking of friends Brucie, have you seen Tommy?"

"Yesterday he and I had lunch together at the Rose Café."

'I saw him today, he looked out of sorts."

Bruce folded his arms showing interest. "What do you mean? Veronica, describe to me his appearance."

Veronica nodded. "Alright but we have to take this outside. Meet me on the terrace I saw have to say hello to a couple my father knows.

Bruce nodded.

00000

Bruce walked out onto the balcony; the night air was beginning to turn cool as he looked over at Gotham City.

"Bruce, sorry about that." Veronica said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Roni, now about Tommy."

"I went to have breakfast with him this morning at his penthouse. He looked different sickly and frail, as if life was draining out of him."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Life?"

"I know it's crazy but I think is girlfriend has something to do with his current state."

"Rose?"

Veronica looked at Bruce with confusion her eyes. "Rose, no her name is Pamela Isley , she's a doctor specializes in women's makeup and perfumes."

Bruce placed his hand on the railing. 'I know Tommy's girl was too good to be true."

Veronica placed her hand on his shoulder. "We need to help him?"

"I know Roni, well find away to bring our old Tommy back."

0000000

Eris the goddess of Chaos walked into down the yellow brick hallways of Arkham, a place that reek of glorious chaos and pure evil. She loathed in it for that was what she loved.

She stood in front of the cell door # 312 and swiped the key card and stepped back as the door buzzed opened. She then walked inside the dim lit space and saw a man with green hair wearing a straight jacket sitting on a unmade bed playing a game of cards while mumbling words and curses to himself. He turned as her presence entered the room, she moved like a shadow circling him.

"Hello there," Eris hissed. "Want to play a game with me Jack?"

"How do you know my name?"

Eris smiled. "I know everything about you Jack; you've become sort of my hobby in my realm of chaos. As I recall you mention once to a certain two face creature that you were an agent of chaos? A loose dog that loves chasing cars in this grim city, isn't that right?" She laughed. "Aren't you tired of being trapped behind this walls don't you want to fill the gutters of his depraved city with the blood innocent. I know you lust for it."

The goddess of Chaos stood behind her agent of chaos and undid the straight jacket with a snap of her figures. She then handed him a switchblade. "I know that you think death is just something to laugh about Joker. I know that you love using knives , gunpowder and the occasional vial of acid on your worthless victims." She stared into his lifeless gaze. "I have proposal to make to you, Joker."

"I'm listening." Joker replied looking at the blade.

"I will release you out into the city , give you the freedom to create your madness and reign of terror on the worthless souls that walk on the crack filled sidewalks but I want to do something for me."

"I don't take orders."

Eris eyes turned black. "How dare you talk to me like this? I can destroy like bug but I'm giving you a chance because I like you." She licked her lips. "I like how your insane mind thinks and how you don't plan things, you just do what comes to mind. Just like me. But if you double cross me, I will rip your tongue and your voice box. "

The Joker nodded. "What do you me to you?"

"It's simple play the game of life and death on the hero of the city, the great Batman and see who wins the game. Now tell me what you will need?"

"I'll need a new suit, gun powder, few men and a volunteer."

"Volunteer?" Eris asked.

"To be my bait for luring, my sick little bat."

00000

Veronia hugged Bruce and then went back inside to her guests passing Diana who walked through the French glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked at the dark haired man that was standing near the railing as if he was made of stone. His expression was cold and eyes narrowed to the cement.

"Bruce, what was all that about?' Diana asked walking over to him.

"Nothing princess, it was just to friends talking about their friend that might be in trouble."

Diana moved to Bruce placing her firm hand on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about princess, everyone I care about becomes a victim in this city." He moved in closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Thomas Elliot is a good friend and a good doctor. This city can't afford to lose him." He took her arm looking at her with sorrowful eyes. "Diana, are you comfortable here in Gotham with me?" He asked.

"Yes," Diana answered.

Bruce leaned his head toward and pressed his lips onto hers letting the cool air surround them as they became embraced into a kiss. Then he pulled away and gave her a gentle nod.

"Bruce, where are you going?" Diana called out as he walked away.

"I've got work to do princess."

000000

The billionaire moved the elevator doors and pressed the arrow down, the door opened and Bruce stepped back as a shot gun was at his head held by the Joker in a purple suit and white makeup with friends dressed in clown masks. "Good evening Mister Wayne."

Bruce glared at the clown with his intense eyes.

"I'm here to ruin your perfect little evening Brucie.

Diana entered the room and saw the Joker standing in front of Bruce.

"What do you want?" Bruce growled clenching his jaws.

"Come now Brucie is that any way to treat an old friend." The Joker lunged at Bruce and popped opened his switchblade . "Come here," He said as Bruce struggled to free himself from the clowns gasp. "You do want to risk the lives of your rich friends Brucie, why don't you be a hero for once."

Bruce felt the cold steel touching his flesh under his bottom lip. "Alright, I'll do what you want."

"Go boy." The Joker said.

He opened a vial a waved it into Bruce's face making the billionaire playboy become knocked out as he breathed in the gas. The Joker then turned to the crowd looking at all the guest and Diana who was ready to strike him down. "Thank you everyone, you've been a wonderful audience but now I have to make me exit and bring down the curtain on Gotham's favorite son and if anyone decides to play the hero." The Joker squeezed Bruce's cheek. "Brucie will become the newest addition of Gotham's Cemetery."

Diana moved through the crowd closer to where the clown stood. "Leave him alone Joker!" She commanded in a firm voice."

The Joker licked his blood stained lips. "Hello there beautiful, you must be Brucies' squeeze and I must say you are beautiful but sadly I have to time to play with you." He blew her a kiss. "Tell Batman to meet at Arkham at midnight are your little date will get a permanent grin."

Diana looked at Bruce was slumped on one of the man's shoulder. "Hold on Bruce," She said. "I will save you."


	8. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 8**

**A Night to Remember**

"Wakey… Wakey… Brucie…It's time to play."

That sordid laugh.

It entered through Bruce's ear drums ever since he regained consciousness it was the same laugh that Batman had been dreading to hear ever since he flipped the playing card that showed an image of a Joker. There seemed to be no escape from it, it was like a never ending melody that sounded off whenever another blue body was being zipped up.

Bruce groaned as he found himself staring blinding in the darkness as his mind raced with cowardly thoughts, the darkness was usually a blanket of comfort for him , after all , he used the darkness as his greatest ally. In this damp and dark place Bruce drew that whatever was hiding in the shadows could become death. He had to keep his mind alert, focused.

"Good evening Mr. Wayne, I trust you slept well?" An eerie spiteful voice said as a purple hand slapped Bruce across the face. The billionaire felt like his got the wind kicked out of him as blood started to pour out from his lip. "You didn't answer my question? I'm going to have to teach you some manners." The hand slapped him across face again making Bruce's body jerk from the impact.

"Joker…" Bruce said groggy spitting out blood onto the floor.

"Finally he speaks…" The mocking voice laughed as bright light flicked one from above.

"What do you want?" It was barley a whisper, the Bruce could still make up the blood stained scars around this vile lips. He gazed at the crimson red lips that were smeared with the blood of the victims the clown butchered. The Joker smiled showing his yellow stained teeth.

"You sound upset….Brucie… I that you were quiet the charmer… a people person."

"You're not human!" Bruce growled wincing. "You're a freak!"

"We can all be freaks Brucie… all it takes is a little slash of the knife, chemicals and bingo you created a freak." The Joker laughed flicking his knife in front of Bruce's face.

"I wonder what would happen if I gave you some scars Brucie?" He laughed. "Make you bleed out all those charming good looks that women in this city swooned over…. Make you a freak just like me."

The Joker swiftly placed his gloved hands on Bruce's flesh measuring how big he wanted to make the cut. "Do you want a scar on the right side or the left? Or maybe I will slice your throat opened and then sliced you up? Would that be much better, because I would hate for you to see your transformation live and in color." Bruce was preparing himself for the worse, his hands were tied behind his back , his chains held his body onto a rusted pole that was cemented into the ground. His eyes gazed at the manic that was closely standing in front of him, so close that Bruce could smell the blood and vomit.

The billionaire starred at the marred scars, the lifeless cold eyes that were like a dark abyss staring back at him with no twinkle of light , nothing as soulless depths of darkness as if Bruce gazing right into the clowns soul.

The Joker looked at his pocket watch. "It's almost midnight and our guest of honor hasn't shown his pointy ears." He sighed. "He still has a few minutes to come and join our little party, but if he stands us up Brucie, I get to have my fun with you."

Bruce gulped down. "What would it take for you not to kill me?" He asked pretending that he was afraid of the horrific monster. "You want money, I have lots of money, just name your price. I can cut you check with lots of zeroes."

The Joker grabbed Bruce's cheeks and squeezed them together. "I'm not one for money, little prince … I'm only here for a good time while you're here for not a long time. You what's funny for the longest time I thought you were the Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City, when I threw Harvey's squeeze out the window and watched Batman leave all those people in the penthouse just to drive into the night air and save his girlfriend. I looked around saw that Bruce Wayne, the host of the party was missing."

Bruce glared at the Joker's face. He wanted jab his fist into the clowns jaw bone and knock him out.

"But now I see that you can't be Batman, you too soft a weak willed wimp that cares more about his looks than his friends."The Joker noticed the changed in Bruce's facial expressions and smiled. "To weak to save Rachel from blowing up or wait maybe you became weak one you watched your little mommy and daddy being lowered into the cold ground."

Bruce clenched his jaws. "Don't talk about my parents?" He growled.

"Why not? They're already dead. But don't you will soon see them long enough; it's just a matter of time."The clown was feeding of Bruce's aggression. "I have an idea, so there is no hard feeling between us Brucie, I'm going to free you and let you hit me. Let's see just how weak you really are…"

The clown unlocked the chains. "Come on Brucie boy, come and hit me. I know it's what you want, after all I did take Rachel away from you."

Bruce lunged forward at the Joker, something had snapped, and he placed a well deserved right fist on the Joker's jaw bone not caring if the result of the impact broke the bones. He did another blow, slamming the fist into the Joker's sadistic grin making blood drip onto his polished hand. "This is for Rachel and everyone you ever murder you sick demented clown." He did a rounded house kick that was similar to Batman's fighting style and sent the Joker stumbling backwards falling onto his knees. Blood ran out as he spat a broken tooth on the cement.

"A little … fight in you… Who you had it in you, Brucie…"

He declared wiping the blood with his gloved hand and licking his lips. He spat blood on Bruce's dress shoe distracting the billionaire; Bruce didn't see the Joker had a switchblade up his sleeve that slip into his purple gloved hand. The Joker laughed and then jabbed the blade into Bruce's leg digging into the flesh and bone.

Joker dug out the knife with his leg. Yelling out in pain, Bruce knew that he had let his guard down and grasped his wounded leg as he breathed heavy trying to work through the pain. The clown looked at the blood on the blade.

"I thought you would conceal more blood Brucie… Looks like I'll have to go in deeper."

The door opened and a red haired woman wearing a black leather outfit, wearing a rose pendant entered the room. "I think you've had enough fun playing with Bruce Wayne for one night Joker. It's my turn."

The Joker took a bow. "He's all yours red." He said with a smile as he kicked Bruce in the sides sending him falling onto his back hard.

The woman slowly walked up to Bruce and bent down. "Hello there handsome , and I must say you are handsome Bruce Wayne." She said in surly voice as her tongue licked a pair of Ruby red lips.

"How about a kiss, Bruce?" She kissed. "I know you love women kissing those lips."

Bruce formed his lips tight as she bent her head down and kissed him and then pulled away as Bruce could taste something dripping down his throat.

He coughed.

"I know I'm to die for."

Bruce fell limply to one side and the Joker kicked him in the head knocking him out cold.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Wayne… feel free to aspire anytime." With a smile he kicked the unconscious bleeding body with his right foot before turning around to the red haired woman. "Shall, we go and have drink red?" He asked walking back out, closing the door behind, the woman flicked off the light, leaving, once again leaving Bruce Wayne in the cold darkness, bloodied and poisoned.

000000

Diana Prince was walking through the elevator doors when a woman came up to her.

"Diana princess of Amazons," she said in a powerful voice. "I have grave news about your mortal friend?"

Diana turned and saw that she was staring into the face of Athena. "Athena," She bowed her head. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

"Your moral friend needs your help princess, he is trapped in a warehouse and he's slipping into shock."

"Bruce?" Diana asked. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry, for this mortal doesn't have much time."

Diana's ocean blue eyes went wide.

00000

Bruce opened his eyes, he felt numb, unable to think straight. The poison that was in his system was making have the effects of a high fever. He sat up, ripped his dress shirt and wrapped the piece of clothing around his leg.

The burning sensation in his throat was making him cough out blood; it stained his white dress shirt as he crawled to the doorway leaving a trail of blood from his wounded leg. He then reached for the door handle and tried to open the door but he was falling into a shock, as blackness entered his mind.

"Bruce, why do we fall? So that we may learn to pick ourselves up."

Bruce opened his eyes and lifted himself off the floor putting all his strength into his arms as he grasped the handle and opened the door. He caught his breath and straggled down the narrow alley way passing two bodies of security guards that had scars sliced on their lips. He reached in his pant pocket and grabbed his mobile phone to dial for Alfred. But his hand became numb that the phone dropped and smashed into pieces.

"No," He said losing his balance, falling onto the ground. "Poisoned," He gasped. "Blood poisonous…."

0000000

Diana smashed through the locked steel doors with her fists; she flew down the hallway searching for any sigh of her love. "Bruce?" She called out.

There was no reply.

She moved quickly through the warehouse until she saw a sight that made her heart break, the body of Bruce Wayne jerking with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Hera, no." She ran to him. "Bruce, please come back to me."

Bruce's eyes flickered. "Blood…. poisonous…. kiss…"

"You've been poisoned?" She asked lifting his body with her arms. "I'm taking you to Alfred , he'll know what to do. Hold on Bruce, please hold on."


	9. Chapter 9 :Recovery

**Chapter 9**

**Recovery**

Inside the abandon warehouse Eris the goddess of Chaos was amusing herself while looking at the lifeless corpse of a police officer that was aspiring onto the cement floor. "When mortals bleed, they bleed well." She said in spiteful tone digging her long sharp finger nails into his flesh. 'Oh yes they do." She laughed. "Don't they, my sister?"

Aphrodite looked at her vile sister with disgust. "Why does death amuse you my sister?"

"It's just does." Eris replied. "The human's are so easy to knock off, all it takes is knifes, chemicals or my favorite guns and their pitiful lives slowly become a fading away. It's chaos at its best my sister." She said looking at the plant on the desk. "What is that for?"

"Payment ,' Aphrodite said. "for the service of a mortal that did well from my cause."

"Oh , you mean the one that helped the Joker poison Batman?"

"Indeed. I just wanted to give Batman a taste of what is to come. You see my dear sordid sister, if we wound the bat we also wound the princess."

Eris laughed. "Sometimes, you can be a lot sicker than me when it comes to revenge."

"Revenge, Hippolyta was never supposed to have a daughter. But our dear sweet sister of wisdom had to set in, because she liked that queen." Aphrodite dug her nails into the wood of the desk. "Rest assured I know how to make sure Diana will never receive a kiss from a moral man ever again. "

"How?" Eris asked. "You know that we cannot interfere with their emotions it's against the laws."

"You should better than that my sister, since you always break them. No, I have a plan that will destroy their love forever. First you get rid of the cause of the problem and then you created a little chaos with the end result of failure and angst. My main target is the mortal Bruce Wayne; I need to find the perfect way to get rid of him without taking his soul." She turned and looked at her sister. "I'm sure you have someone in mind that could contribute to our cause of destroying two lives?"

Eris picked the blood out from under her nails. "What punishment do you have in mind for Bruce Wayne?"

"A certain villain of Diana's that as an act of reducing men into pitiful creatures. I've used your countless of times to destroy lovers. Most of the men were morphed into creatures such as cows, rats and pigs but I want Bruce to be something that represents love."

Eris rolled her black tinged eyes. "Here we go, I know what you're thinking and I think it's a good idea after all he is the prince of Gotham."

"Indeed." The goddess of Love snapped her fingers and a white feature appeared into the palm of her hand. "Moonlight shines onto his flesh on after the third sun set he will mine."

0000000

Down in the Bat cave …..

Alfred ripped the dark cowl off Bruce's head, revealing the lines of concern that appeared to be permanently etched on his face ever since "the Batman" was created on the night when innocence was lost to two bullets and vengeance was born. Diana carefully wiped away the thin lines of blood that were dripping down at the corners of his mouth with a warm cloth.

She watched Bruce's pale blood stained chest at it continued its shallow rise and fall; every breath was a struggle and strain on his heart. But it was the only detectable sign of life that she could see, and deep down it frightened her. She wiped Bruce's face with an ice cold cloth to bring the fever down and to stop him from going into shock.

Alfred looked at his master. "You've always been a fighter master Wayne." He whispered as he sighed. Alfred sat down in a nearby chair never releasing his grip from Bruce's hand.

"He's just gotta to make it Alfred." Diana said wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's been though this kind of injury before?"

Alfred shook his head. "He's never been through this kind of pain before. I have to call and call Doctor Tompkins. I won't be long."

"I'll stay with him." Diana replied as Alfred left the cave and headed to the lift. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. There were a million words racing in her mind of what to tell him, if he could even hear.

"Bruce if you can hear me," she whispered. One of her tears landed on Bruce's cheek. "I just want you to know something." She looked up and took a deep breath in. "I love you."

000000

Leslie felt her heart break into when she heard those frightening words. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Down stairs," Alfred said. "In the cave,"

She nodded.

"Alright let's go see what the damage is."

00000

Alfred and Diana were in the kitchen at the table sipping cups of tea and munching on ginger cookies. Both of them looked worn out and tired from all the worry, stress and surgery.

Alfred smiled. "He's blessed to have a woman like you Miss Prince."

"I wouldn't say that Alfred. I use to not care about man's world. It's what I was bought up with, but then when I joined the Justice League and saw the courage of Bruce and the others I knew that I was wrong to judge."

"I think he saw something in you." Alfred said. "He respects your courage and how you never quit fighting for those you care about."

Diana looked at her cup "And I saw something in him that just made me want to love him."She paused and searched in her mind. "Can I tell you something Alfred?" She asked.

"You can tell me anything."

"Was Bruce ever in love with a woman before?"

Alfred paused.

"There was one, a very good friend of his that knew he was Batman. But because of his choice to be Batman she told him that she could never love him because he would always need to be Batman. Then that laughing monster tricked Master Wayne into saving another life instead of hers and because Master Wayne failed to save her, he hardened his heart and never loved another woman again."

0000

Bruce was on the medical table in the cave hook up to a breathing machine with tubes. Leslie was taking a blood sample from his arm. "You've always been a fighter Bruce, you're father God rest his soul always said that you had a gift from sweating out toxins." She placed her hand on his cheek. "You need to fight this infection Bruce."

Bruce could smell the wet pavement and gasoline in the alley as he remembered the touch of his mother's warm hand and the laughter of his father's voice. He was dreaming.

_Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne left Gotham Theater with Bruce holding on to each of their hands. He felt relax and wanted his father to carry him because his feet were aching from the growing pains that all children experience around his age._

"_Where are we going Tom? Alfred is going to pick us up at the subway station."_

"_I thought it would be a nice night to walk. Gotham isn't really all that bad."_

"_By the looks of this alley I'm guessing your lying." Martha said looking at the rats on the trash cans._

"_Mommy." Bruce said. "I'm cold."_

"_Tom give Bruce your jacket. I don't want our son catching a cold when it's so close to Halloween."_

_Thomas took off his jacket and wrapped it around Bruce. "There you go Bruce all nice and toasty."_

_Bruce nodded but it soon turned into a look of inner fear as he saw a dark figure emerged from the shadows walking closer and closer. His heart was beginning to pound as he gazed into the figures black soulless eyes._

"_Can I help you?" Thomas asked stepping into front of his wife and son. The man wearing a worn out jacket pointed the gun at Thomas._

"_Wallet. Jewelry."_

_Thomas nodded. "That's fine." He said with a calm voice tone. "It's fine . I'm reaching in my pocket for the wallet."_

_Bruce had a confused look on his face. He could feel his mother's pulse beating fast as she looked at the man with fear as the man jerk the gun with his eyes darting at him. Bruce looked at the gun with his both eyes and stared at it will listening to his mother breathe deeply._

_Thomas handed the man his wallet. "Here you go. Take it and go."_

_The man grabbed the wallet and licked his lips ._

"_Now go and leave my family and me in peace." Thomas said looking at Martha and Bruce._

_The man looked at Martha's neck. Her white pearls._

"_I said jewelry you rich swine!"_

_Martha nodded and started to pull her wedding ring off her finger. The man jerked his gun at her neck._

"_That's a lovely piece."_

_Thomas stepped in front of his wife protecting her. "Leave her alone." He growled._

_Boom!_

_Bruce covered his ears with his hands and looked down at his father who was lying on the pavement bleeding through his chest. He had been shot ._

"_Thomas!" Martha screamed as the man reached for her pearls. "Leave me alone!"_

"_Gimme the damn pearls lady.."_

_Martha refused and tried to grab her down husband. The man shoots her out of his own anger and then yanked the pearls off her neck which broke the chain making the pearls spill all over the pavement ._

"_Mommy!" Bruce screamed in shock. "Mommy."_

_Martha didn't respond._

"_Mommy!"_

_The man pointed his gun at Bruce with a snake like grin as he scooped but the wallet while keeping his shark like eyes on the young eight year old who had tears rolling down his face. He stood up and was ready to shoot the young boy but then he backed away for he saw something, a big shadow behind Bruce . It was like the shadow was protecting him . The man shook and then ran off into the shadows of the alley leaving a young boy alone, cold and angry counting the bloody pearls while tears hit the pavement._

_He started to shiver. "Help me!" he cried out. "Anyone. Please help me ."_

_There was nothing just the wailing sound of the wind blowing the trash in circles. Bruce looked at his father._

"_Daddy. Mommy. Come back . Please come back."_

_As Bruce dug his face on his father's chest he felt a warmth touch his shoulder. A comforting warmth that he's tears stop for a moment ._

"_You're not alone little one. "said a whispering voice from behind._

_Bruce turned around and saw a woman standing there with long dark hair and ice blue eyes looking at him._

"_Who are you?" Bruce said wiping his eyes._

"_A friend."_

"_It's all his fault. He wanted to go down this stupid alley. It's his fault that they're gone."_

"_Shhh. It's no one's fault. I know your upset and angry but your parents will never leave you little one ."_

"_How? They're dead."_

_The woman knelt down and touched his chest. "They'll never leave if you keep their love and memories locked away in your heart."_

_Bruce dug his face into her chest and wept. "Why? Why did he kill them?"_

_The woman ran her hand down his back to try and calm him down. "I don't know little one. Sometimes men are villains of their own lives. It's the choices that men make that define who they are inside."_

_Bruce looked at his parents as he felt the warmth go away. He turned his gaze back to the woman and saw that he was alone._

_Where did she go? _

"Come back to me …"

Bruce awoke from his dream in a panicked state. He didn't know where he was, but he soon found him violently struggling to breathe against until now it had been the only thing that was keeping him alive. He quickly reached to pull the tube that was firmly tape to his mouth. As he was about to rip it off he felt a strong firm grip grab his hand.

No. Bruce, its ok, breathe into the machine." Leslie said in a comforting voice. Bruce jerked his body a little. He recognized the voice. "It's ok. I'm checking your pulse and if it's high enough I'll remove the tube. But for now get some rest."

"Leslie," Bruce said in a wincing whisper. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned with a rare blood toxin that was alerted to fit a plant enzymes, thankfully it only lasted for a few hours. But you will still feel the effects for awhile. So I strongly urge you to stay in bed for at least 6 hours." She looked at saw Diana walking down the stone steps. "There's someone here to see you Bruce ,"

Bruce turned his head and looked at Diana. "Princess," he said smiling.

Diana raced to the medical table. "Bruce, thank Hera, you're alright." She placed her hand in his hair it was drenched with sweat. "I'm going to stay here and take care of you."

"What like a nurse?"

"If you want,"

Leslie closed her doctor's kit. "I'll be up stairs with Alfred." She said smiling as the Diana leaned her head forward and kissed Bruce's lips.

"Aw, love; it truly is the best cure." The doctor said.

Bruce looked into Diana's ocean blue eyes. "Princess, there's one thing that I haven't been really good at and that is saying thank you. Without you I would be …"

Diana placed a finger on his lips. "Hush, the important thing is that you're safe from harm."

He smirked. "That's not the only important thing; I heard what you whispered to be Diana, when I was under the influence of the toxin."

The princess was trying not to blush. 'Bruce,"

He placed his bone chilling hand on her cheek. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10 : The Love Toxin

**Chapter 10**

**The Love Toxin**

"I trust that you find you payment suits what we agreed?"

Aphrodite asked disguised as a blonde haired woman wearing jeans and a pink jacket was standing on a balcony of the Gotham Arms conversing with another woman who had dark hair with red streaks on the ends.

"My talents don't come cheap." The woman replied. "But since this is about destroying to lives I shall accept this agreement." She moved a vial from her handbag. "This is what you will need to make your revenge sweeter towards the Amazon princess. It has to be given directly to the when that is bound to be transformed." She instructed. "It must enter the victim's body either through the mouth or through the blood."

"How much time does the poor unfortunate soul have?" Aphrodite asked. "He's already weak from a blood toxin."

"Twenty four hours. He'll first feel dizzy, a little sick to the stomach but then he will began to feel the change. His blood will boil; sweat will pour out of him until he begins to feel his bones twist. It is quiet painful to watch."

Aphrodite looked at the vial. "So all he has to do is drink this and he will be my prisoner. Can it make him turn into anything?"

"Whatever you want him to be Aphrodite, this is not like Circe's magic it doesn't make him into a slave it just makes him into a caged animal."

"Excellent, once again you have pleased me." Aphrodite said with sly smile.

0000

In the master bed of Wayne Manor Bruce was curled up with his body against Diana, he could feel her body heat warming his cold flesh as his hazel green eyes opened to the sound of rain hitting the glass outside.

Diana awoke and smiled. "Good morning," she said yawning. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Bruce said leaning over to kiss her. "I believe the toxin in my system has run its full course. I never sweated that much in my life." He pressed his inviting lips onto hers and then pulled away, got up and fell to the floor to begin his push up routine, Diana crawl to the edge of the bed and watched.

"Why do to begin your morning do pushups?"

"I have to keep my body in peak human condition princess, unlike you I have to super human strength I have to build up my strength and endurance the hard way."

"My mother said that the Warriors of Troy were built like …"

"Tanks?" Bruce asked.

"That's one way of putting that, she said that their bodies were drenched with hot oil to make the muscles become tight."

"Yeah right," Bruce commented rolling his eyes. "And here I thought her mother wasn't allowed to see men."

"Well…."

Just then Alfred Pennyworth entered the bedroom with a tray of breakfast in his hands. "Good morning, Master Wayne," He looked at Diana. "Miss Prince I trust that you both had a pleasant sleep."

Diana looked at Bruce and nodded to the old man. "The best."

"Good." Alfred said. "Master Wayne, Doctor Elliot called he said that it's important that you meet him at the Rose Café for lunch."

Bruce nodded as he lifted himself off the floor. "Thank you, Alfred. I guess I should take a shower." He looked at Diana. "Would you care to join me princess?"

Diana rubbed her lips to together. "My mother would not approve Bruce."

"You're mother isn't here princess," Bruce smirked. "Don't worry I'll keep myself covered."

Diana looked at his sleep pants and lifted at eye brow. "Since when do you take a shower in sleep pants Bruce?" She smiled.

Bruce looked down at his dark blue sleep pants and gave a dumbfound look. "I want to make you feel comfortable Diana, besides I'll wear my boxers."

"Now that's more like it." Diana purred. "Mr. Wayne."

000

The hot water was pouring down onto to them as she leaned her head back and let the water soak her raven black hair as her eyes closed. Bruce wrapped his arms around her back, his M shaped thin curved lips were moist as he leaned his head forwarded and kissed her on the lips letting the hot water soak their flesh as they were locked into a kiss. She placed her hand on his chiseled jaw line and indulged the moment that was between them.

He pulled away and licked his lips tasting the warm water. "Princess," He said with confusion as he pursed his lips. "I sorry, I don't know what came over me." He opened the glass door of the shower and stepped out onto the ceramic floor moved to the mirror, wiped the stream from the class with his hand and looked at his reflection.

"What's happening to me?" He asked placing his hand on his forehead. He didn't feel right. Diana turned off the water and looked at him.

"Bruce, is everything alright?' She asked dripping water on the tile.

Bruce turned and looked at her. "I'm fine, Diana. It's just that I feel that something isn't right." He wrapped a towel around his built body and headed to the door. "I need to look into this and then I'm heading out to meet Tommy. I ask Alfred to drive you back home." He turned the knob and stepped out.

0000

In the Bat Cave Bruce was looking under a microscope at a sample of his own blood when Alfred joined him. "Sir,"

"Go away, I'm busy." He growled waving his butler away. "Something just doesn't feel right?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked. "You look fine."

"When have I ever shared that much romance with a woman before Alfred?"

"I would have to say never." Alfred smirked with a little chuckle.

"Exactly, I think that whatever toxin that infected my blood had to do something with my hormones. I think Fox would want to look at this." He slid on his Rolex right after I see Tommy."

"May I remind you, Master Wayne, that you are invited to Mayor's 50th birthday tonight?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

00000

Inside the Rose Café by the window seat Thomas Elliot was tapping his glass of water and trying to look patient as he saw Bruce enter smiling at the waitress.

The young billionaire walked to where his friend was waiting. "Tommy, sorry I'm late." Bruce explained. "But there was a train."

"It's alright, I figured as much since being late is one of your trademarks." He coughed.

Bruce looked at his childhood friend with concern in his hazel green eyes. "Tommy, is everything alright, you don't seem like yourself?" He asked.

Thomas swallowed his pride. "Why did you care Bruce?"

"I care because you're my friend and besides Roni, she's worried about you."

"I told her not to tell you." Thomas snapped. "So I'm a little under the weather what else is new in my life, after all I am a doctor."

Bruce peered at Thomas's neck and could something that disturbed his mind, green veins. "What's that on your neck?" He asked pointing to the infected area. "Tommy, what is that?"

"I don't know, I woke up with it this morning. Probably something I ate. Rose made dinner last night."

"Rose?" Bruce paused in his thoughts. "Speaking of your girlfriend, where is she?"

"Working," Elliot replied. "Rose's job demands lots of hours."

Bruce nodded.

0000

Rose was sitting at her desk in an office of Star Labs looking over a few specs on the newest brand of chemicals that she was working with make a new form of lipstick.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out as a tall blonde haired woman entered.

"I've come to give you the reward I promised for your services." She snapped her fingers and a small purple like plant appeared in her hand. "The rarest of the rare , my dear."

"What is this beautiful creature called?" Rose asked.

"Death Mist." She said in a firm sly voice. "I thought it be fitting since you love working with plants and their toxins. You're toxin that you infected Batman worked out better than I thought,"

"Sadly only last 24 hours in the blood cells. Right now I'm working on a longer version with deadly results."

The blonde haired woman smiled. "Wonderful,"

"So what will you do now with Batman, Aphrodite?"

"I have a simple and effective fate designed for him my dear." She held up the vial. "This is what will help solve all our all little problems. And I want you to give it to him first hand. It has to either be swallowed or injected."

Rose looked at the vial in the light. "What does it do?" She asked interested.

"Simple, my dear, imagine being able to turn your enemies into pitiful mindless creatures? Watching them slowly quiver as their bones squeeze and their body mass shrinks. That's what this little formula does Rose and all you have to do and get the Batman to drink it and whisper what you desire him to be."

Rose smiled.

00000

In his office of Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox was looking through the old files that his accounted sent to him by email when Bruce Wayne entered.

"Do you ever leave this desk, Mr. Fox?" Bruce asked walking into the office.

Fox removed his glassed and looked at the dark haired billionaire. "What is it today? Mr. Wayne, a new suit?"

"No," Bruce said. "I need a blood sample analyzed." He handed Fox a vial of blood. "And this there any form of blood toxin that can make your blood change into the color green?"

"Not that I know, Mr. Wayne." Fox said. "Why ask?"

"Just a disturbing thought."

00000

Diana was trying on different outfits in her hotel room when she heard a powerful voice.

"Diana, you have gone too far in loving this man."

She looked up and saw her mother. "Why does it bother you, mother?"

"You know that your time is running out, you only have till tomorrow to reconcile form your sins."

"How is loving a man a sin mother?" Diana said. "For once I am happy in my life. Bruce has shown me how to love."

Hippolyta sighed. "I just want what is best for you my sun and stars. I guess I want what every mother wants for their children. If you love this man than I can't stop you."She was trying to hold back the tears. "I have no right to judge you heart, but I can't bear to lose you to the pits of Hades." She wrapped her arms around Diana. "Whatever you chose my sun and stars I will always love you."

Diana looked at her mother. "So I only have until sun down tomorrow night? What will happen to Bruce?'

Hippolyta shrugged. "I don't know what Aphrodite has planned to punish Batman but I fear whatever it is my daughter, it's not good."


	11. Chapter 11: Party Crashiers

**Chapter 11**

**Crashing the Party**

As Diana was listening to her mother rambling on about the god of Love Aphrodite there was a knock on her hotel door. Immediately she raced to the door and opened it. She turned the knob and saw a Bruce Wayne dressed in a grey tailored suit with a dark blue tie in Windsor knot. His hair was slicked back but there were a few bangs resting a few inches away from his eye brows.

"Bruce," Diana said with a small as she wrapped her arms around him.

Bruce kept his lips in a straight line as his hazel green eyes looked at the lady dressed in white silk. "I am missing something?" He asked.

Hippolyta arose and walked over to the door, her blue eyes stared directly at him as she studying him. "So this is the man that has won my daughter's heart," She said looking at his chiseled chin and inviting curved lips. "Step forward," She commanded.

"Mother what are you doing?" Diana asked in spiteful tone.

"Diana, silence, for I know what I am doing." Hippolyta said in firm voice.

Bruce stepped forward to the queen, he kept his head straight and arms crossed. The queen squeezed his cheeks together. "He does have a strong jaw," She said. "Well structured cheek bones." She looked at Bruce's eyes. "I can see why my daughter is in love with you Bruce Wayne. You have the qualities of a true warrior and not to mention the body mass."

The dark haired billionaire smirked.

"But that doesn't not mean you are off the hook, both of you are in dire consequence for your actions towards loving each other. The goddess of Love as placed Diana on trial or disobeying the law of loving a mortal man. She has sentence Diana to the pits of Tartus and your punishment has yet to be decided." Hippolyta clenched her jaw. "I am here to give you a chance to redeem yourselves. Diana will come with me at once and you Bruce Wayne will go on with your own life. I am sorry to both of you but it is the only way to save you."

Diana stood in front of Bruce. "No, mother I am staying in Gotham with Bruce for what time we have left."

Hippolyta death the billionaire a death glare, "Is this also the choice you want?" She asked. "You don't know what the goddess is capable of."

Bruce nodded. "I don't fear magic your highness." He said with a confidant voice tone.

"You should, Bruce Wayne." Hippolyta snapped. "I have seen what the goddess can do to mortals, to the men that disobeyed the laws of love. It is a horrific sight to see just richness of a body being reduced into a pitiful form." She looked at Diana. "Has for you my daughter, this is your choice and I can't not force you to come with me, you are a grown woman and able to make your own choices. I will only be able to see you once in the pits."

Diana had tears rolling down her eyes. "I guess the gods are against us, mother."

Hippolyta nodded and wrapped her arms around her only child. "Just remember whatever happens to you tomorrow night, I shall always love you and now and forever." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and the left through the door. Diana followed her out.

"Mother," She called out. "Mother, please wait."

Hippolyta turned around. "Diana," She said with sorrow. "Just remember that you are strong, you have the blood of the Amazons flowing through your veins."

"I will mother."

00000

After Hippolyta gave her final goodbye Diana returned to the hotel room and found Bruce standing by the window looking out at the city.

"Do you think what my mother said will happen to you, Bruce?" Diana asked.

Bruce turned and looked at her. "I don't know princess, and right now I am not worried about magic and goddesses." He said in a growling tone. "I have a murderer to track down." He looked at his Rolex. "Excuse me, princess."

Diana grabbed him by the arm. "Bruce, just be careful, we don't know what is at stake or who Aprfrodite has working for her. You need to be smart about this, maybe I should come with you."

"Fine," Bruce groaned. "If you insist, but first I have a birthday party to attend you." He looked at her. "So make sure you bring your armor."

Diana nodded.

000000

Rose Red was standing on her apartment's balcony watering her plants when Eris appeared like a shadow in the room. Her dark eyes gazed at the youthful red head. "Is everything set for tonight?" She hissed sounding like a snake.

Rose nodded. "Yes, I have the vial in my hand bag and when I get Batman alone I shall give him the potion."

"Did you perform a test run on the potion? Just to make sure that everything works moral?"

Rose shook her head. "No, not yet but I think I have someone in mind."

Eris rubbed her hands to together. "Excellent, see I know that mortals would make perfect slaves to control." She laughed and moved her long cloak around until there was a grey mist and just like that she was gone.

00000

The colors of the hour of twilight reflected off the waves of Gotham Bay as Batman was crouched down on a fire escape in a alley way, in his hand was a picture of a the missing sister of deceased Ashley Whitehorn, Tilly Whitehorn was the teens name, Gordon received the photo from her father about three hours ago and gave it to Batman to look into. So far the Dark Knight had no leads and he was beginning to doubt that she was alive.

"Master Wayne," Alfred Pennyworth's voice said through the comlink in Batman's cowl.

"What is it Alfred?" Batman asked in a do not disturb tone with his voice.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party, it's almost eight."

"Not right now, I'm busy."

"Well hurry up, it's important for Bruce Wayne to attend."

Bruce rolled his eyes underneath the cowl. "Fine, Alfred you win." He jumped down from the stairway and smacked his booted feet on the pavement and headed to his parked cycle that he covered up with a tarp.

00000

Inside the City Hall building were crowds of people, Commissioner Jim Gordon was there with his wife Barbara, Lucius Fox and wife Nicole were there also.

"Do you think Bruce is going to make it in time?" Nicole asked her husband. "He's always late for the important things."

"I believe at we will see his face tonight, my dear." Lucius replied. "After all we all know that he loves parties."

Bruce Wayne's silver Lamborghini Avengo pulled out to the curb, as his side door flipped up , he stepped onto the cement wearing a black tux and black dress shoes . He looked at the row of reporters and waved with his classic charm. The valet who was standing near the car walked to the passenger's door and helped Diana wearing a long black and grey dress out.

"Thank you," She said smiling as Bruce took her head, he could clearly see that she was wearing her silver brackets.

"Always prepared aren't you princess," He said.

Diana shook her head playfully. "You should talk."

0000

All eyes were on Bruce and his attractive sleek date that he had his arm wrapped around, he smiled. "Sorry, I'm late, but I had a few other parties to crash before I came here! Where's the birthday boy?"

Everyone in the crowd laughed as Bruce spotted the Mayor next to his wife and youngest daughter Devon.

A waiter handed Bruce a tall glass of champagne. "Mayor Hamilton Hill, you have always been a close friend of my father and me. When Mr. Fox told me that you were turning 60, at first I didn't want to believe it, when then I got a good look at your grey hair and said wow I guess the rumors must be true."

Mayor Hill's face was turning red, as he shifted with embarrassment.

"I am here to wish you a happy birthday and I hope you have many more to come. Here's to you Mr. Mayor." Bruce placed his drink on a table and clapped with a bright smile.

00000

In a black pickup truck that was parked in alley way the Joker emerged with a few of his masked men holding shot guns in their hands. He looked at his pocket watch.

"Boys' it's time to go crash the party."

00000

Bruce stood on the balcony of the stairwell when Fox walked up to him. "That was quiet a speech, Mr. Wayne." The older gentlemen said.

Bruce gave him a smile. "Any news on the blood sample I gave you?"

Fox nodded. "I found plant extract imbedded in the white blood cells."

"Plant?" Bruce asked with a shock expression.

"Indeed, the compound is found in petals of the flower to make the toxin, it affects the chemicals in brain making the victims hormones increase."

"So that it explains it," Bruce said folding his arms. "I was infected with a plant toxin that actually was created to be a love drug."

"Afraid so, but I believe in a few more hours it should be out of your system."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you. Mr. Fox." He looked over his friends shoulder and saw Diana.

Fox turned at looked at Diana, "I'll leave you two alone."

Diana moved to where Bruce was standing. "What was all that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, princess, just enjoy the evening."

"So when do you want to sneak out?"

Bruce looked at his Rolex. "We still have time."

Diana placed her hand on the railing. "Bruce, about what my mother said,"

"Leave it!" He said. "Like I said before, I'm not afraid of magic."

"Not even if you will turn into something other than human?"

Bruce shrugged. "It depends, princess. I know that you hate pigs ever since Circe turned you into one."

"Yes, and you had to perform a song for my freedom. Now what was it…? "She paused. 'Am I Blue?'

Bruce made his lips become pursed; his high cheeks bones were tight through his flesh. "Don't ever mention that song again, princess. I can't believe that Zantanna told you after I trusted her."

"Yes, but you were good to me when I was under Circe's spell." She placed her hand on his cheek. "You have always been good to be, handsome."

Bruce placed his hand on top of hers. "So what does the goddess of Love turn men into?"

"Whatever she wants, she and Circe are what you call partners in crime. But if you thought Circe was bad you should see the horrors her daughter Alexandria can do."

"You mean some actually had relations with that witch?" Bruce asked.

Diana nodded. "Forcefully, but then she turned her slave into a pig and killed him."

Bruce rubbed his lips together. "Well, I'll be keeping my distance from her."

00000

The Joker entered the hall with his gun pointing at the crowd. "What's a birthday without a clown?" He snapped his fingers and his men stood in front of the crowd. "Now where is the birthday boy?"

Bruce looked at Diana. "Protect the Mayor and his family." Bruce said.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked.

"To change."

He sipped through the back door unnoticed.

The Joker moved through the terrified guest smiling. "Come on, Mr. Mayor, don't be shy."

Mayor Hamilton Hill looked at his daughter. "Devon, whatever happens , stay with your mother."

Devon nodded. "Dad, don't, he'll kill you."

"I have no choice sweetheart." He walked through the crowd. "Here I am, Joker."

The Joker turned and looked at the grey haired man standing straight.

"There he is the birthday boy. Now come over here and get your present."

Devon had tears rolling down her face as she watched her father being handled by the green haired clown.

Diana was standing next to her. "Don't worry , little sister," She said.

"Batman will come won't he?" Devon asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "He just has to come ."

"He will."

00000

In the parking lot of the City Hall Bruce was walking up to his expensive sports car when a thug dressed in a clown masked appeared in front of his car, toting a shot gun in Bruce's face.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?" The thug asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes and flipped the shot gun around in the thugs hands, used it has a fulcum and to snap his forearm and then smashed the man's jaw bone with the stock of the gun without hesitation, the thugs fell landing on his back while Bruce stripping the rest of the gun into pieces and threw them into different directions. He then grabbed the thug by legs and dragged him away from his car.

Bruce opened the trunk of his Lamborghini and pulled put a huge black case and ran into the nearest alley to change.

00000

The Joker pressed the knife into the Mayor's neck. "I wanted to make sure that the little Mayor got my gift." He laughed as Batman appeared from the crowd.

He glared at the Joker. "Drop the knife."

The Joker patted the Mayor's cheek. "No cake for you Bats." He chuckled as there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Diana standing right behind him.

"Didn't you listen, you sordid little man," She grabbed the Joker by the wrist and flung the knife out of his hand. "He said drop the knife." The clown smiled and then dropped the Mayor to her feet and then he twisted his body around and placed his hidden switchblade that slid out of his pockets sleeve and placed it on Diana's neck. He looked at Batman daring him.

"I think I found my party favor for the evening."

"Joker," Batman growled. "Let her go!"

Diana shook her head at Batman. The Joker raised the knife to her lips. "I wonder if she has a beautiful smile."

Batman lunged after him as the he turned to jab his fist into Batman's shoulder. The Dark Knight blocked the bow with his gloved hands and spins him around; Diana broke free from the clowns grasp and kicked him into the legs, making fall forward. Batman grabbed the Joker's wrist as he held him down. Diana disarmed the knives and slid them under the dessert table.

The Joker slid a playing card from his sleeve and sliced Batman's chin and then head butted the hero in the forehead. Batman fell back as the Joker crawled to the crowd; he stood up and grabbed Devon Hill by twisting her arm.

"Get your hands off of me, clown!" Devon demanded.

"May, I can see that you're a tough gal." The Joker moved to the stairwell. "If anyone wants to be the hero of this brat's life please by all means step forward so I can blow her brains out."

Diana helped Batman back onto his feet. "He's mad." She said.

"You don't know the half of it, princess." Batman said as he raced to the stairs and stood on the last step. "Let her go Joker, I'm the one that you want."

"So true Bats, but I live staring at death. It's just something that always makes me laugh." He moved to the balcony of the stair well, Batman followed pulling out a few of his Bat throwing stars from his belt.

Diana stood below the balcony getting her arms ready to catch Devon once the clown threw her down.

Batman reached the position of the Joker; his eyes were focused on the Joker's weapon that was pointing at Devon's temple.

"Drop the gun!" He said in a rasp. "And let her go."

"If you insist," The Joker dropped Devon from the balcony but Diana flew up with her arms opened and caught the teen.

"I've got you; little sister Diana said as she settled down to the bottom and gently helped Devon to her worried mother.

"Thank you," Devon said wrapping her arms around Diana.

Diana nodded.

Batman looked at her from the balcony. "Good girl," He said as he punched the Joker in the jaw bone to knock him out.

"Enjoy your life while you still can Bats." The Joker laughed. "From what I heard you're not going to exist."

"We'll see." Batman punched the Joker again and walked down the stairs as the eyes of the crowd clapped as he passed them. Devon Hill ran up with her big brown eyes staring at his armor.

"Thanks, for saving my dad."

Batman nodded. "You don't have to thank me."

Devon wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, I do, from what I heard from my father you don't get thank enough."

Batman gave the teen a smile and then pulled her away from him as he walked away.


	12. Chapter 12 : An Early Morning Start

**Chapter 12**

**An Early Morning Start**

Inside the bunker near the rail yard Bruce was sitting in front of his collection of video screens that showed incoming 911 call sheets, footage of the newscast about the Joker being sent to Arkham and a DNA scan that Fox sent by email. He typed in onto the key board to tune on the different sounds from the 911 call that police received just before Tilly Whitehorn went missing. He turned and looked at Diana was sitting on one of the work benches and then he indicated at the screens. "They are either using Tilly Whitehorn has leverage to get to Judge Whitehorn or trying to target me ."

"Why would they target you Bruce? You don't even know this girl?"

"There are two different kinds of criminals in this city princess the ruthless and the desperate. The mob is the ruthless; they have been targeting me ever since they lost their money to the mad clown. I know that the mob will never go down without a fight. Bit this is not their calling card, someone else, a desperate criminal as entered the streets of my city and plans to leave a mark."

Bruce got up from the desk, pressed at button that raised a steel cabinet the held his bat suit.

"You keep another suit down here?" Diana asked with confusion. "I thought you only used the bat cave?"

"I used this place in case Bruce Wayne or the Batman ever has to go underground. It was first used when Wayne Manor was being rebuilt. Call it a home away from home kind of place princess."

Diana nodded. "So why do criminals of in this city hunt down innocent women?"

"Criminals aren't complicated princess, they always have motives. Targeting women has always been a common motive for a common rapist or drug dealer. They think women are weak and defenseless."

"That's a lie!" Diana shouted. "Women are capable of defending themselves."

"Perhaps on your island Diana, Not in Gotham, the average woman that lives down town gets mugged coming home from away week. That is why most of the bodies found in trash cans are labeled as Jane Doe's." Bruce said as he opened the steel case and pulled out his grappling hook.

"So women here are weak and do nothing to defend themselves?"

"If you don't count pepper spray and teasers as a line of defense than yes..."

Diana crossed her arms. "My mother taught me that in order for a woman to make it out alive in this world she must be strong physically and mentally. That is why she trained my Amazon sisters at a young age." She looked at Bruce. "But now after seeing the real world woman, I know without a doubt they have become truly lost."

Bruce stared at Diana. He reached for the Bat suit. "Ready?" He asked pulling off his black t shirt to reveal tight muscles covered with scars and marks from past battles he endured.

"Yes." Diana said in firm voice. "I am ready."

000000

The early light of dawn was reflecting off the windows of Gotham's Skyline as Batman stood on the top listening in to the radio frequencies with his one million ear piece that the R and D department designed while Diana was looking at the sun raising.

"What are you staring at princess," Batman asked as his head turn and looked at dark haired woman while listening to babbling in his ear.

Diana sighed. "Looking at the sun raising reminds me of home. My mother and I used to ride our horses together to the shore just to watch the dawn come. Seeing this remains me of home. Now because what will happen tonight I don't think I will ever see this treasure of the sky ever again."

"Don't lose hope." Batman replied. "We'll find a way out of this princess."

"Yes, but what about you Bruce, you don't know what Aphrodite has planned for you."

"I'm not worried about that right now." He tuned on a voice that emerged from police dispatch.

"_Your name, madam. Please state your name…"_

A woman's voice whispered. "Gotham Cement Factory. You'll find a sick little girl there."

Batman turned his head. "Princess, we've got our lead." He moved to the edge to spread out his cape to form a gliding wind.

"Do you want me to carry you down?" Diana asked.

"No thanks."

Batman dove into the air and glided to the streets while Wonder Woman jumped down and flew behind him until she was close enough to talk.

"So where are we going?"

"Gotham Cement Factory, located on the East Side near the warehouse district. It has been closed down and stated to be condemned after the murder of two workers that were poisoned by a deadly compound that police called inconclusive."He found the alley way of which housed his BatCycle, and landed on the sidewalk. His cape returned back to its normal shape as he walked into the alley way and slid his body onto the saddle of the high tech bike.

Diana smacked her feet on the pavement. "Do you want me to meet you there?" She asked.

Batman turned on the engine. "If you find it, princess," He smirked and zoomed out the alley way and down the street with the black cape blowing behind him passing the incoming morning traffic.

Diana rubbed her crimson lips together. "Oh, I think I can."

00000

Batman moved from the shadows of the wall. "Princess, stay where you are , you don't want to contaminate the evidence."

Diana looked at Batman who moved to the door that lead to the basement. He pressed the temple of his cowl and red lens covered the slits of his eyes. "No signs of forced entry. The lock not even scratched." He observed with his lips tight.

Diana made herself stand down as she stood behind him. He used his booted foot and kicked down the door as his red lens reveals heat coming off handprints on the walls. He snapped a scan with the lens and continued to make his way down the stairs. "Stay sharp," He ordered to Diana. "We don't know what awaits down there."

"I'm not afraid." Diana demanded. "I fear nothing that this made of flesh and blood."

"Yes, but there is little girl down there ." Batman replied. "Any mistake and it's her life wasted."

Diana sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Cyanide." Batman answered. "It is a deadly poison that can felt you face off."

"Great Hera, how disturbing…."

00000

Both Batman and Wonder Woman made it to the last step only to be stopped by a locked door that was bolt down.

"This looks time a perfect time for a woman to interfere." Diana said ready to push the down the door with her strength. Batman wrapped her by the wrist. "What?"

"Stealth," He said removing a sawing device from his belt that he thrusts to door knob and began cutting into the metal.

"My way would have been faster." Diana huffed.

The knob fall to the floor and Batman placed his gloved hand in the open hole and reached for the lock on the other side and turned. The door swung open revealing a damp dark room filled with vines hanging from the ceiling.

Diana looked up. "What are these things?" She asked.

"Plants." He said passing to bodies of men that had their faces melted off, all that was left was eye holes and bone. He placed a rebreather over his mouth and strode towards a pile of shipping crates. "Diana," He said.

Wonder Woman flew to his position and opened the crate with one hand and threw the door on the cement ground making a thundering noise. Batman peered inside and saw a small form of a child bounded with duck tape around her wrists. He reached into the darkness and grabbed her.

"Is that Tilly?" Wonder Woman asked. "How is she?"

"Alive, but is running a fever because of the lack of oxygen. I need you to bring her to Gotham General right away." He placed the child in her hand. "Her life depends on it."

Wonder Woman nodded. "What about you?"

"I need to see a friend about a blood sample. I'll see you later." He walked over to a vine and sliced off a piece and then bolted to the stair well.

0000

On the roof top of Wayne Tower Batman was crouched down , he yawned from the lack of sleep his was suffering from.

"I thought you had to see a friend about the blood sample?" Diana asked standing behind him.

'It's early. He don't be here in another two hours." Batman replied.

"Maybe we can work together on this." Diana folded her arms. Batman turned his head and looked back at her as he removed his grappling hook from his holster .

"I'm not much of a team player princess, just ask Superman. Besides you're not very good at stealth. He fired his grapple to the adjacent building and was ready to swing into the air, but Diana placed her boot on his cape and held him down. He turned his head and she pressed her lips onto his.

Batman pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Just a good night kiss."

"Night?" He questioned. "Its morning princess."

"Well it's nighttime on my island."

Bruce arched a eye brow under the cowl and then he swung away to the roof top.

Diana shook her head. "Always the escape artist,"


	13. Chapter 13 Priorities

**Chapter 13**

**Priorities **

Inside the bunker Bruce was at the computer desk studying the sample the he removed from one the vines he encountered when Alfred came from the lift with a paper bag of breakfast.

"If you not sleeping at the Manor, you're either in the cave or down here,"

Bruce turned and looked at his butler with an innocent expression on his face. "Sorry, I didn't have time to make a quick run to the Manor. I'll be heading out once the scan is complete."

Alfred placed the thermos of coffee on the desk in front of his master. Bruce was rubbing his shoulder.

"Did you have an exciting night?" The old butler asked looking at his master's bruises on the forearm. "Judge by those injuries I would suggest you get involved with another brawl last night."

"No, these are from the previous night, Alfred, last night I had to rescue a child from crate that had low oxygen. She's fine by the way, thanks to Diana flying her to Gotham General." He winced as Alfred rolled up his black shirt and saw the mark on his shoulder.

"Miss Prince , has proven to be quiet a partner from your missions wouldn't you say, Master Wayne?"

"Diana , is just a good friend."

Alfred crossed his arms. "Then why are you romancing with her if she is just a good friend?"

Bruce gave his butler a treacherous look with his hazel green eyes squinted. "I…Diana as like no other woman, powerful and able to defend for herself, when I first met at during the invasion I was convinced that she was just a rookie. But then when I saw her take down those alien walkers with her own bare hands I realized that it was wrong of me to judge."

"I remember when she was turned to a pig and you made Zanatana help you."

"Don't mention that night, Alfred that was a onetime thing."

"Oh, yes it was, I heard that your singing voice even made Circe cry."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "That was the only to break the spell unless I took Diana's place."

"Yes, but you prove to Circe you loved Diana."

The billionaire agreed with his butler. "You're right, that night when I was on the stage singing that annoying song that I heard countless of times on stakeout, I realized that I loved her." He rose up from the chair and walked over to a work bench that had a white dress shirt and tie waiting for him. He pulled off his black shirt showing his scars and gashes from the Joker's blade and Dent's bullet. Alfred could see the bullet wound in his master's mid section , he shuttered knowing that was just a preview of what was to come if Bruce continued on living the rough life he choose to live. "What if I was the one that Circe turned into an animal, would Diana have done the same thing for me?"

Alfred shrugged. "I can't answer that question for you sir," He stated.

Bruce buttoned up his dress shirt. "Having Diana watching my back as been both a blessing and a curse Alfred,"

"How so?" Alfred asked.

"Because I love her the gods are displeased with the princess and me. Diana has until midnight to live a life of freedom, after that hour she will become a prisoner to the pits. I will be punished as well."

Alfred cocked up an eyebrow. "You know living on thin ice don't you, Master Wayne?"

Bruce gave his butler a smirk. "You know me to well old man."

"I bloody ought to, since I raised you."

* * *

Diana Prince was walking down the streets of down town Gotham looking through the store front windows at her reflection when she heard a voice through the noise of the city traffic.

"Diana?"A tall red haired woman called out from behind. "Sister!"

Diana turned around and saw a familiar face. "Artemis, my sister why are you here in Gotham?"

"You know why my sister. The queen as told me about how you disobeyed Aphrodite's rule of loving a moral." Artemis said as she walked to her sister on the sidewalk wearing normal clothing. "I am here to protect you."

"I appreciate your concern my sister, but this is one battle I must face alone."

"Diana, you don't know what they do to souls in the pits of Tartus."

Diana placed her hand on Artemis shoulder. "Leave Artemis, your place is with our sisters and the queen. I can handle this battle."

The red haired warrior nodded. "As you wish Diana, but know this if anything happened to you while in the pits I will make sure that goddess chokes on my arrows."

* * *

Inside the boardroom of Wayne Enterprises Bruce sat at the long black oak table looking at the white painted wall trying to create a hole in the surface with his mind. His expression was neutral as he tuned out the babbling going on around him. He gave a long yawn showing his boredom at the senior members of the board who looking at him with displeasing looks.

Lucius Fox was sitting next to the speaker Mark Winx the owner of Star Labs who was glaring at the billionaire through his thick framed glasses.

"In Metropolis, Star Labs stands for dynamic growth of the pharmaceutical division. A joint venture with Star Labs and Wayne Enterprises will make this a power house for the stock market and funding for projects for the average human welfare."

Fox rose and smiled. "Well, Mr. Winx I speak for the rest of the board and for Bruce Wayne for expressing our excitement for this partnership." He shook Winx's hand.

A female board member smacked Bruce's shoulder. "Mister Wayne," She growled. Wake up for your daydreaming."

Bruce shifted his eyes at Fox and Winx.

"Mister Wayne, do you have anything to say?" Fox asked.

The dark haired young man nodded. "OK, let's do this." He said. "Just tell me where you want me to sign Mr. Winx."

* * *

Bruce was waiting in the board room looking at the city when Fox entered.

"These late nights are starting to catch up to, Mr. Wayne." Fox said as Bruce turned and gave him a pleasant smile. "I trust that you heard everything."

"Yes , I think it's a good decision for my families company."

"But that is not the reason why you are here?"

Bruce pulled out a sample of the plant he broke off from the warehouse. "I need to have this looked over."

"What no blood this time?"

"No, Mr. Fox today its plant samples." He handed Fox the small vial. "I just need you to have a closer look."

Fox nodded. 'I'll see what I can do."

"Very good, Mr. Fox," Bruce said walking away heading for the door, he pulled on his sunglasses. "Look me know if you find any abnormalities." He called out exiting the conference room leaving Fox looking at the green stem in the vial.

"Interesting."


	14. Chapter 14 : 24 Hours

**Chapter 14**

**24 Hours**

"Athena, my wise old sister, what do I owe thee for coming in my presence?" Aphrodite said stroking her snow white hair.

"What kind of game are you trying to pull?" Athena said pointing her sword of Truth at her sister. "Playing with mortal lives is forbidden. That was the decree we took."

"You always have been the wise one of us all, Athena, you can never let me have my fun for this one day?"

"You're fun is treacherous to the welfare of mortals. What you have done to the humans in the past in unforgivable, thy sister."

"They deserved it my sister. They rather are in bondage with hate than love."

"Not all mortals have hate imbedded in their hearts." Athena's eyes began the color of piercing blue. "You have gone too far , thy sister , you have been trying to get Diana to live a cursed life but you failed didn't you?"

"I did not fail!" Aphrodite snapped. "I had all planned."

"Yes , of course you did you paid for the parole release of Circe who turned Diana into a pig."

"It's was a wrong choice that I made with that witch. The target was supposed to be the mortal Bruce Wayne, but she chose Diana instead."

"Indeed, and the mortal saved the princess of being sliced into bacon."

Aphrodite became cross. "Don't remind me."

"So what are you planning to do with the moral now? Turn him into another one of you slaves or maybe a pet."

"So you'll have to wait and see thy sister, for his form will be something that you would never expect ."

"This is not the reason why I came to you my sister; I want you to give Diana more time."

"Time is wasted in this world thy sister."

"Just give her one more day."

Aphrodite tapped her finger nails on the stone chair of her domain. "Alright, since this is a request Diana will have until midnight tomorrow to prove to me that she doesn't love the mortal. If she fails she will be thrown in the pits of Tartus and Bruce will be mine to control."

"What if the two heroes win?"

"If they win this trial of love than both will be unharmed and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Do I have your word sister?" Athena asked.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and crossed her heart. "When I goddess gives her word she is bound for entirety."

"I will hold you to that."

There was a sound of sordid laugher. "Sure you will,"

Athena turned and saw a dark haired shadow appeared near the throne.

"Eris, of course."

"Hello, thy sister of wisdom, it's been a long time."

"Not a millennia goes by without me thinking of what you of done ."

"You still hold a grudge over that? I thought that was ancient history."

"You destroyed thousands of lives when you made that volcano blow."

"It had to be done." Eris sneered. "They had to shaken up for their sins."

"Why because they chose to defile you as their god?" Athena asked.

Eris's eyes became red as fire.

"They betrayed me and defiled my teachings. I turned them into ash as a warning to anyone else that would defile me."

Athena shook her head. "You always playing messing with the balance of human tragedy and victory , that's why you're not allowed to come to the meetings."

"It was my choice thy sister. A choice that I would gladly do over and over again just to piss you off.'

"So I've seen, you have been to Gotham City and released the Joker."

Eris smiled. "Of course, he's my agent of chaos."

"He is not one to underestimate Eris."

"Yes, I know. That's why I love so much."

Athena gave her chaotic sister a displeasing look. "You're not allowed in Gotham City anymore."

Eris chuckled. "We'll see."

* * *

Diana's day was a frustrating one. During of the hours of the day she spent worrying not only about herself but also Bruce. Deep down her felt uneasy about the all punishment of loving a mortal man. There were tons of Amazon warriors from the past that she read up on in the temple and most of them wrote about their affections of men.

"You see not like yourself Diana princess of the Amazons," A powerful voice said from behind. "Clear to enlighten me on what is going through your mind."

Diana turned around and saw Athena standing on the dock boards wearing normal clothing. Her ice blue eyes were gazing out at Gotham Bay.

"Athena," Diana bowed her head. "How can I humble serve you?"

"I am not here for you service Diana, I here for your troubles." She moved closer to the edge of the dock and looked at the steady water flowing underneath. "Now will you share your feelings with me?"

"If you insist, I am sentence to be punished for loving a mortal man by your sister Aphrodite but that is only the half of it, the man I love is also sentence to be cursed as well. I feel so lost."

Athena placed her hand on Diana's strong shoulder. "Lost, you the princess of the Amazons, strong warrior that never backs out of fight. How can you say that you're lost when you have the strength and the wisdom that I humbly gave to you when you first opened those blue eyes?"

"The other battles were different."

"Every battle is different Diana as well as every strategy."

"Yes, I know that Athena, but you see I'm not strong enough to face Aphrodite."

"It's not just Aphrodite." Athena said. "It's Eris as well."

Diana's eyes went wide. "Eris?"

"You need know something, when you were created by your mother the other gods refused to help. I was the one that gave you a chance to live. Aphrodite was jealous and struck deal with the underworld that if she could get you to fall, Hades would have you has is prisoner. That is why your mother tried to keep you away from humanity and away men. We never thought that you would choose to leave the island at your own will because of the need of saving lives. That was out of our hands. Hera and I watched over you, gave you wisdom and strength." Athena pointed at the armor Diana was wearing underneath her overcoat. "This armor that you wear is your strength Diana, but don't think it will help you solve all the problems for you have to through trails to be the greatest warrior in this world.

"I understand," Diana said with agreement. "What about Bruce?"

"Bruce Wayne, is a man that has suffered a great deal of pain, he has a true warriors spirit living inside of him. His punishment will be fierce but he will overcome it using his knowledge, strength and heart."

"So how much time do I have?"

"I asked my sister to give you one more day and they accepted the offer. You have until midnight tomorrow to prove to her that you don't love this mortal."

"But I do."

"I know, Diana , but in order to save both your souls please make the right choice."

* * *

A few hours later, Bruce became Batman , and Batman delivered a few of the cities' common robbers to Gotham Police leaving a small message tied to one of the jackets and then arrived back at Wayne Manor early- just a bit after seven.

Alfred, wearing his dark blue pajamas and a robe, greeted him, and said, "I hope you know that you are late, Master Wayne."

"No, I'm early. I just have to take a quick shower get dressed and then I will head out. Alfred did you find the research from the Gotham Library that I asked?"

"What exactly were you looking for?" I bought home three books containing the Greek gods."

"You didn't find any containing anything about the goddess of Love?"

"The goddess of Love or Aphrodite is known in the text for punishment and curses. Funny thing is though Master Wayne, why is she called the goddess of Love?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"I can't say that I actually believe in this mythology, Master Wayne. I am more of a history buff about real life factors such as the World wars and famous English authors."

"I know it's hard to believe, Alfred, but it is real." Bruce confirmed. "I have seen things that most people would never believe."

He walked out of the library and was heading for the stair well when the door bell chimed. He quickly moved to the direction of the front door and without any hesitation he unlocked the chain link lock and turned the brass knob. Diana was standing before him with a look of concern on her high cheek bone face.

"Princess," Bruce said with a tender attractive look on his sharp featured face with a sparkle in his hazel green eyes.

"I sorry, I should of call to tell that I was coming."

"No, that's alright." Bruce assured. "I like surprises."

Diana gave him a slight smile. "I had to see you again; there's something that I have to tell you."

"Alright, we'll talk in the garden."

* * *

A few minutes later …..

Bruce Wayne and Diana were walking in the garden grounds behind the Manor near the stone water fountain.

"Remember the night when I first discovered that you and Batman were one an the same?" Diana asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, we were in France at the time. You were being confronted by a row of reports and I asked you to dance."

"Well, you did take me out dancing."

"I meant too, princess, but you see in my life I don't have time for fun. It was the choice I made when my parents were taken."

"So between you and Batman I guess there is no room for me."

"Diana , this is the life I chose … I can't give it up. There are good people counting on me."

"I understand Bruce, that is why I have come to a decision that will save both of us."

Bruce folded his arms. "What decision?"

Diana reached for his face and placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you love me Bruce?"

Bruce looked at her with an innocent on his face, his emotions were rising. He took Diana in his arms and they kissed with passion. They broke off, as she looked deeply into his eyes with hope.

"Do you love me Bruce?" She asked again.

"I ..."

He noticed the bat signal was lit in the sky over Gotham. He pulled away and looked at her with an honest look on his face. "Stay here, I won't be long."

"Bruce, what you have to know is I have until midnight tomorrow to prove to Aphrodite that I don't love you."

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

He nodded. "We'll figure it out when I get back."

Diana smiled. "OK, need any help?"

"Do I ever?"

"No."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon was sipping a cup of coffee that was made an hour ago as his blue eyes gazed at the floodlight. He looked at his watch which read 10: 23 PM.

The sound of fluttering came from behind as he quickly turned his head to the shadows and saw nothing.

"Good evening, Commissioner sorry I'm late." A raspy voice said.

Gordon peered at the shadows by the stair way and Batman appeared. He walked over and switched off the spotlight.

"I was wondering when you would so up,"

Batman glared at the night sky. "Is something on your mind?"

Gordon nodded. "About three hours my department received a call claiming that they were holding Mark Winx hostage at Star Labs, but the only thing is that the person wants you to save Winx."

He handed Batman a plastic bag containing a leaf. "Do you know that this means?"

Batman peered at the small green leaf. "It's poison ivy."

"Poison ivy, you mean to say that this could be the kidnapper's calling card?"

The Dark Knight stepped onto the balustrade.

"Are you going to Star Labs now?" Gordon asked.

"It's what the kidnapper wants."

"But what if it's trap,"

"I'll be careful."

Batman at the city lights of down town Gotham, his cape was blowing in the wind as he placed his booted feet together and then jumped into the air, removed his grappling hook from the belt and swung to the building rooftop adjacent. Gordon watched amazed as his trusted ally disappeared into the shadows of the night. He smiled and then looked at the spotlight.

"It's going to one of those nights."


	15. Chapter 15 :Getting Information

**Chapter 15**

**Getting Information**

"Toxicodendron radican,"

Lucius Fox confirmed at his desk when he spoke on his mobile phone. "The most common name for the plant is Poison Ivy."

Batman was sitting on the saddle of the BatCyle near the river front listening to Fox ramble on about the effects of the plant to the human body.

"I don't need all the detail." Batman said acting impatient. "I just need to know if the ivy was found in any of the blood samples I give to you."

"I'll review them again and let you know if I come across anything. Do you need anything else?"

"No,"

He fired up the engine and sped off into an on ramp of the over pass. While steering the bike he tapped into Gordon's cell phone.

Commissioner Jim Gordon unlocked the back door of his town house, he was ready to hit the sack but his cell phone rang.

"This is Gordon," He said.

"How many roses make a dozen commissioner?" A female voice asked through the other line.

"Twelve."

"Smart man. For that is the time of when Judge Whitehorn dies. Oh if you think there's a party waiting for you at Star Labs think again."

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out soon, commissioner,"

* * *

Batman entered the lab room of Star Labs only to find that it was empty. He moved to tables filled with glass jars and samples of vials containing unknown substances.

"Sir," Alfred said through the comlink.

"Go ahead Alfred," Batman said looking at a vial that contained another ivy leaf .

"Commissioner Gordon sent a text message stating that the hostage situation at Star Labs isn't the crisis."

"I know." Batman replied looking at the leaf. "But the murderer did leave another clue. Meet me at the bunker in one hour."

* * *

Tilly Whitehorn groaned as she awoke. A blinding light was directly in his eyes. She squinted trying to adjust to it, but was failing miserably as the light burned them, out of options he closed them again. Tilly tried to lift her hands but to her surprise she found that they were bound by warehouse chains to a steel chair.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to be secret garden Tilly." A woman's said from the shadows. "Plan on a short visit dearest."

"What do you want?" Tilly screamed has tears rolled down her face.

"Relax; I want to show you something." The red haired woman stepped from the shadows wearing a black leather jacket with an imprint of a red rose on the back. Her lips were stained with green and eye lids covered with green eye shadow.

In her hand was a red rose. "It's a rare rose that used to strive well in the forest the surrounded Gotham. But then keep the bulldozers, those horrible bulldozers and destroyed by precious. It was all thanks to your dear old daddy and his friends. They are murders and it's time for them to pay for their sins against nature."

She looked at Tilly.

"That is not justice." Tilly said coughing up blood.

"Justice will be served and your dear old dad will end up into the ground and wither away just like the beautiful creatures he condemn to be destroyed. The poison only takes a few minutes to react to the body. At first it feels normal but then you feel the burning, the gasping for air and then finally you take final breath.'

She laughed.

"They say poison is the cleanness way to kill someone. It leaves trace of blood on the floor and no evidence that there was murderer in the room of time of death."

* * *

Bruce Wayne still dressed in his Kevlar armor was sitting at the computer desk in the hidden bunker that he used at a second bat cave. He sensed that the goddess of Love was planning something cunning and he couldn't risk her invading his home uninvited.

Alfred Pennyworth came from the lift carrying a container of breakfast and the Gotham Times. "Care to explain why you're not in the cave again sir?" He asked looked at the young dark haired man studying the screens that had pictures of the leaf that he founded at Star Labs. "It's nearly witching hour; I trust that you had one of your full minute power naps?"

Bruce wasn't paying any attention to his old butler his mind was focused on the ivy leaf.

"Taking up gardening, Master Wayne?"

The billionaire gave a small smirk. "No, it was found at one of the crime scenes of the Jane Doe. Could be another calling card, but I need to have a closer look." He rose from the chair and moved to the workbench where there was a microscope resting. He placed the slide of the leaf on the holder and peered through the lens. "There seems to be traces of plasma imbedded in the cells of the leaf." He added. "Could be from the victim or the murderer,"

Alfred looked at the front page of the newspaper. "Master Wayne, I think you should have a look at this?"

"What?" Bruce answered as he looked at the image on the print.

**Body Discovered at the Gotham Docks.**

"When did this happen?"

"Two hours ago"

"Gordon would have told me." Bruce growled feeling that the distraught that he failed to save another life. "I should have known."

"Master Wayne, you can't be everywhere. You're just one man."

Bruce removed the slide and placed it on the DNA scanner near the computer.

He slumped his body in the chair and looked at the list of names that matched the blood from the leaf. His lips were formed into a straight line as his eyes focused on one named that became highlighted. "Carlos Mixx."

He rose from the chair and walked over to the steel cage. "Looks like someone is going to have company tonight,"

"You mean morning; after all it is 3 AM."

"Whatever," Bruce replied reaching for his grappling hook.

* * *

Claros Mixx opened his eyes. He felt a panic attack coming on was his deep browns looked at the ground above. The only thing that stopped his body from the impact was wire wrapped around his ankle. His heart began to beat fast as sweat poured out of him.

Batman was holding up the drug push named Mixx by the wire. He could feel the sweat running off his sharp featured face.

"I want information."

Claros shuttered when he heard that bone chilling voice that made his skin turn white as he looked up at saw the Batman crouched down on a stairway only holding the grapple wire with one hand.

"You think this is scaring me freak!" Mixx shouted through the dead silence between the two of them. "I'm not scared. You don't scare me." He said looking down at the ground below them.

Batman curved his lips forming them into a small sly smirk.

"You should be."

He let go the wire and watched the bald head Latin man fall while screaming his lungs up.

"You bastard!" Claros screamed as his body nailed the impact of the pavement, he gasped as the wind got knock out of him. Batman flew down, landing over him and hauled him up with the collar.

"Who's been paying you to sell this trash on the streets?" Batman asked in forceful tone as he searched through Claros' pockets and pulled out a plastic bag.

"I don't know."

"That's not the answer I want."

Claros gulped down. "I only do what I am told that's it."

Batman could tell that he was hiding something. "You know about the murders of the teenage girls don't you Mixx?" He squeezed the collar tighter.

"The girls? The bald drug pusher asked. "What girls?"

"Don't play coy with me."

Mixx looked at Batman sneering.

"No one's going to tell you anything freak. They're wise to waste your act. You've got nothing on us, just rumors from the commissioner. They know everything about you Bats. You want them, you got one way. And you already know what that is….

Batman growled as he dropped Mixx.

"How many more lives will it take freak to wake you up?"

* * *

Midnight….

Rose Red entered the office of Judge Carl Whitehorn the father of Ashley and Tilly; she walked to the desk, poured the vial into the glass of water. "Wither and die Mr. Whitehorn." She said looking at the clear liquid settle into the water. She then pulled out a drawer and grabbed a folder. "You won't need this anymore." She hid into the closet when the door knob turned and the Judge walked in with his silver grey hair reflecting in the ceil lights. He picked up the glass and gulped down the water.

Red made her presence known. "Hello there, handsome."

Judge Whitehorn looked at the youthful red head and smiled. "Hello there, are you new to the staff."

"No," Red said. "I'm only here for a short time." She looked at saw the sweat pouring out from his flesh. "I've come here to give message." She removed her gloved hand which showed a small automatic cross bow attached to her wrist. "It that message is simple one." She fired the darts into his chest. "You and your kind will pay for the sins against nature." She fired again. "At this very moment the words of comfort I have for you is the hope that you rot into the earth and flowers will grow on your grave."

Stone fell backwards and smacked his head against the floor. Red walked over and sat on his chest.

"Who are you?" Judge Whitehorn asked gasping for air.

Red leaned her head closer to him and said. "I'm poison to any man that crosses my path." She pressed her lips onto his. "A kiss goodbye, Judge and don't worry about your youngest daughter it was very moment she's just gave her last breath." She looked down at him and watched his eyes roll back.

Her cell phone rang. "What is it darling," She asked.

"It's Mixx's. The Batman is on to your cause Red. He knows something."

"Relax; soon the little bat will be out of our hair." She said looking at the vial. "And Gotham will be a perfect place for a summer harvest."

* * *

Commissioner Gordon ducked at the barrage of questions as he passed the annoying reporters. He entered the office of Whitehorn and saw a few of his detectives standing around talking to the employees.

Detective Megan Heart handed Gordon a photo of Carl Whitehorn, his eyes were sucked in and lips seemed like they were dissolving.

"I know sir, it's shocking." Heart stated.

"Yes it is Carl Whitehorn was the best judge in Gotham. I want a floor by floor search of every room."

Heart nodded.

Gordon looked and in the corner of his eye he saw Batman appear from the shadows. He waited for everyone to clear out.

"You know that this was all planned. Someone had a vendetta towards the judge."

Gordon shook his head. "I can't see why my friend, Carl was a good man never did anything dishonorable in this life. I've known him for years."

Batman flipped on his heat vision lens over the slits of his eyes and looked at the carpet floor. He discovered a patch of powder and dabbed his gloved finger in the dust.

"What's that?" Gordon asked.

"Cement dust." Batman said as he looked at the water glass. "Have your men sample the water, there's something hidden."

Gordon nodded.

"I'll let you know if I …."

He turned and saw that he was staring at his own shadow.

"I hate when he does that."

* * *

In the hotel room Diana was looking out at Gotham wearing a white evening gown, her hair was dancing in the cool wind as Bruce entered by asking the maid to unlock the door.

"I was wondering if you forgot." Diana asked rocking her body back and forth.

Bruce moved in closer, she could see the dark the circles under his eyes. He looked worn out and drained.

"Bruce, how are you feeling?" She asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine Diana," Bruce said acting a bit standoffish. He hated when people took pity onto him. Instead he would just grin and bear his injuries. "This is not the reason why I am to see you princess. I need to tell you the truth."

Diana was preparing herself.

"I understand that you want to go through with this to save both our souls for the curse we are about to endure and I have come to realize that …."

She pulled him close and kissed him with passion, lust and satisfaction. He pulled away and moved closer to the window.

"To tell you the truth, I thought I could never love a woman again, not ever what happened to Rachel and Selina. My enemies used them to get to me princess," He trailed off with his words looking out at Gotham. "I have a lot of issues princess, and I'm not one for having fun."

Diana crossed her arms. "You already said these three reason's before, on the night when Circe…"

Bruce lifted his hand. "Don't remind me." He moved in closer. "When you said that you loved me Diana, did you mean it?" He took her into his arms narrowing his sorrowful hazel green eyes onto her angelic face.

"Of course I did, I've loved you from the first time we met."

He placed his head on her forehead and brushed off the hair. "This time princess the stakes are higher. We have to be smart about this."

"I understand, Bruce." Diana said pointing her head down. "What do we do?"

He pressed his lips onto hers and then separated.

Diana looked sadly in his eyes.

"I love you Diana, I will always love you." He said. "But they're not going to let us be together." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you chose I shall always be with you,"

Bruce looked into her ocean blue eyes and then walked away.

"Bruce," Diana called out. He turned and looked at her. "We'll find a way out of this."

He nodded.

"Good bye princess."


	16. Chapter 16 :Only Fools Act like Cowards

**Chapter 16**

**Only Fools Act like Cowards**

Bruce Wayne entered the library of Wayne Manor , his hair was drenched from the rain as his dark hazel green eyes peered at Alfred who was sitting in a wing back chair sipping tea and doing a cross word puzzle. He did a small cough to get his butlers attention.

Alfred turned and looked at him.

"Oh, Master Wayne, sir I didn't know that you were standing there." He rose and placed the cup down on the table. "How are you sir?"

"I'm fine."

The billionaire sat in the chair and looked at the grandfather clock that was ticking.

"Did you go and see Miss Prince?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, and I told her the truth."

"What truth?" Alfred asked.

"That in order to save both our souls from the terrible curse that the goddess of Love is planning to enchant us with I made the choice not to love her anymore."

"What?" Alfred said with a surprise tone. "You mean you giving up on Diana?"

"It's the only way."

"No, it's not. You've given up on too many women, Master Wayne and all they ever did was love you. Look at Miss Kyle, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you but you refused because of what happened to Rachel."

"Selina was different."

"Yes, she was the only when that loved both Bruce Wayne and Batman as the same man but you pushed her away."

"I didn't push her away!" Bruce snapped. "She left due to her own reasons."

"She left because you didn't tell her what she wanted to her. Now you're pushing Miss Prince away, all she has ever done to you was save your life and love you."

Bruce crossed his arms. "I'm not in the mood."

"No, Master Wayne, you need to wake up out of this curse that you're letting yourself be consumed with. If you love her than go back to her."

Bruce rose and huffed.

"I don't need this."

He walked out of the room and headed for the stair well.

"I don't want you to die a lonely old man." Alfred called out.

* * *

Diana needed to clear her head and decided that fresh air what help her keep her mind off of Bruce. She walked on the sidewalks passing couples young and old holding hands. This was making her feel uncomfortable; she needed to find something to punch that always helped her feel better.

As she passed an alley she heard a scream.

"Please get away from!"

Instantly Diana found a small space in-between the two builds and spun her body around transforming in her armor. She raced down the alley way, there she saw a teenage girl on the pavement and a dirty looking man standing behind her with a purse.

She flew in front of the thug blocking his way.

"What the hell do you want lady?" The thug snarled. "Can't you see I'm working?"

"Men," Wonder Woman grumbled as she picked up the thug by the collar of his leather jacket. "Didn't you mother each you any manners about treating a lady." She threw him into a pile of trash bags. "My mother taught me how to treat men like you," She flicked her black hair and then glared down at him with her piercing ocean blue eyes. "Let this be a lesson to you swine. If I fine you mistreating another woman again I will hunt you down."

The thug gulped down and bolted down the alley way dropping the purse.

Wonder Woman looked at the frighten teen and held out her hand. "It's alright little sister, I'm not going to hurt you."

The young teen placed her hand into Wonder Woman's. "Who are you she asked?"

"Just a big sister looking out for all the little sisters," The immortal princess replied with a smile. "Are you sure you're alright? He didn't touch you or anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, that creep just took me purse and threw me to the ground."

Wonder Woman gave her a quick nodded and was about o fly when the teen tugged her arm and said. "Thank you for saving me, you remind me of an angel."

"Thank you," The heroine said. "You're a sweet kid."

The teen watched her hero fly away with a smile on her face.

* * *

Inside the Bat cave Bruce Wayne was sitting at the computer desk studying the same plant sample that he discovered at Star Labs. Alfred came down from the lift carrying a tray of tea.

"You're still working on that plant sample?" He asked placing the tray next to the keyboard.

"There's a hidden compound trapped in the cellar structure of the leaf. I sent Fox the scans and he's supposed to get back to me."

"I hope that haven't forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Bruce asked yawning.

"You're appointment that you always promised to keep." Alfred said holding up a long white card board box. "You don't want to be late."

Bruce rose from the chair and pulled off his shirt revealing his tight muscles. "I didn't forget Alfred. " He said throwing the rolled up shirt on the ground and pulling a dark blue sweater on. He then grabbed a brown leather jacket and headed to the platform that had his Augusta MV waiting with a helmet on the saddle.

Alfred handed him the box.

"I still can't believe," Bruce said with a sorrowful tone in his rich voice. "It's been so long."

"I know, sir, but she is always with her as long as you keep her memories alive."

Bruce nodded.

"It was my fault Alfred, I should have been wiser."

"Sir, why do we fall?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Not this speech again, Alfred, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on you know the answer?"

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up again."

Alfred smiled.

The dark haired billionaire walked to the bike and pulled on the helmet, he slid his body on the seat and fired up the engine.

* * *

Diana Prince was sitting at the bar enjoying a glass of fine wine when a tall blonde haired woman wearing a light sleeves dress pulled up a stool and sat down next to her.

"One fruit of passion," The woman said to the bar tender that was in trance by her beauty. She looked at Diana. "What's a matter who you darling get your heart broken?"

"You might see so," Diana replied with a heartfelt sigh.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm really not in the mood."

"Honey, this is the place to pour out your soul through conversations. So come on I don't bite."

"There's this guy, he's to die for. Everything about him is perfect, the athletic build, deep hazel eyes with a hint of green and those inviting curved lips that just make you melt."

"Sound dreamy."

"You see I have been in love with secretly since the first time we met. It was many years ago, at first we were good friends, but then something happened?"

"What?"

Diana looked down at her wine glass.

"I was buried under rumble, everyone that I was gone but he kept on digging through the cement. When I finally dug myself out I saw the cement dust on his clothing." She said that knowing that it would be a wrong idea mentioning the cape and cowl. "Right then and there I knew that he cared for me, so I gave him a kiss on the cheek."

"So that was the first spark between you two?" The woman asked sipping her drink that had pieces of strawberries and lemons in the glass. "I seen it all honey, the man always saves the woman. It's in most fairytale s."

Diana smiled.

"After that kiss I kept on looking at him differently, wanting to how more about the man that was under the mask." She bit her tongue. "He saved my life countless of times and I did the same for him as well, but it wasn't until we shared our first real kiss in a restaurant, I made the move and he actually enjoyed it."

"Most men do."

"But things got complained, we started dating on the side but then he moved on with his life and went back to where he belonged. We would see other but it wasn't the same. Now he's back in my life."

"Are you two?"

"No, he wants to let me go."

The blonde haired woman shook her head. "What a coward!"

Diana nodded. "I know, I thought he was stronger than this but I was wrong."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be getting a wakeup call soon princess."

Diana paused and looked at the woman. "What did you just call me?"

The woman smiled.

"I know everything about you Diana princess of the Amazons. I know that you're in love with Bruce Thomas Wayne the billionaire of Gotham City. I know about the curse your about to endure."

"Who are you?" Diana snapped.

"Don't you know?"

"Aphrodite, how dare you come here? Haven't you done enough?"

"Relax, I decided that I'm not going to punish you but you lover instead."  
"Bruce, if you touch a hair on his head."

"You'll do what little princess?" Aphrodite sneered. "You can't touch me."

"I'm warning you."

"Bruce Wayne the one that needs to learn a lesson not you. Forgive for thinking it was you princess."

"I'll forgive you if you leave Bruce alone."

Aphrodite smiled. "Sorry princess, but my mind is already made up." She rose and looked down at Diana. "You can't warn him." She said putting a spell over Diana. "This is our little secret."

* * *

The air was cool as Bruce Wayne walked up to a headstone of a grave; he stood there and looked at the named carved in the stone. His eyes began to fill up with tears as he spoke.

"Hey Rach," He said. "I know it's been a long time since we've talked. But I have some words to say and I will say them right now. I miss you Rach, you were the only friend I had that was always there when I needed guidance." He looked up at the twilight sky. "Right now I need your help."

He bent his knees and placed a red rose on the ground. "I'm in love with a woman, well the truth is I've have been in love with her since the moment I saw her. Now we are facing a battle that I fear would destroy both of us if we become weak. I tried to be strong for her, but I am afraid …"

Bruce paused as images of the Rachel Dawes charred body was being zipped up in a blue body bag and he stood on the exact stop of her death, looking down at the rumble underneath as he felt like time had stopped and he was frozen with his own guilt.

"I don't want to lose her like the way I lost you Rachel. I can't bear seeing her body lying on the ground."

He placed his leather gloved hand on the stone. "I don't know what I should do?"

In the distance he could hear the sound of church bells ringing.

He rose up and looked at the setting sun.

"_We endure so many battles through our life time but the greatest battle is the one that lies within our hearts." _Bruce thought as he looked at Rachel's name on the gravestone and blew her a kiss. "Good bye Rachel."

He walked through the entrance gates of the cemetery and hopped on his expensive sports bike, started the engine and sped off into the direction of where his heart was guiding him.

* * *

Inside her hotel room Diana was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her long jet black hair thinking about her past lovers that she cherished. There was Steve Trevor the American spy that she met during the time when the Justice League was sent back in time to stop Savage from creating the world in his image. Steve was a good man, fought for his country with bravery but died alone in the nursing home. She would go and see him but it pained her to see that he was aging and dying.

When the time came for her last good bye she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said that she would always hold him close to her heart. After that night he passed away peacefully without any pain. She attended his funeral with Shayera Hull and Wally West but deep down she really wanted Bruce to be there with her. But instead the Dark Knight was out saving Gotham City from the League of Shadows and trying to convince Talia al Ghul to stop following her father's orders.

She also knew that Bruce Wayne was never one for attending funerals; it was because it reminded him of his grim childhood and how he had to watch his parents being lower six feet under.

There was a knock at the door, she rose and walked to the door and unlocked it only to reveal the dashing billionaire wearing a brown leather jacket standing in the hall.

"Bruce," Diana asked in the doorway. "What are you doing here? I thought you said goodbye?"

Bruce gave her an innocent expression; his hazel green eyes sparkled as he looked at her beautiful sleek form.

"Princess, about last night, all those things I said." He paused trying to find the right words to say to her. Deep down he knew he was a fool to let her go, and Batman was no fool. "What I'm trying to say Diana, I acted like a foolish coward thinking that giving up was the only option I had to save us. But we've been in tougher battles in this one princess." He placed his warm hand on her cheek. "We've always had the victories because we never gave up so why should this one be any different."

She looked at his chiseled chin and then his lips.

"But this time Bruce, the stakes are a lot higher than before?"

"What makes you say that?" He asked. "Diana I love you and I will do everything in my power to save you even if it means taking your place."

Diana was trying to warn him but her mouth become tongue tied all she could do was listen to what he was trying to say.

He placed his arm on her slender shoulder. "This time I'm not letting you go princess."

With those words Bruce lifted her chin and pressed his lips onto hers, embracing her as if she was his treasure. They're lips slowly parted. "I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you."

Diana pulled away.

"Would you like to stay the night?" She asked looking over at the bed.

Bruce shook his head. "Another time, I've got work to do."

She smiled. "Of course,"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Just promise me that you'll come back to me." Diana said as he pulled away.

"I'll try."


	17. Chapter 17 :Tangled Vines

**Chapter 17**

**Tangled Vines**

Inside the underground bunker Bruce was transforming himself into Batman. He already had pulled on the tight fitting under armor that would serve as his last line of defense when in combat if any blade was to puncture a hole into the Klevar armor. He then pulled on his armor plated chest piece that protected his heart. His arms slipped through the holes and then rested under thick light weight shoulder pads. Then followed by his thick soled stealth boots that were waterproof.

Diana was sitting on the ledge of the computer desk looking at the handsome dark haired man put on his warrior, he reminded her of the Greek warriors that served for the gods during the endless blood baths that the god of war and the lord of the dead created because of the new rules that Hera stated. To Diana he was her warrior that she had respected deeply.

Bruce pulled on the sharp razor gauntlets and then the light black cape that clipped into place in the slits on the chest armor.

"Does it always take you this long to change into your armor?" The princess asked with a playful grin.

"Sometimes even longer if I have injuries, "Bruce replied. "This armor is very complicated to change into put it serves its purpose by protecting the weak points of my body. I made modifications to the suit over the years thanks to the battles with Bane who almost broke me in half. I made sure that the cowl wasn't pushing on my skull because the other one that I started out with gave me a headache. I couldn't even turn my head when in combat."

He picked up a pair of black gripping gloves and pulled them over his hands.

Diana was fascinated.

Bruce walked over to the mirror, and dabbed black camouflage war paint over his eyes giving him the raccoon effect to make him for intimidating. The princess walked over to him and handed him the belt.

"I remember when Lex Luther wanted to open this belt to get your Watch Tower key so that his team could deliver the bomb."

He smiled.

"Yes, it took him awhile. My belt only opens with my biometrics or DNA." He replied clipping the belt into place.

Finally he walked over to the workbench and lifted up his cowl, he looked down at the face that criminals feared and then pulled it over his head. He walked to the parked Batpod and slid his sleek bulky body on the hard seat.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Bruce?" Batman turned around and saw Diana standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"I don't …think so…" Batman thought that he had everything he needed; he had the lock picks, chemical light stick, grappling hook and smoke bombs.

Diana smiled and bent down. She pressed her lips against his.

"There now you're ready."

"I want you to go to my summer penthouse." He said handing the key to his massive apartment. "You'll be save there."

"I don't need protection."

"Princess, I would feel a lot comfortable if you follow my orders. You have everything you need, there food stacked in the fridge, a guest bedroom that is yours. I'll meet you there in a few hours."

Diana nodded.

* * *

Inside her uptown apartment on Faith Crescent Street Rose Red was sitting at her vanity dabbing on green lip stick that contained poison blow fish mucus on her curved lips. She sat there looking at her reflection in the mirror and practiced her lines for her first encounter with the Dark Knight.

"What do I owe with a meeting of the dear Dark Knight?" She asked in surly voice looking at her ice green eyes. "No, that's not right." She shook her head trying to figure out the perfect words. She looked at the newspaper clipping of Batman that was pinned to her mirror with a piece of tape. "The Batman," She purred using a seductive tone not noticing that Aphrodite was standing right behind her.

"What are you doing mortal?" The goddess asked with a powerful tone.

Rose turned and looked at the goddess.

"Practicing my lines, it's always good to be prepared when meeting a man for the first time."

Aphrodite showed no interest in that topic instead she looked at the vial sitting on the dresser.

"Have you decided what his new form shall be?"

"I don't know yet?"

"It will come to you my dearest. Remember it's just one simple word the name of the beast he shall be cursed to become. Whisper it once in his ear while the potion drips down his throat, burning his insides until he finally gives in to the fact that he is become weak. Once the potion is in him, it takes three days to take full effect. At first he will become sickly looking; all his nutrients will be drained out of his body. Then after the third day his bones will twist and turn. His blood will boil as he becomes human no more."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon was lifting the trash can lid off in the back porch of his town house when he heard fluttering.

"Enjoying your night,"

Gordon looked at at the stairwell and saw Batman crouched down with one hand holding onto the railing.

"Not really. One of my detectives received a call stating at a lawyer named Franklin Stone was reported missing. When my officers arrived at the penthouse that discovered the break in was force entry and a another ivy leaf was found at the scene with a letter stating the location.

"Gotham Cement."

"How would you know that?"

"Call it a hunch."

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Batman entered the warehouse; inside it smelt of decaying flesh and dirt. He entered the main level only to discover that the body of the missing lawyer Franklin Stone was sitting in a steel chair with a red rose pinned to his chest. Batman flicked on his lens that he used to detect body functions and scanned the body. There was no heart rate or pulse, the body temperature was low. He looked at the victims eyes that were sunken.

"The Batman what do I owe thee?" A female voice said from the shadows. Batman turned and saw a slender body standing near the door way.

"Who are you?" He asked with a defensive tone. "Come into the light!"

"Patience little man."

The ceiling lights switched on as his eyes gazed at a red haired woman with lips stained with a shade of green. She was curved and well portion.

"Who are you?"

The woman gave a small chuckle.

"I'm poison to all men that lust after me. I'm rare flower that can't be touched."

She circled around him.

"But you can call me Poison Ivy."

She circled around him and then lunged at him pushing him to the ground.

Batman fell onto his back hard as her chest touched his.

"Whatever should I do with you?"

"Get off of me!"

"I know, I think I'll give you a kiss to show that there are no hard feelings between us."

Ivy pressed her lips onto his and then pulled away.

Batman began to feel dizzy has all he could see was fuzzy images of the room. He coughed and then fainted.

'Much better," Ivy said lifting his head up and looking at his lips. "I always prefer the quiet on

* * *

Batman groaned as he woke to his head pounding.

He tried to lift his hands but to his surprise as he opened his eyes he saw that vines were holding him down. The horrid smell almost felt rotten flesh mixed with garbage decaying around him. It was making his stomach spin.

"Rise and shine, Dark Knight,"

Where am I?" He moaned trying to free himself from the vines. He could sharp pain in his right shoulder with impulse he looked down and saw blood leaking through his armor. The vines were cutting his circulation in his hands. He knew very well who held him as prisoner.

"It's a coward's game to taunt me in the shadows Ivy."

The cold presence made his spine shiver as Ivy placed her freshly manicured nails on his left broad shoulder. She slowly bent down beside him placing her crimson lips to his ear and whispered sultrily.

Hello handsome," She spat into his ear.

Batman forcefully shrugged his shoulder, pushing her away from him as she let out a playful laugh and stepped into the dim light where he could see her.

"What do you want Ivy?" Batman growled. "Why did you murder those people?"

"Why more murder of course." Ivy answered. "An immortal murder,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those monsters needed to pay for theirs sin of destroying precious lives that had a great purpose to make this world a better place. But they had to go and build Black gate prison and tear up the good earth."

"Oh, so it's about plant. You're an eco-terrorist. A fanatic that cares for about plants than people."

She was taken back by the comment and grabbed his chin.

"I'll so show what happens to man that defile my quest." She popped the lid off the vial and made his mouth open. "You'll think twice about judging my motives little bat." Batman jerked his head trying to prevent her from pouring the potion down his throat but it was too late, she squeezed her hand around his throat and made him gulp down the vial. "Every last drop."

He spat onto the floor as she leaned her head closer to his touch the side of the cowl.

"Whatever shall I do with you?" Ivy whispered the name of his new form in his ear. His dark green hazel eyes went wide.

She pulled away.

"Consider yourself the first one to taste my wrath."

"What's...happening?" He choked as his throat began to burn.

Ivy put her nose into his and whispered, "You'll see. It's a surprise handsome."

She laughed.

"Now let's see who's the man behind the Bat," Ivy said sitting on his lap as she wrapped her legs around the down hero who was coughing. She placed her hands on his cowl and began to pull revealing more skin underneath. "You must be someone so good looking."

Batman with impulsive reflex pushed her off of his body and fixed his cowl. "Sorry, but I'm not one for showing my face." He quickly wrapped rope around her and licked his lips tasting the potion that was sweet almost like sugar.

"In a few days you won't even be a man."

She laughed trying to wiggle her body through the ropes.

"That should hold you until the police arrive."

"You think you're so powerful, don't you Batman but when the potion takes affect you will be nothing."

Batman glared at her clenching his mid section and walked through the door.

"Nothing!"

* * *

The time was 3 AM when Bruce unlocked the door of his penthouse apartment, he smelt of sweat and plant juice that covered his skin. He walked up the stairs and headed for the master bedroom that had a water fountain on the foot of his bed. He entered feeling exhausted by his battle with his newest foe Poison Ivy.

Quickly he undressed pulled off his shirt and climbed into the bed.

"What no good night kiss?" Diana asked standing in the doorway wearing a short nightgown; her long hair was tied back in a thick pony tail.

Bruce sat up leaning his back against the head board as she climbed onto the bed.

"Sorry princess,' He calmly said. "I guess I was preoccupied."

"How was your patrol?" Diana asked resting her head on his bare chest.

"Surprising. I battled with a new criminal of the Gotham. I think she is the one that murdered all those people including Judge Whitehorn. I'll have to do some more tests in the morning, Right now I feel so tired."

"Well it is late."

Bruce shook his shook.

"Late, it's early for me. Now I must be coming down with something," He ran his fingers down her back as she closed her eyes. Inside Bruce knew that something wasn't right with his body functions whatever Ivy poisoned him with was starting to take effect, he felt light head and his stomach was turning inside making vile rise up into his throat But of course knowing him he knew that it had almost the same effects of the Scarecrows fear toxin, he would just have to sweat it out or ask Leslie to take a sample of his blood in the morning.

He kissed Diana on the head and then pulled the covers off of his warm body.

Silently he got out of the bed, pulled the covers over the woman he loved and pulled on a rolled out sweater that was lying on the floor by the bed. He dialed Leslie's cell phone number and told her that he was infected with some kind of blood toxin.

Diana opened her eyes and sat him. "Where are you going now?" She asked knowing that she could never stop him from doing his missions.

"Seeing an old friend. I shouldn't be long. Go back to sleep princess."

He looked at her beautiful form in the moonlight and then left the room.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was sitting in a chair in a white room looking at photos of his father and mother on the wall while Doctor Leslie Thompkins was looking over his blood results. "There appears to be nothing wrong with you Bruce, it might just be a common cold. I warn you about paroling the streets in the rain." She walked over to a cupboard and pulled a pack of antibiotics. "Take this every four hours with plenty of rest . You should be back to your old yourself by tomorrow if you follow my instructions for once."

"Thanks Leslie," He said giving the old woman a hug.

"Just be more health wise Bruce. Even the Batman needs rest."

* * *

When Bruce returned to the penthouse it was nine in the morning. He entered the kitchen and found Alfred making breakfast with Diana.

"Bruce," She said giving the billionaire a hug. "Thank Hera that you're alright."

"I'm fine Diana. I just needed to see Leslie for a check up."

"And?"

"She said it's nothing just a common cold." He could smell the sweat the drenched his body. "If you don;t mind I think I'll hit the shower."

"But breakfast is ready?"

"It's alright , I'm not one for breakfast princess even ask Alfred."

Diana turned and looked at the butler.

"It's true."

* * *

While in the shower Bruce was letting the steam take care of his aches and pains. He thought about what Ivy said to him what did it mean? Was it a code name or a decrypted file? Or was it something that he should be worried about?

He turned off the water , stepped onto the tile , wrapped the cotton towel around his body and moved to the mirror. He wiped the steam off with his hand and looked at the reflection.

Or some reason his skin seemed to be the color of vanilla pudding. He looked drained and sickly.

"What's happening to me?"


	18. Chapter 18 : The New Find

**Chapter 18**

**A New Find**

The evening air in Gotham City was hot and humid. Diana found herself walking on the sidewalks. She needed to find some action. Her body was growing restless.

There was a faint smell of smoke in the air. She could hear the sounds of the fire trucks zooming through the streets heading to the blaze. At first Diana thought it was just a normal building fire but something was prompting her heart giving a warning that someone was in danger. Her mother told her once that a true warrior must go to face the arising danger.

"_You were given these powers by the gods to fight all forms of evil my daughter."_

_Those were the words her mother spoke when Diana decided to leave her home and discover what man's world had to offer._

Without any hesitation Diana ran down a narrow dark alley way to transform into her armor. She performed a few spins, turning her body around as the armor appeared on her flesh. A golden tiara rested on her forehead with a red star in the middle. Dark blue jeans were covering her sleek legs and a red top that covered her breast appeared. A golden belt wrapped around her slender waist. Attached on the left side of her belt was the Lasso of Truth.

Wonder Woman flew to the blazing apartment building. The red and orange flames were lighting up the sky. Diana knew that she had to act fast. "The will to act," Something that Bruce taught her when he trained with her in the Watchtower.

She crashed through a broken window. Inside the flames engulfed everything, thick smoke was making it hard for her to have clear vision. She had to really on her Amazon training.

"Hello," She called out through the smoke that was pushing onto her lungs. "Is anyone in here?"

A faint sound of a small whimper made her turn around. There was a closer on the other side of the room. The doors were closed. Wonder Woman walked over and opened the doors. Her ocean blue eyes gazed a small form that was curled up in a corner with a blanket covering its body. Diana knew that it was child. She lifted up the blanket and looked at the blonde haired little girl that looked to be around six years old. Ash was stained onto her cheeks. There were a few cuts on her forehead.

"Don't be afraid little sister." Wonder Woman with a comforting gentle voice tone. "I'm not going to hurt you." She could hear the support beams underneath them starting to give out. "I need to get you away from this danger."

Wonder Woman scooped up the girl in her arms and flew out of the window of which she entered. The building gave out; the walls were crumbling down as they landed on the sidewalk across the street. The child had her arms wrapped around the heroine as Diana looked down and smiled.

"You safe little sister," She said looking at the coward of people standing by the massive fire trucks. She had a bad feeling that the child's parents didn't make it out in time. But deep down she couldn't let this small girl go. Diana knew that her new little friend would end up on the streets without proper guidance.

"I'm sorry little sister."

Wonder Woman bent her knees and settled the child on the ground.

"Mommy is not coming back is she?"

"I'm afraid not."

The girl's green eyes began to fill with tears. As if all innocence was pouring out of her.

Wonder Woman placed her hand on the child's shoulder.

"I'm going to find someone that will take care of you little sister." She wrapped her arms around the girl. "I promise you I will never let anything happen to you my sister."

* * *

Inside Diana's hotel room the child was sitting on the bed eating a bowl of fruit from room service. When a woman dressed in white walked in, her blonde hair was flowing down her back. At first the child that she was starring at an angel.

"Diana," Queen Hippolyta said in a firm voice. "You said that this is an urgent matter?"

Diana nodded.

"Indeed mother. It does not concern me." She looked at the girl. "But the child.

Hippolyta shifted her dark blue eyes at the girl.

"She was the only survivor mother. I knew that you will guide her through the dark days."

The queen crossed her arms.

"What is her name?"

"That's the problem she won't speak to me. I think she's in shock from the fire."

"She looks healthy and needs to have proper nutrients to build strong bones."

The queen sighed and then looked back at her daughter. "I will take her to Themyscira , were she will have a home, be trained as an Amazon and serve a purpose for our justice." She walked over to the bed and looked into the child's eyes. "Come little one,"

The child looked at Diana.

"It's OK." The princess assured. "She's my mother. You're going to live with her."

"Diana, I heard about how Aphrodite let you off the hook."

"Yes but Bruce is still going to be her victim. I need to save him for her curse mother."

"I understand that my sun and stars. But Athena has told me that this curse Bruce will endure is a lesson that he was overcome."

"But?"

Hippolyta lifted her hand.

"Don't worry he's getting to be alright."

"How can you say that?" Diana asked as Hippolyta lifted up the child in her hands and headed for the doorway. "Mother I sense you are not telling me the whole truth."

The queen turned and stared directly on her daughter.

"The mortals curse will help you defeat the new threat that is arising. He will be your ally my daughter."

"So he's not going to transform into one of Aphrodite's pets?"

"No. He's going something greater."

"What?" Diana asked.

"A creature that fears nothing and is a symbol of wisdom, you might of heard of this magnificent beast in the scrolls of temple and seen its image in the stars. For it was the gods that created him by the blood of Medusa and give him wings to soar to the heavens"

"Pegasus," Diana said shocked. "He's going to this decades winged horse of justice."

Hippolyta walked over to her only child and placed her hand on Diana's cheek. "Don't worry my sun and stars. The same Bruce Wayne that you love will be the greatest ally to you when fighting …."

"Who mother?"

"I can't speak its name. All you need to know is that Bruce Wayne will be alright. He only transforms when evil is present." She handed Diana a small cloth bag. "Take these and give them to him when he is wounded. It will restore his health."

The queen gave Diana a kiss on the cheek.

"If you need me ... I will be there for you."

"Thank you mother for helping me and for taking care of my little friend,"

Diana looked at the child.

"She is very brave."

"Just like you, my daughter."

* * *

Bruce Wayne wearing sunglasses was walking on the stairs of his summer penthouse when he noticed Alfred was entertaining a guest.

"Tommy," Bruce said with small phony smile showing that he perfectly fine. "What brings you uptown?"

Thomas Elliot looked at his charming childhood friend. "Bruce, I need to talk with you."

"OK, then let's talk."

"Not here."

Bruce gave his friend a dumbfounded look arching an eyebrow. He had known Tommy to be a very private person especially with his feelings. After his mother died for an accident Thomas was never one for showing emotions. This made the billionaire playboy very leery almost if he could sense that there was another person living inside the 33 year old.

"How about the trance?" Bruce asked looking at Alfred. "Alfred will you prepare two glasses of lemon aide."

"Lemon aide? Oh wait I forget you don't think."

Bruce led his friend to the glass French doors and they sat at a patio table.

"So tell me what's with big secret?"

"It's Rose. She's gone."

With his analytical mind the billionaire peered at his friend's skin color. It seemed to be returning back to its normal flesh tone. "How have you been feeling?" He asked.

"Better. Rose made me some herbal tea last night and the vomiting stopped. I should be able to go back to work in the tomorrow." Thomas looked at Bruce's color it seemed to be the hue of vanilla pudding. "What do you look like death warm over Bruce? Too many late nights partying?"

"I'm just fighting a summer cold."

"Here I thought the Prince of Gotham doesn't get sick."

Bruce gave Thomas a glare similar to his cold bat glare.

"I get sick Tommy. I just don't like it when people take pity on me. So why did Rose leave?"

"She had to move her work elsewhere. And here I thought she was the one ."

"Let me tell you something about woman, they are the most dangerous creatures on the face of the earth. They are so unpredictable with their emotions." Bruce explained thinking about his lovers of the past Talia al Ghul and Selina Kyle. "One minute you think that you have them right where you want them but then you say the wrong word." He remembered when Selina threw him off the roof top of Wayne Tower after he said that he couldn't be with her because of his rules. She was thrown back by the comment and out of her fury tossed him over. "That's when she can turn on you."

Alfred walked out carrying a tray of two tall glasses of lemonade with a bowl of chips. He placed the tray down and handed his master a glass while listening to the conversation between the two men.

"So I guess Alfred knows all about your relationship downfalls?"

"Indeed, Master Wayne is one for breaking hearts." Alfred answered looking at his young master.

Bruce smirked as he felt a tight pull in his neck.

"What about this new girl in your life Bruce do you think she will become another victim of a broken heart?" Thomas asking looking at him. "I mean you have plenty of women in your life. What was that one that you spent a lot of time with? That cute little assistant DA Roxie…

"Rachel." Bruce replied with a slight growl. "Her name was Rachel Dawes."

"That's right. What happened to between you two?"

"She died."

Bruce rose and walked over to the railing .Mention Rachel name was bringing back flashbacks of the night when the Joker and Sal Marnoi's mob kidnapped both her and Dent and placed them into two separate warehouses. It was a mocking of chance for Batman has he raced through the traffic trying to control his emotions. When he arrived at the warehouse, kicked down the door and saw Dent dripping in oil his heart broke into pieces knowing that he failed to save the woman he loved. That was why he was so enclosed with his emotions towards Diana; he didn't want to lose her like he lost Rachel. That was a risk he wasn't going to take. Not after seeing Rachel's charred body in the body bag while he stood there frozen as the firefighters washed the area to clear the reminding flames. All that was left to remind him was Dent's lucky coin. It was symbol of life and death.

"I'm sorry Bruce. I didn't know."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon was waiting outside a cell door of Arkham Asylum's newest addition was Poison Ivy . He looked through the door wind and saw the young red haired woman sitting on the bed with a potted rose in her hands.

"How is she doing?"

Batman appeared from the shadows.

"She hasn't said much. But I did find out her real name. Pamela Lillian Isley ."

He handed the Dark Knight the case file. "She is a toxicologist and specialist in plant toxins. That's all we know at the moment. She won't talk."

"She'll talk to me."

Batman swiped the key card of the cell door and walked inside closing the door behind.

Gordon stood at the door keeping a close eye on things.

"Ivy," Batman rasped.

Pamela looked up and smiled. "Hello there handsome, you look terrible. Not feeling well."

"Thanks to you,"

"What can I say I find pain and suffering amusing, Batman?"

"You have information."

"It depends what you are seeking. If it is about the murders let's just say they had it coming. If it's about the vial you gulped down then I will tell you on one condition Batman."

"What?"

"You tell Gordon and his men to bring me my babies. They needed my care."

Batman looked at the plant that was on the floor. He quickly picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Pamela gasped. "Leave my baby alone."

"Tell me what you know what Aphrodite or this plant has seen its last day."

"You wouldn't"

Batman lifted his hand higher. "Watch me!"

Pamela's heart was racing. "Fine tall dark and handsome. I'll tell you. Aphrodite sent me to give potion that will turn you into what I whispered in your ear. She said to me that it's something that will help out what is to come in the next few days. An unknown evil that craves blood."

Batman rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for games."

"I assure you this is no game. You will change when the time comes. In fact I am guessing you are already feeling the effects. The sore joints, neck pain and an upset stomach, it's that what you're feeling?"

He clenched his teeth and placed the plant on the floor.

"If this is joke Ivy…"

She laughed.

"When I said that you will be nothing I may have been lying,"

He gave her a cold glare with his eyes and then left the cell.

Gordon was by the door. He was listening to the whole conversation.

"What was all that about?" Gordon asked. "I heard something about a potion she gave you."

"It's nothing. She's delusional."

Batman walked down the hallway passing the Scarecrow and all the other monsters that were locked away. He wasn't worried about the potion that was running through his blood stream. He didn't let things let that bother him when there was work to be done.

* * *

Bruce Wayne returned to the penthouse, he entered the guest bedroom. Diana was standing by the window looking out the window she was dressed in her armor. He walked towards her wearing just a pair of black jeans and was shirtless.

"Alfred told me that you returned." He said to the Amazon warrior. "He also said that you saved a child's life last night."

Diana nodded.

"Her parents died in the fire. So I ask my mother to take her back to the island."

He moved behind her brushing the hair off her shoulders as he kissed her neck.

"That is not the reason why I came back Bruce?"

"Then what is?"

"I have come to warn you about what the gods are planning to do with you."

"I know."

Diana gave a surprised look. "You know that you are going to be cursed?"

He nodded.

"Yes Ivy told me the form of which I am going to change into. A horse,"

"Not just any horse Bruce, you're going to become the mighty winged horse that was created by the gods and given to son of Zeus. The mighty untamed, Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" He asked with his hazel green eyes wide. "You mean that Ivy was telling the truth

"Listen, you're going to human as well but when you are needed you will change."

Bruce walked closer to the window and stared at his reflection.

"Why do all these things happen to me?"

"I'm sorry Bruce. But the gods need you."

"I don't want to be this Diana. I want to be a human not this winged creature that is a servant to the gods." He paused. "Batman is needed in Gotham without him this city would fall apart." With a sigh he looked at her. "I can't abandon my city princess. Not when there are people counting on me to protect them. But I just I have no choice since I already of the potion in my veins."

Diana placed her hand on his cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bruce when you are Pegasus. I promise you that."

He nodded.

"So how much time to I have before my first transformation?"

"I don't know."

"Great." He huffed. "You just can't win can you princess. If it isn't one thing it's another."

Diana placed both of her hands on his cheek and kissed him.

"I promise Bruce I will find a way out of this for you. For us."

Bruce nodded and walked away.

"Bruce, being a Pegasus is an honor by the gods."

"Not when you are forced."

Diana watched him leave the room and then she turned to look back at the city.

"Hera, give me strength."


	19. Chapter 19 : Understanding

**Chapter 19**

**Understanding **

The island of Thermisycria was massive and beautiful in so many ways. Amazon warriors were guarding their posts with shields in their hands and spears. They were helmets and eyes were focused on the position they took.

Artemus was in the battling ring that was surrounded by stone steps with Donna Troy practicing hand to hand combat with their swords.

"Now little one," The tall red haired warrior said pointing her sword. "Do you want to go down easy or hard?"

Donna smirked.

"Hard."

Both blades of the swords chimed as they faced each other. "You're good kid."

"I should be I was trained by the best, dear sister."

Queen Hippolyta was sitting on the steps watching the two warriors she raised as her own battle out their frustration. She knew that Donna when one day leave the island just like Diana and set out on a quest to man's world for that is where she was born. Sitting in front of her was the child that Diana rescued in Gotham City from the fire. Hippolyta was busy braiding her long blonde hair, trying to make her feel welcome.

"What are they doing my queen?" The child asked.

"Combat training. Every Amazon must two three hours of combat training. You are too young for that right not Cassie but soon you will train with your sisters."

"Will Diana come back?" Cassie asked.

"I can't speak of that right now Cassie. Knowing the princess of the Amazons she will return when it is time."

"Diana spoke to you of a man?"

Hippolyta nodded.

"On this island Cassie men are not welcomed here for that is our important law. Although some men came to aide us during a great battle that if we lost the world would be destroyed, they were true warriors both in body and in spirit, and one of men is Diana's good friend."

"She seemed to be worried about him."

"You are very observant."

"Diana and the man are in love Cassie but the gods are displeased for that action. They of have cursed the man into being a servant for their cause. At first I thought they were going to take Diana way but it was just trick. They're real plan was to use the man named Bruce Wayne."

"Why would the gods want to use this man?"

Hippolyta looked up at the cloudless sky.

"An evil is arising Cassie. Diana is the key of winning this war that is to come onto the shores of man's world. We must be ready for battle." She looked at Donna Troy and called out her name. "Donna, a word with you."

Donna placed the sword on the ground and ran up the steps to the queen. She smiled at Cassie.

"My queen,"

"I need to watch over Cassie."

"Of course my queen,"

"I have an important engagement elsewhere; I shall be back tomorrow night. I leave this cold in your care."

"I will guard her with my life my queen."

Hippoltya arose from the stones and started to descend. Cassie raced down after her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't go."

"Cassie, when I am called by the gods I must answer them. Go back to Donna I shall with you soon enough."

Cassie nodded.

The queen walked to where Artemus was sharpening her sword. "Commander, I need to keep a close eye on Donna and our newest Amazon sister make sure they say away from the shores."

Artemis nodded.

"By your command," She lowered her head. "My queen I heard that Diana is free from the goddess's wrath but Bruce is not."

"No, he's got the curse of Pegasus running through his veins. I feared that this would not happen to any more mortals but it is his fate."

"Bruce doesn't even suite the look of Pegasus. I always pictured him as a dragon of Hades."

Hippolyta gave the commander a small smirk.

"The curse of Pegasus commander is different to most mortals. Bruce Wayne will be the ultimate one because of his spirit and wisdom."

"How much time to we have before the war?"

"I don't know. The fates are restless."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't commander."

* * *

Diana Prince was leaning against the railing of Bruce's penthouse trying to figure out how she will deal with his new form. Bruce walked through the glass French doors with an apple in his hand.

"That's the first sign," Diana thought as she looked at the red glossy apple. "Pegasus is a horse and those creatures' love apples."

Bruce moved closer. He stood next to her.

"Princess, is everything alright?" He asked.

"No, Bruce everything is not alright. I can't believe that the gods would do a thing like this to a moral. I mean Pegasus of all creatures is not a good look for you handsome. Sorry but it's not."

"Whatever,"

" I didn't mean for all this to happen but the gods like to play tricks on us . All that stuff about me going to the gates of Tartus was just to mess with my mind so I wouldn't focus on what was really going on around us."

Bruce looked at the dark clouds that were hovering over Gotham Bay, there something different about hat formation. Lightning was flashing but only inside the clouds. "Diana what do you think of that?" He asked pointing at the incoming storm. "I have never seen those storms clouds before."

Diana looked at the dark clouds.

"The sky is going restless. There is a storm arising Bruce. It is something that we have never faced before."

A white feather touched down on the balcony's cement. Bruce bent down and scooped it up. "What's this?"

"A feather of what you will become moral."

Diana turned and saw Athena standing behind them with her pet owl on her shoulder.

"Athena, "She bowed.

"Rise princess of the Amazons." Athena commanded her piercing ice blue eyes gazed at the billionaire. "So you are the moral that will be the new Pegasus of this generation, you know that the reason why the Aphrodite and Eris chose you to endure this curse. There is evil coming to your world. We thought we could contain it but it was too powerful. The souls of your city will be lost in time."

"Athena what evil is coming?" Diana asked.

"I can't say Diana. All I can do it warn you."

She walked over and handed Diana a shield that appeared in her hands. "This is the shield of the Golden Angel, a mighty warrior that you will become Diana. Your armor has many secrets. I can only tell you one." She pressed red star on Diana's tiara. "You will know when the time comes to use this power." The goddess handed Diana a helmet that was in the shape of an eagles head. "This is your battle armor once you put on the helmet your body will become protected by the gold that was formed the gates of Olympus."

Diana nodded and then looked at Bruce.

"What about Bruce?"

Athena stood in front of the dark haired billionaire.

"Together you must become one to win this battle."

She placed her hand on Bruce's chest.

"The spirit of Pegasus lives within you Bruce Wayne but also the spirit of the bat. You must let them work together within your soul. Become the ultimate fighter for justice. The gods chose you to be the mighty horse Pegasus not because of a punishment but because of your heart and wisdom." She grabbed the feather from his hand and placed it onto his chest. Bruce watch in amazement as the feather disappeared within his flesh.

"Now you are ready."

Bruce nodded.

"How much time do I have before I become Pegasus?"

"Only the fates know that answer. Know this tonight you will endure pain and suffer an illness for that is Pegasus coming out of you."

Athena raised her hands to the sky and a golden saddle appeared.

"Diana, this is yours."

Diana looked at the beautiful jewel incrusted saddle .

"You will need it to ride Pegasus."

Bruce gave her a glare almost like he was saying 'I don't think so.'

Diana grabbed the saddle.

"Both of you were chosen to save this world."

Athena placed her hand on Diana's shoulder.

"I know that you will not fail princess of the Amazons." She looked at Bruce. "And Dark Knight of Gotham City will be strong and mighty just like the heroes before your time."

"Will Bruce have this curse lifted off him?" Diana asked .

"Indeed he will . Once the battle is over Bruce Wayne will be free from the spirit of Pegasus and become the Dark Knight again."

Bruce looked at his Rolex . It was almost time for him to start his patrol through the city.

"Thanks for the good news." He said. "Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

"Three in the morning is when the sickness will start Bruce Wayne."

Bruce was showing no interest in the goddess words. He went inside the penthouse.

"Is he always this stubborn ?" Athena asked.

"Yes."

"No wonder they chose him to be Pegasus."

* * *

The air was cool as Batman was crouched down on a fire escape at the Narrows, the place filled with cheap public housing and crime. He removed a viewing lens from his belt and zoomed it to one of the apartments. Inside he saw a body lying on the floor . Quickly he reacted and fired his grappling hook to the balcony across. Swung in the air and caught the rung of the latter underneath. He pushed himself up and crawled to the window. Using a sharp throwing star he made a circle in the glass and slipped his gloved hand inside to unlock the latch.

Inside the smell of dried blood and decaying flesh was heavy. As he switched on his heat vision lens and peered at the lifeless body. He scanned the victim with the lens. Th results showed no signs of life and gave him the temperature of the body.

"Victim has been dead for 48 hours from the time of death." He said into a recorder that he removed from his belt. He bent his knees and looked at the victims neck. "The victim suffered from a surgical operation of tracheotomy . The incision was created from the airway. Inflammation is around the wound of the neck to the head."

"Very good Dark Knight."

A voice came from the shadows. "You are always the good detective when it comes to murder . I knew that you would come and take the bait."

Batman gave a scowling look .

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Someone of the past that will become you enemy of the future. I know everything about you. Who you really here?"

"Come in to the light and face me coward."

"In time but not right now. I can see that you're busy with other problems ."

"Show yourself."

A man stepped from the shadows. His face was covering with bandages and he was wearing a long brown overcoat.

"What the heck are you?" Batman asked.

"To you I'm a silent whisper in the corridors of your mind Dark Knight . A little secret that you will want to know."

Batman looked at the body.

"Why did you kill this man? He didn't deserve to die."

"Everyone deserves to taste death. He had something that I needed."

"What?"

"Hush."

Like a puff of smoke the man disappeared leaving Batman with a question that raced within the depths of his mind.

"Who was that?"

* * *

Batman returned to the underground bunker. He entered through the hidden tunnel and parked his massive bike on the platform. He got off and pulled the cowl off . His hair was messy , bangs were covering his eyes as the black makeup was beginning to smear down to his cheeks. Bruce walked to the desk and wiped off the makeup with a towel.

"You conceal your eyes with makeup Bruce Wayne."

Bruce turned around with his defenses up. His eyes looked at Hippolyta who was standing near the lift.

'How did you know where to find me?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Diana told me about this place." Hippolyta said walking up to him. "I heard about your curse."

The sweaty billionaire strode to his steel case and unclipped his belt .

"Diana told you?"

"No, I already knew. I didn't want my daughter to think that I was lying to her so I told her yesterday."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to give you this ?"

She handed him a scroll.

"What's this?"

"Read it. I knew that you can read Greek."

Bruce unraveled the scroll and looked at the picture of the wing horse Pegasus that had a description underneath.

"Sire Poseidon and dam Medusa ." He said scanning through the scroll. "It states that Pegasus has a brother Chrysaor who took the form of a man until he was cursed to share the same form of his brother. Chrysaor was born from Medusa's neck while Pegasus was born from her blood."

"Chrysaor is in imprisoned in Tartus. He was a gift of the god of war to Hades after the war was finished." She looked at Bruce. "What you must now that they have been many mortal men that was been cursed to be Pegasus some prevail while others failed their victory."

"The curse of Pegasus is only for men?"

"Warriors of different generations. You are the warrior of this time Bruce Wayne."

Bruce was silent.

"My daughter loves Bruce . I can't deny that truth but you must know that you can't be together for that is what the fates proclaimed."

"I don't believe in fate."

He pulled off his armor showing her his battle scars.

"I never did say thank you personally for saving my daughter my the hands of Circe."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I have misjudged you Bruce . You truly are a great warrior. But you never want to be rewarded for your victories why?"

Bruce sighed.

"I don't want to be your highness . That is not the life I chose to endure . I do this because no one else can. I am a hero that wished he never existed but because of corruption and vice I have to protect this city."

Right there Hippolyta grew great respect for him. She peered into his eyes and saw all the pain , guilt and anger that was imbedded deep inside.

"You and Diana are so much alike ." He said to her. "You both are strong women that care for the weak."

"Diana has much to learn."

"We all do your highness."

Hippolyta looked at his armor.

"Keep my daughter safe ."

"I will."


	20. Chapter 20 :The Queen's Heart

**Chapter 20**

**The Queen's Heart  
**

"Diana,"

Hippolyta walked over to where Diana stood.

"Mother," Diana said with a shock tone in her voice. "What are you doing back in Gotham?"

"I have come to aide you my daughter with Bruce."

Diana arched an eyebrow. She crossed her arms. Never in her life as she heard her mother say that she would help out a mortal man. Her mother was one of the fierce warriors in her time before the Great War. The muses said once that Hippolyta even took down the Herpes the wing creatures of the underworld.

"You are going to help me with Bruce?" Diana asked with confusion in her ocean blue eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart mother?"

"Diana," Hippolyta said with a firm voice that was gentle. "I have misjudged Bruce Wayne, I thought he was just a normal man that just wanted thing for you. But I was wrong to past that judgment. He truly is a warrior and one braves men I have met. I am willing to offer my help to nurse him when the hour of the dead comes upon us"

The hour of the dead was three in the morning. Hippolyta referred to that because of time Hades released the forgotten souls of the underworld, the fallen heroes that died in battle.

"How much time to we have?" Diana asked.

The queen could sense that her only child was worried. "My sun and stars I know that you have worry written on your heart. But do not let his bring down your hope. There are trials in life that we all must overcome so we can have our victories."

Diana wrapped her arms around her mother. She hadn't done this in such a long time since her banishment from the island. Even thought the she didn't see eye to eye with her mother she still loved her as a daughter.

"We've never faced anything like this before mother. I was the one that was cursed to be a creature not him. Bruce saved me that night using his wits and wisdom. What if I can't save him mother?"

"Diana, listen to the words that you are saying. You sound like a weak little woman from this world. I raised you to be strong no matter what you face. Bruce knows what he must endure."

She nodded.

"You're right I have to be strong for him." She looked at the dark storm clouds moving closer. "And for the souls of Gotham City."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was slumped in the leather chair of the penthouse apartment's living room looking out at the Gotham City; he sat there with a bare chest and jeans on. His hair was drenched with sweat as he could feel the hour was coming.

Alfred entered the room with a tray of tea.

"I prepared a little something to calm the nerves."

There was nothing.

Alfred settled the tray on the table next to the chair and looked at his youthful master who had an expression of worry etched in his sharp features.

"Very well, I shall be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne."

The young billionaire turned and looked at his old butler.

"I never thought it would be this way. I wanted to just to be normal human being without powers. Now I am forced to become a winged creature. How can I be Batman when I won't even be man … This is madness. I hate magic. On the night when Circe turned Diana into a pig I thought I was going to be the one. But when I opened my eyes and saw the chubby form that used to be the woman I love, I knew that I wasn't strong enough to endure that fate." He sighed with deep despair in his tone. "Now I'm the one that will be a prisoner trapped inside a creature's body."

Bruce lifted up the cowl from the ground and took a good long look at it. "I want to a human." He threw the cowl to the ground out of his anger.

Alfred bent down and picked up the cowl. Deep down he was worried for Bruce . They have never faced anything that this metamorphism that happening . But he knew that no matter what inside the mighty Pegasus would be his master that was something to magic spell could take away.

"Sir,"

The butler handed his master the cowl. "No matter what happens I will stand by your side until this curse has served it's purpose. You are has precious to me as your own parents. I swore to them that I will always be there to protect you ."

He placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Be strong , Master Wayne."

Bruce narrowed his eyes to the cowl.

"But I'm not going to be a human Alfred. I'm going to be a horse. Why would you still want to be my butler if I'm not even a human."

"Master Wayne yes I am your faithful butler I have endure many nights of mending your scars so many that I have lost count. But I am also your friend and friends never give up on each other."

Bruce looked at his Rolex.

"It's almost time ."

"Than we shall face this together like all the other battles we have endure over the years."

"We've had many old friend."

"Indeed , Master Wayne." Alfred gave him a small smile. "But we have always pulled through."

Bruce rose from the chair and walked over to the window.

"I will still be Gotham's protector no matter what form I become. I will never leave this city unprotected. There are good people here Alfred , people the deserve to have their faith rewarded when the dawn comes."

He felt a sharp pain in his sides and fell to knees wrapping his hands around his stomach.

"Sir,"

Alfred knelt down beside him.

"It's time Alfred."

* * *

In the realm of chaos Eris was sitting on her throne playing with a human skull when Aphrodite appeared.

"Well what is it this time thy sister?" The goddess of Chaos hissed. "Come to make another offer ."

"No my sordid sister. Everything is ready."

"The moral named Bruce Wayne?"

"The curse in flowing through him . It's only a matter of time before he takes the form of Pegasus."

"I can see him now fighting a fever. He's not weak thy sister. Strong blood flows through his veins. The blood of heroes."

"That is why I chose him Eris."

"Excellent choice . He will make such a fine Pegasus than the other mortals that have failed to endure the curse."

"How much time shall I give him to be a human ?"

Eris looked at Bruce's form in the red bowl on her throne.

"Midnight . For that is the witching hour."

* * *

Diana and her mother Hippolyta were sitting beside the billionaire as he was lying on the master bedrooms bed . He was getting weaker and fighting a high fever that was making his throat burn from the inside.

"Bruce look at me." Diana said holding his hand. "Look at me."

Bruce turned his head as sweat was pouring out of him.

"Diana," He said wincing in pain.

His body was trembling as Hippoltya dabbed a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Mother ," Diana said. "Is he?"

Hippolyta placed on her hand on the billionaires cheek. "Bruce , listen to be you need to fight this fever."

Bruce nodded.

"Mother , how much time does he have before he transforms in Pegasus?"

Hippolyta looked at the rising sun through the huge windows of the bedroom.

"The fever has to run it's course. The spirit of Pegasus wants out."

"How much time?"

"Midnight is what Athena told me . His first transformation is midnight."

"Why is it always midnight?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta shrugged.

"Diana I want you to help Alfred prepare more cloths. I will stay here with Bruce."

Diana nodded.

Hippolyta waited for her daughter to leave and placed her hand on his forehead feeling his temperature.

Bruce was beginning to have chills as his eyes flickered.

"Stay with me Bruce Wayne," She said . " You're strong."

She looked into his hazel green eyes and saw all the pain .

"What ever happened to you that made you put on that mask to hide this beautiful soul?"

The billionaire coughed.

"A painful memory and a promise."

"What promise?"

He placed his hand over his chest showing the queen that it was his heart.

"I promise to my parents." He coughed .

"Diana told me that you lost your parents when you were young?'

He nodded.

"I lost my mother as well when I was little , she was taken from me without mercy for rouge solider of war "

"Is that why you hate men so much?"

"That man was my father. I killed her on the eve of your birthday . I hid in the temple with my sister." Hippolyta knew that the conversation they were having was helping Bruce ease through the pain of the transformation. " I thought my father was good man but I was wrong."

"The world is full of good men your highness. My father was good man that cared for the people of this city. He had dreams to improve the foundations that his dreams became lost when the bullet entered his chest."

He tried to sit up but he was too weak.

"There are heroes everyday your highness . All different ages that rise up and face the storms that enter through the streets of Gotham City. I'm not a hero . I am just man that has a dream for Gotham."

Hippoltya was surprised . She was getting to know to the real man that was under the cowl of the Bat.

He was the man she wanted your daughter to be with. She could see that now.

"Bruce I want to ask you something?"

The billionaire nodded. "Alright?"

"The reason why you sang for Circe to free my daughter was because ..."

"I love Diana but I'm afraid I might lose her to the cold hands of my enemies just like I lost my cherished friend Rachel Dawes. I was tricked given the wrong address and saved the wrong person that everyone in Gotham believe in ."

"I know that deep down you want to have a normal life ."

"There is no such thing as a normal life."

* * *

Hippoltya arose as Diana entered the bedroom.

"How is he?" The princess asked looking at the man she was in love with.

"He needs you. I have done all I can for now my daughter."

"Wait your leaving?"

"Yes , I am needed back on the island ."

"But?"

"Hush, I will know when you need me my sun and stars. Right now this man needs you."

Diana nodded.

"Diana I need to know something ? Do you love him?"

"Yes I love him mother."

"Than you have my approval."

Diana smiled.

* * *

After the queen left Diana laid beside Bruce placing her hand on his chest.

"Princess," The billionaire said.

"I'm here Bruce."

He ran his clammy hand through her jet black hair as she moved in closer and rested her head on his chest.

"We will find away to bring you back to normal."

He shook his head.

"The gods chose me Diana and I will endure this curse until we have the victory."

She pressed her lips against his.

Bruce closed his eyes and felt her body heat against his. It was comforting until he pulled his lips away from her and closed his eyes. She ran her hand through his drench hair.

"I won't let anything happen to you my Dark Knight."

Diana kissed him on the forehead.

"Be strong Bruce."


	21. Chapter 21 : Accepting

**Chapter 21**

**Accepting  
**

Alfred Pennyworth entered the master bedroom. The morning sunlight was bouncing off the walls as his pale blue eyes laid onto a form under the silk cotton covers. Diana was sitting in the chair by the window, her eyes were looking onward past the tall buildings. She turned and saw the butler.

"Alfred,"

"Pardon me, Miss Prince I just wanted to see how, Master Wayne is doing."

Diana looked over at Bruce who was resting. His hair was drenched with sweat. "The fever broke about two hours ago. I believe it has left his body."

Alfred nodded.

"I know that you are worried about Bruce. I can tell be your eyes. My mother told me once that most of our kept eyes lie within our eyes."

" I have known Master Wayne , all his life since he first came from Gotham General in his mothers arms. I have watched him grow from boy to man with no hope to live a hopeful life with his guilt and pain that he hides away from the world." He looked at Bruce. "I just want him for once to be happy Miss Prince to live life without regrets." He sighed. "Now I'm going to lose him just like I lost Thomas and Martha Wayne. Understand I love Bruce just like he was my own son. I would do anything to keep him from becoming this metamorphic creature."

Diana rose and walked over to the old white haired butler. He respect him for his great wisdom and strong courage .

"Do not worry the gods will take care of Bruce."

Alfred shook his head.

"It's not that Miss Prince. I just don't want to see this young man transform into something that is beyond human." He looked at her watch. " Come down stairs , I have prepared breakfast."

"Alfred,"

Alfred turned around. "Yes?"

"We have to be strong ."

"I know Miss Prince . I know."

* * *

Bruce awoke to a startling spasm in the cervical area , his heart was racing and his flesh was drench with sweat . He felt powerful, energetic and hungry . He pulled the covers off his bare skin and rubbed his chest feeling his heart beat.

Slowly he rose and moved to the wall to ceiling mirror that was near the dresser. He looked directly at his reflection. The rosy color on his cheeks returned and the dark circles under his eyes had faded away. He wiped a sheet of sweat off his forehead and promptly feel to the floor to begin his morning push up routine . Two push ups per second into inhaling and exhaling . He counted the number as he let the air fill his lungs and then released it .

There was a tight pull in his collar bone. It felt like someone was pushing their bones directly on the bone.

After a 210 push ups and a few yoga stretches. Bruce pulled on a white dress shirt and sprayed on cologne to get rid of the body odor that his pores were releasing and kept on thinking about Gotham City what would it be like without the Batman lurking in the shadows waiting to strike into the night as muggers walked down the narrow alleys? What about Gordon and his detectives that relied on him to take down the horrid monsters that had no respect for human life? Mostly he thought about Alfred . His loyal and good friend that he would have been lost without his guidance and humility.

He exited the bedroom and headed on the stairs.

* * *

Entering the kitchen , Bruce found his butler making a kiwi strawberry milkshake . It was still early enough to call it breakfast . Bruce took a seat on a stool of the graphite island and looked at the bowl of fresh fruit . He rubbed his jaw .

"I trust that you are feeling better Master Wayne," Alfred asked pouring the think drink into a tall glass and handing to the young man.

Bruce rubbed his jaw and then grabbed a red apple and silently bit into the juicy fruit . "No."

"Diana said the fever is gone. So your home clear of that part of the transformation."

"I can't do this Alfred." Bruce hesitated and grip himself . " I have never dealt with his before . It exhausting my body . I have been having nightmares ever since Ivy give me the potion. Horrible nightmares about Gotham. I don't want to fail this city again Alfred. Not like when I took the murder crimes for Dent so the Joker couldn't win . It was a the right choice but it cost me so much."

"Yes it did but you rose above yourself and saved this city. You become the hero."

Bruce shrugged.

"I'll never be a hero. Not like Clark or Hal Jordon , Alfred. That's not who I chose to be." He sighed. "But I guess being Pegasus is my reward."

He rose and walked away.

"Master Wayne," Alfred called out.

Bruce turned.

"No matter what happens you will always be a hero in my eyes. And remember what you said once to Miss Dawes?"

Bruce nodded.

"Is not who I am ..."

"underneath but what I do that defines me."

"Quite so sir,"

He looked around for her. "Where's Diana?"

"Miss Prince is doing her mediating in the guest bedroom."

* * *

Diana was sitting on the carpet floor with her legs crossed deep into thought about what was the right action to take during this crisis when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in ." She said opening her eyes.

Bruce entered the room , he walked to where she was sitting .

"Bruce,"

He looked at her strangely studying her facial expression that was etched with worry. He could tell by the way her eyes didn't meet into his that something was troubling her. For he knew without a doubt it was the curse.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

"You can't lie to me Diana. Tell me."

"Bruce , I know that what your going through is hard but I want you to know.

Bruce could feel the anger rise up inside.

"Do you think I'm happy with this curse princess!" He stormed to the window and looked out at his city. "There is so much work that needs to be done." He saw the dark clouds forming in a circular motion. "I can't defend the people I have protected for years because of this new form I will become. Do you know this makes me feel Diana? It's like sticking a sword into my side." He placed his elbow on the glass of the window making his head rest on it. "I wanted to save Gotham. Give the people a glimmer of hope."

Diana never seen this side of him before. She always though he was a man with no weakness. But seeing his emotions come out with the distraught tone in his voice , she knew that his one weakness was his heart.

"Bruce , I know what you're going through..."

"Diana your repeating yourself." He declared in a startling growl. "You don;t know what I'm feeling."

He looked at her with his intense gaze , it was like hot coals burning . She could see the fire imbedded into the hue of hazel and emerald green.

"I have been fighting by your side for a long time Bruce . We have endured many battles and lost many friends along the way. But you can't..."

"Can't what ?" He snarled.

She sighed.

"You can't give in."

"It's too late for that princess."

"Only if you believe it is Bruce."

He walked out of the room.

"Where are you going ? You don;t have much time?

"I know."

He closed the door.

* * *

Back on Paradise island Hippolyta entered the temple of Athena. She knelt down next to the deity that was craved to be the likeness of the goddess.

Hippolyta owed much to Athena, for it was the goddess that saved her life from Ares.

"Oh, mighty Athena I humbly ask for an audience with you." Hippolyta began as her hands touched the cold ground. "I need you guidance. " She lifted her head and looked at the statue. "I was wrong."

A gentle breeze entered the temple.

"Wrong my child," Athena said dressed in her battle armor. "You were not wrong. After the events that happened to your life you had every right to be angry with man."

"I was wrong about Bruce Wayne, I thought he was like all the other men and made myself believe that he wasn't important."

"I can see that your heart is referring back to its state before the Great War. Before your hatred towards men. Do you remember when I found on drifting in the waters of the sea clinging to life on a piece of board from the ship? You were weak and full of great despair."

"Yes, you saved me."

"Hippolyta you were my greatest students but you always carried that hate deep within. You need to let the things that wounded you in the past be forgotten so you can finally be healed."

Hippolyta closed her eyes and remembered that night when her mother's soul was taken from the underworld because of the betrayal of her father. She remembered seeing that monsters face squeezing the very breath of her until her eyes rolled back.

_"Mother," _

_Ares threw the lifeless body of her mother to the ground.  
_

_"Why did you do that father?"  
_

_"She is a traitor daughter. A traitor to my world order."  
_

_Seven year of Hippolyta looked at her mother.  
_

_"She did nothing wrong."  
_

_Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Ares bent down and squeezed them together. "You're mother meant nothing to me just like you mean nothing to me." He slapped her across the face. "You're nothing but a worthless gutless creature that will soon wither and die just like your pitiful mother. The sands of time will collect your soul daughter and there will be no escape."  
_

_"I'll find away."  
_

_Ares snickered.  
_

_"You little Hippolyta the crowd of all my daughters. How do you think you can escape your fate?"  
_

_She looked at her mother.  
_

_"By the blood of my mother I will defeat one day monster. Mark my word I will have my reckoning."  
_

"Release your pain. Let it flow out of your soul."

Hippolyta breathed in and then exhaled letting all those curses and hateful flow out from her body. She looked deep within herself and found the inner strength that was hiding away because of the guilt and remorse she allowed herself to a prisoner to.

_Young Hippolyta was floating on a piece of drift board , her heart was weakening from the amount of blood was pouring out from her wounds. In her hand was a white rose , a symbol of purity and truth. She was slowly dying from the inside ._

_A beautiful dark haired woman walked on the sand floor of the shore was the evening tide was coming in hitting the white sand. Her ice blue eyes narrowed at the child . She moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Hippolyta .  
_

_"I'm going to take care of you."  
_

_Hippolyta opened her eyes and saw the woman.  
_

_"Who are you?"  
_

_"A friend to you mortal you may call me Athena ."  
_

_The child smiled.  
_

_"Do not worry for you are safe from his cold hands Hippolyta . He can't not rule over you any more."  
_

_"He killed her . That monster..."  
_

_"Hush. I will deal with him one the time is right. Now let's go someplace dry . For you must prepare yourself for the battles to come."_

"So Hippoltya queen of the Amazons. Are you ready to face another battle?" Athena asked with power in her voice as it echoed through the very walls of the temple.

The queen nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Standing on top of his favorite look out stop that he loved to observe the city on Batman was letting the cool wind hit his face as his head was pointed downward. His eyes narrowed at the busy streets below.

Wonder Woman flew up to the ledge.

"I knew this is where you would be hiding."

"Princess , I just want to be left alone."

She smacked her red boots on the cement . His eyes gazed into hers .

"Bruce, if you don't want me to be here with you. If you don't need me than I understand and I will respect your wishes."

Batman's scowling expression changed. His lips curled and Diana gazed at the look of danger in his eyes. He was about to do something. She tired to ignore his intense piercing gaze that made chills go down her spine. Now she knew now Selina and Talia felt.

"Diana," he said with a low baritone voice.

"What is it? We don't have much time. It's nine which gives you two more hours."

"I want you know that it is ..."

Her back straighten and she kept on her guard in case he became destructive with the effects of the transformation that would occur at the midnight hour.

He moved in closer and grasped the back of her head and smacked his lips on to hers.

... what I do that defines me."


	22. Chapter 22 :Challenge's of Love

**Chapter 21**

**Challenge's of Love  
**

Commissioner Jim Gordon entered his son Jame's bedroom and gave this ten year old a kiss on the forehead. He then closed the door behind him.

Batman was perched on the stairway , the same stairway that he first had his conversation with Gordon dressed in the cowl and the cape. His eyes narrowed as Gordon opened the back door and stood on the porch.

"Storms coming ," Batman said with his famous line that he used with Gordon.

Gordon looked at and saw his masked friend.

"I was wondering would you would show up? Ivy is moved to a secure cell at Arkham."

"That's not why I'm here Jim,"

Gordon folded his arms.

"There is someone else targeting people."

"Could you identify this unsub ?" Gordon asked.

"He wore a long brown over coat and an bandages covering his face."

Gordon shook his head.

"You just can't win , can my friend?"

"No."

"I sense that there is something else you want to tell me?"

"Yes."

Gordon prepared himself .

"I'm going away for awhile."

"Why?"

"I'm needed for a crisis elsewhere."

"I thought we were into this together."

"We are Jim." Batman said. "I just need stop a crisis before it's too late."

"Who will protect Gotham?"

Gordon waited for a response but instead he got the silent treatment . He looked up and saw that Batman was gone.

"Figures,"

* * *

Diana was on her knees, eyes closed shut. She blocked out all the sounds that were forming around her.

Finally she spoke in a whispering tone. "Athena, I humbly ask for courage and wisdom through this dark time." Diana paused with her words as she thought about Bruce and what he was going to become at the midnight hour. "The man I am in love with doesn't deserve to be this form that the gods of cursed him to be. I understand deeply that this is out of your hands Athena. I need to be strong for him, show no weakness like he showed no weakness when she was transformed." She opened her eyes and looked up at the crescent moon as clouds who blowing over its bright light. "I have to be strong for him."

Diana got onto her feet and moved to the balcony ledge. She lifted her body upward and sat on the cold cement. Looking out at the city lights, the orange glow that reflected in the puddles of the sidewalks. She started to remember all the precious moments we shared with him. All the battles that made her realize just how much she was in love with Bruce Wayne.

_Years ago…_

"_Diana," Batman called out as he jumped on the trench the missile left and began digging. He moved the rocks out of the way with a hope in his heart knowing that she would be still alive. His dark hazel green eyes stared at the rubble of the missile. "Diana, can you hear me?"_

_There was no response. _

_He had to try harder. "I won't give up." He said in a whisper. "I will find you."_

_Shayera and Jon Jones touched down onto the ground and saw the dark masked hero lifting rocks out of the way. _

"_Should we tell him?" Shayera asked looking at Jon._

_Jon moved closer to Batman and placed his hand on the hero's armored shoulder. "I'm sorry but she's gone."_

_Batman pointed his head down._

"_No,"_

_Both Shayera and Jon never heard the Dark Knight say that word with deep sorrow in his tone. _

_It was right then and there they both knew under that cowl was a caring man._

_Underneath the missile Diana opened her eyes. "Hera, give me strength." She said as both of her hands lifted the weight off her chest. She lifted it off of her sleek body and threw it to the trench on the other side._

_Shayera lifted her head and smiled._

_Diana crushed the missile control with her hands and looked at the Gorilla's._

"_You're city is safe."_

_There were loud cheers as Jon helped her out off the trench and walked to over to where Batman and Shayera were standing. Batman was silent; his lips were form in a straight line and his looking onward._

_Diana stood next to Batman as the Gorillas cheered with thanks in their eyes. She looked down at his gloved hands and saw the dirt that collected on the fabric when he tried to dig underneath the missile. Never before had she felt so many feelings for a mortal man. She knew that the Dark Knight, the aloof hero of the league was one that dug through the rubble to save her. _

_She placed her hands on his broad shoulder and gave him a gentle kiss on the flesh of his chin. His shoulders drop, eyes widen. He pulled away looking embarrassed trying to show that he wasn't blushing underneath._

"_Thank you," She said with a pleasant smile._

_Batman gazed at her._

"_You don't have to thank me."_

_Diana smiled._

Diana sighed with a heavy heart thinking about the other time Batman prove to her that he had a heart underneath the Kevlar armor.

"_Now, I think I turn the dear Dark Knight into a panther and as for the amateur." She paused as her ice green eyes looked at Zantanna. "I think a black and white rabbit would suit you find." _

_Batman lifted up his hand to the witch Circe as she was about to transform him. "Wait," He said with a steady voice knowing that he had only a few seconds left form he was reduced to being a large jungle cat._

"_What do you want?" Circe growled showing that she was displeased. "Well spill out your final words as a human." _

_Batman stepped closer to her._

"_Bruce," Zantanna called out from behind. "What are you doing?"_

"_Take me in Diana's place. She deserves to live a life as a hero."_

"_Bruce,"_

_Circe was complicating his bargain. "You the handsome daring Dark Knight would want to be reduced to a pitiful creature just like the princess, why?" _

_Batman turned and looked at Zantanna. "Because…"_

_Circe settled her feet to the ground and moved closer. "I have something better. I will release Diana from the spell if you give me something."_

_Batman prepared himself._

"_I want something that is very precious from you. Something that you kept you long to conceal, something when gone you can never regain."_

_His eyes closed as he lowered his head and listen to Circe's voice._

"_What are you saying to him witch?" Zantanna growled holding up her wand._

_The witch looked at her._

"_Relax; he knows that he has to do. Don't you handsome."_

_Batman sighed as he moved to the stage._

"_Bruce , what do you think you're doing?"_

_He moved to the center stage and grabbed the microphone.  
_

_"Oh no," Zantanna said. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"  
_

_Bruce under the cowl gulped down . He straighten his shoulders thinking that this was worst than being turn into a pig. He lifted up the microphone and thought about Diana. "This is for you princess,"  
_

_His dark hazel eyes looked at the Circe's prisoners sitting at the tables. He rubbed his M shaped lips together and lifted up his chiseled chin.  
_

_Zantanna stood next to Circe. "I hope your happy?"  
_

_The witch smiled. "He is quite a handsome man. Especially those lips."_

_"Just enjoy the show witch."  
_

_Batman waited for the right tune and than began .  
_

_"Am I blue..."  
_

_Zantanna rolled her eyes. "Not this song."  
_

_"Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you?"  
_

_As he sung Bruce thought about all his past relationships with Selina Kyle , Talia al Ghul and Rachel Dawes. The one name that was written on his lips when he sung those words was Diana's.  
_

_"But now I'm the sad and only one,"  
_

_Diana was on the converter belt breaking to break free for the ropes. She closed her eyes as her plump body neared the sharp circulating saw. She prayed to Hera that it would be fast. She entered .  
_

_There was a bright flash and the walls crumbed as she broke through and looked at the pigs.  
_

_"Circe,"  
_

_Batman placed the microphone back in it's holder and walked to the stairs. The men at the tables arose and clapped using their hands. But he didn't care . Zantanna met him half way and stopped him in his tracks.  
_

_"You should of told me that you had a great singing voice. I would of thought because of the raspy growling you would have damaged your throat."  
_

_"Remember when the Penguin tried to kidnapped that singer?"  
_

_"Ricky...Yeah so?"  
_

_"I spent a month on stakeout . I must of heard that song a dozen of times."  
_

_"Yes there anything you can't do?"  
_

_He looked down at her with sincere eyes.  
_

_"Well there's one thing I have been really good at."  
_

_"And that would be?"  
_

_"Saying thank you."  
_

_Batman gave Zantanna a smile .  
_

_A few hours later Diana and Batman were walking down the hallway of the watch tower discussing their night. Batman remained silent trying to keep his secret hidden.  
_

_"Truthfully the transformation and still a blur to me." She said. "Did I miss much?"  
_

_Batman gulped down trying to shallow his pride. "Not really." He said thinking about how he felt when the woman he was falling in love with was turned into a pig and how he down to travel through portals with his good friend and the worst part was he had to sing to free Diana. "The important thing is that you're safe."  
_

_Diana gave him a small smile.  
_

_"That's not the only thing."  
_

_He stopped and watched her down the hall humming the tune that he sung hours ago . "How could she know that song?" He thought as he looked at the woman he was falling in love with and gave a smile.  
_

_"Sad and lonely one ,"  
_

Diana awoke from memory land and looked at the watch around her wrist.

"It's almost the hour."_  
_

"Why do you worry about the mortal man named Bruce Wayne , Diana?"

She looked at Athena.

"I never thought this would happen to him."

"I know that you are worried but he will be fine ."

The goddess walked over to Diana and pressed her hand on the princess chest.

"I'm giving you a gift Diana, you are the only one that can understand Bruce Wayne when he is in the form of Pegasus. Do not worry he will sound just the same ."

Diana nodded.

"Athena will you at least tell me what we're up against . I have a right to know."

"It's not my place to say , but heed my words Diana , an evil is coming to Gotham that was destroy everything . All the souls of the good people in this city will belong to the underworld if you and Bruce don't fight."

"I understand."

* * *

Bruce returned to the penthouse through the tunnel of his bedroom or the so called panic room. He slipped his body through the narrow space still wearing his armor. He pulled off the cowl and threw it onto the bed._  
_

Looking at the alarm clock , he saw that there wasn't much time. He had 15 more minutes before the transformation.

Silently he moved to the bed and striped off his armor , he looked at the cowl and sighed.

"It's not who I am underneath."

He walked to the wall to ceiling mirror and looked at the reflection.

Alfred entered the bedroom with a glass of water.

"Sir , I'm afraid it's almost time." He said handing Bruce the glass. The billionaire gulped it down .

"I only have 15 more minutes Alfred to be human."

"I know. We'll find away out of this for you sir,"

"Stop saying that. There is no way out. After the midnight hour Bruce Wayne and the Batman won't exist any more." He looked at his features. "All the memories of Thomas and Martha Wayne within this flesh will fade."

He moved to the bed , lifted up the cowl.

"I wanted to ..." He lowered his head.

"Sir , you must not lose hope. It's not who you are on the outside but it's who you choose to be inside that counts."

Bruce nodded.

"So you would be alright without me?" He asked.

Alfred smiled.

"Of course , you have nothing to worry about at my end."

The billionaire placed the cowl on the dresser .

"Remember no matter you will always be a hero in my eyes."

Bruce looked at the time.

"It's time old friend."

* * *

Diana was standing by the ledge as the two men walked through the French glass doors. Her eyes looked at Bruce . She had to be strong for him . He needed her more than ever.

Bruce walked up towards her and she ran into his arms .

He crashed his lips onto hers and they became locked into a full kiss not wanting to get go. He pulled away and looked at the moon above.

"Bruce , no matter what I will always..."

He placed one of his fingers on her lips.

"I know princess. I know."

She looked at her watch.

"How much time is there?" He asked.

"One more minute."

Bruce looked at her with his deep hazel green eyes , that were full of pain and anger but she could see a twinkle in the hues of colors.

"Princess , I want you to do something for me? Take care of Alfred for me."

She nodded.

Bruce fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach .

"Don't be afraid." She said. "I'm here ."

He smiled.


	23. Chapter 23 : Wings of Change

**Chapter 23 : Wings of Change  
**

In the realm of chaos full of unwanted nightmares and plots, Eris the sleek goddess of discord was sitting on her stone throne tapping her long finger nails onto of a skull that belong to a great king that once ruled. With her were the constellations of Scorpion, Ox and Lion all three of them were under her control.

She gazed at the golden bowl filled with red wine at the mortal man named Bruce Wayne who was lying on his back sweating.

"Everything is in motion my pets." The goddess said. "Soon blood will be boiling in the water."

"Are you always this disturb my dear chaotic sister?" Athena asked. "Do you find suffering and pain of mortals amusing? I thought you would have learn about the balance of live and death from the time you spent in the pits Hades."

Eris clenched her jaw. "What do you want Athena? You always come to my realm uninvited."

Athena stuck her sword into the sand and walked up the stone steps. "You know something don't you Eris. A hidden secret that you are trying so hard to conceal but you and I both know that this evil that is arising in the heavens is coming for a sole purpose to destroy the mortal realm by collecting all the souls."

Eris nodded in agreement.

"Tell me who unlocked the gate of the eternal pit?"

"I warn you of not speaking that name in my presence Athena. Remember the great battle that we fought the betrayer that once to the oath to protect the seven realms and how he made the deal with the enemy."

"Not millennium goes by when I do not think of that decade of endless bloodbaths and destruction Eris."

"Yes it could have been a time of peace for all of us but the betrayer had to strike that deal with the evil one. Now this evil is going to be release within three days in the moral world."

Athena's ice blue eyes widen.

"Who is released him Eris, I want the name?"

"If I tell you Athena, you must to speak of this between the others."

"You have my word."

Athena crossed her heart.

"For when I goddess gives her word she is bound for all eternity."

"Indeed." Eris sneered. "Two forms of evil will come to the mortal realm before the evil one arrives in full form." She explained. "Eros the god of desire and Erebus the god of darkness and shadows will arrive after the third sunset."

"I can see where this is heading."

"Indeed my sister."

Athena turned her gaze to the golden bowl. "What do you see?"

"A mortal that is transforming into the mighty creature Pegasus."

"How much time does he have before the full transformation."

"He's in the second stage at this very moment . I would say one more hour."

* * *

Diana was kneeling down beside the drench form of Bruce Wayne. She placed her hand on his forehead and looked into his deep hazel green eyes. The fever was getting stronger. She ran her hand through his drench thick hair, bent she head down and pressed her lips on his forehead.

"I promise I will never leave your side."

Inside the penthouse Alfred was standing near the French glass doors looking at his young master , the same man that he watched grew from a lonely eight year old to a man on a mission. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he felt fear for his master. It was years ago when Batman was first starting out his mission to save Gotham from corruption and injustice . He wanted to take the power away from Falcone and the other ruthless men that ruled the streets preying on the desperate and creating new muggers every day.

He remembered the night when he received a phone call from Bruce's cell phone . The voice of the other line was harsh and the words were hard to make out but Alfred knew who it is speaking .

When Alfred arrived at the alley way in the narrows he saw Batman lying on top of a pile of trash bags covered in white powder. His head was jerking from side and side . His voice was mumbling words that made to sense . Alfred felt his heart racing inside his chest . Never before was he so scared in his life. He helped Batman to his feet and placed him on the backseat of the Rolls Royce .

Batman's body was shaking as his eyes widen . His breathing was rapid and his mouth moving with no words coming out. That was first time Alfred realized how dangerous this crusade was going to be. Deep down at the pit of his stomach he knew that he had to be strong for his master no what the circumstance .

Alfred placed his hand on the glass of the door.

"Be strong , Master Wayne." He said. "Remember we find out strength within ourselves."

The door opened at the butler stepped outside with a tray of water in his hands. He walked to the area where Diana was kneeling and looked down at Bruce.

"How is he going , Miss Prince?"

Diana lifted her head and looked at the worried butler.

"He's fighting another fever."

Alfred shifted his eyes to his master.

"How much time to we have ?"

"I do not know." She replied. "It's all up to Bruce now. He's got to let his body release the spirit within him."

Alfred nodded.

"Alfred , I know that this is hard for you , seeing Bruce like this."

"You have no idea , Miss Prince." Alfred said. "I can't have a master that's a horse. I promise his parents that I would never let anything happen to him Miss Prince , but I guess I broke the promise."

Diana shook her head.

"No , you did not Alfred. This was out of both of our hands. This was not your fault."

"I'm trying to be strong for him , Miss Prince. Deep down it's painful to see him like this."

All Diana could do was agree with the white haired butler. She turned her eyes back to Bruce.

"Diana," The billionaire winced as he could feel his bone's twisting inside. He took deep breaths trying to fight the pain. "How much more time to I have to be human?"

"I don't know, Bruce."

He placed his clammy hand on her cheek.

Diana placed her hand on top of his eyes and looked deep into his eyes.

"You're the bravest man I have ever known Bruce Wayne."

"You call this being brave princess." He said. "I've seen stronger men fight the battles that they couldn't win but they never gave up until they drew their last breath. This," He looked at his body. " What I mean to say princess , this is nothing compared to what they've endured. Do not take pity on me ."

"But,"

He placed his hand on her lips.

"Princess, we're going to be fine."

She nodded.

"Of course we will , Bruce."

* * *

Hippolyta queen of the Amazons was standing leaning her body against a stone pillar of her place looking at the moonlight reflecting off the shoreline. Deep down she was worried for her daughter. She knew that is was a big test that her daughter had to past.

"May Hera, watch over you my little sun and stars."

"Hippolyta,"

She turned her head and saw Athena standing behind her.

"Athena, what word to do you have on my daughter and the mortal Bruce Wayne ?"

"The transformation is almost complete. The moral is will be in his new form at the top of the hour."

Hippoltya lowered her head.

"I sense that you have feelings for this moral ?" Athena asked. " Feelings that I haven't seen in you before the night of your mother's death."

"I care for Bruce Wayne. He's a strong warrior that I would gladly have fight by my side Athena. Right now I worry for his soul."

"There is nothing to worry about. I have watched Bruce Wayne countless times, he is a fighter just like your daughter Hippoltya. You must not lose hope for both of them. For they will need all the hope that they can receive."

Hippolyta looked at the goddess.

"What's coming Athena?" She asked. "What is my daughter going to face?"

"A great evil."

"That's not the answer I want , Athena."

The goddess nodded.

"I know Hippolyta. I can not speak his name ."

Hippolyta's eyes went wide.

"No , not him. I thought he was locked away for good."

"It appears someone freed his foul soul."

"You expect my daughter to right his evil?"

Athena nodded.

"She does not know what he is capable of doing to morals and immortals. How do you expect her to win this battle?'

"I do not know , Hippolyta."

"How time does Diana have to prepare for his coming?"

"Three days."

"I must go to her at once."

"Hippolyta , you are not allowed to see your daughter. This is her fight."

The queen lowered her head.

"Then you have sentenced my daughter and the rest of the mortals in man's world to die."

Hippolyta walked away from the goddess and headed to her throne.

* * *

One hour later Bruce Wayne was kneeling on the ground. His hands were touching the smooth cement underneath. He tired to find something , a crack in the cement to grip. Sharp stabbing pains entered his chest and rig chest .

Diana and Alfred were standing behind him watching his body transform.

Bruce screamed as his jaw bone stretched. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Bruce," Diana said walking over to him.

"Princess stay back!" He yelled in growl. ''Just stay back."

Bruce's stomach was beginning to expand as his face grew longer.

Alfred had tears in his pale blue eyes.

Bruce gritted his teeth as his forehead became broad , full and flat. The chest area became larger and formed into a V shape. His shoulders became board and lean while the neck area grew larger.

"I hate magic!" He snarled.

"How much more does he have to endure this?" Alfred asked Diana sobbing. "I can't handle this!"

"Be strong Alfred." Diana said. "We have to be strong."

The billionaire howled in pain , his hands turned in hoofs , hair thicker and longer. He started making growling noises as his jaw grew longer and fuller.

"Come on Bruce , do not give up." Diana said in a whisper. "Let it flow through you."

Bruce closed his eyes.

* * *

Within minutes the body of the daring and handsome billionaire was now in a horse form. His long mane was jet black with bits of dark brown on the tips.

There was a marking down his forelock that was in shape of bat.

His hair on his body was jet black with a area of silver on his chest. He did a blow noise while his mouth was closed letting the air come out of his nostrils. The muzzle that was his mouth area was silver.

Diana walked over to him.

"Bruce?"

The black horse made a wincing noise as black bat like wings appeared on the sides of his large body.

"Bruce , can you understand me."

The winged horse felt dizzy , he last his balance but Diana kept him from crashing onto the ground.

"How is he ?" Alfred asked nervous."

Diana looked into the deep brown eyes of the winged horse.

"Bruce , please speak to me ."

The winged horse back up to the ledge.

"I know that you are in there Bruce."

"Miss Prince?"

"Do worry, I can understand him . If he wasn't so stubborn to speak."

"Well I can see that he hasn't change from the inside." Alfred comment."

She held out her hand.

"I know that you scared right now ." Diana said in comforting tone. " There is nothing to be afraid of Bruce , I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The winged horse moved closer .

Diana placed on her on his forelock.

"Princess," The creature spoke in a wincing voice. " What happen to me?"

"Well," Diana looked at his large jet black body. " You're now a Pegasus."

He turned his long neck and locked at the sharp edge wings and then his long tail.

At first he said nothing.

Diana could tell that he was in shock over his new form.

"This better be temporary?"

Diana was trying not to smirk at his comment.

The winged horse looked at Alfred. "Alfred,"

"Bruce , I'm the only one that understand you."

"Great."

"Tell me what you want to say to Alfred and I shall give him your words."

He looked at his old friend.

"Princess, tell Alfred that he has nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

Diana nodded and turned to looked at the butler.

"Bruce told me to tell you that you have nothing to worry about , he's fine."

"You can understand horse , Miss Prince?" Alfred asked.

"No , it's just a gift Athena gave to me . I'm the only that can speak to Bruce because he is my Pegasus."

The wing horse snorted.

"I am no one's pet princess. Consider me as your ally not a pet."

Diana smiled.

"I think he needs a suitable name don't you think so Alfred?"

The winged horse shook his head.

"Call me by my regular name princess." He growled.

Diana looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I have the perfect name . Vuxta."

"Vuxta?"

"It means night in Greek."

The creature gave a sigh.

"Fine but only when we're in battle."

"Agreed."

Diana moved in closer and pressed her lips on his forehead.

She looked at Alfred.

"Come here ," She said waving him over. "It's safe."

Alfred slowly walked over to the winged horse. "He's such a magnificent creature."

"It's OK Alfred , inside he is still the same man that you raised ." She took the old man's hand and placed it onto Pegasus's forehead. "He's in there , Alfred."

The butler looked into the eyes of his transformed master.

"Master Wayne,"

Pegasus moved his head forward and rested it on his butler's shoulder.

"Sir," Alfred said. "I promise you I will say by your side ."

The winged horse pulled away and walked over to the an empty space near the table. He bent his knees and lowered his body on the cement to lay down.

For some reason he felt tired , Batman never got tired especially during the night hours but now that his was a Pegasus he knew that it was going to take a while to get used to sleeping outside and eating only fruit and oats.

Diana walked over to him .

"Bruce , is there anything you need?"

The winged horse had his head on the ground , he was brooding. He lifted his head and looked at Diana.

"I need you to keep a eye on Gordon and his family, princess."

He sighed.

"I thought I was still going to be a human at some point. But I just that was a lie as well."

He lowered his head back down.

"I can't believe this , Bruce . You're not acting like Batman."

"As you can tell , I'm not human princess." He sighed breathing heavy trying to calm down his body.

Diana bent down.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to say those words."

The winged horse moved his knees closer to his V shaped chest.

"I will go and check on your friends." She patted his head. "You should get some rest."

"I don't need to rest. I have ..."

"You're not Batman anymore."

"Don't remind me." He snorted.

"I will go and patrol the city . Alfred will take care of you."

Diana walked to the ledge and dove into the air .

* * *

A few minutes after Diana left , the black Pegasus got up and walked to the ledge looking down at streets below.

"My city needs me,"

Alfred came walking out with a bowl of apples and pears.

"I can see that you're up and about , Master Wayne."

The winged horse turned his long neck and looked at his butler.

"Alfred , I can't get use to living in this body. It's eating me alive. I should be out there patrolling the streets not her."

Alfred shook his head.

"Forgive me , Master Wayne , but I don't speak horse language."

He placed the bowl on the ground.

"Now come and have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." The stubborn creature snorted while his stomach growled.

"Come on , Master Wayne. You've haven't eaten all day."

The black winged horse rolled his eyes and walked over to the fruit bowl. He lowered his head and began to nibble the pieces of apples.

"How are we going to explain this to the members of the board , sir?"

The creature lifted his head and sighed.

'I can't just say that you left the city , I need to think of something."

He looked at the Pegasus.

" You're not helping much either ."

The winged horse moved to the ledge and looked at the buildings that surrounded him. Alfred walked over and stood next to his transformed master.

"Don't worry, Master Wayne. Batman will return."

Alfred gave his master a smile to show that there was hope.

"He always does."


	24. Chapter 24 :Times of Change

**Chapter 24 : Times of Change  
**

On a deck of a cargo freighter that was heading to the loading docks of Gotham , two figures stood standing next to each other. Both of them wearing black hooded cloaks.

"How much time do we have left Eros?"

"Two more sunsets." The god of of desire confirmed. "Then the real fun begins in this pitiful realm of men that I greatly find worthless. I tried to make the mortals have the sinful taste of desire but instead they defiled me."

He formed his hand into a fist.

"They will no the meaning of fear once he enters this world Erebus."

Erebus nodded.

"Indeed. Mortals are weak minded , selfish and indescribably ugly to my standards."

Eros grinned.

"For to long they let things get out of hand , making us become folklore in children's story books or placing our forms in glass cases to show off the likeness through artwork. The mortals have defiled all of us my dear brother . They turned us into attractions to loathe instead of being worshiped."

"Yes."

Erebus looked at the moonlight reflecting off the waves of the Atlantic ocean.

"What about Athena's star , that Amazon princess called Diana?"

"She will be dealt with."

Eros shook his head.

"I sense that you do not think our plan to end the princess will come through. Do you doubt me my brother ?'

"I never doubted you , Erebus nor forsake you. I have heard whispers from the sirens that a mortal has taken on the curse of Pegasus. He transformed into the winged creature five hours ago at the twelve hour of the night."

Erebus did a small cackle .

"What's so funny my bother?"

"That moral is a fool. He doesn't not know that one weakness of Pegasus."

"We do."

"Indeed Eros. I've dealt with many cursed mortals in my time . Do you remember when Athena cursed the weaver into being a giant spider because of her jealous towards the mortal's gift."

"Of course , but what does that have to do with this mortal ?"

"You not looking at the bigger picture my brother. The winged horse Pegasus spirit is untamed. No mortal can truly control the raging horse inside soon this mortal will become destructive and uncontrollable to the princess."

"Making the Amazon lose focus in battle."

" You of all gods should know that every mortal man has weakness when it comes to a woman."

Eros smiled.

"Harm the princess . Defeat the man."**  
**

"Now the mortal will change into a human tonight at the twelfth hour. Just like all the other ungrateful souls that took on this curse. He will be weak from the transformation ."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We need a little spy."

"I've got just the creature for the job."

Eros opened the palm of his hand and a inside was a small white dove.

"Of course it had to be the symbol of love."

He nodded.

* * *

Four in the morning was not an hour to get used too, perched on top of a stairwell eye looking down at the sidewalks and the traffic , Wonder Woman waited with her legs hanging down and fingers tapping the wooden railing. She hated waiting. Being a Amazon warrior was all about discipline , training and defense . It was not about waiting in the shadows for a sign of confrontations or struggle. This was Batman's style.

She remembered the night when both Batman and her had that unforgivable confrontation with the Greek witch Circe. Both of them were waiting on the roof top. She was still learning how to fit in with Batman's world at the time.

_"Patience princess," Batman said was he was crouched down on the ledge looking at the dark shadows of the alley way across. His back was tense and lips formed in a straight line. The same expression that Wonder Woman was used to seeing during the times of their missions. She had never seen him smile , laugh or even shed a tear. Inside she knew that Batman was the type of man that kept his feelings locked good and tight within his soul._

_Wonder Woman stood up and walked to move her booted feet around as she kept her eyes focused on the Dark Knight who was no sign that he was interested in her movement at the moment. She looked at the couples holding hands and kissing each on the cheeks on the cheek walks . She sighed.  
_

_"Don't you wish that you were down there?" She asked pointing her hand at the people walking the sidewalks. "Being a part of that life instead of spending your nights on crouched down on cement roof tops?"  
_

_Batman did not respond to her question.  
_

_"Does Bruce Wayne ever have fun is his life? Or does he just spend all the time in that cave of his?"  
_

_Batman turned his head and glared a soulless gaze at her.  
_

_"Why are you so interested in man's nightly activities? I thought your mother never told you about men?"  
_

_"My mother told me all I needed to know what your kind Bruce." She sighed. "I was talking about having fun with someone special perhaps a woman who is a good friend of yours. Do you and Selina have fun together ."_

_"Leave her out of this." Batman growled  
_

_"Oh so you still have deep feelings for her?" Wonder Woman asked. "I think Selina is a good warrior as well as a thief."  
_

_"Princess , I'm not in the mood of talking about this. We have to say focus on the mission."  
_

_Wonder Woman smiled. She was starting to get a rise out of the mysterious raspy Dark Knight.  
_

_"So what happened between you and her?"  
_

_Batman bit his tongue.  
_

_"Nothing. Selina and I are just good friends. We both went are separate ways and that is it."  
_

_"So why can't you ..." She paused in her words nervous to ask him what he thought about her.  
_

_"Why can't I what?"  
_

_"Go dancing with me?"  
_

_"Three things. Dating in the league always leads to trouble and not to mention confusion on the missions. I can't be worried about the person I care about when I am in battle. Second princess, you are a princess from immortal warriors that despise men and I am a rich kid with issues. Lots of issues. Third if my enemies found out that I had someone special in my life they would not rest until they got to me through her."  
_

_Diana grasped a stone gargoyle and crumbled it into pieces.  
_

The sound of sirens woke Diana up from her memory lane.

"Here we go again,"

* * *

The truck was coming fast. Wonder Woman pushed the young girl out of the way and held out her hands. The driver had suffered a stroke.

"Great Hera," Wonder Woman said as she grasped the truck with both hands and stopped it from hitting the cement pole. She then settled the truck down way from the incoming traffic. Her eyes looked at the old man. She ripped open the door and grabbed the driver.

The woman whom she saved got onto her feet.

"Is he alright?" She asked Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman checked his pulse. "He's alive."

"I'll call 911."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" The heroine asked with concern.

"Judging by the color of his skin and drool on his chin. I assume he had a stroke."

She dialed for 911 on the cell phone.

"By the way thank you for saving my life."

Wonder Woman nodded.

"You're welcome little sister.

* * *

Diana's feet smacked on the cement of the penthouse terrace . She walked over to where the black winged horse was resting. His body was formed in a curling position.

She knelt down and placed her hand on his long forehead.

"I'm sorry Bruce. I never thought this would happen to you."

The winged creature began to stir.

He opened his eyes. "Princess,"

"Shhhh , go back to sleep."

"I've been sleeping all night." Bruce growled . "How was your night?"

"Boring. Hardly no action." Diana replied when in truth she saved a woman from getting run over from a out of control pick up truck.

"I should let you go back to sleep."

She arose.

"Princess,"

She turned.

" Do worry Bruce . It's going to be alright. You'll be human before you know it."

"Yeah right."_  
_

* * *

Bruce Wayne was in a deep slumber. He had never slept so many hours in his entire career as Batman. His body rested on the blanket that was spread across the cement of the trance .

Alfred walked out through the doors with a bowl of water in his hands.

He looked at his master shocked at the sight.

"Master Wayne?"

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and moaned. He squinted as the light of the sun reflected off the tall towards across from his position.

"Alfred," He said yawning.

"Master Wayne , I think..."

"What's wrong ?"

He yawned again.

"What time is it ?"

" Twelve in the afternoon."

"Twelve in the afternoon." Bruce replied. He paused. "Wait how come you can understand me? And how come a full a lot lighter?"

Alfred over to him and placed the bowl down.

"Look in the bowl."

Bruce looked in the bowl at his reflection and saw that he was a human. No were not signs of wings and a tail.

"How can this be?" He asked. "Why am I a human now?'

Alfred shrugged.

"It must be apart of the spell that I am under."

He arose and turned around to look at his reflection in the glass of the windows.

"I must of changed over night."

Alfred shook his head.

"No, I check on you this morning and you were still a black winged horse."

The billionaire crossed his arms.

"What time is it Alfred?'

Alfred looked at his watch.

"Twelve in the afternoon. On the dot."

"That explains it."

"Explains what , Master Wayne?'

"I must transform into Pegasus at midnight and then transform back into a human at twelve in the afternoon."

He looked at his face.

"The only question is will it last?"

* * *

After a quick shower to get rid of the stench of sweat. Bruce stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection. He placed his hand cold glass and took a long hard look at his body. It was hard for him knowing that he would change back into Pegasus once the moonlight touched his flesh and it did not matter where he was . This made him feel like a trapped prisoner and he hated being trapped.

He did a long deep sigh and endured the moment that he had, his hazel green eyes looked at his well portioned chest . At that moment he placed his left hand on left side where his heart was located and spoke in a sorrowful tone almost like he was sobbing .

"My heart is my weakness."

It that moment he thought of all the women he loved and shared passion with. The only one that truly had his heart was Diana. He loved her more than she would ever know. That was his secret that he did deep within the depths of his soul.

* * *

Two hours of later Bruce was sitting in the leather chair of his penthouse bedroom looking out at Gotham . The sun was beginning to set and deep down he was praying that there was not going to be no moon . He arose from the chair and walked over to the huge floor to ceiling window. He placed his hand on the cold glass and imagination himself dressed in his full armor , the cowl covering his sharp featured face. That was who he was inside . Batman was the real man under the mask of the billionaire playboy.

Alfred entered the room with a tray of tea.

"I prepared a little something to calm the nerves. You've been through a lot."

Bruce turned and looked at his butler.

"No I haven't Alfred."

'What ever do you mean sir ?" Alfred asked settling the tray on the table. " You are cursed to transform into a mythical creature and not to mention that you have a lot on your plate with this terrible evil that is arising."

"This there anything else you want to had."

Bruce was getting annoyed by his butler's lecture.

"Well , I must say it's good to finally talk to you again ."

"Likewise old friend."

Bruce walked to his butler. Alfred handed him a cup of tea.

"So how long do you have until the next transformation?"

Bruce turned his gaze back to the setting sun.

"It all depends if there is no moon."

"Moon?" Alfred asked with an arched eye brow.

"If the moonlight touches my flesh I become Pegasus or Vuxta." He explained. "If there is no moon than I remind human and maybe I can do some patrolling on the roof tops with Diana."

Alfred could tell that his young master was growing quiet fawn of the black haired princess , he knew from the very beginning or ever since Bruce laid eyes on the princess that there was a love connection between the two heroes.

"If you are looking for Miss Prince , she is in the guest bedroom. I heard she had quite the eventful night."

Bruce walked out from the bedroom and headed towards the guest bedroom.

"Where are you going now , Master Wayne?"

"To pay a princess a visit."

"She is sleeping."

"I know."

Alfred nodded.

"Very good."

* * *

Bruce slowly opened the door of the guest bedroom. It was the same room that Rachel Dawes and him shared their last moment together before she was taken from this world by the mass murdering clown and the mob. He silently stepped inside and closed the door behind.

The light from the sunset was making her sleek body glow. She looked like an untouchable treasure that no mortal hands would dare not touch.

Bruce looked down at her form and silently whispered. "You're beautiful."

He walked to the bed and placed his hand on her forehead.

Diana was beginning to stir.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips onto her head.

"Thank you princess," He said knowing that she was busy protecting the people of Gotham while he was in Pegasus form. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Diana opened her ocean blue eyes.

"Bruce?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Is this a dream ?" She asked looking at his body. "Why are you a human?'

" It's a part of the spell I'm under princess, I only change into Pegasus when the moon is out."

She smiled.

"So does this mean that you can come on patrol with me tonight?"

He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. It all depends on the moon."

Diana sat up resting on back on the headboard.

"Do you think that there is going to be no moon night?"

"Hopefully."

She nodded.

"So when did you change back into your old self?"

"I don't remember I woke up and was shocked that I was human again."

He sat on the bed and moved in closer.

Diana moved closer to him as she prepared her lips.

At first Bruce wasn't going to kiss her but he changed his mind.

His lips crashed onto hers.

Diana closed her eyes and endured the moment .

Alfred entered the bedroom.

"Sir," He looked at the two lovers and smiled. "Never mind. It can wait."

Bruce's lips parted as he turned his head.

"What is it Alfred?'

"I checked the Gotham Weather channel ?"

"And?"

"There appears to be no moon tonight."

Bruce sighed in relief. He arose from the bed and walked away.

"Where are you going Bruce ?" Diana asked .

"Getting ready."

"For what?"

"I have work to do."

Diana knew that that phrase meant. It meant that he going to change into his armored costume and cowl. She looked at Alfred.

"He never takes a break does he Alfred?"

"Afraid not Miss Prince." Alfred replied. " He becomes Batman at every chance he can it."

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

One hour later Commissioner Jim Gordon was standing on the roof top of the MCU looked at the bolted down flood light. He looked at his watch.

"Where is he?" He questioned under his breath. "He's never been late before."

There was a sound of movement coming from behind. He turned around and saw that no one was there.

Gordon shook his head.

The floodlight switched off.

"Good evening Commissioner," A familiar voice said. "Sorry I'm late."

Gordon looked at Batman.

"I was wondering when you'd show?"

"I've been busy."

"I thought you said that you had a crisis that had to be dealt with away from Gotham?"

Batman nodded.

"Care to explain what you're doing here?"

"I found out the crisis is here ."

"Come again."

" There's something coming Jim , something that Gotham has never faced before."

"What?"

"I can't explain it right now. I need to and your men to prepare ."

"How much time to we have?"

"Not long."

Gordon understood.

Before the commissioner could get another word out Batman was crouched on the ledge ready to dive into the updraft of the wind.

"Well you let me now if anything new comes up?"

Batman turned his head.

"Yes."

He dove into the air and fired his grapnel gun. Gordon watched him sign above the streets.

He shook his head.

"Always has to be the one with the last word."


	25. Chapter 25 :A Lesson in the Moonlight

**Chapter 25 : A Lesson in the Moonlight  
**

As the sun was beginning to set across the horizon Hippolyta queen of the Amazons was practicing with her sharp sword on balcony of her bed chambers . It had been a long since since she held the sword that won her many battles in her right hand. As she waved the sword around , she recalled the time before the great war of the gods took place, a time where the peace among the heavens and the seven realms . She was free from the fate guarding the gates of underworld. To her that was ancient history and deep down she could never forgive herself for loving that monster.

A gentle breeze crept from behind her. She turned around and saw the goddess of wisdom standing before dressed in armor.

"Athena," Hippolyta said bowing her head. "How many I serve you?"

"Rise queen of the Amazon's." Athena commanded. "I am here to speak with you about the fate of her daughter."

Hippoltya sighed as she settled the sword on the stone ledge. "What is it that you wish to tell me ?"

Athena walked to the ledge and looked out at the sunset.

"Is my only daughter going to prevail in this battle, Athena," Hippolyta said. " You and I both know that she is not ready to endure this battle. I was not ready when I had to join the army to fight your brother Ares. I have trained Diana with everything I know , Athena but I sense that it was won't be enough. My daughter will not win this battle , she will fail." She looked at the goddess. "That is what you are trying to tell me?"

"Understand , Hippoltya ," Athena said with a gentle tone. "Your daughter Diana is one of the strongest warriors that was ever created. Yes she has a lot to learn but she is young and I believe she will prevail."

"All her life she has been preparing for the war that is arising. I tried to keep her from her fate but I couldn't . Diana deserved to have the freedom that was given to her. When she left for man's world and helped the heroes of the Justice League stop that alien invasion I knew right then and there that my daughter and I would be parted because of that choice. Yes it right for me to feel guilty upon letting her go Athena?"

The goddess placed her hand on Hippolyta's shoulder. "You are her mother that will never change."

"Yes," Hippolyta replied. "Only time will change ."

"I also sense that you are worried for the mortal named Bruce Wayne?"

"You are very wise , Athena," She said. "I need to know how well he endured his first transformation?'

" Quite well actually," Athena answered. "He is a human right now ."

"Human?"

"Bruce Wayne only becomes Pegasus when the moonlight touches his flesh. He becomes moral when there is no moon."

Athena snapped her fingers and an hourglass appeared on the ledge. "Midnight is when the winged horse comes out , daylight brings out the man."

"How much do does my daughter and Bruce have for this evil rises?"

"Not long."

"Then I pray the Hera will watch for both of them."

* * *

On a roof top near the Lower Fifth overpass Wonder Woman was standing looking impatient as her eyes looked downward at the street blow. Wonder Woman let out a loud sigh, which Batman heard. He decided to break the silence that was between them.

"Patience princess." Batman said in an assuring tone. " Crime doesn't sleep at night. Not in this city."

"Tell me about it. Not an hour goes by without the sound of a wailing siren. How can you possibly get used to living in a city like this?" Wonder Woman asked in a confused , impatient tone. " I mean is there ever a night when you can have break for the brawls and drug busts?"

Batman was silent. His mind was preoccupied with the thought of transforming back into the winged horse.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman asked. "Bruce I'm talking to you? Are you brooding again?"

Batman broke out of his mindless staring at the light light down below. "No," He said is rough voice.

"You're thinking about the spell aren't you?"

She noticed the Batman looked sad at her remark; like he was hiding away his own feelings under a shroud of silence.

Batman turned towards and no longer looked depressed, but now stern, he looked like he was acting like a Roman solider guarding his post showing no emotion.

"I'm not worried about the transformation right now," He replied. "We've got work to do princess."

Wonder Woman looked down the sidewalks below.

"There seems to be nothing going on at the moment ."

"We have to say focused."

"Focused for what ?" She asked. "There is nothing down there Bruce."

Batman shifted his soulless gaze to the dark alley way.

"Evil comes when you at least suspect it , princess," He said. " We need to keep a sharp eye on the shadows, that's where evil likes to lurk and wait for the moment to strike."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes as she lifted her head and looked at a gleam of light coming from behind the passing clouds above.

"Bruce," She said. "I think we're going to have to cancel tonight?"

"Why?" Batman growled with a displeased tone in his voice.

Wonder Woman pointed up at the sky. "The moon is hiding behind the clouds.

He lifted his head upward. His dark hazel green eyes looked at the shaft of light in the clouds.

"We still have time."

"What's wrong with you Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked with anger. "Can't you see that the moon is coming out , that means that once it's light touches your flesh you will turn back into Pegasus. For once in your life try not to be stubborn . What would people think if all of sudden they noticed that the dark protector of Gotham City suddenly transform into a black winged horse before their eyes? What if Gordon saw you transform?"

Batman gave her a scowling look with his lips curve. He removed his grapnel gun from the hostler of his belt and fired the wire to the roof top across. The wire latched onto a balcony and he flew over.

"Men!" Wonder Woman growled she wanted to knock some sense into after all he was her responsibility.

She flew down to follow, and they both were on a balcony of a apartment .

"Princess I'm not in the mood." Batman snarled. " I just want to be left alone."

"Bruce," Wonder Woman said looking at his stricken face as she noticed his eyes were looking at the sky. "I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you."

Batman turned his back to her.

"Hey , don't you turn your back on me!" She said as her grasped his armor plated shoulder.

"Princess, leave me alone!"

Batman had enough. He wanted to be left alone in the shadows. Without giving Diana a warning he jumped down to the bottom, feet landing on the sidewalk and melted into the shadows.

Wonder Woman shook her head.

"You will never learn."

* * *

One hour later , two black SUVs entered the through the garage doors ramp. They stopped near the only forklift on the floor. Several men, all of them bulky, all of them European dressed in ill- fitting suits, emerged from the SUV's. The bulkiest of them looked pointed his chin to the skylight and suggested that there might by a cop on the premise.

The Russian shrugged, and said in Russian, "That's why we bring firepower."

He snapped his fingers and one of his men opened the back door of the nearest SUV , and a steel case housing automatic rifles. "These will even the odds to my favor. If the Bat does decide to show his pointy ears, we'll pop his gut full of lead."He opened the back door of the second SUV and dragged out a small girl dressing in tailor made clothing.

"No!" She squealed. "No, please let go of me."

The Russian dragged his captive to the center of the floor in front of an enclosed office. The doors opened and two men dressed in black clothing with guns strapped to their backs emerged.

In heavily English, the Russian said. "Look, I have the brat that you have requested now where is my money."

From inside the office,

"Patience."

A tall, slender figure wearing a black stealth combat outfit and a black mask with a red dove in the center emerged from the office. "I told you I wanted her dead. I never said alive. Do I have to do everything myself you fool."

"My business is not to kill children for you." The Russian said. "I am just the delivery man."

"If you don't like your job than I suggest you take your business and your untamed thugs somewhere else."

The man in the mask said. "I don't have time for discussing the child's welfare. So do you want to say on my terms, get paid with blood money or to you want to live an unsatisfying short life. It's all up to you." He threw a vial at the Russian.

"Do what I have paid you to do. Kill her!"

The Russian said. "As you wish and lifted up the top of the vial. "Sorry sweetheart but when it's your time it's your time."

Batman smashed through the skylight, glass shattered everywhere flying to the bodyguards faces as he landed on the crate.

"Batman!" The Russian snarled. "OK boys clip the bats wings. Shoot him down."

Batman removed smoke bombs from his utility belt and threw them onto the floor. He pressed a button on his cowl and white lens covered his eyes. He threw a sharp throwing star and the ceiling lights and waited for the smoke to cover the room.

"Shoot him!" The Russian coughed. "Kill him!"

One of the bodyguards pointed his gun through the smoke, sweat was pouring out of him as his heart was racing rapidly.

"Where are you?" He shouted, "You son of a bitch."

A black gloved hand emerged from the grey smoke grabbed the nose of barrel of the gun and bent the metal upwards. The bodyguard's eyes went wide as he looked into the face of the Batman. He stumbled backwards as Batman opened his hand to reveal a bullet.

He bore down the other thugs jabbing his elbows into the collar bones and jaw bones the effective way to knock out someone at close combat. Batman lifted his grappling gun. A monofilament shot out and wrapped around the thug's ankle, Batman pulled him closer and rammed his elbow into the thugs head, knocking him out cold.

An armed bodyguard was already behind him, leaping a Batman's throat with choker chain. Batman moved his head back, the hard cowl smacked the man's skull and he fell backwards into a cement pole.

While Batman had been busy with the thugs, he saw the Russian climb into one of the parked SUV's with the girl. He dropped the thug and jumped aside of the vehicle as it sped towards him, he passed his fist through the driver's window. His armored knuckles grazed the Russians face. Startled, the Russian leaned away, twisting the wheel, smashed into the wall, and the vehicle skidded onto the pavement.

Batman fell hard landing on his back, he got up fired his grappling hook to the crate of which the SUV would pass, swung into air, jumped on the crate, waited for the moment to strike and then pounced on the roof of the SUV's removed spikes from his belt, threw them to the ground and held on as the wheels popped. He smashed his fists through the windshield and grabbed the wheel turned it and jumped off before the impact.

Batman pulled the Russian dazed to the ground and grabbed the child, who was unharmed but scared. He swung her over his shoulder.

A minute later, he dumped the Russian next to his injured accomplices and two of the unknown stranger men with marks on their faces. The man in the black masked had disappeared.

"Don't let me find you with another child again."

"Why do you care freak, children are nothing in this society." The Russian blared.

Batman silenced him with his boot. "Children are everything." He growled.

"That's what you think freak!"

* * *

After handing the child to one of Gordon's detectives Batman moved into a dark alley way. He could see the reflection of the moon in a puddle of water on the pavement. There wasn't enough time.

"No," Batman growled holding his mid section as his body leaned against the brick wall. "Not now."

Wonder Woman flew down and stood behind him.

"Bruce," Diana said placing her hand on his armor plated shoulder. "What's happening?" She asked.

Batman pointing his chin upwards and looked at the crescent moon peering through the clouds. He fell onto the wet pavement and closed his eyes.

"I warn you about this Bruce." Wonder Woman said. "But did you listen? No."

"I don't have enough time to go back to the penthouse." He said wincing. "I need to find someplace that is not inhabited ."

Wonder Woman looked around and noticed a board up building across the street. "There ," She said pointing.

Batman looked at the building. "Good girl,"

He bolted out of the alley and moved across the street keeping aware of the traffic that was going on around him , he ran down the dark alley way and kicked down the boarded up door. Wonder Woman followed him inside the dark place. He was breathing heavy.

"Diana , I need to you to keep on eye on the Russian . He's hiding something."

"Understood."

Batman pulled off his cowl and threw it onto the floor. He started to strip off his armor from his drench body.

Wonder Woman watched the transformation.

Bruce fell to the ground on all fours and did a few deep breaths. Within minutes what was once a handsome daring man was a jet black horse with wings.

"There that wasn't so bad?" Wonder Woman.

The winged horse sighed.

"How long is this going to last?" He asked.

"Until the mission is over."

"Great."

"Now how are we going to go back to the penthouse unseen."

Bruce turned his long thick neck and looked at the wall. "There's a alley way not far about a few blocks away it's a secret entrance I use for the underground bunker."

Wonder Woman placed his cape over his back to hide the wings.

"There now you look like a mere normal horse ."

"I am anything about mere , princess."

She nodded as she bent her knees and picked up the armor and the cowl.

"OK," Bruce said. "Let's go."

"Even when you're a horse you're demanding."

"I may look like a horse , princess, but I am still the same tortured soul on the inside."

He used one of his hoofed feet and kicked down the back door of the small complex and stepped outside.

"You coming?"

* * *

A few minutes later both Wonder Woman and Bruce the winged horse were walking in stealth hoping to be unseen. His hoofs echoed on the pavement giving off their position as they passed a few homeless men sitting on a curb sipping a bottle of whiskey .

The two men looked at the princess and the black horse and both looked at the bottle.

"This city gets weirder and weirder each night."

Wonder Woman and the winged horse made it to the cross walk.

"Great," She said looking at the cars coming . " How are we supposed to blend in now?"

"It's not unusual to a see a horse in Gotham, princess." Bruce replied. "Just keep calm we're almost there."

"Keep calm," Wonder Woman said as the light changed green and they began to walk the crosswalk. Cars stopped and she could see the drivers looking at the horse through their windshields. She couldn't help but smile and wave at them.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked annoying.

"Acting normal."

"You call smiling and waving at complete strangers normal?"

"You should talk."

The winged horse shook his head as they made to the other side of the street.

"There now that wasn't so tough was it Vuxta ?"

"Don't call me that. I told you before I am not a pet ."

" Whatever you say?"

"I think you like the idea that I'm the one that is under a spell instead of you."

Wonder Woman shook her head. "No , of course not."

"Admit it , princess," Bruce said. "You can't lie to me."

"Well maybe just a little bit." Wonder Woman said. "I want you back into a human. I can't love a man that spends his nights galloping on the roof tops of Gotham."

The winged horse growled at her comment she made.


	26. Chapter 26 :From Noon to Midnight

**Chapter 26: From Noon to Midnight**

* * *

"Welcome to Gotham City my dear brother." Eros said gesturing to the shipping yards. "Welcome to a place filled with sinful desires and death."

"My kind of place ." Erebus replied looking at the humans loading crates. "Worthless bone bags." He snarled ready to snap his fingers and kill them.

"Not yet." Eros said stopping his brother. "It's not the right time."

Erebus growled.

"I something to satisfy my blood lust brother."

"Don't worry you will have plenty mortals to devour once father comes ."

"Yes . Dear old dad."

"Remember what he did to mortals the last time he came to this world?"

Erebus smiled.

"Yes. It was an exciting time." He said. "I wonder ho many graves the gravediggers will be filling up this time?"

"Including his own?"

"Of course. Father wants no survivors. This city will be stained with the blood of the worthless mortals that have defiled us ."

"What about the princess and her might steed?"

"Don't worry father as a special arrangement for those two . After all there are only human."

"Accept for the Amazon?"

"Everyone has weakness my dear brother."

Eros smiled.

"That winged horse is hers. Do you remember what we did to the other Pegasus?"

"Yes, poor thing had no chance."

"I know."

Erebus licked his lips at the sight of a dock worker.

"First we break the horse and then we break the man."

* * *

Inside the underground bunker near the train yard Diana opened her eyes and saw that Bruce was changed back into a human. **  
**

He was at the computer desk wearing a black shirt and looking over a few police files that contain the missing people that were found in the alleys of Gotham with flesh of their face sliced off. Most of the victims were male.

"Did you sleep well princess?" He asked without turning his hand. He was typing a few names on the search bar and then his eyes turned and looked the the file of Poison Ivy , the newest addition to Arkham.

"Very." Diana replied stretchering. "How about you? I mean I can see that you don't have a tail at the moment.

"I hardly sleep well princess." He replied looking at the medical history of Ivy's file . "It's one in the afternoon. I changed back into a human at noon while you were sleep."

He turned and looked at his the shredded armor lying on the cement floor.

"I want you to go back to the penthouse. I have a some things I need to look up. I won't be long."

"Understood."

Bruce went on the Gotham Weather website and looked to see if there was a moon.

"Another night as the winged horse." He sighed. "Great."

* * *

Two hours later, Bruce walked on the stairs of his summer penthouse wearing a dark blue bath robe. He entered the kitchen where Alfred and Diana were sitting at the island enjoying a conversation while sipping a glass of freshly made lemon aide to quench their thirst from the walking in a wall tempter that was outside. **  
**

He entered and looked at Diana who was dressing a light blue top and shorts.

"Princess?"

Diana turned her head and looked at the youthful billionaire .

"Bruce , I'm glad to see that you're finally up." Diana replied looking at his bathrobe. "I see that you are still dressed for another restful sleeping period."

The billionaire shook his head.

"No, I'm not going back to bed. I got all the sleep I need." He turned his head to the balcony glass doors and saw that the in ground pool that was cemented in on the roof south side of the roof was open. He needed to a swim to ease his mind for the events that were arising.

"Princess?" He asked . "Would you care to join me for a swim?"

Diana smirked.

"Alright ."

"Meet me at the pool when you're ready."

Bruce looked at Alfred.

"Alfred make some more drinks."

"Will do , Master Wayne."

Bruce turned and headed to the French glass doors.

Diana looked at Alfred.

"Alfred," She said . "I don't have a bathing suit."

"That's quite alright , Miss Prince." Alfred assured her. "Master Wayne always has spares in the guest bedroom in case a few of the supermodels he invites to this penthouse have no proper swim wear."

"Wow, I guess he's prepared for anything."

"Quite so , Miss Prince."

* * *

A few minutes later Alfred places a tray of lemon aide on a glass table and looks at his master sitting in a patio chair with just a pair of swimming trunks on while reading the Gotham Times.

"I wonder what is taking Miss Prince so long?" Alfred asked.

Bruce looked up from the newspaper.

"She's probably practicing some form of your combat training."

"How are you doing , sir ?" Alfred asked looking at his master. "I mean the fact that you're cursed to a winged creature from a Greek Myth has to be taking a toll on your body."

Bruce gave the old butler a glare.

"I really don't want to talk about the fact that I now live to live two different lives. One with wings and a long tail."

"I'm sure it won't last."

Bruce gave a distraught cackle.

" There's always surprise when evil is at play Alfred."

"I checked the weather channel and they stated that there is going to a moon tonight."

Bruce nodded.

"But I guess you already knew that?"

"Yes."

"Are you still going to go out tonight even through you will transform?"

The billionaire sighed.

"Yes."

"Sir , I know that I keep on telling you to know your limits but this is beyond Batman , you need to let someone else take care of Gotham for one night."

"No." Bruce said in firm voice. "I made a promise once that I would never forsake this city Alfred. So far I have kept my promise . I guess I will just have to end my nightly patrol before midnight."

Alfred shook his head in disagreement .

"It's your choice. I can't stop you," The butler said . "I can only warn you."

Just as Bruce was about to answer back to Alfred's comment he noticed Diana walking to the pool area wearing a white bikini . Her jet black hair was flowing down her back as she gave him a smile.

Alfred looked at his master.

"Very well, I will be indoors if you need me."

Bruce arose from the chair and jumped into the 80 degree water as Diana slowly made her way to the stone steps. He swam to where she stood his hair drench .

"Coming princess," He asked with a smirk.

Diana looked at the water.

"I haven't been in the water since we saved Arthur's wife Mira from the Black Manta."

"You're not afraid of getting wet are you princess?"

"How dare you think that?"

He playfully splashed water onto her legs.

"Hey , I wasn't ready!"

"Sure you are." Bruce leaned his head backwards and soaked his hair into the water. "Come on in princess," He said. "The water is perfect."

Diana gracefully dove in after him.

He wrapped his arms her her slender sleek waist and then did a dive bomb making her go under the water. She lifted herself from the water and gave him a glare of combat.

"You want to practice you're combat skills?" She asked pushing him down and then using his legs to flip him. "I play rough in the water."

Bruce splashed her in the face. "So do I princess."

She returned the favor and splashed him.

"Do you give up?"

Diana looked at saw that Bruce was not the there.

"Bruce?"

Two hands covered her eyes.

"You of all people should know I never give up."

Bruce was standing behind her. He spun her body around until both of them were face to face. He knew it was a perfect moment to make an impulsive move.

Diana prepared herself .

He crashed his lips onto hers and then pulled out and lifted himself onto the cement leaving Diana standing in the water breathless. She looked at the drenched billionaire who was sitting on a edge of a chair with his head pointing down.

"Bruce?" She asked pulling herself onto the cement and walked towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine , princess. Why can't you accept that I have nothing wrong with me."

"Nothing?"

Diana crossed her arms.

"What I mean princess , I don't like it when people take pity onto me when there are far more most things out there that happen to good people everyday of the week."

She knew that was just a cover up. He was hurting inside she could see it in those dark hazel green eyes of his that he was hiding his pain and worries. But she also knew that Bruce Wayne was the type of man that held even within and let it consume him.

"Bruce , I know you too well. Please tell me what's going on?"

"What do you think?" He said in defense as he stood up and moved to the cement ledge. He placed his hand down on the smooth surface and looked out at the soon to be setting sun between the tall towers. "You don't understand how I feel princess and I don't think you would want to . My mind is not a nice place to be."

In saying that Bruce remembered the time when he hunting down Doctor Destiny in one of Lexcorps' warehouses. He was the only one that stayed up the whole night and tracked Johnny down . He kept his mind sharp and blocked the evil man's power by humming a radio commercial.

"You think that you can understand my feelings. No one can. I am a tortured soul Diana. I don;t want nothing in return but being trapped in the crossroads of this curse not knowing whether I will remain a human after this battle is over that is what is consuming me. Gotham needs the Batman." He looked down at the streets below. "It's a war zone down there princess, even through you can't see the evil in plain sight it's there waiting in the shadows." He sighed. "Without Batman many good people that I vowed to protect will get hurt or worse. That is a risk I will not take."

Bruce looked up at the sky and could see the form of the moon .

"We need to start preparing for battle and we can not let our emotions get the best of us not when there are so many lives at stake."

Diana nodded.

Bruce placed his hand on her shoulders.

"We've face many battles before princess. This one will not be so different ."

The sound of a siren wailed in the streets.

He looked at the sun setting.

"The city is calling me ."

"I know." Diana said. "I will remain here and practice my combat training. Just remember you only have until midnight ."

Bruce gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You need to report back here a half an hour from the transformation."

"Don't remind me."

Sitting a perched was the white dove one of Eros's little spies looking at Diana and Bruce.

* * *

Bruce is in the bunker getting ready when Alfred came from the lift.

"I can see that you're planning to go out again."

"I don't have time for a lecture Alfred." Bruce said clipping his belt into place.

"I understand that , sir."

"Then what is the reason why you followed me from the penthouse?"

Alfred looked at his master.

"I promised you father and mother that I would never let anything happen to you , Master Wayne. I have kept that promise for years but I fear that this time..."

Bruce walked over and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"We've endure many battles old friend. But there is always the coming of dawn."

Alfred nodded as he watched Bruce pull on the cowl and transform into Batman.

"I trust that you know that midnight is your limit for the evening."

"I know." Batman said annoyed as he moved to the Batpod.

"I just wanted to make sure."

Batman slid his body onto the saddle of the bike and fired up the engine .

"Keep on eye on the incoming 911 calls ."

"What will I be looking for this time?"

"Abductions. Location that Narrows and the East Side."

"Gender?"

"Male and child."

Batman rolled the bike off the platform.

"Let me now if you find anything."

Alfred nodded.

* * *

It was a quiet night for once. Not much crime or patrols on the streets. As Batman was perched on a roof top ajecnt from the City Hall buildings. He looked at the time on the building' clock.

It read 11: 48 P.M.**  
**

Throughout his life Bruce Wayne under the cowl rarely used foul language, he would just growl but this was rare occasion . "Shit!" He said pressing a remote starter of the Batpod button on his belt.

In a dark alley way the Batpod fired up and sped out of the alley heading it his current location.

Batman rapidly jumped from one roof top to another , keeping his eyes focused on the moon light that was shining off the cement . He only had nine minutes left to get back to the penthouse before his tail and wings appeared.

The Batpod hauled to a stop in front a few random parked cars.

Batman jumped from the roof top and smacked his booted feet on the sidewalk , he raced to the bike and slid his body on the saddle and was just about to take off when he hear something that made cringe.

"Help!"

Bruce under the cowl rolled his eyes.

"Perfect . Just perfect."

He got off the bike and turned his head for the direction of the woman's scream.

Without any hesitation he bolted down the sidewalk and entered the dark alley where he was a tall man dressed in a hood flicking a switchblade in and out at a young blonde haired woman.

"Please Jake. I didn't mean it. Honest." The woman pleaded as she threw her purse down. "The money is there . All of it."

"That's not what I want Jessy."

The young woman was rubbing her wounded arm.

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can unless you want to see your dear sister cut up into a tiny pieces the size of bread crumbs scattered all over Gotham."

"Please. No."

"Then give me what I ask."

She nodded and started to unzip her top with a look of shame .

Batman had enough of this. He clenched his jaw and lunged at the hooded thug pushing him to the ground and then he twisted the man's arm and growled.

"Don't ever let me see you around this girl again. Unless you want to see my angry and you don't want to see my ugly side."

The thug nodded.

"OK!"

Batman released his grip on the man's arm and then looked at the woman.

"Get out of here!"

She nodded and ran down the alley way.

He could heard the church bells chiming in the distance meaning that it was the midnight hour.

"Not now!"

The Dark Knight removed his grapnel gun from it's hostler and fired the wire. He wrapped the wire in the middle of belt and pressed the button. In seconds he shot up to the roof top. He went on all fours and pulled off the cowl and the cape.

In moments he howled in pain as his body transformed , his bones twisting , body growing larger and wings forming from his side. A long black tail ripped through the Kevlar armor and soon his suit was becoming shreds lying on the cement . His hands formed into hard hoofs and face grew large and longer.

Within moments what was alluring the Dark Knight was a black Pegasus.

The winged horse stood on it's long legs and looked at the ground. He prepared himself for flight. This was going to be his first test flight that Bruce ever did while he was in horse form.

He turned his long neck and looked at his sharp edge wings and began to move them off the roof. Then he took a few steps back , his hoofs clicking against the cement and formed his massive body into a running stance.

"Here I thought I was prepared for anything?"


	27. Chapter 27 :The Testing of Truth

**Trials of Love : Part 2**

**Chapter 27 : The Testing of Truth  
**

* * *

The winged horse landed on the roof top where the bat suit armor was spread out. He bent his knees and rested his stomach on the cement as the church bells began to chime. It was noon. The creature winced and started breathing heavy as he started to morph back into a human form.

Bruce laid on the cement roof bare chest trying to catch his breath. He sat up and swiped the sweat off his face and then he grabbed his armor and started pulling it over his body. He winced.

"I hate magic."

After ten minutes of putting on the armor and the cowl, Batman moved to the ledge and jumped down smacking his feet on a rusted gated fire escape. Then he began to climb down the latter. The attacker the he knocked out prior to the transformation was sitting lying on the ground unconscious.

Batman pressed the radio transmitter in his cowls ear. "Alfred," he growled.

Alfred Pennyworth was in the penthouse kitchen preparing lunch when he received the call from his master from the wireless ear phone.

"Master Wayne," The old butler said. "Where have you been?"

"I was flying above roof tops."

"Flying?"

Batman shook his head as he listened to his butlers comment. "Yes Alfred I was flying because there was a moon last night and he transformed into the winged horse."

Alfred looked at his watch. "My word and it is noon. That means that you are back as a human."

"Yes." Batman replied rubbing his arms. "It was a painful transformation. I really hate magic. It just feels like I'm trapped in a vivid nightmare that seems to give me to point of waking up from."

"Come back to the penthouse. I have lunch prepared for you. Oh and by the way Lucius Fox called and he stated that he wants to see you later in the afternoon. Something about a DNA scan you sent to him."

After disconnecting with Alfred, Batman silently walked through the shadows of the alley way hoping that no jaywalkers would notice him. Under the cowl Bruce hated been seen in broad daylight dressed in a armor and cape. On rare occasions he was forced to have brawls outside mostly with the Justice League but he preferred the darkness because darkness defined his character and it was also his greatest ally when in stealth mode.

He found the parked Batpod behind a trash dumpster and then carefully slid his sore body on the saddle. He tried to work through the pain but inside he knew that the transformation was a thing he could never get used too. He remembered briefly of one transformation that was a surprise attack. It was one he was in Gorilla City with Clark and Diana helping Deadman save the souls of all the monks that Grodd stole for his purpose of turning every human into an ape.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman were fighting the henchmen of Black Manta when the force field hit them and instantly transformed their bodies into Gorilla forms. Of course being stubborn, Bruce did not think anything of it not tell he saw his own reflection in the glass and looked at his torn costume? It was painful experience for him because the armor was cutting his body.

After that time Batman stayed away from any missions that concern magic , he made up excuses saying to his teammates that he had work do to in Gotham . Some of it was true while most of it was a way to be free from battles of witches and supernatural things. But if the missions involved life and death he made sure that he was there to fight along the side with the rest of League.

Batman fired up the engine and sped out of the alleyway heading to the train yard were his underground bunker was located.

Perched on the cement ledge was the white dove of Eros observing the crusader as he zoomed through the streets passing parked cars and crowds on the sidewalks cheering him on with amazement on each of their faces.

"There goes our hero!" A construction worker shouted working on a water main.

Batman was not paying any attention to the people shouting after him. He kept his eyes focused on the road.

* * *

Diana was in the bunker performing her round house kicks when she heard the roaring engine coming closer. She turned and saw Batman driving the Batpod out of the tunnel and onto the platform. He looked at her with a steady gaze as he got of the saddle of the bike.

"Princess?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?'

"You're lift was open so I decided that this would be a perfect place to so of my combat training. I hope you don't mind?"

Batman remained silent as he pulled off the cowl.

Diana looked at the messy haired billionaire who was drenched with sweat.

"I can see that you endured another transformation?'

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it princess."

Diana crossed her arms with frustration. "Bruce I can tell that you're hiding something from me. You're acting out of character."

"I'm not in mood to talk right now."

Diana formed her hand into a fist.

Bruce looked at her expression on her face. "Getting angry at me isn't going to solve your problems." He said moving to the cabinet.

"Bruce what happened to us?"

"Why are you asking this right now Diana?"

"I just want to know. First you kiss me and then you push me away. What is really going on and I want the truth."

"Are going to use you magic lasso on me aren't you?"

Diana's face became cross. She was ready knock off his feet.

"It's the curse, its making you become careless about your own feelings. You're letting the spirit of Pegasus take over you. Soon I won't even know you."

Bruce gave her a scowling look.

"I can control it Diana. I don't need a lecture from you. I get enough of that from Alfred and Fox."

Diana was showing with her ocean blue eyes that she wasn't going to let him work all over her. While thinking about the right words to say she remembered the time from she was almost naked and he came from her and kissed her without warning. Surprised by his actions she slammed her fist into his jaw after figuring out that he was under love spell from the island. Right now she was ready to repeat that moment.

Instead she removed her lasso and swung it into the air as it wrapped around Bruce's body.

"Diana!"

"I need to know Bruce."

"Know what?" He growled in disprovable.

"Why did you break off our relationship when you were with the League?"

Bruce knew how to fake the truth from his skilled training in the Asian mountains. "You want to know the reason?"

She nodded.

"Fine," He spat. "I didn't let like when you are more concern about me than the missions Diana, you were beginning to lose focus."

"That's not true."

"Admit it princess. You almost got yourself killed because you let your emotions get the best of you. A true warrior never loses focus when in battle."

Diana paused.

"Look at what you've become Diana, you've have grown soft and it's because you are in love with me. Snap out of it princess. You need to keep your emotions in check or else it will cost you as it did for me." He said thinking about Rachel and Selina. "You're not an average woman princess. You're a goddess. I want the old Wonder Woman back not this so called house wife that lusts after me and only thinks about my welfare."

Diana released the rope from his body.

"So you're saying that I've changed too?"

"No. I'm saying that you need to focus on the mission for now. There are too many lives at stake and we can't be worrying about our own emotions towards each other."

Bruce stood up and moved in closer to her. He placed his hands on her arms and looked at her with a deep steady gaze and then he did something that knocked some sense back into her.

He pushed Diana to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Diana growled.

"Come on and fight me." He said preparing his body into a fighting stance.

"If you insist?"

Diana lunged at him doing a round house kick and then she spun around and aimed her foot into his chest knocking him to the floor. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down and then she rolled onto his body until they were face to face.

Bruce held her hands down as he lifted his head and crashed his m shaped lips onto hers and then he pulled away.

"That's the princess that I know."

She smirked.

* * *

On Paradise Island Artemis was in the combat ring training with Cassie with wooden swords because the child was not fit to wield a proper blade.

"So are you the queen's daughter?" Cassie asked striking at the tall red head.

"No. I am not."

Cassie looked at her confused.

"I was just like you Cass, a child who had lost her mother from ruthless violence. My mother was taken from me at a very young age and I was left to defend myself on the streets. Then I made my choice to run away, hopped on a cargo ship and left my home with remorse making a vow that I will be the toughest women on the face of the earth and defend all women who are threaten by man's cold hands. Then the ship was attacked by pirates and I was thrown overboard by the captain and left to thrown in the unforgiving waters." She kicked Cassie to the ground. "I washed up shore and Hippolyta found me and nursed me back to health. After that my life changed forever. I was given Amazon strength by a magic spell and trained until my knuckles bled."

Cassie looked at Artemis with excitement in her eyes.

"To be a true Amazon warrior little one it takes time, blood, sweat and tears and a lot of training. Once you grasp the sword in battle and see the first drop of blood from your enemy it becomes so clear that this was what life you were meant to live."

The child smiled.

"I want to be just like you."

Artemis smiled in return.

"No you have to be your own woman on the battle field."

"When will I be ready to join you in battle?"

"Not for a while, little one. You still have a lot to learn and I doubt the queen will approve of you wielding a sword at eight year old."

"Well I am going to be nine soon."

"You will know when it is the time."

Cassie lifted herself off the ground.

"What about Diana? Do you think I could be like her?"

"No one can ever be as good as Diana. She is the ultimate warrior."

"I would like to see you're in action."

"Trust me you don't want to see her in a fight."

* * *

In the subbasement of the Applied Science Division an image of a reconstructed face scan was on a screen. Lucius Fox was at the desk looking over the results of the scan and DNA test trying to figure out what kind of blade cut slice flesh off as if it was used a laser. He heard footsteps coming closer. He turned around and saw Bruce Wayne dressed in a tailor made suit with his hair gelled and eyes intense.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fox," The dark haired billionaire said. "Sorry I am late."

"It doesn't bother me, Mister Wayne." Fox applied with a smile.

"Did you get the DNA test results back?"

Fox nodded as he pressed on a few keys of the key board.

"Here's the original scan that you sent me."

A image of DNA strand appeared on the flat screen.

Bruce looked at the results.

"The faceless victims have some kind of pain inducing toxin injected into their bodies before their faces are peeled off."

"It would appear so , Mister Wayne." Fox answered. "I have to be honest I have never seen anything like this before in my entire life. This is something you would only see in a horror movie."

"Well Mr. Fox," Bruce stated. "This is Gotham City , things are always going to get worse before they can get better."

Fox turned and looked at the young man. "Speaking of the term better," He said. "How have you been feeling?"

Bruce smirked. "I tell you the truth Mr. Fox, I've been better."

Fox looked at him with a face of concern.

"Care to tell me what is really going on?"

"If I did you would just think it was a joke."

"Mister Wayne?"

"Yes, Mr. Fox?" Bruce asked.

"I build weapons and vehicles from a rich kid that dresses up as a bat so there is nothing that will surprises me."

Bruce nodded. "I'm cursed to be something."

Fox lifted an eyebrow.

"What ?"

"It's hard to explain it only happens at night." He paused. "I will show you tonight on the roof top of Wayne Tower."

"Alright what time?"

"Midnight," Bruce said.

Fox looked and saw the Bruce was walking away. He gazed at the billionaire with an uneasy gaze.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was in the underground bunker sitting at the massive computer desk observing DNA scans and he autopsy report from the victims that had some of their faces sliced off and covered with medical bandages. He typed in the word Image-treatments.

He turned at Alfred who was standing behind and indicated the screens.

"Whoever this killer is old friend, he has a medical experience in the term of plastic surgery. He is targeting the right people that have similar facial structures and the same flesh tones. Usually I am used to sick minded freaks that have an act of inflicting pain onto others, but this is different. He's crossed the line. Killing people for body parts is something only a wild animal would do Alfred." Bruce explained. "We need to find his motive before other person on the streets becomes a faceless victim in a trash can."

"Many of people have crossed the line, sir including the Batman. Remember when you squeezed the Falcone and the other mobs of Gotham into the point of desperation? With that outcome they hired that massing murdering clown to do their dirty work and to get you out of the way."

Bruce pressed a button on the side of the desk and arose from the chair.

"Like I said before the criminal mind is not complicated. We just need to figure out what this freak is after."

"You sound like a broken record, sir." Alfred said. "Those were the exact words that you said about the Joker and look at what happened because you misjudged your own power and thought that your creation would withstand anything that was thrown against him. But you are wrong and that mistake cost many lives."

"Rachel," Bruce said in a silent tone. "She was the one that hit home the most."

"Well you stop taking pity on your guilt sir. You finally know the truth that Miss Dawes didn't love you. So get over it and move on with your life. You dwell too much into the past Master Wayne that it is slowly eating at your soul. Look at what happened between you and Miss Kyle."

"Leave her out of this?" Bruce snarled.

"No. It's time that you choke on the truth sir."

Bruce was squeezing his hand.

"All Miss Kyle ever did was love you, Master Wayne. She wanted to share a life of reformation with you but instead you just pushed her away until finally she got the idea that you were too prideful with your heart."

"Alfred I can't be with Selina. I can't cross my line with her."

"What about Talia?"

"I can't love woman that worships her father like a god and only follows his wishes. Is there anyone else you want to add on the list?"

"Now there is a beautiful woman that has a good head on her shoulders and is strong both in the body and the heart."

Bruce walked to the steel cabinet and unlocked the door. The sharp angled suit was staring back at him. "Diana and I are just good friends Alfred. That's what I told the rest of the men in the League. We dated for a few weeks but it didn't work out because my work is too important."

"Now she is back in your life and so far I believe that you're taking your dating level to the next step."

"All I did was kiss her, Alfred."

"Did you do it for her or yourself?"

Bruce reached for the graphite cowl and looked down at the mask.

"Do you love her?" Alfred asked waiting for the truthful answer.

Bruce nodded.

"Then tell her."

He lifted his head and looked at the bat symbol on his dark grey plated armor.

"Not yet."

"And why not? Don't make an excuse that it's because you turn into a winged horse at midnight. She had far worse than you."

"Diana is going to have to prove to me that she will not interfere with my crusader of cleaning up Gotham. When she proves that then I will tell her."

Alfred shook his head. "You're a man of many things, Master Wayne but confessing your love to a woman is a whole different story all together."

Bruce pulled off his black shirt and threw it onto the cement floor. He reached in the cabinet and grabbed the armor.

"My heart is a weakness that my enemies will not share."

"No it's your pride. You don't like it when people try to help you when deep down you know that you need it. Miss Prince and you are about to face unspeakable evil and you will have to lose this senseless pride in order to let her work with you."

Bruce pulled on the cowl. He head for the parked Batpod.

"And where are you going? There might be another moon tonight?"

"I don't care about my curse Alfred. I've got work to do."

"See there you go with your pride again." Alfred pointed out. "You're as stubborn as a horse. It's no wonder why the gods decided to make into a Pegasus."

Batman turned his head and gave his butler a deep intense gaze and then curled his m shaped lips into a scowl. "I don't have time for this." He growled sliding onto the saddle and switching on the engine.


	28. Chapter 28 :An Uneasy Night

**Trials of Love Part 2 **

**Chapter 28 : An Uneasy Night  
**

Inside the old Gotham Subway Tunnel, condemned for faulty structure and rusted tracks, Batman moved through the shadows with his chemical light-stick in hand.

He heard the sound of high-heeled boots echoing on the cracked-cemented platforms.

"What brings you to may dwelling Dark Knight?" Said a teenager, dressed in a black pair of jeans giving her a Gothic look to her style. Her hair was dyed black with golden streaks. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Can we discuss this later Shadowmane?" Batman said looking up at the teen with a deep glare.

The teen nodded. "Of course, but you're usually more into a talkative mood. Well with me anyways."

"I need you to contact your father."

Shadowmane rolled her ice-blue eyes. "Why me?" She asked. "Can't you do that yourself?"

"I don't have much time." He held up a 100 dollar bill.

"If your trying to bribe me it won't work. I know most of your tricks Batman."

"Likewise..."

The teen looked at the bill and then lifted her head. She sighed in a displeased manner. "but some how you always convince me." She took the bill.

"This is important Shadowmane. Many lives are at stake here."

"I'll help you Bats, but on one condition: tell me just what the hell is going on."

Batman remained silent for a moment.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" She crossed her arms. "Well if you won't tell me than I guess I'll have to figure your secret just like I always do." She handed back the money. "Here, I don't want your money. I want your trust."

"Fine." Batman rasped. "If you really want to know Shadowmane, the people of Gotham are about to become victims of an evil that we have never faced before."

Shadowmane nodded giving him the gesture to continue. "Go on."

"I am cursed."

"Now there is a surprise, and here I thought the Dark Knight never gets cursed by magic spells because he doesn't believe in magic."

"I hate magic!"

"Join the club."

Batman gave her one of his intense glares.

"So what kind of curse are you under if you don't mind me asking?"

Under the cowl Bruce was a little hesitant to tell his good friend the truth about his curse. Of him transforming into the winged creature of the gods called Pegasus. Inside Bruce knew that he could trust Shadowmane. After all she was sort of in the same predicament as him. The teen was cursed by her father accidentally during a ritual that happened many years ago when she was 5 years old. Her father was professor in Ireland that dealt with the black arts and stuck a deal with a witch giving him power. But with that power he lost his beloved wife and his child was reduced to be a cursed soul that took the form a wolf.

Batman found the teen two years ago when he was in New Orleans working on a case with Superman and Doctor Fate involving Shadowmane's father. He was being controlled by an evil spirit that wanted to raise the dead.

After that night Batman took the teen to Zantanna to handle and to see if his good friend of magic could reverse the curse of the wolf. Sadly Zantanna tried everything but the spell was too powerful. And feeling that he would betray another friend Batman brought the teen to Gotham and made sure she was well taken care of by his standards. She was his secret. Alfred did not even know about Shadowmane. The reason why Batman called the teen Shadowmane was because of her being a werewolf and never revealing her real name to him.

"So are you finally going to tell me?"

"All right... I am cursed to become a black-winged horse of the gods because they chose me to become a warrior in battle for this rising evil."

Shadowmane laughed much to Batman's annoyance.

"It's not funny." He said with a tight jaw. "You don't know what it's doing to my life. I can only be human if there is no moon at night."

"I understand your pain. It's just that..."

"What?"

"I thought if you were to be cursed into something, it would be a bat but then again you might enjoy that aspect."

"So does that tall Amazon know anything about this?"

"Diana? Yes."

"And this is the reason why you want me to locate my father."

More of a statement than a question, but Batman still nodded.

"Well then I guess that's a reason. I'll see if I can find the old man." She moved closer to him.

"Hold out your hand."

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can give you something."

Batman held out his right gloved hand and Shadowmane placed a dog whistle in his palm. "A dog whistle?"

"To contact me. I know it's bit cliche but trust me it works." She said with a smirk. "Now all I have to use to get you to come to me is a bucket of apples."

He formed his lips into a scowl.

"I'll be in touch.

* * *

As the sun was rising across the horizon queen Hippolyta was kneeling in front of the statue of Athena praying for Diana and Bruce's safe when fighting the forthcoming evil.

"Something wrong , my queen?" Artemis asked as she entered the temple of Athena. "You seem so distant to the rest of us."

"I am worried for Diana."

"You and I both know that Diana can handle the big battles alone. She has proven that many or times."

"I know commander. But I fear for my daughter just like any another mother fears for her children. I never wanted her to have this life outside our borders. I made a promise to you when I formed her that I would never let anything happen to her. That I would always be there to protect her."**  
**

Hippolyta looked at the massive statue of the goddess of wisdom.

"But the gods chose differently."

Artemis placed her firm hand on the queen's shoulder.

"Diana is strong my queen she will not lose this battle. I have faith in her."

"As do I commander." She sighed. "I need you to go to Gotham and fight with your sister."

"But Diana said..."

"I know what Diana said commander. I have a feeling that she will need all the help that she can get. And you are that help."

"Diana is stubborn she will refuse my offering."

Hippolyta shook her head.

"I know my daughter and she was accept your blade."

Artemis nodded.

"I will leave for Gotham right away ."

"Thank you commander." Hippolyta said. "Oh commander make sure that you bring your crossbow."

"I never leave for battle without it."

* * *

As the sun was rising across the horizon, Queen Hippolyta was kneeling in front of the statue of Athena; praying for Diana and Bruce's safety as they fought the forthcoming evil.

"Something wrong, my queen?" Artemis asked as she entered the temple. "You seem so distant to the rest of us."

"I am worried for Diana."

"You and I both know that Diana can handle these big battles alone. She has proven that many or times, my queen."

"I know commander... But I fear for my daughter just like any another mother fears for her children. I never wanted her to have this life outside our borders. I made a promise to her when I formed her that I would never let anything happen to her. That I would always be there to protect her."

Hippolyta looked at the massive statue of the goddess of wisdom.

"But the gods chose differently."

Artemis placed her firm hand on the queen's shoulder.

"Diana is strong, my queen. She will not lose this battle. I have faith in her."

"As do I commander." She sighed. "I need you to go to Gotham and fight with your sister."

"But Diana said..."

"I know what Diana said commander... I have a feeling that she will need all the help that she can get. And you are there to help."

"Diana is stubborn she will refuse my offering."

Hippolyta shook her head.

"I know my daughter and she was accept your blade."

Artemis nodded in compliance as any loyal soldier would.

"I will leave for Gotham right away, my queen."

"Thank you commander." Hippolyta said. "Oh commander, make sure that you bring your crossbow."

"I never leave for battle without it."

As Artimis walked down the stone steps of the temple, Cassie appeared. A cross look formed on her strawberry shaped face.

"You're leaving Artimis?" She asked, her voice revealing her anger.

"Yes little one. I am needed elsewhere."

"Can I go to battle with you?" Cassie asked, showing that she was so eager to fight beside the commander of the Amazons. "I'll bring my sword."

"I am afraid the queen will disapprove."

"But I want to go with you."

She implored. Artimis knelt down to the child's level. "You will fight battles with me one day Cassie. But I cannot risk your life in this battle. Where I am going you could die and I couldn't..."

She trailed off timidly, Cassie noticed.

"Couldn't what?"

Artemis sighed. "...see you become another victim of this senseless war."

"I can be brave like you and Diana. I can fight the battles."

Artimis removed her golden helmet and placed it onto of Cassie's head.

"When I get back we will train together with real swords. But I want you to practice while I'm away. Donna is very good with the blade she will teach you a few tricks."

Cassie nodded. "All right." Her tone was distraught. "I will stay but you must promise me that you will return from this battle."

"I can't promise you that." Artimis replied firmly. "But I can tell you that we will see each other again little one."

Cassie lowered her head as Artimis walked away and headed to the palace.

Donna was sitting on a stone ledge biting into a golden pear.

"That child really looks up to you." She said looking at the tall redhead. "I can see that you feel strongly for her, more than me."

"Yes. Cassie is a special girl. When she grows up she will be a great warrior."

"I suppose you want me to take over training with the girl?"

"I want you to show her your skills with the blade but be warned the child never gives up."

"I know she reminds me of my best of the sisters."

"Who?"

"You."

Artimis gave Donna a small smile.

"So you're heading to Gotham to fight with Diana and the Bat?"

"How did you know?"

"I read lips."

The tall redhead crossed her arms. "Another one of your hidden talents?"

"Maybe?" Donna said jumping down from the ledge. "Tell Diana that I know she will defeat this evil."

"I will. Take care of the queen and Cassie."

"Understood commander."

* * *

There was a loud scream that went from one ear out the other. Someone was in trouble and she knew it was going to be another rough night.

The downtown monorail was making its last evening run for the night. On board sat one of the important people that this city had to offer. Her name was Martha White, an accountant for The Russian mob banks. She was well in her late forties but still had retained good looks. Yovi would occasionally have sex with her, when his wife was out exploring the world.

Martha was holding on to her purse tightly, it had her whole life in there; checkbooks, Black berry and a cell phone.

Three men that like smelled like garbage were forming around her.

"Get away from me." She screamed and kicked one of the men in the belly with her high-heeled shoe.

"Now you've done it lady." The other said helping his partner up.

The third one grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. Blood began to dip from her face as she lifted herself up with her arms. Martha knew that these creeps were not Yovi's men but strangers.

A fire truck whizzed by under the monorail drop off stop. All eyes turned to the sound of the sirens. Diana jumped down and started taking the men out, punching and kicking aggressively. The group did not know what hit them. It was like a flash of light and soon they were on the ground rubbing their heads.

Martha turned around and saw a woman crouched down, staring at her as if she looking right into her soul.

"You're not harmed?" Diana asked.

Martha looked at he arms. "I don't think so."

"Why were those thugs after you?"

Martha shrugged.

"Lot's of gangs are after me Miss but these were strangers to my sights. They didn't even smell human."

"That is because they weren't."

"Come again?" Martha asked.

"Is your home not far from here?"

"Yes it's just across the street."

"I suggest you go home and lock all your doors. Something is coming tonight."

"What?"

Diana sniffed the air.

"Death."

* * *

Detective Riley Walker was sipping her hot green tea, while writing out a report of a crime that was committed three months ago. CSI units searched top to bottom in the apartment building trying to find every clue. Her friend Samantha worked long hours to make this case work for the Judge to throw the book at the murder.

The victim as it read on the file was a Jane Doe, age 25 years old, occupation: waitress at the Fancy Rose restaurant down in the business district. COD revealed that she was stabbed multiple times in the chest by three pieces of glass. The pieces were from the shattered glass door in the bathroom. Hand prints were found all over her arms and legs.

Her front door was opened when the police showed up. There were papers littered all over the floor and there was a lap top on the desk with an unknown file opened and printed off. Samantha was in charge of the case but she trusted that Megan would help bring this man to justice. The murder was one of her co-workers in the DA's office. Drake was away on a trip with Anna when the crime happened, but when he got back, he was shocked about the news. The one thing that he kept from the press was the name of the victim, for protection to her family.

Riley walked over to the board that had pictures of suspects posted on it. The one picture that made her feel uneasy was of Lutheran Jacks.

His black eyes stared into her soul. They reminded her of snake eyes.

She walked up to the stairs, hoping to be alone, but instead her boss was standing there drinking his coffee; silently listening to the city sounds. Riley joined him with a smirk on her thin face.

"Barbara must be ** off with you tonight." She said looking at her boss.

Gordon turned around looking at Riley. "She knows that with this kind of job late nights are part of the deal. Finished with the Jane Doe file?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will be enough to go in front of the jury."

"Did you call Samantha?" Gordon asked.

"I left a message, but she has a three-year old daughter. A busy life to contend with. I give her a lot of credit for what she does. It's not easy to find out who are the innocent ones." Riley replied, looking at one of the buildings from across the street.

"It's the choices that we make that prove how innocent we really are." Gordon replied as he sipped the last drop of his black coffee.

"See you later sir?"

"Where are you heading off too?"

"The Asylum. One of my friends has an old file on Jacks. I figured it could help us out on sending this monster to the chair."

"Be careful."

"You know me, sir. I do not fear flesh and blood."

Gordon nodded and then flicked on the floodlight.

"Just in case detective, I'm going to make sure you have some backup." He said under his breath.

* * *

ey Walker reached the entrance of the eerie Asylum labeled "Arkham. Home to the worst kind of human beings in this city." As she was walking on the pavement, she felt like she wasn't alone. Like someone was behind her watching her. The windows were barred and locked.

Screams, wails and threats were music in the building as she walked down its hallways passing the cell doors. It reminded her of a zoo. Each of the inmates were like savage animals trapped in their steal cages growling at all the visitors who lay eyes on them. In the cells with them were shadows mocking them.

Riley reached the office of Doctor Lilly Jolls' twin sister: Mira Jolls. She was another doctor and her long time friend who'd been working in this haunted house for 8 years. Riley looked in the office, she was not there. A nurse came by and told her that Lilly was checking a patient and would with be her in a moment. Riley entered the office and looked over pictures of Lilly's family. Two boys and her handsome husband Robert who was also a teacher of literature.

"Riley Walker, this is a surprise." Said Lilly who had her brief case in one arm and her cell phone in the other.

"Hello Lilly."

"What brings you to this dreadful place?"

"I asked about a file."

Lilly walked to her desk and pulled out a yellow folder with the name "Jacks" printed in big black bold letters.

"Here it is. Everything you need to know about this monster."

"Thank you."

Lilly pulled in her chair and opened the file.

"Name: Lutheran Jacks. Age: unknown. Mother was murdered in her own home by an unknown killer who police presumed to be an ex-boyfriend. The information was never released due to theories from the investigation team.

Thomas' only family was his grandmother and older sister Marie who died from child birth complications.

At the age of 16, Thomas ran away.

Spent 3 years in Juvenile.

Was wanted for murder.

Arrest for raping a Jane Doe but his trial was paid off.

Arrest for raping a 10-year old.

Murdered three officers in New York.

Patient likes to use switchblades and gunpowder. Suffers from split-personality disorder, feels no pain. Patient can only understand the meaning of emotions but cannot feel them."

Lilly closed the folder and handed it to Riley. Just as Riley reached to take the folder the lights turned completely off in the building. It was only sudden, but the inmates were already screaming because of the darkness.

"What the hell?"

Riley spoke aloud, suddenly alert of the danger. Lilly pulled out her flashlight from the desk drawer while Riley held out her gun.

"Lilly, stay here, I'll go check it out."

"Riley, I'm not afraid of the darkness."

Batman was outside watching through the window.

The two women walked down the narrow hallways of the eerie building while the inmates stared them down from inside their cells, calling them names yelling rude threats. Lilly wasn't afraid, its what she dealt with 10 hours a day. Riley walked slowly observing all the glass cells, never loosening her grip on her weapon. It looked dark and haunted in there. She peered inside a cell only to see an iris-less eye glazing back at hers. Suddenly there was a grim sound of laughter and a screaming sound soon after. It sounded like someone was being burned alive.

"Lilly are all the cell doors locked?"

"Yes. Than who is making that sound. The nurses?"

"No. The nurses are down stairs on break. There's no one up here."

The scream sounded like it was getting closer and closer. Both of them paused and waited for it to start again. There was nothing, only an unsettling silence. Riley felt some cold creep up behind her. She turned around and saw that nothing was there.

"Lilly, there's something behind us."

"What?"

"I don't know, just stay calm and do not move."

Lilly turned around only to see a huge creature with red eyes. It looked like a giant bat with sharp teeth snarling at her. She tapped Riley's shoulder.

"What?" Snapped the detective who had flinched when Lilly tapped her shoulder.

"Does this answer your question?"

Riley turned her head around and saw the creature walking closer and closer. Its claws looked like knives and drool was hanging from its mouth.

"What is it?"

"It's Batman on drugs."

"Lilly get behind me!" Riley commanded while pointing her gun at it. She fired at the creature and it only paused. The bullets went right through it. Riley heard it laugh.

"Do you fear me human?" The bat creature asked with a growl in its voice.

"No. You're not real."

"Oh I'm real. I want that file Megan. Give it to me or else your dear friend will not survive the night."

Lilly started to pray. Right at that moment Batman broke through the glass and landed on the belly of the creature. The creature was quick to react and threw Batman to the floor and started scratching at him, laughing as he did.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked with a growl. He looked at the giant bat creature, still was foaming at the mouth. Battas looked at the two women and licked his lips maliciously.

"To taste their blood. To feel it flow down my throat."

When Lilly heard that she almost fainted, but Riley held her up and rested her arm around Lilly's shoulders. Batman got up and punched the Battas in the face.

The creature retaliated, smacking Batman into a wall and grabbed his face by its sharp claws.

"Feel my claws against your flesh little bat."

Batman snarled in definace. Battas persisted.

"When I'm through with you these two women will be mine for the taking."

Finding an opening, Batman elbowed Battas in the face and slowly crawled on his knees towards the women.

"Run." He rasped out.

Battas grabbed him by the legs and slammed him again into the wall.

Batman groaned loudly in pain. He fell to the floor and looked at the women.

"Detective hold up your cross."

Riley looked down at her golden chain holding a small cross. She walked towards the creature and looked into its blood red eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you monster! I am protected by the blood. Leave."

Compelled by the detective's words, Battas could only give her a death glare. It snarled viciously as it vanished into the darkness. The lights turned back on and Batman was gone with it.

"I think I better call it a night," said Riley to Lilly who was shaking.

Batman hadn't gone far. He made sure that the women were all right before he had left, knowing the midnight hour was near.

"What was that thing?" Asked Riley, sweat rolling down her face. "Just tell me what it was?"

"An evil creature... It preys on the blood of humans."

* * *

Batman sat perched on the rooftop. He lifted his head and watched the moonlight peeping through the clouds. He released a sigh and said "here we go again."

He jumped down and bolted for the Batpod hoping that he would make it back to the penthouse before the hour of his transformation, but it was too late. He could already feel the pull in his muscles, his bones began to twist and his blood boiled. He suddenly fell to the ground in pain, his breathing became heavy as his body mass grew larger.

Quickly he pulled off the cowl and crawled to the shadowy part of the back alley behind Arkham. Even in his condition, he made sure that no one is in sight. Lifting his head he let the sweat pour out of him , running down his lips.

Involuntarily he began to make horse like sounds as his hands grew larger and his flesh began to rip.

Bruce howled in pain as his stomach grew larger and his neck longer.

"Why!" He yelled wrapping his arms around his mid-section. He felt it tearing apart from the extra weight.

A few minutes passed and he was now in his horse-form and miserably not amused about his transformation. He quickly arose and used his large mouth to pick up the cowl.

Wonder Woman arrived and jumped down.

"Bruce!"

"What do you want princess?" He snarled with a hiss dropping the cowl as he spoke to her.

"I knew I would find you. Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?" He asked in snapping tone.

"Bruce, how dare you use that tone with me." Diana said pointing at him. "I just came here to see if you needed any help."

"...How did you find me?"

"Homing device planted in your belt."

The winged horse looked at the belt. "I don't need your help Diana. I can handle this alone."

Diana put her hands on her hips.

"The gods should of turned you into a donkey instead."

The creature gave her a growl showing his teeth.

"Because you are as stubborn as one. When are you going to accept the fact that there are some things you can't do alone? Especially when you're not Batman."

"I may look like a horse but I'm still the same underneath princess."

"Well you're definitely not showing it." She retorted. A thought came to mind, causing her to smirk. "Look at us we're arguing like a married couple."

He groaned, or perhaps it was his attempt at a sigh in his current form.

"Whatever."

The winged horse lifted his wings and shot up to the roof. Unyielding, Diana placed her hands on her hips.

"Bruce, come down here at once."

"Make me."

"You're acting..."

"I know like a stubborn **."

Diana flew up to the roof after him.

"You're not welcome here. This is my rooftop." He snarled.

"You don't own Gotham, Bruce. Its the other way around. Gotham owns you."

"So you came up here to tell me that princess?"

Diana shook her head. "You were right ... You do have a lot of issues."

"Thanks for caring princess."

Diana placed her hand on his forehead. "I know that you're trying to fight the spirit inside. That's why you're acting like this Bruce."

The horse lowered his head, regret now showing.

"Princess, I didn't mean to say those things. Is just that I'm tired of being trapped in this body. I need to be Batman again 24/7 and waiting for the moon to show it's ugly face... People are going to get hurt."

"It won't be that much longer Bruce."

She stroked his neck, hoping it along with her words provided him consolation.

"That's what you keep on telling me. So when do we start to prepare for battle."

Diana contemplated her answer to his question.

"Soon?"

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Tomorrow."

"Are you ready?"

Diana shook her head.

"Why not? You've faced many battles involving demons and other creatures of the underworld. Why should this be any different, princess?"

"It's because your soul is at stake. If we lose... we lose you and your city will die."

She finished her sentence with a slight tremble in her voice, despite the poker-face she wore. She felt he was really rubbing off on her.

"Than let's hope we don't lose. Now we need a plan."

"And you have one?"

"I'm thinking."

The winged horse lowered his head and began to think.

Diana smiled warmly at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Even when you're a horse you brood."

He rolled his eyes.

"There has to be a hidden connection with the current events that are happening." He turned and looked at her. "Let's do some training."

"What kind of training?"

"Flight."

"But I thought you said you never let anyone control you?"

"If we are going to win this battle we have to learn how to work together. Now hop on and please don't pull my hair."

Diana withheld a small chuckle in her chest, then sat on his back.

"Ready to soar princess?"

She nodded. "Ready when you are Bruce."

**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL PROOF- READER AND EDITOR. YOU'RE AMAZING.**


	29. Chapter 29 : Conversations

**Chapter 29 : Conversations  
**

The air was cool as Diana narrowed her eyes downward at the misty streets of Gotham. She wrapped her arm around Bruce's thick neck, it was warm to the touch. She could feel his pulse elevating. She knew that this was a whole new experience for him, although Superman would sometimes carry him when flying from a burning building, Bruce still hated that.

"How are you holding up?" Diana asked.

Bruce did not respond. He usually didn't when he was gliding through the streets in the Batpod or the Tumbler. He was a very concealed man that liked to keep everything bottled up. Diana wasn't discouraged though.

"Bruce I'm talking to you..."

The horse rolled his eyes. "I'm fine." He quickly said grumbling. "This is just going to take a while to get used too." He admitted. Diana shook her head.

"Oh come on, you jump out of planes and sky hook back into them without any hesitation."

"When I'm a human!" He snapped disliking her comment though was also reluctant to say that he was enjoying their test flight. He wouldn't mind if it was in the Wraith, his aerial stealth vehicle that could hold two passengers in the cockpit, this was different they were unprotected by bullet proof in-cased steel. All he had was hard hoofs, a hard head and wings.

"I know that you're upset Bruce about this whole curse."

"Upset? I am beyond upset. I can't even show my face to the public not to mention go to those long and boring meetings at my company." He ranted. Diana shifted her gaze, feeling the distress in his words. He let loose a hard breath, or perhaps it was a sigh. "Princess do you have any idea what we're up against or are you just going to trust your instincts?"

"All I know from what my mother told me was that this evil that is arriving to Gotham will destroy many souls."

"I already know that part. You've mentioned that to me about five times already."

"Sorry."

Diana gave him pause, as he gathered his thoughts. As usual Bruce felt regret for being cold, but just the same he got the feeling she understood him enough to know that. That much he could tell as he feels her hand caress the side of his neck soothingly. He imagined her warm smile accompanying it and for a moment, he allowed his frustrations to drift away.

"If we had any idea ..." He paused, this time noticing a helicopter, he quickly swift his body and headed towards the roof top of a building. He landed on his hoofs and gently bent his body down so Diana could get off.

"How much time do we have?" He asked, back on point.

"Not long." She replied, now standing in front of him.

The horse nodded. "I'm bringing you back to the penthouse."

"No thanks." Diana said. "I can fly there myself."

Bruce stood still a for a moment, seemingly hesitant before raising his head. "All right if you want it that way."

He turned to the ledge, preparing to glide.

"Where are you going Bruce?" Diana asked.

"To see an old friend."

Diana immediately advanced on him. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to go."

The winged horse turned its head and glared at her. "What?"

"Not with out this."

Diana gave Bruce a golden oat that she removed from her pocket. "This will make those you are close to you understand what you are saying to them."

Bruce quickly ate it.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Just be careful." She said worriedly, her concern for him evident.

"Just when do you sound so motherly princess?" He was sarcastic or teasing, he wasn't sure.

Diana placed her hand on his long black forehead.

"Just come back to me." She said firmly, though the affection was clear in her eyes.

"I'll try." He inwardly smirked.

He jumped down, his wings became straight as he glided up into the wind heading for Wayne Tower.

* * *

Lucius Fox opened the door from the stairwell and stepped onto the cemented-roof of Wayne Tower. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, protecting his throat from the chilling updraft wind. He walked across the roof and stood at the ledge looking at downtown Gotham. It had been a while since he took the time to gaze at the mesmerizing city.

Though looks would be deceiving, it appeared very peaceful from this height. Standing there he recalled the time when Doctor Thomas Wayne and he were on the rooftop of the first Wayne Tower. The one that got destroyed during Bruce's first year as Batman.

Thomas Wayne was only 28 years old at the time; a young man with a promising future. He had big dreams to make this city a far better place for the good people of Gotham to live in. "Good people Mr. Fox," Thomas would say. "They are the foundations that we can use to build stronger structures in this society."

"What are your plans for the future Mr. Wayne?" Fox had asked the young man.

"I want to build a better and cheaper transportation for the general public."

Thomas removed a folded up piece of paper from his coat and handed to Fox.

Lucius looked at the design. "You want to create a sky train?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes. I want it connected to Wayne Tower, to unite the city."

"I see what I can do."

Thomas looked at his Rolex. "Great. If you can excuse me Mr. Fox, I am needed at Gotham General."

"Mr. Wayne it's almost midnight."

"That's alright I don't mind the night shift."

As he stood there remembering his good friend who was a good man, Fox thought for a moment how similar Thomas and his son Bruce were. Although Bruce was more stubborn and careless when it came to making difficult decisions, he still had a good heart. And Fox had never met anyone who cared more about his fellow man than Bruce Wayne.

Under that fierce exterior and playboy charade was a great mind that he used to make Gotham a better and safer place to live in just like his father. A sound of wings flapping entered the air ways as Fox turned his sight to the shadows. He heard a clicking sound on the cement. Cautious he kept his guard up and moved closer.

"Mister Wayne?" He asked looking at the shadows. "Is that you?"

"Over here Mr. Fox." A deep voice boomed from the corner near a vent.

"You said that there was something you wished to show me."

"I did. But be warned it's pretty shocking."

Fox prepared himself. "Alright let's see."

A jet black winged horse appeared from the shadows and looked at Lucius with it's dark eyes. Foxed stared, trying to process what he was seeing and while a mixture of emotions swamped him: confusion, shock, uncertainty and fear.

He backed away from the dark creature. "It can't be." He said. "You can't be ..."

The horse lowered his head. "Don't be afraid Mr. Fox." He said, trying to appear as non-threatening as he could but knew that would do little to calm his friend. A man in a batsuit was one thing, but this was a whole new level of strange. It took a moment for Fox to regain his composure before he moved closer and looked at the horse." Bruce you're a ..."

"I know. I don't need to be reminded."

Despite the situation, Fox couldn't suppress the small grin on his face with recognition. "That settles it." He said. "No one in this city has that kind of attitude. I just never thought I would see you in a form like this. Now tell me, how did this happen?"

"Long story." Bruce shrugged off the question.

"Now I see why you haven't been at the meetings."

"Can you blame me?"

Fox chuckled. "No." He looked at the black fur. "I can see that you match your other black vehicles perfectly."

The horse cocked his head to the side. "Was that a joke Mister Fox?"

"Yes it was, Mister Wayne."

The horse shook his head.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Alfred sent you the current results on the DNA scans of the two victims. I need to have another look at them. I know that we're missing something."

The black horse moved to the ledge and spread out his wings.

"Mister Wayne?"

The horse turned it's long thick neck.

"How long will you be like this?"

"However long it takes." Bruce replied. "I'm only like this at midnight. If the moon is out. At noon I change back into a human." He looked at the moon above. "It seems out of the ordinary for the moon to be out every night. It must be a part of what is coming."

"And that would be what?" Fox felt unsettled.

"Trust me you don't want to know Mister Fox."

The horse exhaled loudly, its breath showing in the air, then jumped down and glided through the air, his wings pointed upwards.

"I saw but I still can't believe it." Fox said looking up at the creature flying through the night sky.

* * *

Back at Bruce's summer penthouse Diana was sitting on the ledge of the building, her long raven hair blowing in the wind, trying to be focus on the mission she and Bruce and were about to endure.

"Why do you have fear written upon your face Princess Diana?"

She turned around and saw the goddess Athena standing before her, dressed in normal clothes to blend into the mortal world.

"Athena." Diana said bowing her head. "How may I humbly serve you?"

"I did not come here for myself but for you."

"I don't understand. You already told me what I need to know."

"Not everything." Athena corrected.

Diana arched up an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Athena moved to the ledge and placed her hand on the smooth cool cement.

"Do you remember the stories your mother told you when you were knee-high?"

Diana nodded with recollection.

"Yes, my mother told me about the great battles between the gods and the titans."

"Did she ever speak of the evil one?"

"Hades?"

"No." Athena shifted her eyes downward. "The lord of underworld. Someone far worse than that spiteful demon of bloodshed and painful pleasure."

"Athena what is it your trying to tell me?" Diana asked.

The goddess of wisdom sighed. "I have never let my emotions break free from my stern stature but I have come to tell you what is about to happen within the next 24 of mortal time."

Diana was listening intently.

"Chronos is the god of time and also the deceiver of many. He once took an oath that he would destroy the souls of mortals long before he was cast into the pits of darkness. A place where only evil lurks. He is the father of Zesus and the also the brother of Chaos."

"Eris." Diana growled.

Athena nodded.

"His loyal children are about to release him into this realm. Once he arrives there will be no stopping him for destroying every soul in this city. It is up to you and your Pegasus."

"Bruce. My horse has a name." She corrected firmly.

"Alright, it is up to you and Bruce to prevent his forces from entering this city. There has already been a few demons that have entered secretly."

"Battas."

"The bat demon of nightmares. He likes to consume the blood out of his victims for their life force."

Athena placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "This is only the beginning but it is also a test to prepare you for what is to come in the future." She snapped her hands and her golden armor appeared on the cement. "This is for Pegasus. It will give him more power and protect his heart."

Diana looked at the armor. "What about the curse?" She asked. "Will Bruce become a human again?"

"Only time will tell."

Gotham Shipping - Yards

"Enjoying your evening snack?" Eros asked, looking at the drained corpse of a night watchmen whose life force had been drained from Battas.

"I would of had a more refreshing meal if it wasn't for that mortal."

"The Batman?"

"He doesn't even look like a bat." Battas growled. "Next time we meet I will drain every drop from that worthless body of his."

"You will have your chance my friend."

Battas glared at the god of desire. "I am not your friend!"

"After all I've done for you? Taking you out from the pit and granting your freedom this is how you repay me?"

"I don't care." Battas growled. "Now tell me where I can find blood-saps to drain."

"I know a few places that might serve a few late night snacks."

"Tell me?"

Eros smiled.

"Gotham General or the Gotham Police Department?"

"I like my food fast. So I will go with Gotham General"

"Excellent choice."

Battas licked his blood stained fangs maliciously.

"Besides, I might lure a bat."

"Not tonight. He is not in a mortal body."

"Oh yes, the little horse curse the gods made him become whenever there is a moon."

"They're all fools to think that a little princess and her fancy pony will stop us from releasing our master."

"What do you want me to do with her little pony? Rip his wings out? Cut off his head and mount it onto Athena's temple wall? Or maybe just break him."

Eros sneered. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Battas growled impatiently.

"You just gave me another idea." Eros grinned.

"I'm listening."

"Blackgate prison holds Gotham's worse band of freaks and monsters behind stone walls. But there is one monster that I know that will help us on this mission..."

"The monster's name?"

"Oh he's more like a Titan with his strength and power. And he's the only one that broke the bat."

"The name?" Battias persisted.

Eros turned and looked at the demon.

"Bane."

Battas grinned and then disappeared into the air like a puff of smoke.

"Than it shall be done."

* * *

The black Pegasus was contorted up on the roof top of the Gotham Radio Tower feeling depressed and sleepy . He could not help anyone at the moment. That was eating him alive inside. He rested is head on the cement and mumbled. "How much longer?" He asked in a whisper. "Batman can't abandon Gotham," He said. " Gotham needs him and I can't do a thing about it when I'm stuck in this body."

He boosted up his head and looked at bat signal reflecting in the clouds. His ray of hope, his symbol.

"No." He said in a direct tone to himself." The Batman is needed. It's not the bat that makes the hero it's the man... He looked at his body.. "well in this case its the horse that makes the bat."

The black winged horse arose and walked to the edge. His eyes looked out at Gotham with new-found determination.

"This is my city. I will defend it until there is no air left my lungs. For I am Bruce Thomas Wayne, the son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne and the Batman. I am the watchful protector in the shadow, the silent guardian waiting to strike." He proclaimed. "I am the Dark Knight."

Lightening flashed through the clouds above as he flew down.


	30. Chapter 30 : A Different Kind of Hero

**Chapter 30 : A Different Kind of Hero  
**

Black-Gate Penitentiary

A dark haunting shadow moved past two dead prison guards leaning against a wall, sitting in their puddles of their own blood. "Human's are so easy to destroy." Battas the bat demon snarled. "Such a delight to devour."

The white brick walls were stained with blood from the ruthless brawls that happened during the evening hours. A brawl that raged between the monsters and the freaks that harvested chaos and fear on the streets of Gotham.

The smell of death hung in the air as a foul stench that never faded. Each cell was inhabited by inmates that Batman and the Gotham Police Department took down during their reign of chaos.

One cell that was set to be in locked down at all times contained one raging animal that craved for power and control. A shadow slithered into the cell unnoticed by security. The shadow formed into the demon Battas and peered into the darkness at the bulky figure wearing a tube like mask.

"Why are you here little bat?" The harsh voice asked. "Come to have your reckoning with me?"

Battas licked his fangs. "Oh I assure you I'm not the bat you think I am... Bane."

"How do you know who I am?" Bane asked as he arose from the floor menacingly.

"I know much about you mortal. How you broke the Batman's wings, how you threw him into that pit and then nearly destroyed his city. You've done great that suits our standards."

Bane didn't care for praise. "Why have you come to me?"

Battas placed his claws on the bars. "I've been sent to claim you."

"Claim me? For what demon?"

"How would you like to be free from these bars that have so contained your raging soul? To walk the streets of Gotham and crack the skulls of those that defied your orders... And finally destroy the Batman once and for all?"

Bane smiled from behind his mask. "I would kill for that."

"That's what I thought." Battas swiped his claws onto the bars and effectively sliced it open then entered the cell. "Tonight I shall provide you your freedom Bane. For you are a Titan in this world that knows the Bat's weakness."

"I underestimated him. I will not repeat it."

"I know."

Bane stepped out of his cell and surveyed the area with surprise. "Where are the guards?"

"Don't worry. They won't be any trouble." Battas replied licking his blood stained claws.

"Now come, there is someone that wants to meet you face to face and offer you something that you crave in your veins."

"What?"

"Power."

"To destroy the Batman and the man behind him: Bruce Wayne."

Battas smiled evilly, "Yes."

Bane cracked his knuckles loudly. "I look forward to hearing the bat's bones break as I crush his body in my hands and squeeze the blood out from his veins."

* * *

On the rooftop of the MCU, Commissioner Jim Gordon waited by the ignited searchlight patiently. He sipped his coffee that was made an hour ago from one of the female detectives in the Family Crisis Department, which would mean he'd been sitting up here for better close to that amount of time. Times like this more often than not gave him time to think or enjoy the evening air while anyone else would've been annoyed to be kept waiting this long.

He lifted his head and looked up at the moonlight as dark clouds blew overhead and the wind blew his grey hair. "Where are you?" He thought looking for any sign of his trusted ally the Batman. He figured that his cape and cowled friend was busy just like every night. As he began to debate whether or not he should call it a night or get himself another cup of coffee, the sound of movement came from the shadows and disrupted his thoughts.

Gordon turned his head and looked at the direction of the sound. "Batman?" He asked with caution. This wasn't how the Caped Crusader normally made his presence known or sounded when he did. "Is that you?" He instinctively rested his hand on his weapon with anticipation.

"Yes." A deep voice replied as he black winged horse sighed. Gordon relaxed his hand away from his side, with relief. Bruce paused, thinking about his form. It was big shock to Fox and he knew it would even be a bigger shock to Gordon. "I have something to show you. Be warned it's pretty shocking."

Gordon looked confused but suddenly wary. He was used to seeing things that turned your skin ghost white, so whatever this was had to be stranger. "Alright I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Look I've seen dead bodies cut into pieces so there's nothing that won't..." He trailed off as a massive form stepped out of the shadows and it met his stare with it's dark intimating eyes that were very familiar. Gordon stared at the creature trying to understand just what was happening? Was this animal Batman, the Dark Knight... Gordon feeling uncertain backed away from the winged horse. "Batman is that really you? What happened to you and why a horse?"

The horse lowered his head. He knew his friend had a right to know. "I know it's hard to understand commissioner," the creature whispered in a tone that was the same as Batman's. "I'm not going harm you."

Gordon stepped closer. "I just never thought it would be possible for a human to be transformed into an animal. I read stories to my kids about witches turning princes into frogs but this..."

"I know. A shock," he said dryly.

"How did this happen? Was this the reason why you said you wouldn't be around to help Gotham?"

"Yes. I thought I was no longer Batman but I've realized that it's the bat that makes the man it's the man inside that makes the bat. Even through I don't look the way I normally do commissioner I am still Batman and I will always be here to defend Gotham."

Gordon was about to touch the horse's forehead but instead he placed his hand in his pocket.

"What my kids would give to see this?" He thought looking at the horse trying to figure out how Batman ended up like this. "So are you going to tell me how this happened?"

"Long story. Any news on the faceless victims?" Batman changed the subject.

Gordon shrugged. "One of my detectives found bleached spots around the crime scene area."

"The killer is clever cleaning up his tracks. He uses the bleach the to burn the flesh off his victims' faces. It's a cleaner way of peeling skin off."

Gordon thought he was going to sick. "Somehow none of this surprises me. How can someone do this?"

"There are sick people in this world. But this isn't a senseless killing. A criminal isn't complicated commissioner, we just need to figure out what he's after."

Gordon nodded. He still could not believe enough that Batman was now a winged horse he still acted and sounded the same.

"Let me know if you find anything else." Batman replied as he moved to the ledge and placed his hoofs on the cement. He looked out at Gotham and exhaled showing air. He then jumped down and his wings became straight as he glided through the air.

"What is this city coming too?" Gordon said looking at the shadow of the winged creature off the buildings walls down below. Deep down he felt sorry for Batman and knew this would be yet another challenge for the Dark Knight to overcome. "He's still Batman though," Gordon thought to himself and felt no matter the obstacle he would find a way out of this physical transformation.

* * *

The old Gotham sewer line tunnels were filled with decayed, murky water and of course the grim rodents that devoured anything in their path whether it was unwanted trash or a decomposing body.

Bane wore a rugged down overcoat that he found in one of the lockers of the prison. Surprisingly enough it accommodated his form at least without venom. He trials Battas through the darkness keeping his eyes alert and pulse steady as they passed dead bodies. At first glance, Bane didn't know what to make of the creature. It looked menacing enough but there was little Bane feared though this Battas didn't intimidate him, Bane knew enough not to underestimate it and whatever it had in store for him.

The creature struck an enticing offer: power and vengeance; but Bane knew such a thing would require a cost. He was unsure of what it might be, but trusted his own capability enough to know he could crush this creature if it tried to betray him. Turning his gaze away from Battas, Bane looked over a body in his way. He kicked it aside with a grunt and continued walking.

"Who killed these people?" Bane asked pointing on the corpses.

"Some of this work is mine but some of it is also the result of endless violence."

Bane looked the creature over, sensing its unpredictable and distrusting air. "How do you kill humans? I thought demons could not harm humans directly?"

"Don't believe everything you read Bane. We're always there in the shadows when the bullet enters the heart, the knife slices the throat or when the crumbling walls come down. I kill you sacks of meat because you are impure in my eyes. You have impure blood flowing through your veins. I can smell it." Battas eyed a rat swimming in the water. Quickly he snatched the small creature and devoured it. Bane cocked his head to the side.

"I see that you have an appetite demon." Bane replied looking at the blood dripping from the demons mouth.

"I'm always ready to feed." The demon could see Bane's still posture and could sense offensive caution coming from him as he tightens his fists. Battas snickers demonically. "Don't worry I won't drain you dry. You're soul is safe." The creature turns away and continues down the tunnel. Bane watches after him with a hardened look before following.

Battas entered a small tunnel. "You will find what you seek down there."

"Why aren't you coming?" He asked distrustfully.

"I have a hospital to visit tonight."

Bane didn't ask why, he began to walk down the tunnel.

"Just remember human, if you seek power and vengeance, you must go into the abyss to receive it."

* * *

On the rooftop terrace of the Bruce Wayne's summer penthouse, Diana sat on the ledge still dressed in her armor in deep in thought. Her ocean blue eyes were looking out over Gotham.

Alfred Pennyworth walked through the French doors and headed towards her carrying a tea tray in his hands. "Something to calm the nerves Miss Prince," He said as Diana turned her head and looked at him with surprise.

"Alfred. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"When you work for a man that dresses up like a bat you begin to take on his traits. Stealth is one of them." He set the tray on the ledge in front of her.

Diana gave him a grateful smile.

"I know it's not in my place to ask but is something troubling you?" He asked, handing Diana a cup of brewed tea."

"I'm not really good at sharing my feelings Alfred. It's something that Amazon warriors rarely do. It's considered a form of weakness." She sips her tea with a somber look.

"I heard differently Miss Prince. It's better to talk about your feelings than let them eat away at you."

"Kind of like Bruce." She said knowingly. Alfred smiled as he realized just how similar his master and the Amazon princess were.

"Indeed. Master Wayne never shares his feelings with any one. Not after that night."

"It must still be hard for him," she said sympathetically.

"Yes. Deep down he still blames himself for what happened. He felt it was because of his fear of bats that took over him when he fell into the well. But he has improved greatly, he climbed out of the prison that confined him for years, one of his own making created from guilt and pain." He paused. "I know that Master Wayne can be a little rough on the edges sometimes, but you must know that he cares about you," Alfred said earnestly.

"And I care for him too Alfred." She trialed off appearing wistful. "Some part of me wished it was me that took on the curse. Do you know how much it bothers me to see him transform? It's like a knife into my heart and someone pulls it out slowly and lets me feel the pain at every degree." Diana touched the left side of her chest. "I want him to be himself again Alfred. To be Batman again without worrying about wings and a tail."

She lowered her head. "I know that its still him in that horse's body but it's not the same. I can almost feel his pain with each moon, knowing there's little he can do for his city... For himself," she lowered her sad complexion then blinked it away forcefully as the Amazon in her told her not to fall into despair.

Alfred sighed. "I know. I would have anything to have him back fully."

"So would I Alfred... "

Deciding there was little more he could say to console the princess, Alfred excused himself took the tray then headed back inside. Diana remained seated on the ledge and finished the rest of her tea silently. She looked at the night sky and sighed.

"Did I miss anything?" A deep rich voice asked from the shadows of the roof. Diana turned and saw the winged black horse.

"Bruce," She quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank Hera, you're alright," she said with immense relief.

"I'm fine Diana." He replied. "I was just patrolling the city."

"As a horse?" She smirked.

"I may look like a horse on the outside but I am still the same man on the inside."

"I know. We're going to free you from this Bruce." She ran her hand down his forehead. "I will find a away to change you back." She spoke determinately.

"Diana," He said in a calm tone. " Let's worry about the mission for now."

"Alright, Athena came to me and told me more about what is coming to Gotham. The demon that you faced in Arkham is called 'Battas'. He is a winged demon from the underworld and hates mortals. He takes joy in draining the life force out of them by consuming their blood. He kills for pleasure. He's in charge of bringing the dark creatures; his army of unclean spirits into the mortal realm."

"I sense that there's more," he said knowingly. Diana nodded.

"The main evil that we must stop is Chronos the god of Time who was imprisoned by his son Zeus for destroying the humans. If he enters Gotham there will be no stopping the endless blood shed."

"That's why the gods of left this battle up to you?"

"You mean us," she corrected firmly.

"Whatever," he growled. "So the reason why I was turned into this was because I'm supposed to be your war horse in battle?"

"I would appear so Bruce," she said with dismay. Bruce shook his head.

"What about the curse being lifted? Did you ask Athena about my fate?"

Diana looked at his winged shape.

"Yes."

"And?"

"If we win this battle of souls you will be back to normal," she was unsure if this news made him feel any better but if she knew him well enough she'd say he was still upset but not defeated. The horse moved to the ledge. "I want to be Batman again princess. I thought I could get used to living in this body but I can't. Gotham needs me."

Diana nodded. "The night belongs to Batman not Pegasus," the horse said.

"I thought you said you are still Batman inside?"

"Yes, but I can't do the things I used to do princess. I can't save people."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me. I went to two of my trusted friends tonight and showed them this they..." He groaned, searching for the best way to explain. "They didn't even know what to say. How could they? And the scum of this city have nothing to fear from a winged horse."

Diana placed a warm hand on his neck. "Bruce you're a different kind of a hero. Not even just that..." Diana purposely trailed off as she had faith the meaning of her words would take shape in Bruce's mind. The horse lifted his head and remembered the reason why he became Batman. He found himself disquieted with how he managed to let himself fall from the perch he'd climbed not so long ago today. He grunted loudly as if frustrated. Diana smiled brightly as she sees Bruce's warrior's spirit emerge.

"You're right. I can't take pity on myself now not when Gotham needs me." He remembered what he declared when he was on the roof of the Gotham Radio Tower a few hours ago. "I am Batman! And no Greek god will destroy my city not when I have the air in my lungs." He turned his head and looked at Diana. "Come on princess, you have a battle to prepare for."

Diana smiled." That's the Batman I know."

* * *

Bane reached the end of the tunnel and entered an opened spaced area. In the center was a table surrounded by chairs. The night sky above the sewers briefly illuminated his surroundings but most corners we're still covered in shadows.

"Welcome Bane. I'm am Eros."

Bane turned and saw a dark haired man dressed in a leather jacket standing near a cemented pillar that was apart of the tunnels structure.

"I'm glad we can finally meet."

"The demon spoke to me saying that you have an offer to give me."

"Indeed. Sit."

Bane warily moved to the table and pulled out a chair.

"I must say, I am proud of the work you have done in the past almost claiming the souls of Gotham and breaking the mortal named Bruce Wayne."

"I should've of broke his neck instead of his back," Bane growled.

"No. You wanted him alive didn't you? To rot in that pit you threw his broken body into and let him witness the final destruction of his city."

Bane nodded.

"But you lost. He arose from the abyss and fought you until you finally tasted defeat."

Bane formed his hand into a fist. "I ..."

Eros grinned sinisterly. "Yes. Say it Bane. Tell me what you want and I shall deliver."

"I want the bat dead."

Eros laughed. "Your wish shall come true. All you need is a little more strength in those veins."

"My venom give me all the strength I need."

"Yes but is only a man made compound. I'm talking about sheer strength almost god like."

Bane's eyes grew large with hunger. "I'm listening."

Eros pulled out a vial from his overcoat and placed it on the table. "This is your power Bane. Once it flows through your veins, the Bat will be yours to devour. His bones will crumble and his screams will be heard."

Bane rose from his chair with fire in his eyes. "Yes. He will scream my name!"

"One thing though Bruce Wayne has been given the power of flight. He becomes a horse at night."

"It doesn't matter what he is. He is still a weak animal."

Eros sneered though he appreciated the mortal's unrelenting pride. "Then let the games begin."

* * *

Eight hours later...

Diana opened her ocean blue eyes to the bright afternoon sunlight reflecting off the white painted walls of the guest bedroom. She arose and rubbed her temples trying to figure out how she was going to save both Bruce and this city. Such thoughts barely let her sleep. "Hera," She silently prayed as she bent down and pulled her golden armor from underneath the bed and looked at her reflection. "Give me your strength."

Bruce Wayne entered the room dressed in a white dress shirt, his hair drenched from the shower he had moments ago. "Princess?" He asked looking worried about her. He knew that she had a lot on her plate.

Diana turned and looked at him. "I see that you're tail and wings have vanished." Bruce gave her a steady intense gaze that filled her with butterflies.

"Yes." He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Diana took he opportunity too look him over. Despite the difficult night he had yesterday, he seemed keenly refreshed this morning. She guessed it had much to do with his relief to be back in his human form. Despite that, his posture suggested he was struggling with something.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked placing the armor back under the bed.

"Diana..." She looked at him with mild surprise. This was the first time in a long time he called her by her real name.

"Yes? Bruce what it?"

He walked closer to her, his expression soulful. "What's been happening too both of us... I just want to say..." He seemed lost in thought. Diana arched an eyebrow.

"Do you what me to use my lasso on you ?"

Bruce smirked. "We both know that won't work. I've trained by the best monks in Asia to control my own thoughts."

"Still it's worth a shot."

Diana could tell that he was restless by the expression on his face. His m shaped lips were curved and his eyes focused on the tips of his dress shoes. Diana places a reassuring hand on his arm and gives it a gentle squeeze, "Its okay, Bruce. You can tell me, whatever it is." She said softly. Bruce then lifted his head and looked deeply into her like never before.

They were friends, good friends that shared many battles together and many great losses as well. She was also his partner who would use her silver, bullet-deflecting bracelets to protect him when in open fire. After all these years of spending time together and then away from each other because he was afraid his heart would get wounded, he realized that they were more than partners on the battle field. She meant much much more to him than he allowed himself to admit.

Bruce deep down knew he had to confess to her. Say the word that she had been wanting to hear from his lips for so long. "Bruce?" She asked wondering what was going on inside his brilliant mind. Bruce felt lost in her eyes and it took immense effort to look away from their comforting depths and let his gaze fall to her ruby lips.

Finally he made his move. Bruce embraced his arms around Diana and crashed his lips into hers. His right hand gripped her slender waist and his left ran down her back boldly. She pressed her chest against his while her hands reached up, one circling the back of his neck, the other rested against the side of his face.

She pressed harder onto his lips feeling thrilled and ignited. "Hera finally," She thought to herself joyously. He had claimed her has his own, and she was set to do the same with him. Her eyes shut as the kiss began to become desperate and before it could deepen further, both of them part for much needed breath. For a long moment they say nothing, though they are still pressed tightly against each other, foreheads resting against the other. Finally they pull away and just stare deeply into each others eyes, both unsure of what to say.

After a minute, Bruce placed his hand on her cheek then silently moved to the door.

"Bruce? I just need to tell you that I..."

He turned and looked at her.

"I know princess. I do too."

Then he left the room leaving her in deep thought.


	31. Chapter 31 : A Demon's Night

**Chapter 31 : A Demon's Night  
**

"A kiss is just a kiss,"

Bruce told himself for the umpteenth time as he sat on the stairway leading to the upper level of the penthouse. He'd been in deep thought about what transpired between him and Diana for awhile now. There was no denying to himself now what they felt towards each other. Years of repressed emotions went into that kiss and and there was much more to be given before they parted for breath.

He remembered the heated flush of her cheeks, the joyous affection in her eyes and the closeness of their bodies as they held each other after. He licked his lips and could still taste her wonderful ruby lips on his own. It took a lot strength to leave the room and before she could say what he knew she would he replied with a knowing response. At the moment no words were needed he felt, but they would still need to be said.

He wanted to confess his feelings to her and tell her that she was his everlasting love that was untouchable to the desires of mortal men. "I'm only fooling myself," he thought as his hands rested on his chiseled chin. Alfred walked over to him.

"Master Wayne," he asked, looking at his master who showed great distress in his steady gaze. "Sir, is everything alright?"

"Hmmm..." The famous words of the dumbfounded billionaire. Bruce shifted his eyes to his white haired butler. "Did you say something Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head and moved closer. "Mind if I join you?" He asked referring to the step that Bruce was sitting on.

"Be my guest," The billionaire replied, shifting his body to the side near the railing. He sat there resting his hands on the bottom of his chin and let out a deep sigh. Alfred studied him closely.

"Master Wayne, are you sure that everything is fine? You seem to be distressed about something?"

Bruce turned his head and gazed at the window that provided a great view of Gotham City. He decided to be as forthcoming with Alfred as he could but not with what he was just thinking about.

"I'm just a little out of sorts," he stated as his lips formed into a straight line. "I still can't used to living like this Alfred. I'm meant to be a human not this winged creature that these gods made me out to be..." He said plainly.

"I want to be free from this curse. I know that I'm acting selfish but when I'm that creature... I feel so helpless," he admitted, forlorn and weary.

"You're stronger than you think sir. Although you may be cursed to be a winged horse that doesn't change who you are."

"Yes it is Alfred. It changes a lot."

Alfred smiled faintly. "I'm not talking about the physical appearance that you endure I'm talking about the man that is inside. The man that would do anything to save the city that he loves even giving up his own life." He pointed to Bruce's chest.

"It's the man that makes the bat. It's who you chose to be sir... whether you want to believe that you can't defend this city because you're in a different form than that is your choice and I will agree with you on that. But if you believe it doesn't matter who you are on the outside but what makes the man on the inside than you are something far greater than what the gods ever cursed you to be..."

Bruce lowered his head. "What?" He spoke in a whisper.

"A hero in every sense of the word."

Bruce turned his head and looked at the sunlight reflecting off the walls. He knew that Alfred was right - he and Diana both were right about him, however it still didn't quell the dread in his stomach that he might be stuck like this for the rest of his unnatural life if he even survived the storm that was coming to Gotham City. "No," he shook the grim thought away and reminded himself to stay positive, not just for his sake.

He nodded to Alfred's words as he lifted himself up and straightened his back. "Yeah. I have to be who I am. I can't let this curse get the best of me." He looked at his friend. Bruce knew he made a vow along time ago that he would defend Gotham with his body and will. He couldn't watch his city burn and just standby and do nothing. He would give his life for his city and those he cared for if it came to it.

Alfred stood up. "What is your choice Master Wayne?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "I choose to be the Dark Knight Alfred. I choose to be Batman if not in body then in spirit."

Alfred smiled, "very good sir."

Bruce turned and gave Alfred a small smile. He stepped down from the steps and approached the window and looked out over his city. "I was a fool to think I was worthless to this city Alfred. I was letting this curse get to me. I have to rise against this metamorphosis and face the night."

"What about Miss Prince?"

Bruce paused at the mention of her name. "Diana... she will just have to understand that this city needs me."

"I'm sure she already does Master Wayne. But you must tell her the truth before things get chaotic."

Bruce bit his tongue. "The truth? ...There is no truth to tell Alfred. Besides... she knows how I feel about her."

He thought of the moment they shared in her bedroom not too long ago. He closed his eyes with a look of longing.

"Really? So you did tell her?" he inquired hopefully. Bruce sighed, "not in exact words."

"You're denying your heart again sir. I know that you love her, don't you?"

"Yes. I love her." He wasn't too afraid to say it to Alfred he knew; saying it directly to Diana was different. Bruce looked at the sunlight. "My love for her is beyond words and emotions. One day I will tell her the truth but not today."

Bruce looked at his Rolex. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"I have to prepare for a battle Alfred. If you see Diana tell her to meet me in the bunker."

Alfred nodded, still feeling concerned for his master. "I will sir."

Bruce walked towards the open spaced kitchen and then he moved to the elevator doors and pressed the arrow down. The doors opened and he stepped in.

* * *

One hour later...

Diana stepped off the large lift that brought her down to a low ceiling chamber. The bright lights from above shone brilliantly down on her as she surveyed the bunker. The Batpod sat on a platform in the middle near a few computer desks and a work bench that had a few of Batman's gadgets: smoke bombs, darts and a hand mangler that he would use to grip the doors of vehicles.

She turned her gaze and saw Bruce sitting at a far end computer desk dressed in his Kevlar armor minus the cowl. His cape was hanging from the chair as she could hear the sound of typing.

"Do you ever stop and take a break?" Diana asked as her voice echoed throughout the chamber. Bruce was too busy looking at the News Flash that had images of the Blackgate cell doors bent and bodies of guards lying on the floors.

His eyes glared at the newscaster who was shaking as she passed a few of the lifeless bodies and moved to a cell door that belonged to Bane. "Police can confirm that the masked terrorist only known as Bane is missing."

"Missing?" Bruce grumbled under his breath showing his frustration. "Why?" He thought remembering what Bane did to him in the past.

"Bruce?" Diana asked walking closer.

Bruce turned in his chair and looked at her. "Bane is out!" He pressed the button on the side of the desk then arose, moving over to where a armory was arising from the cement floor. He walked over with his hands as fists and opened the armory door revealing another bat suit that he kept in storage.

"Bruce you're not considering going out there alone? What about the moon?" Diana asked with a look of concern on her brow. "What if you change?"

He lifted off the cowl from the armory's hook and then his armor.

"I have to do this alone princess. I can't risk the lives of Gotham," he said looking directly into her eyes. "That monster is loose, planning God knows what and I have to find him now" Bruce said as he began assembling his armor. Diana observed the news and listened as the reporter revealed vulgar details on how the guards were killed and how Bane's cell was breached by some kind of 'unseen force.'

Diana shook her head, "I don't like this Bruce. What if Bane had help breaking out? He could be in league with Battas."

Bruce looked at her with a furrowed brow, "Why would he want Bane?"

Diana released an exasperated sigh, "I don't know that's why we should take a breath and figure this out together."

Bruce continued putting on his armor, "I can handle this Diana. One of us needs to be here in case Athena decides to drop in or to hold the line in Gotham and that should be you. It doesn't make sense to put both of ourselves at risk unless we have to."

"We'll both be at risk either way!" She retorted with an angry scowl. "If something happens to you Bruce, do you think I can win this war by myself?"

He crossed his arms. Diana could feel tension rising in his veins. "I don't have time for this," he snapped as he moved to the work bench and grabbed a tin of his black military paint makeup. "Unlike you princess. I have weakness', for one thing my body isn't incensed for flight nor superhuman strength," he protested.

"Understand that I can't risk the lives of the people of Gotham. That was a vow I made on the night Batman was born in the shadows." He pulled on the sharp eared graphite cowl and stared at her with his piercing eyes. She could see the line of anguish formed in his flesh of his face.

Diana narrowed her eyes at him, "what are you talking about 'weakness?'"

Batman moved to the Batpod. "I'm just flesh and blood princess."

"Bruce you're not making sense." Diana could tell that he was nervous. "What's really going on?"

Batman slid his body onto the saddle of the bike. He sat there timidly for a long moment before he replied, "you don't know what that monster did to me princess. What he took from me..." He paused. "He knows my weakness' and will never stop hunting and destroying until I am nothing but a stain of blood on the crumbling of his own kingdom."

Diana placed her hand on his armored plated shoulder. "Bruce I want to help," she insisted.

Batman shook his head. "No. You have a battle to prepare for princess. This is my city and my fight." He started the throttle and was ready to zoom out of the bunker. Diana looked down at him with a softened look.

"We're in this together. You're my partner." She leaned her head closer and pressed her lips against his. Batman returned the affection for a moment before he quickly pulled away. He needed to keep a clear head in his search.

"That was for luck," she said.

Batman shook his head. "I don't believe in luck." He shifted the bike into gear and drove off the platform as she watched him drive through the narrow tunnel. Diana stood in the bunker and watched after him, still feeling apprehensive about this whole thing.

* * *

Two hours later...

After searching through the streets and interrogating a few black market buyers from the underground market that harvested both Russian and American automatic weapons, Batman finally spoke with Gordon at the MCU and told him about Bane. Gordon had no insight on the current whereabouts of the bald-headed monster which meant in Batman's terms, "another dead end." After that Batman went to the highest point of Gotham.

Batman stood on top of the Gotham Radio Tower, his lookout spot that he used to servery Gotham, his chin was pointed down as he looked at the rain drops forming on the cement. Nighttime was fast approaching. He could hear the sounds of sirens echoing through the streets. "Someone is always in trouble," He thought trying to compress his emotions.

Inside Bruce felt torn with protecting Gotham and loving Diana. He could feel the taste of her lips as he rubbed his m shaped lips together and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

A cool breeze crept up from behind. "Bruce Wayne," a voice hissed sounding like a folk-tongue snake. Batman reacted and turned around, his eyes peering at the snake like demon staring at him with it's fangs extracting from it's upper gums.

"What do you want?" Batman growled, showing no fear in his eyes.

"My master wishes to have an audience with you human."

Batman clenched his jaws. "Sorry. I'm not one for direct conversations." The demon hissed at his reply. "He will meet you at the old Gotham Water Treatment Plant on the East Side."

Batman grumbled under his breath.

"Do you accept?" The demon asked with cunning spiteful words. Batman glared at him long and hard as if trying to penetrate his very mind and see through him before he nods.

"Perfect. My master will be there in twenty minutes. I suggest you jump down and fly unless you want to fail to save another life."

Batman glared at the demon. "Another hostage?" The demon smirked and than faded into the steady wind.

Batman pressed his radio transmitter in his cowl's ear. "Alfred?"

"Master Wayne?" Alfred's voice echoed in his ear as Batman dove into the air and glided through the streets as his cape formed into a rigid wing.

"Any news about a missing person report from GCPD?"

Alfred checked the laptop. "Nothing confirmed."

Batman gritted his teeth as he safely landed in the alleyway and walked to his parked Batpod. His started the throttle and zoomed out of the dark narrow space, out into the traffic, his cape blowing in the wind.

"Either it's a trap or the hostage is already dead."

"What do you believe sir?"

"Most likely a trap. But I can't keep my guard down Alfred. I sense that Bane is involved. He wants to have another audience with me."

Batman made a right turn to the East Side overpass and looked at the water treatment plant ahead.

"Sir, but Bane knows your weakness'... he knows that ..."

"I know Alfred. But I also know his weakness." He parked the Batpod at the fence and bolted through the parking lot. He made it to the entrance doors that had chains wrapped around the handle. Using his sharp-razor gauntlets he sliced the chains and kicked down the door with his foot. He ran inside through the darkness.

Whispers of the dark creatures of Battas were mocking him with their spiteful hissing sounds. Batman didn't pay attention to their retorts. He made it to a room that was labeled "authorized only" and kicked down the door.

Battas stood on a grated step sneering with his blood colored eyes. "Come in little bat and don't be shy."

Batman stepped closer keeping his eyes focused on the hideous demon.

"Where's the hostage?" He growled.

Battas laughed. "Fool. We love to trick humans. There in no gutless soul to save. Come closer."

Batman responded and walked closer to the water pipes near a caged area.

"Good." Battas formed into a shadow and disappeared as one of his creatures pushed Batman into the cage and laughed.

* * *

Battas hissed as he slammed the steel door shut and peered at Batman; licking his blood stained lips.

"I knew that I could get you out of your cave."

The demon's red eyes bored into Batman's with malicious intent. Batman wasn't fazed by his size or appearance; he stood calm with a determined expression that said he wouldn't back down from a fight. Battas had never seen such arrogance or in this case stupidity. He snickered evilly.

"You're more than a fool than I thought The gods should have turned you into a clown rather than a Pegasus. Not to worry I have someone that is just dying to see you again human."

Batman heard footsteps sounding off the grated catwalk of the sewers. Each encroaching sound sent a familiar feeling of apprehension through his body. He turned his head slowly with defiance painted on his face as he found himself trapped. The rushing water from the broken drainage pipes made his head pound.

"Mister Wayne."

An all too familiar mechanical like voice called. Batman turned around and saw Bane walking on the catwalk with his eyes discharging in the shadows.

"Bane!" Batman roared.

"A pleasure that you remember me Mister Wayne. I thought I would be the last person you would forget."

Batman examined the area with his beaming dark eyes. His two points of escape were blocked. Battas at his back with Bane to the front. Whatever they had planned for him they clearly had no intention letting him get away or letting anyone come in to aid him.

Under the cowl Bruce knew that he had to react without any hesitation. The best way to beat both if not just Bane was to play off their weaknesses. He knew Bane's weak spot was the tubes connected to mask that covered his bald demonic face. It gave him power from the vaporized venom that he induced himself their tubes sticking from his thick veins. Bane looked at Batman sidelong.

"Not one for conversation are you Mister Wayne?" Bane laughed as he breathed in the venom. "What's the matter; to afraid to fight me? Last time I left you with dignity," he boasted.

Batman's lips formed into a scowl. "Last time..." he growled recalling his thoughts, "you broke me and threw me into the pit to rot while you reeked chaos on the streets and killed many good people... because of your rage and your thirst for power." He squeezed his fists together.

"So you believe that you're prepared to fight me?" Bane walked closer with his hands touching the collar of his overcoat that was stained with spatters of blood. He walked a bit more confidently than he normally did, Batman noticed. Bane seemed very sure of himself for some reason and Batman had a feeling Battas had something to do with it.

"I've been given an upgrade to my venom."

Batman heard the sound of Bane's neck cracking while the bald headed man drew closer; eyes focused. "Upgrade?" He growled as he observed his foe carefully. Bane cracked his knuckles loudly.

"You'll find out when you see the blood squeezing out of your veins little bat or should I say little pony." Bane chuckled. Batman glared at him knowingly.

"It must be humiliating for you to be a horse; not being able to defend yourself with your kicks and jaw breaking strikes that you used to perform. Instead you probably bite and sit on your attackers. Correct?" He mocked with a with a sinister laugh.

Batman had heard enough, he takes a fighting stance. "Shut up and fight Bane!" Bane discards his overcoat revealing his massive form. Battas could hear the blood pumping through Batman's veins. So much aggression and strength.

"This should be a real treat to see." He licked his fangs and gazed at Batman's neck. "Make sure you leave him intact so that I can drain every last drop from his lifeless shell."

Batman ignored the secondary threat and charged at Bane. He threw the first punch. Bane catches Batman's fist with a vicious grunt then squeezed as he listened to Batman wince in pain. He missed the sound of this.

"Music to my ears," he smile behind his mask.

Batman used his other hand and slammed his fist into Bane's right ear but the monster didn't even flinch. Instead he grabbed Batman's hands and twisted him till he was close to his chest and then pushed him off the catwalk into the rushing water below them.

Batman landed into the water and felt his throat became filled with the murky taste. Bane felt exhilaration and malice building in him as dove in and grabbed Batman by the cowl. He would punish the Bat as long as he could stay conscious before handing him over to the demon.

"Last time we fought in the sewers. We fought on steel not water."

Batman could feel blood dripping from his nose as Bane's hands were crushing the outside of his cowl mercilessly. Baring his teeth, Batman throws his head backwards and felt satisfied to feel it connect with Bane's face. The angry beast released his hold on Batman for a moment long enough to regain his composure. The moment was all Batman needed as he followed up with a vicious swing to the side of the head.

"Water, steel doesn't matter. After we're done here, I'm taking you back to your cell."

Batman wouldn't let himself appear weak or doubtful in the eyes of his enemy. If there was anything they found unsettling it was his never-ending defiance in the face of defeat. Bane touched his jaw angrily while rushing water continued to brush against them.

"I left you alive Bruce but this time I will make no mistake in taking your life."

Bane rushed at Batman as fast as the water would allow him to catch him in a strangled hold. Batman pulled out a throwing star from his belt and jabbed it into Bane's arm. His eyes went wide as the flesh of the monster became a stone surface.

"What have you done?" he growled; astonished.

Bane laughed at his surprise, "I told you that I've gotten an upgrade. It seems that you were not the only one the gods blessed with power." He slammed his fist into Batman's jaw sending the Dark Knight falling back into the water. Batman's cowled head immediately came back to surface and he shook off the blow with a look of irritation to mask the pain his body was enduring in this skirmish.

Batman's skills were limited with the weight of the water beneath his waist. His strength in combat was a variety of kicks, punches, evasions, leaps but most of all his speed. Bane knew what he was doing, this terrain suited his strength more than Batman's. Batman did a mental note of his gadgets and knew the smoke bomb wouldn't work here and from the looks of things his batarangs wouldn't work with Bane's new upgraded power.

He would have to move this fight to a more favorable location if he wasn't careful. Setting his sights on Bane, Batman leaped and tackled him by the waist into the water. A big splash sent a wave rippling towards all corners, leaving Bane and Batman in the crater. Batman worked quickly to rip off Bane's mask while he had the advantage. From the catwalk above, Battas watches with hungry eyes.

Batman found it difficult to find the tubing as the water came back over and Bane's face fell below it. Drowning the angry beast was the least of Batman's concerns as he could feel his fight returning with rage. He felt a staggering punch to his abdomen followed by a vice grip taking hold of one of his hands. "Argh," Batman groaned at the vicious strength his enemy was applying.

Bane's head emerged from the water with a deadly fire in his eyes. Using one of his free hands, Batman threw a hard left towards Bane's face only to collide with stone once again. He grunted in pain while Bane snickered at his efforts to subdue him. Batman knew his advantage was a one-shot that Bane wouldn't make the mistake of letting him have again. Not giving up on his offense, Batman risks a slow roundhouse kick to the skull. Bane didn't bother to try deflect it as the impact left Batman feeling like he kicked a wall.

"Enough of this! I will break you!"

The angry beast grabs Batman by his neck and hoists him off the ground and into the air in a two-handed choke hold that Batman coughed and struggled which encouraged his foe to continue with his attack. Batman could barely breathe and he knew unless he did something daring he would lose this fight. Looking at the water below them he would try one last effort before trying for a retreat. He didn't want to admit but he was unprepared for this fight and felt he could've actually used some backup.

His thoughts turned to Diana and he knew he'd be no good to her if he were killed or taken captive here. Deciding to take his initiative, Batman reaches out and gouged at Bane's eyes. The beast might have skin made of stone but it didn't mean his eyes were just as protected. Bane growls in annoyance before it turns to painful yells. Batman can feel the grip on his neck loosening just enough for him to bounce kick off of Bane's chest and flip backwards into a crouching position in the water.

Acting on the second step of his plan, Batman reached into his utility belt and draws an electric batarang. A weapon meant as a conductor to turn on blown circuits whenever he was in the field. The voltage would be high enough to at least subdue Bane in this environment but he could also subdue himself if not injure. If he acted fast enough he could grapple back to the catwalk. Knowing he had little time to debate this, Batman presses a button on the center of the weapon and it starts to spark electricity.

After Bane had regained his bearings, he noticed the toy in Batman's hands and his eyes grew wide with apprehension knowing what he planned to do. He rushed Batman faster than his foe would've expected and catches his arm before he can pitch the weapon. They both struggle in a test of strength until Bane manages to crush the weapon in his hands. Both men start to shake and convulse in shock until the batarang fries to no use. The weapon hadn't charged enough to knock Bane out, but it was enough to leave Batman in a disoriented haze.

Bane would take no further chances with the Dark Knight. He grabbed the cowl and pushed Batman's head back.

"I know your weak points. Your neck," he hissed though his voice merely sounded like angry static. Batman was gasping for air as he struggled to move his arms and push Bane down but the monster was too powerful.

"Come on, I know that you have a little more fight in you Bruce." Bane pulled Batman's head forward making him swallow the water until his lungs filled. Batman tried to lift his head back up but Bane just held him down.

"Bane don't stop until you see blood in the water," Battas commanded from the catwalk. He carried an enthused look clearly having enjoyed the skirmish.

Bane lifted his head and sneered at the demon. "As you wish." He crushed his hands harder on the cowl until pieces of graphite broke off into the water. Batman used his hand and pulled Bane's arm off of his head. He jerked his body just enough to break free from Bane's grasp.

"Bane, you don't know-" he coughed spitting up blood, "they're using you Bane just like they're using me." He winced trying to keep his balance as the water from the pipes gushed onto his body.

Bane chuckled as he sees Batman's weakened state, "You will die little Bat once we're done here. That's all that matters to me." Bane throws one last brutal swing at Batman's jaw hard enough to send the Dark Knight tumbling into the water and into dream.

* * *

The calm afternoon breeze blew her black raven hair as Wonder Woman stood on the roof of Gotham's Radio Tower looking outward at the streets below. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was too pushy with Bruce. That he needed to have space; after all he had been through a lot in these past days.

Memories of their kiss surfaced in her mind with a wistful smile. Diana had been hoping - praying that some good might come from all this chaos and misfortune and she felt she'd been answered this morning when she and Bruce had finally shared their affections. She remembered the warmth of his lips, the soothing rhythm of his heart beat, the assuring safety of his arms, and the look in his eyes... They spoke volumes.

So much affection, longing, apprehension and... love? She dared allowed herself to hope that's what she saw and what he meant when they had parted company earlier in the day.

Her thoughts went to their second meeting in the bunker and her warm features furrowed with concern at the knowledge that he was out there, alone and probably outnumbered.

"Stubborn man," she thought chidingly though she'd often heard from her sisters that she could be just as defiant when she wished to have her way. Today she proved otherwise, she let Bruce follow his search for Bane alone and she could only hope that he came back in one piece or called her for backup if he needed it.

"I see that you like coming up here Diana,"

Her thoughts were disrupted and she turned around and saw Athena.

"Athena," Diana bowed her head. "Your presence is always welcomed."

Athena's ice blue eyes looked at the sunlight reflecting off the towers. "So this is what you're going to fight for?' She asked in a firm tone. "It doesn't appear to look worth it Diana."

"Looks can be deceiving Athena." Wonder Woman replied. "I sense that you've come here to tell me bad news haven't you? Does this concern Eros and his servants? Mother said that you always come to the mortal realm when there has been a wrong doing to someone close to our hearts," she said with a concerned look.

Athena looked at Wonder Woman. "It does and your mother is a wise woman Diana. Someday you will have her wisdom."

Wonder Woman lowered her head. "I should've listened to her. I should of made sure that I knew everything before I left."

Athena shook her head. "That's all I hear from this mortal realm. 'I should've...' It's the choices that you make that defines you Diana. But I have not come here to speak words of wisdom to you. I have come to give you a warning."

"What kind of warning?'

"The mortal known as Bruce Wayne has been..."

"What!" Wonder Woman blared, the apprehension she'd been feeling now visible. Her heart was racing. "What's happened to him. Tell me!"

"Calm down Diana. The spirit of Pegasus has been extracted from his body. He is no longer cursed."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said. But this was out of my hands. Eros has ways of defeating curses that we make mortals endure. He craves for the power. He's done this before to a warrior and turned him into ash."

"Ash?"

Wonder Woman was squeezing her fists. "You shouldn't have let him go alone. You shouldn't have let him leave that bunker," the berating words ran through Diana's mind repeatedly as she could only imagine what they were doing to Bruce - the man she loved. If anything happened to him she believed it would be her own fault.

"I sense that Bruce is not dead but alive," Athena paused in her thoughts. Diana waited impatiently for Athena to finish, "but Eros has doomed him to be..."

"To be what?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"...One of his creations."

Wonder Woman's ocean blue eyes went wide as she looked at Athena indignantly.

"Why are you doing this to him? Bruce is a good man, he doesn't deserve to be a cursed soul; not like the ones that are trapped in the underworld. It pained me enough to see him transform into Pegasus and now you're saying that he's been changed into something worst beyond human eyes?"

Athena offered no response though she could see the anguish behind Diana's confused and furious eyes clearly. Diana turned away, "I'm going to find him."

"Diana. I understand that you are worried for this mortal man but you need to stay focused. Eros is about to make his move. We can't allow Chronos to step foot in this realm."

Wonder Woman shook her head dismissively, "I can't do this alone."

"I know. You will have help."

Diana turned back, "Who?"

The stairway door of the tower opened and a cloaked woman dressed in black stepped forth. "Me." The woman said as she removed her hood to reveal the face of Hippoltya: Queen of Themyscira.

"Mother?" Diana approached with welcomed surprise.

"Yes. Diana I have come to help you win this battle."

"But..."

"You are my daughter and I am your mother. I could not bare to see my flesh and blood fall to the hands of a blood lusting god."

Wonder Woman moved closer to her mother, a joyous smile gracing her face as they embraced each other. "I'm glad that you came back."

They pull back and Hippolyta placed her firm hand on her daughters shoulder. "I know about Bruce and I'm sorry."

"Is there any hope of saving him?"

Hippolyta looked at Athena.

"There is one way," the goddess replied. "But we must hurry."

* * *

Bruce awoke to the smell of dry blood in his nostrils. His dark hazel green eyes flicked open as he saw dark creatures peering at him with crimson red eyes while licking their foul mouths, lusting after his flesh.

"What?" Bruce questioned as he looked at his surroundings. He was in an abandon warehouse and he found himself tied to a steel pole that was cemented into the ground. His cowl was on the floor broken which was now a reminder of his defeat. He looked down and saw blood spattered on the floor.

"The worthless human is finally awake master," one of the creatures proclaimed as Battas swiftly moved to Bruce and placed one of his clawed hands on the billionaire's cheeks, squeezing until Bruce felt a tightness in his jaw bone.

"Worthless indeed. He is weak and a failure to his name," Battas snarled. "Eros has a purpose for your soul human."

Bruce coughed spitting blood on the demon's chest with a look of contempt.

"You're going to pay for that." Battas scratched Bruce's face drawing blood. "I love it when my prey bleeds."

Bruce gritted his teeth as he felt the sting in his flesh. "Where is Eros?"

Battas laughed. "Worthless. What makes you think I am going to tell you? You mean nothing to me." He wrapped his claws around Bruce's neck. "What should we do with do to this human?" He asked a few of his dark creatures that looked like black snakes with venom in their fangs.

"Should we extract the very life-force of Pegasus from his body like we did to the others or maybe we'll keep him as a tenderized slab of meat?"

The demon touched Bruce's armored mid-section. "Not much meat to devour." The creatures hissed, "we need meat master. Let us feed on his bones."

Bruce gulped down. As much as he felt he could've actually used Diana's help he was glad he didn't bring her if things went this bad.

Battas held up a cremation vessel. "The remains of the old host of Pegasus. I know how to take away the curse from you human. First you make a few holes in the flesh and let the blood pour out until nothing is left but a weak shell of a man."

"No!" Bruce yelled as the creatures gagged his mouth with a cloth and tied it around his head tightly. He shook his head, grunting angry words with defiance at his foes.

"At this hour Pegasus will be no more." Battas dug his claw into Bruce's side making a hole in the armor. He held the vessel to Bruce's chest and watched as a bright haze came off the gagged billionaire. "The essence of Pegasus."

Bruce was beginning to breath heavy. He felt the curse being lifted. He felt freedom.

Eros appeared from the shadows. "Just a few more drops and the spirit of Pegasus will belong to me. Then my father will be reborn into this mortal world."

"What about the human?" Battas hissed looking at Bruce.

"He'll make a wonderful midnight snack. But first he needs to have a little meat on those bones."

Battas sneered. "What do you suggest Eros? Force him to indulge on food that we prepare for him?"

"In cruel way." Eros opened the door and Bane stepped in the room, dressed in his overcoat. Bruce sneered his eyes at him. Diana was right this whole time and he was too proud to listen. If he took the time to plan this confrontation he might not be here to endure whatever sick torture they'd create for him.

"What should we do with Bruce Wayne, Bane?" Eros asked.

"Kill him." Bane quickly replied without any empathy in his harsh voice. "Killing him would not make my father happy. He needs to be alive."

Bane looked angry but nodded his compliance. "Tell me what you want and I shall make sure it comes to be."

Eros pulled out a vial from his black overcoat. "Force this down his throat. His curse as the Pegasus is lifted and now he will be cursed just like all the rest of the humans that defied me!" He spat in anger.

Bruce's eyes went wide. "I should have stayed a Pegasus," he thought as Bane moved closer and grabbed him by the hair.

"Open up!" Bane pulled off the gag and opened Bruce's jaw. The billionaire jerked as he saw the vial reaching his mouth. "You won't win!" He snarled as Bane poured the liquid down his throat. It burned and tasted like ash.

"You should have stayed a horse Mister Wayne. But now you will understand what it feels like to be weak and worthless."

Bruce tried to spit up the liquid but Bane moved his head backward. "Swallow your shame. Taste your failures," he snarled. Battas and Eros were both watching with sick amusement.

"What shall we do with the spirit of Pegasus?" Battas asked, looking at the vessel.

"Destroy it. Pegasus is already dead, it's time to make sure that he stays that way forever."

"No!" Bruce screamed as he could feel the burning pain in his body. "Why are you doing this?" He growled trying to control his inner rage as everything around him started to spin.

Eros walked over and lifted Bruce's head. "The gods picked the wrong mortal to bare the spirit of the mighty Pegasus." He slapped Bruce across the face. "Now you'll understand what it feels like to be weak and unwanted. Soon the blood will pour down the drains and the worthless souls that you vowed to protect will be nothing but ash."

Bruce lowered his head. "You won't win."

"Why? Do you think that your princess will save the day? We know her weakness mortal." He lifted Bruce's head back up. "It's her heart."

Bruce was shaking in anger. "Diana is stronger than she appears. She will not stop until the very breath of your lungs ceases to exist."

Eros chuckled, "she'll stand down from this battle once she sees what her lover has become."

Bruce recoiled in pain as he felt agonizing spasms in his stomach. "What did you do to me?"

"You'll find out," he whispered ominously.

* * *

Wonder Woman stood on the penthouse balcony with Hippolyta and Athena feeling impatient at their cool and collected standings. Each passing second was another Bruce was subjected to whatever torture Eros and Battas were putting him through.

"So what's our plan?" She asked looking at her blade determinedly. Athena and Hippolyta exchanged concerned looks with each other.

"We have to remain focused on the main problem Diana." Hippolyta said sharpening her sword. "There are many souls at stake."

"My only concern is Bruce mother. I need to save him. Who knows what that foul god has done to him."

Hippolyta shook her head. "You're letting your emotions take over. Clear your mind daughter. Bruce is a strong warrior he knows how to deal with pain."

Diana's lips formed into a scowl. "I can't let that demon torture him mother. I'm going right now." She turned away and stalked into the penthouse with purpose.

"Diana, stand down. You need to stay here and prepare for battle. The harvester of souls will be coming from the low ground which gives us the high ground," her mother commanded.

Diana turned around in question. "You mean to say that he's coming from the ground? Like from the pits of Hell?"

"Yes. He was held captive in the underworld for decades just like the titans. Once he reaches his full strength he will unleash the titans and destroy this world."

"So it's all up to me to stop him? I can't do this without Bruce. I won't!" Diana made to turn again, this time her mother followed.

"Stop Diana! Focus! Is that not what he would say to you?" Hippolyta asked sharply. Diana stared at her with surprise.

"If this man is everything you believe he is, what would he wish you to do now? Would he have you risk all for his own sake?" Hippolyta asked with encouragement.

For a moment, Diana felt absorbed in her thoughts as she recalled Bruce's words to her in the bunker before he went in search of Bane. He wanted her to stay behind and prepare, to fight as she was supposed to in case he didn't come back. She would be this city's last defensive hope. He wouldn't want her to put her own life, let alone the lives of everyone here at risk just for him.

"He'd want me to fight. He'd want me to save everyone else," she admitted though she felt her heart tearing at the thought of leaving him to whatever fate he'd been subjected to.

"Is that not what you should do then?" Hippolyta asked with a knowing look.

Diana swallowed softly and blinked back tears that threatened to spill. "Yes... But who will help us in this fight?"

Athena stepped in. "My daughter will aide you Diana."

"Aleria?"

The goddess nodded. "She's been training in the mountains of Tibet and I believe her blade and combat skills will serve you well in this battle. Be warned that she is still young and has much to learn about war."

Diana nodded then made her way back to the balcony. "I accept her blade." She stood on the ledge of the balcony and jumped into the air. Hippolyta shook her head as she watched her daughter fly above the streets.

"She's a stubborn girl,"

Athena smiled. "Reminds me of someone." She said looking at the queen.

"No. I was never like her."

"Indeed you were Hippolyta. You and Diana are much the same."

"If only she knew that."

"One day she will. Now come we have much to prepare for."

* * *

"Wake up little bat..." Bane's voice whispered with mockery.

Bruce groaned as his version cleared and he saw Bane staring right into his face.

"Bane!" He growled.

"I must say you are quite the fighter Mister Wayne. Most humans in your position would have died but you're not like most men. In fact you're not even a man anymore."

Bruce's eyes went wide. "What are you talking up?"

Bane laughed. "You're punishment has taken it's full effect."

"Punishment?" Bruce questioned.

"I see that you don't remember." Bane grabbed him by the cape and pulled him towards a puddle of water from the leaking pipes of the warehouse. He threw Bruce down and kicked him in the side. "Gaze at yourself Bruce Wayne. See all your charming looks melt away."

Bruce caught his breath and slowly crawled to the puddle. He peered into the water and wailed. "No!"

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to my wonderful editor.


	32. Chapter 32 :The Weaver and the Thief

Chapter 32 : The Weaver and the Thief

A jolt opened a pair of dark hazel eyes. The eyes belonged to Bruce Wayne. He gasped for air as if the breath of life was slowly leaving his lungs. He looked at his reflection in a mirror hanging off the wall of his cell.

"There is no point," an eerie voice blared from the shadows. "What you'll see is the shame and despair."

Bruce turned his head slowly and saw an old man in a cell next to his. The old man was weathered down, balding and looking sickly. Bruce could see the bones that shaped his face from the decaying skin.

"That's right look young man. I don't mind." The man said with a gloomy voice.

Bruce looked him over with trepidation. "What happened to you?"

The man looked into Bruce's eyes. "Once you make the wrong choice for love you pay the price. Now you can look in the mirror at your reflection, but be warned."

"I'm not afraid." Bruce proclaimed with a firm voice as he gazed at his reflection. A black ski mask was covering his face, all he could see was his eyes and m shaped mouth; everything else was covered with darkness.

He pulled the mask off and saw his own face. Nothing had happened. The spell that Eros placed on him didn't seem to work. "I don't understand. When I looked into the puddle of water I saw a..."

"The nightmare is only the beginning. You may not look like a cursed soul but soon when you will enter the tunnel..." He trailed off.

"What's in the tunnel?"

"Terror and death," he glanced down as if relieving his own horrific experiences.

Bruce looked at the man's disfigurement. "You survived?"

"No. All who entered the tunnel get something taken from him. It makes you become a creature of despair and darkness. I was one of the lucky ones and only got a taste of the bite. The others never made it without turning."

Bruce felt pain his body.

"Aw yes, you will feel the pain for a awhile. The pain of detachment from the Pegasus."

Bruce falls back into a sitting position, still keeping his attention on the conversation. "What will happen to Pegasus?"

"Eros will destroy the spirit. Once that happens the mighty creature of the gods will no longer exist in this world."

Bruce lowered his head and looked at all the other enslaved men that were trapped behind the rusted bars. "What is this place?"

"It is home for those who've live damned lives."

"Cursed?"

The old man nodded. "We are all cursed in this prison young man. Our only freedom is death."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I will not die in this cell. I have a city to protect. Lives to save and a woman that needs me."

The man looked at him knowingly. "So you too are cursed because of a woman?"

"It was a choice that I could not refuse. It was the only way I could save my city."

"And now here you are waiting in the darkness." His comment was neither mocking nor sympathetic.

"Darkness is my ally old man." Bruce growled with a bit of rasp to his voice. "I have used the darkness many times."

"Now you will see that it has betrayed you," the man said as he withdrew back into his cell, leaving Bruce to his thoughts.

* * *

Gotham City

Wonder Woman searched through the streets restlessly, looking for any sign or clue of where Eros was keeping Bruce. She entered a parking lot near a cement factory. Cement trucks were parked near the massive warehouse as she felt a cold chill run down her spine.

She detached her sword from the sheathe at her waist and held it up high with determination.

"Come out of the shadows and fight cowards!" Her voice boomed through the silence, ocean blue eyes focused and body alert. The silence stretched for only a moment until it was disturbed.

"You are bold little princess to come here," a whispering voice spoke from behind her. "Do you not fear death?"

Wonder Woman could smell the horrid stench of death as she turned around and faced the demon. "Battas," she growled pointing her sword at him, eyes fierce. "Why have you come to this city?"

"Simple; to devour the worthless souls that walk these streets. I love human blood it's so refreshing." The demon drew closer, eying the princess with malice. "I wonder what your blood tastes like?" He licked his lips.

Wonder Woman stood her ground as six creatures from the shadows packed around her. She kept her gaze focused on their master in front of her who she perceived as the more immediate threat. "You always bring your friends to a dance?"

The enormous bat like creature shook his head and lunged at Wonder Woman who held her arms blocking her chest. They fall to the ground hard, the demon holding the advantage.

"Guarding your heart princess?" He hissed. "You can't beat me." He grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face into the pavement making cracks appear. "No worthless woman can beat me!"

Wonder Woman lifted her head. Blood was dripping from the gashes on her forehead but she withheld any noises of pain that would only satisfy the creature's blood lust. She bared her teeth with angry defiance.

"I'm not the kind of woman you think I am!" She snapped lifting her body up and then rolling back onto her knees.

Battas scowled at her. "I know what you are. The Amazon Princess that was formed by clay and given the breath of life by Athena. I know your weakness!"

Wonder Woman grabbed her sword and arose. She struck at the demon put he grabbed the blade with his claws and grinned. "No weapon can make me bleed." He kicked her in the stomach.

She went flying into a cement truck as he snapped his clawed hands. "Attack!"

The six creatures formed around Wonder Woman and starting striking and clawing at her. She picked herself off the ground, shrugging off their attack. Cement was in her hair as her hand wiped the blood from her lips. Battas glared at her with amusement.

"I know your weakness princess. You love that human."

Wonder Woman's eyes widened. "Bruce, what did you do to him?" She formed her hands into fists and performed a flying kick into one of the creatures knocking it to the ground. It howled in pain as she took her blade and pierced it through it's chest. "Be gone!" She commanded as the creature vanished into the ground.

Battas growled with his fangs showing. "I can see that you've been taught well."

"I know how to take down demons and monsters." Wonder Woman said. A clever smile came over her. "And I know your weakness. You hate the light." She held her blade pointed at him with challenge.

The bat demon lifted his claws and glared at Wonder Woman. "Fine little princess. If it's a fight you ask for than it's a fight you shall receive. He looked at his creatures. "Leave. Your work is done here. The princess is mine for the challenge."

The creatures disappeared leaving only the demon and Wonder Woman on the battle ground.

Wonder Woman prepared herself and did not lower her blade nor break eye contact with her opponent. Years of training with not just the Amazons but with Batman taught her to never underestimate your enemy and to be mindful of your surroundings.

His servants had left, that much she could discern from her hearing while her gaze never left the creature in front of her who seemed just as focused as she. Wonder Woman waited just as she saw the creature take in a deep breath of air, Battas came charging towards her. Diana dodges a vicious swing of his claws and retaliated by spinning low and swiping her blade across his leg.

Battas hissed aloud in pain, however did not waver from his assault as he leaped high over the Amazon's head preparing to swipe at her face. Wonder Woman held her bracelets in front and managed to block the assault but the force of it sent her back a few paces.

Battas roared as he landed on his feet and charged at the Amazon again. Wonder Woman was familiar with that noise in combat and it suggested a brute form of attack. Acting on instinct she leaped and twirled off the demon's back in time to avoid his assault. As she rolled over him she swung her blade across his back with a yell and demon's cry sang into the air.

The creature fell to its knees, roaring with frustration or pain, she couldn't be sure. Knowing that trying to kill the demon wouldn't provide her with answers, Wonder Woman paused from her attack. She jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the smashed cement truck.

"Where are you keeping Bruce Wayne?"

Battas rose to his feet, one clawed hand clutching his back. He turned his livid gaze up to the Amazon on the vehicle. "He's somewhere hidden," he snarled.

"Tell me?" Wonder Woman demanded jumping into the air and smacking her red boots on the ground. "I heard that Eros removed the spirit of Pegasus from his body. What else are you planning to do with him?"

Battas sneered at her question. "Whose to say that you haven't already seen him princess?" He chuckled.

"Do you know how I get my creatures? I can't create them while in the underworld. No that's not my domain but Hades. However he gave me the power to transform worthless souls like you into creatures of shadow. The transformation is painful because every good thought fades away and is taken over by painful memories and guilt. They become what they fear. Nightmares from their own minds," he chuckled evilly at his own words.

Diana's eyes were burning, her mouth slightly agape. "You foul demon!" She dropped her blade and started swinging her fists at him relentlessly. Battas parried her attacks, his demonic smile never leaving him.

"Poor Bruce his transformation was the most painful one I have ever seen. He kept on screaming your name," he goaded.

She had tears forming in her eyes mixed with anger. Her lips were trembling as her fists dug into his black furred body. "You're lying!" She wailed as Battas pushed her off of him.

Diana landed on her back as he sat beside her, digging his knee into her throat. "He's no longer the man you love. He's nothing!" He snarled viciously.

Diana shook her head. "He will always be Bruce Wayne on the inside." She headbutted him in the head and pushed him off using her legs. The demon fell on his back as she arose, grabbed her sword and held it one inch away from his neck. "Yield."

Battas laughed in spite. "You may have won this challenge but you can't save him."

Diana narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Watch me."

"You have a choice to make princess. Save Bruce Wayne or his city. You can only choose one."

Battas said vanishing into the shadow leaving Diana breathing heavy and thinking about Bruce. "A choice..." She threw her sword onto the ground and knelt on her knees as rain began to pour down over her. The weariness of battle and her conflicted thoughts began to weigh in on her.

She knew what Bruce would want her to do; what her mother would want her to do... But right now she wanted to make her own decision. And that decision wasn't to let Gotham die, nor abandon the man she loved to such a cruel fate.

"I need him to help save Gotham. This city needs the Batman to come back." Finding her resolve, Diana stood onto her feet, raised her chin and flew up into the sky.

There was one person who Diana knew that was tough in the streets of Gotham and knew every corner of the city that the back of her hand. Selina Kyle.

* * *

Inside a small apartment above a jewelry store, Selina Kyle was unpacking her suitcase after a few weeks in Rome, Paris and the Caribbean.

She looked at her black cat Iris resting on the edge of her double-sized bed and could not wait to patrol the rooftops of Gotham. All that changed when she heard the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Who can it be at this hour?" She moved to the door and unlocked it. Her brown eyes widened as she saw Wonder Woman standing there dressed in her red and gold armor.

"What a pleasant surprise," Selina teased with her little act. She eyed the Amazon with curiosity. "What brings you to this part of town? I know that you only come and visit me when you need something."

Diana looked into Selina's knowing eyes. "I need your help Selina."

Selina crossed her arms with a proud look. "See what did I tell you?"

"Bruce is in trouble," Diana said plainly. She wasn't sure how Miss Kyle would react to her presence but she only hoped that the reason would be agreeable for her. A frown came over Selina's face.

"And I care why?" she growled. "Bruce and I have parted ways. I've moved on and I'm not risking my life to save his." Her tone was cold and drawn from unpleasant memories surrounding the playboy of Gotham. Diana wasn't deterred; all of Gotham was at stake along with Bruce's life.

"I know that you still have feelings for him. You can't deny that Selina and I have nothing wrong with you holding him close to your heart," she appeased. Selina shook her head.

"Yes you do goddess. You and I both know that he loves-" She paused biting her tongue. Diana knew it would be best to evade this subject if she wanted Selina's help in this matter. There wasn't any time for this.

"Can we put our jealousy aside for once Selina, that only gets us in a brawl," Diana reasoned.

Selina let out a sigh of approval. Seeing the urgency in the Amazon's expression she knew that this had to be important. "Alright so what does the goddess want?"

"Help me find and rescue Bruce."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Another rescue mission."

Diana smirked. "Selina I know that you enjoy the thrill. I promise you this will not be like any mission you have ever done. It's full of danger, demons and you have to keep her head up to survive."

Selina snapped her lips together as the whole scenario seemed to play into her like a huge score. "Count me in."

Diana leased a pleased smile. "I thought you might say that. We leave as soon as your ready."

"I'm ready."

"What about your costume?" Diana asked looking at Selina's v-neck top and jeans.

Selina shook her head. "Those days are done goddess. I'm no longer Catwoman."

"Do you have any weapons to defend yourself?"

Selina turned her head. "I have a few pistols. But I know Bruce doesn't like it when I use guns. Believe me last time he slapped my pistol out of my hands when we were fighting on a rooftop," she retorted.

Diana gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not Bruce. I don't have a problem with guns or blades. You'll need all the weapons you can get Selina. Go and suit up."

Selina nodded and moved to her closet. She pulled out her tight leather suit and long black high heeled boots and then moved to the bathroom. The door closed.

Diana entered the apartment and looked at the items on Selina's desk. A newspaper clipping of her and Batman with Gordon. She knew that Selina was one hell of an ally for Batman but she also knew that the dark haired woman lived by her own code.

Selina emerged from the bathroom dressed in her tight leather catsuit with a silver compartment belt around her hips. In Diana's eyes she always looked like a hero.

"Ready?" Diana asked with an encouraging look.

Selina moved to her dresser and opened a fireproof safe then pulled out a pair of sharp edge goggles and two pistols. She placed the goggles on the top of her head and the two guns in the hostlers of her belt. "Ready goddess,"

Both women walked down the stairwell and headed for the back door into a back alleyway. Diana grabbed Selina by the gloved hand.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Giving you a lift," Diana replied.

Selina shook her head and looked at the sky. "Sorry not my style." She moved to a dumpster and pressed a button. Two Augsta MV's were strapped on a metal platform.

"I always keep a spare." Selina purred moving to her bike. "You do know how to ride?" She asked sliding her sleek body on the saddle of the bike.

Diana nodded. "Of course."

Selina threw her a helmet. "Well come on goddess. We've got a billionaire to save."

Diana pulled on the helmet and slid her body on the bike next to Selina's.

Selina flipped her goggles over her eyes and fired up the engine. "Try to keep up." She touched the throttle and sped out of the alley.

Diana shook her head with bemusement, for some reason she loved Selina's company. She followed behind and together they raced down the streets of Gotham.

They stopped at a red light. Selina looked at Diana who was parked next to her.

"So where exactly are we heading too?"

Diana shrugged. "We need to find a snitch."

"OK then. Lead the way."

Diana looked at the green light through her helmets visor and then sped off.

Selina shook her head. "Thrill seeker." She pressed the accelerator and took off into traffic.

* * *

The Pit of the Damned

Bruce Wayne leaned his back against the wall, his head lowered and eyes closed. His face was a mask of bruises and dark circles beneath his eyes. His recent nightmare involving Bane had if anything left him more keen to the idea of staying awake then trying to sleep through this ordeal.

He tried to block out the echoing cries from the other prisoners that were cursed from the tunnel. Most of their bodies were frail and there were bite marks on their bare chests. He could hear footfalls approaching outside the cell.

"Wake up human," Eros snarled. His hands rested on the rusted bars as he looked into Bruce's cell.

"It's time to enter the darkness."

Bruce flicked opened his eyes and slowly arose off the dirty ground. His battle with Bane had left his physically battered and he had no nourishment to regain his strength. His armor was torn and his cape flared.

The doors opened and two of Battas creatures placed shackles onto his ankles and wrists. They smacked his back, making him fall forward to Eros feet.

"That's where you belong human at me feet." Eros bent down and grabbed Bruce's cheeks and squeezed. "Your looks is all she cares about. Once she takes the bite you'll become her prisoner."

The god looked at the two creatures standing behind Bruce. "Bring him to the tunnel. Let him enter alone."

They nodded.

The older prisoner in the other cell shook his head. "May the gods have mercy on you boy."

"Let's go." One of them hissed as they dragged Bruce by the black cape to a long tunnel. Bruce turned his head and saw webs all around and skeletons hanging. He felt his heart beating through his chest as they stopped at the entrance. "Time to go and introduce yourself ."

Eros stood in the shadows with his hands folded behind his back with a grin. Bruce felt too disoriented to mount a defense as they dragged him. His limbs felt stiff and his muscles sore. He hadn't felt this helpless in years. He hated this feeling.

He had a vague idea of what they intended to do with him. They wanted to use him to get to Diana. To break her resolve and her focus on this mission. Bruce placed little faith in people, but he believed Diana would do what was best for the mission. She would make the right decision, he told himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as the creatures threw Bruce into the tunnel. "Walk and keep a sharp eye out for movement."

Bruce entered the tunnel on unsteady legs. He bent down and removed a lock pick from his right boot. He unlocked the shackles and contained to walk. His eyes focused on movement in the webs. "Great," he muttered.

The sound of a creature hissing above made him turn his gaze to the web covered ceiling of the tunnel.

"What do I owe this handsome encounter?" A hissing voice asked from the webs. "You are one of the most handsome men I have ever laid my eyes on."

Bruce stood still despite the apprehension he was feeling.

"What is your name?" The voice coaxed.

"Bruce Wayne," he said cautiously, unsure of what type of foe he was up against.

"Well Bruce, I must say you have charming good looks unlike my other prey. I might keep you alive."

Bruce kept his eyes alert and body ready. "What are you?"

"I'm called the great weaver. I was once the best weaver of the loom in Athens but Athena cursed me for my boasting. And now I'm stuck as this!"

A giant black and red spider appeared in front of him.

Bruce stepped back with alarm, keeping his distance from her deadly stinger that was coming out from her belly. His mask of determination soon returned to his battered face. He would show no fear, even in the face of grim odds.

"Arachne. They me Arachne. The spider."

"So you feed off of Eros prisoners." He backed into a wall near a few dried skeletons.

"I suck them dry or take away their youth."

He looked at her chelicerae that held her venom glands.

"Eros wants to keep you alive." Arachne drew closer for him to see his own reflection in her four eyes. "Alive to be mine."

"Sorry I'm not good with relationships." He threw a smoke bomb that he got from his boot onto the floor and disappeared within the shadows.

Arachne chuckled. "You're a smart one aren't you Bruce."

Bruce was crouched down a rocky ledge and peered at the cursed spider crawling on the ground searching for him. Then she vanished. He knew she was blending into her surroundings, it's what spiders do in hunting tactics or defense. His main concern was the venom she housed in her large jaws.

"Eros told me that you dress up like a bat. Spiders eat little bats because they're blind."

"Bats maybe blind but their not helpless." He jumped off the rocky edge and landed on the ground as she tried to grab him.

"Clever," she hissed.

Bruce formed his hands into a fighting stance as the giant spider jumped down and glared at him.

"I don't fight with my prey."

He looked at her weak spot. Her belly. "What did Eros promise you Arachne? That you could have me as your little pet to lust after because you have no human hands to touch me?"

She shook with anger. "No."

Bruce rolled as she pounced. He found a sharp rock and looked at the spider.

"I hate spiders." He growled. "Ugly creatures that can squish ."

"You hate spiders..." She laughed looking at his neck.

Bruce circled around her with the rock in his hands. He was ready to jam it into her but she was quick; climbed up the wall and then attacked him. Her jaws were at his head as he tried pushing her off with his feet.

Arachne stuck her fangs into him and began to suck out his blood. Bruce groaned loudly in as he grabbed the rock and drove into her head but she wouldn't move.

"Get off of me!" he growled.

Arachne bounced onto the wall as Bruce touched his wounded neck. He felt weak, more than he did a few minutes ago.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He started slurring his words.

"I have to obey my orders."

Bruce fell onto his back as she jumped down.

"Poor human. You've been through a lot from what Eros told me; first cursed to be the Pegasus and now imprisoned in his pit of damnation. Now you're going to become just like me."

Bruce's dark hazel green eyes widened. "No!" he screamed with anger as his hands clenched his stomach. He could feel himself burning on the inside and the shock of it was making him thrash and tremble on the ground.

"The transformation is painful. But you'll get use to it once the extra limbs come out and your jaw breaks."

Bruce was shaking and Arachne's words only added to his torment.

"In time you will get used to living like this." She disappeared into her webs leaving the pale billionaire in the darkness as sweat begun to pour from him profusely. He screamed as his body twisted and his jaw broke as he felt pressure. Blood was leaking out of his mouth.

"No!" his voiced echoed down the tunnel towards the haunted prisoners.

* * *

Gotham City

Selina and Diana were standing in the shadows under the overpass across from a nightclub. Selina flipped her goggles up and looked at the bouncer guarding the entrance. "So what kind of a snitch are we looking for?"

Diana looked at Selina. "A creature of the shadows."

"Come again goddess?" Selina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A demon. I know that whatever there is sin, demons from the underworld dwell."

"In this city all you have to do is look around every corner." Selina explained looking at the tall buildings in the distance.

"Why are you so cold towards your home?" Diana asked, puzzled but curious towards her.

A look of indifference came over Selina. "Let's just say the people in this city don't think of me has a hero like you Diana. I made the wrong choices and had to pay the price by self exiling myself from this city."

"But somehow you always came back."

"I have my reasons."

Diana smirked with a knowing look. "Could these reasons be your love for Bruce?"

Selina lowered her head and sighed. "Look Diana, Bruce and I live in a black and white world. There are some lines that we cannot cross. Besides I know he has the hots for you. I'll give you a little advice about Bruce. His only love is Gotham. Neither of us can replace her. She's got a hold on him like a vice."

Diana could sense that Selina still had feelings for Bruce. What woman wouldn't? But she knew that Bruce and Selina's love was a different kind of love that could not be expressed by a kiss. He wanted her to be reformed and to start a new life.

Selina looked at the bouncer letting a few tall blondes inside. "Alright let's move in."

"Looking like this?" Diana asked looking down at her armor.

"I'm not worried about a little fashion sense Diana. We're going in through the way I always make my entrance: The skylight."

Selina waited for the coast to be clear then ran across the street. Diana chased after her and both of them entered the side alleyway. Selina looked at the fire-escape ladder and started to climb. "Don't tell me the Greek goddess is afraid of heights?"

"No. I was waiting for you." Diana replied as her hands grasped the steel. A spider crawled onto her hand and instantly she swiped it off her hand. "Disgusting creature."

Selina looked down. "I hope you we're talking about me?"

"No. A spider."

Selina shook her head. She was seeing a whole different side of Diana.

Finally they made it to the roof. Selina moved to the skylight but something caught her attention. A flash of orange lightning. "What the the heck is that?" She grumbled looking at the massive storm clouds forming.

Diana peered at the cloud mass. "It's coming."

"What?"

"A storm."

Selina removed a lock pick from her belt and began to twist it inside the locked latch. Diana stood above gazing at the glow from the window. The skylight popped opened and Selina looked at Diana.

"After you," Diana gestured .

Selina shrugged and dove inside while Diana gracefully flew down.

Diana landed on a top and looked at few of the customers sipping glasses of beer.

Selina smacked her high heels on the table and glared at a man dressed in a fancy suit.

"Hello boys, sorry we didn't mean to crash the party." Selina stood up as the woman looked at her tight form in the leather suit. "but me and my friend were looking for a little action tonight. Which one of you wants to be my dance partner?"

Her brown eyes looked at all the men sitting at the table. Many of them exchanged tense looks. "Don't be shy..." She looked at Diana. "She's a great dancer too," she purred looking at the head of the table. The club owner.

Selina crouched down and placed her gloved hands on his shoulders. "What about you handsome in the mood for a dance?"

He grinned while snapping his fingers. The men took out their guns and pointed them at Selina and Diana.

"I heard that you were back in down cat but dragging the Wonder babe with you... it just makes this night more interesting."

Selina laughed. "What ever are we going to do Diana?" She kicked a gun out of his bodyguards hands as Diana began to brawl with the others. Selina removed her pistol and pointed at the owners head. "Now the tables have turned."

Diana roundhouse kicked two of the men and sent then rolling down a flight of steps leading to the dance floor. She kept her eyes on Selina.

"What do you want kitten?" The owner asked. "Money?"

Selina shook her head. "No."

Diana noticed a creature in the shadows near Selina. "Selina!" She called out. "Behind you."

Selina peered and saw a scaly creature reaching out for her.

"Careful Selina. It could be..."

Selina jumped off the table and pointed her gun at the demon. "This is the snitch you were talking about?"

Diana swung her lasso over the demons body. "We've got what we've came for." She dragged the creature closer to her and flew up the skylight.

Selina looked at Diana and then turned her attention back to the owner. "I think I'll leave you something for you to remember me by." She pressed her lips to his and brought her hand closer to his pocket. Then she pulled away jumped onto the table and Diana helped her out from the skylight.

"Why did you kiss a stranger?"

Selina smiled as she flashed Diana a wallet.

"Selina? Give that back to him."

Selina took out the cash and threw the wallet back down to the clubs floor.

"I have a feeling we might need some extra cash." She looked at the struggling creature in their grasp. "This is your snitch?"

Diana nodded. "Now he's going to tell me the truth about Bruce."

"I'm not spilling my guts for you bone bags." The demon hissed showing his forked tongue.

Diana looked down at him with her ocean blue eyes. "Tell me where Eros is keeping Bruce Wayne?"

The demon felt the burn on his flesh. "In the pit of the damned."

Her eyes widened. "What has he done to Bruce?"

"Something terrible. He's no longer a human."

Selina looked at Diana with worry.

"Now that's all you're getting from me unless you want more. Because I can tell you more if you let me have your hot little friend."

Diana clenched her jaws. "Sorry, Selina is not one to use for pleasure." She removed her lasso. "Now go before she makes you disappear."

Selina held up her pistol. "I don't bluff scaly."

The demon hissed and vanished within the shadows of the roof.

Selina moved to the edge holding her arm.

"Selina?" Diana asked.

"What did that thing mean that Bruce is no longer human?"

A sorrowful look came over her. "Bruce is cursed now. That's why we have to save him," she said quietly.

Selina looked at the clouds. "I'll come with you to this pit. Not because I want to Diana but because of Bruce. I can't bear to see my handsome cursed to be something that isn't human. He doesn't deserve..." Her expression softened at Diana's empathetic look.

"No. We'll get him back." Selina jumped off the roof. "Lead the way," she yelled as her feet touched the ground.

Diana took a deep breath and prepared herself for their mission.


	33. Chapter 33 : Enter the Spider's Web

Chapter 33 : Enter the Spider's Web

* * *

A deafening silence permeated the dark tunnel ever since the last painful cry had diminished within its depths hours before. Time was of no consequence or importance anymore to those who we're imprisoned in its cold embrace. Every day was a curse filled with thoughts of regrets and despair.

Its prisoners each day only waited for the day death would come and free them from this damnation. Among the most recent to be captured and condemned by the evil forces at work in the world, Bruce Wayne aka the Batman, rested silently at the dead end of the tunnel.

Since his awakening he sat in morbid contemplation of the fate he'd now been subjected to by the evil threatening to destroy his city - his home along with those he loved and cared for. Truth be told he'd encountered many forms of corruption and evil during his nightly crusades, but he loathed to admit that sometimes his greatest of battles occurred from within.

_"In time you will get used to living like this." Arachne disappeared into her webs leaving the pale billionaire in the darkness as sweat begun to pour from him profusely. He screamed as his body twisted and his jaw broke as he felt pressure. Blood was leaking out of his mouth._

_"No!" his voiced echoed down the tunnel._

_Clutching his chest he moaned loudly as the venom began to worm its way from his torso to each limb of his body with each beat of his racing heart. The taste of copper lulled his senses momentarily as the warm fluid began to drip down the corner of his mouth. It came in low amounts, not enough to make him pass out from blood loss but at the moment he wished for that small mercy._

_The pain was nerve wracking and unbearable as he felt a fiery wave of it stretch to his brain. He released a cry of agony while his eyes remained tightly closed, withholding any tears from the Arachne who watched his torment with fascination from her web up above him._

_"It hurts only if you try to fight it. Do yourself a favor and stop fighting mortal!" Arachne hissed._

_Bruce tossed and rolled along his back as he felt a sickening chill come over his bones. It emanated from his ribcage as if something was stirring from within, gathering its strength before springing forth. He opened his blood shot eyes, sparked with trepidation and rasped loudly at the Arachne spider._

_"NEVER!" he spat, veins started to become visible along his brow and neck._

_The spider viewed him with impression though the look would be indiscernible to human eyes. His will was strong; stronger than any who'd suffered this fate._

_Bruce broke his glare from the spider as he felt his body involuntarily spasm and he jerked onto his back and gasped loudly as he felt his arms and legs twitching rapidly against the ground as if they were possessed._

_"Aaahhhh!" he screamed, as his bones began to expand to unnatural proportions along with his flesh. He was aware of the torn remains of his batsuit becoming insufferably tight; tight enough to cut off his air. He hears popping noises as his shoulder pads shoot from his armor covering his expanding mass._

_"Your resistance is admirable but useless," Arachne taunted from the upper corner above him. "You only prolong your own suffering," she retorted scornfully._

_Bruce could only ignore her this time as whatever remained of the Batman inside of him urged him not to give up - not to give in. Doing so would only prove how weak he was in the face of these so called "gods" and their minions._

_If his defiance resulted in death from exertion, he'd gladly embrace it just to prove his fighting spirit - the fighting spirit of humanity to those who believed they could easily be subjugated._

_The air around him felt thick and unreachable now as the collar of his armor began to feel compressed against his neck. Had he control over his limbs he'd have scrambled to free himself of its burden but at the moment he hoped he'd just pass out from the lack of oxygen._

_He mentally chided himself on being weak, being desperate for an end to his misery as he summoned his past training to the forefront of his mind to ease him through this ordeal. It did little however as he felt as if his own body had turned completely against him. He releases a sickening groan as he felt the bones in his rib cage begin to twist and constrict beneath his gorging mass._

_He watched as the clamps and seals to his armor began to break under the pressure until he was left bare-chested on he cold ground beneath Arachne's watchful eyes._

_His lower body armor followed the same course as the stretch and shifting of his limbs begin to tear free from its protection. Bruce's horrified eyes caught a glimpse of the shape his body was beginning to take and he immediately closed them with indignity._

_The pale light in the tunnel shone on writhing form that began to twist and shift his body in unimaginable ways. His back felt like it was pushing him off the ground until it forced him to roll over onto his stomach. He kept his eyes shut as as his muscles and his mass began to expand to a terrifying feat._

_His hands by now had lost their five digits and took the shape of claws upon the ground; scratching vainly against the surface in a way to channel his pain if not through his voice which struggled to conceal. His heart was racing so fast he could almost feel the ground beneath him vibrating with it._

_As it seemed the pain could not be more excruciating, he felt his limbs begin to twist until they had broken from their human stature. He screamed loudly as he felt his multiple limbs spring from his waist and thrash on the ground, kicking up dirt and the clattered remains of his armor._

_His eyes opened of their own momentum and he could only stare at the morbid shadow on the wall across from him. It wasn't familiar; it was horrific and nightmarish - something that only existed in movies._

_He tried to form words, anything to make himself feel familiar but he felt as if his mouth was gagged and his jaw felt paralyzed. It was sudden but he could feel his canine's begun to grow in his mouth and his neck begin to shrink back against his shoulders which by now were unrecognizable._

_Bruce felt his voice begin to fail him as it now felt impossible to scream from the pain that had increased substantially. He was amazed yet wondered why his heart hadn't killed him yet._

_That voice that was once one of his greatest strengths as the caped crusader had been taken and its place was left guttering screech at the back of his throat. His hair that had once covered his head and limbs had sunk into his hardened skin while his muscle mass grew around his new limbs._

_Years of training and self-control did little to help the pain, but if anything it kept him lucid enough to maintain some form control in his mind. If he were a desperate or rather a selfish man, he'd be hoping - praying that Diana would emerge any second now and save him from this cruel fate._

_But right now he felt glad she didn't. He didn't want her to see this. A wave of regret washed over Bruce as his mind drifted to those he cared for. He wasn't sure if he would ever be as he was or if Gotham would survive the coming war, but there were many decisions he regretted having made and some having not made._

_Gotham City... his home and his mission. As much as his pride wouldn't allow it, he wished he had taken a protege to take up his mantle in the event he would no longer be there to protect it. His city deserved the best and he failed to provide it with that._

_Jim Gordon... He wished he'd taken the time to tell him how much he appreciated his help over the years. How much Batman wouldn't have been able to achieve without him._

_Lucius Fox... He knew Bruce Wayne would've lost his company and his means of becoming Batman without Fox there to help him; like Gordon he wished he told him how much he appreciated his help and trust._

_Selina Kyle... one he held dearly close to heart and one he chided himself for never revealing how much he believed in her as a person and a hero in Gotham. Wherever she was he hoped she was safe._

_Alfred Pennyworth... His friend, his guide and his surrogate father. What was left of the real Bruce Wayne would have died a long time ago with his parents if not for his loyal butler there to help him. He above everyone deserved to know how much he was valued and appreciated._

_Diana... His friend, his partner... his love. The light of his darkness, one loved and cherished so dearly he'd been to afraid to allow closer to his heart in fear of reasons that now felt so trivial. His heart ached heavily as he imagined her out there: alone surrounded by enemies in an effort to save his own city. He wished now more than ever he had said those three important words to her._

_A single tear escaped his changing eyes. "I'm so sorry..." he thought as the summation of his regrets weighed on him. Darkness had now abounded in the recesses of his mind as he felt himself falling away into slumber. He hoped that whatever would awaken from it, he would manage to control._

_The weaver watched as the final stages of the transformation began to take place. Numerous sets of eyes emerged on his face, his skin tone darkened, his waist extended off the ground with a stinger beneath him._

_His size expanded beyond his mortal form and what was left of Bruce Wayne: the Batman, disappeared above the clatter of armor and a torn cape. A screeching noise enveloped the entire tunnel and traveled into the darkness outside it_.

_"Sweet dreams little spider," Arachne hissed before he faded to darkness._

Whatever was left of himself inside this monstrous form, battled and fought against the now primal instincts that fought to take control of his mind and body. It was another battle from within, one that Bruce wasn't sure he would survive or escape from.

* * *

Gotham City: Bruce Wayne's Century Towers Penthouse

"Mother," Diana said looking at Hippolyta. "I would like you to meet my good friend Selina Kyle."

The queen moved her cold blue eyes to the young brunette leaning her body on the ledge of the balcony with her goggles flipped up. She seemed mischievous in nature but her body gave the impression of a capable fighter.

Hippolyta gives her a respectful nod. "I heard a lot about you Miss Kyle. A world class society grifter and thief."

"You forgot mistress of disguise," Selina commented, looking directly at the queen with a charming smirk formed on her crimson lips. Selina wasn't one for chivalry so she decided the best approach was to be herself.

Hippolyta quirked an eyebrow at her. "Indeed. My daughter also tells me that you are quite the fighter when you want to be."

Selina gestured her hands to her chest. "I am my own woman your highness. I don't do well with others. I am a cat that walks by herself. A stray," she spoke nonchalantly despite the bitterness of her own description.

The queen could see right through her. "A wandering stray looking for a home," she said knowingly. Diana looked at her mother with surprise. Selina's expression flinched a moment as she felt unnerved by how easy the queen could read her.

She shifted her eyes to the down sky-rises as the moonlight reflected off rows of windows. "We all know that strays are never welcomed." She placed her gloved hands on the ledge. "Well at least not me."

Hippolyta smiled. "And yet you're helping my daughter while knowing the risks of life and death. You have a strong warrior spirit in you Selina. We need a woman like you in our army."

Selina looked at Diana curiously yet uncertain. "You mean become an Amazon like your daughter?"

Hippolyta nodded. "I will leave the choice up to you." She looked at Diana who stood in silent contemplation. "I sense that you are having troubled thoughts my daughter?"

Diana looked at her mother. "I am mother." She replied. "I am worried about Bruce. The demon said that Eros has him as his prisoner in the pit of damnation. I don't know if he's dead or alive."

Hippolyta placed her firm hand on her daughter's shoulder with a tender look in her eyes. "What does your heart tell you my little sun and stars?"

Diana placed her hand over her chest and managed a weak smile. "That Bruce is alive... But I sense that I won't recognize him after what Eros has done to him mother."

"Just remember the real man can always be found underneath. You just have to look harder. Once you do that my daughter you will see his heart and know nothing is truly lost."

Diana nodded to her mother's words of comfort. She turned her focus to Selina whom seemed to be sitting on the ledge with her legs close to her chest. Diana looked at the young woman's face and saw so much hidden pain within the moon-creamed features.

The look of a woman struggling to find a better purpose, a better life for herself. Hippolyta could sense that Diana wanted to a private conversation with Selina.

"I will be inside if you need me." She replied and began to walk towards the glass French doors.

Diana took a deep breath and moved closer to where Selina was sitting.

"My mother is right you know?"

The Amazon lifted herself up and rested on her on the ledge next to Selina.

"You would make a true warrior for the Amazon army Selina. You have the heart and the fire in your soul. Most women that I fought beside during the past battles, even my own Amazon sisters don't have the fight in them like you carry deep within," she praised.

Selina was silent and listened. Diana could sense her doubt and turmoil.

"You need to stop thinking that you can never be a hero Selina. I saw the grace in your eyes when you helped Bruce save the lives of Gotham from the League of Shadows," she encouraged.

Selina shook her head.

"I'm no hero Diana... I-" She bit her tongue, feeling lost in her own words.

There were very few people she trusted with her own personal thoughts and experiences but looking at the princess' warm expression filled with faith and earnest friendship she couldn't help but confide in her.

"I don't know who I am anymore..." Her voice was softened by the thoughts that were flowing in her mind.

Inside her own body Selina Kyle was tired of living the life that chose her; tired of being the outcast of society and most of all tired of the disheartened feeling when she saw Bruce's eyes narrow with disappointment as he watched the Gotham Police officers place the handcuffs around her wrists.

When she looked into Diana's deep ocean blue eyes that sparkled like untouched jewels she could see hope and embers that burned with a confusing fire of determination, strength and compassion.

"Oh I think you do, but it's up to you to pull off the mask," Diana said with a caring tone in her voice.

Selina rolled her eyes with a flutter of annoyance. "I know that you're trying to be all wise and caring and all that but please just stop it," she expressed.

Diana gave her a small smile.

Alfred Pennyworth entered the terrace with a tray of brewed tea and a few freshly baked oatmeal pecan cookies. His pale blue eyes gazed at Selina.

"Miss Kyle?" He gasped with a cheery expression. "What are you doing here?"

Selina jumped down off the ledge and walked closer to the old butler. "Diana needed some backup and I favored in unfortunately."

Alfred placed the tray on the table and gave Selina a warm hug.

Diana watched the old friends connect. She felt a little out of place knowing that Alfred respected her as a partner and friend for Bruce. Selina was different.

"Where have you been Miss Kyle?"

"Around. Mostly in Rome," Selina replied with her joking charm. "I decided to come back and see how things were in Gotham. I was hoping to see Bruce but instead I crossed paths with the Amazon princess over there."

Alfred lowered his head. "Master Wayne, has been going through changes Miss Kyle."

"So I've heard."

"Right now none of us know where he is."

Diana looked at Alfred. "I do. Eros has him as his prisoner in the pit of damnation. It's a place where men suffer a slow death for their defiance or sins against the god," she explained.

"Some mortals become hideous creatures down there to serve for their master..." She thought about what Battas told her in the cement factory parking lot. "I know that Eros has metamorphose Bruce into something. For that is what the demons told me," she said grimly.

Selina shot Diana a cold stare with her determined eyes. "Where is this pit located?"

Diana shrugged. "I don't know."

The sound of the glass doors sliding opened made Diana look up to see her mother standing behind them. "But I do," Hippoltya said as the cool air blew through her hair.

"Mother?"

"I will find the pit of damnation with these." She handed her daughter two red stones. "I only use these when I have a rescue mission from the gods."

Diana closed her fists with fierce determination. "This is a rescue mission mother. One that I have to do alone."

Selina stepped forward. "No. I'm coming with you Diana. Whether you like or not. I'm going to help you save Bruce." She said with power in her voice. Though Diana had second thoughts of bringing the young 28 year old with her, she couldn't help but smile with immense appreciation of her heroic spirit, the one Selina just a moment ago was denied having.

Selina had no super powers, but she carried skills similar to Batman's along with her gadgets to defend herself with. "We leave now," Diana agreed.

Selina nodded. "I just need a few minutes to prepare myself." She walked to the doors and entered the main living room of the penthouse. Alfred followed her, leaving Diana and Hippolyta alone on the balcony.

"Is there something else that I must know before I bring my friend into a place where the dead only speak to the dying mother?" she asked timidly. Some part of her was worried of whatever they might find might be more than they could handle even together.

"There is one thing you must know. Eros keeps a creature in the tunnels of his domain. She is in the form of spider. You must be quick and strike at her first. Use your blade and pierce it into her back. Do not show any pity for that will only make you weak against her," the queen admonished.

"It sounds like this creature is a cursed soul mother?"

Hippolyta nodded. "She is my daughter. Her name is Arcahne," she revealed.

"Arcahne. I've heard of that name before..."

"She was once a great weaver of Athens and challenged the mighty Athena to a loom contest. Because she boasted to the gods that she defeated the goddess of wisdom; Athena out of anger cursed this young woman into being a giant spider. A spider that could still speak as a human. Eros feeds his prisoners to her in the tunnels. Show no fear and stay sharp my daughter," she implored.

Diana nodded and looked at the stones in her hand. "How will these lead us to Bruce?"

"Speak the words of your destination and close your eyes," Hippolyta beseeched. "I will be here with Athena and Aleria defending Gotham. You must defeat Eros on your own. That is the only way you can stop him."

Diana shook her head sharply. "You said that I had to defeat the vile gods with Bruce. He's my partner."

"I was wrong to say those words Diana. You have to do this alone. Selina will be your backup because Bruce can not fight. Not now he cannot," she said affirmed.

Diana nodded her understanding. "Then I won't be needing my golden armor mother. I will fight the god just like I fight his monsters," she said determinedly.

"That is your choice?"

"Yes."

"Then go and save Bruce Wayne." Hippolyta gave her daughter a proud smile then nodded and walked back inside just as Selina came out to join her. Selina wore her goggles flipped on the top of her head and her sliver compartment belt around her waist.

"Ready goddess?" She asked standing next to Diana.

"Ready when you are Selina." Diana replied looking at the stones before looking up at Selina. "It's not too late to back out."

Selina shook her head. "I never run from danger," she insisted. She moved in closer to Diana and studied the stones.

"Close your eyes and whatever you do, don't let go of my hand Selina," Diana warned.

Selina placed her gloved hand into Diana's palm and shuts her eyes. Diana closed her eyes and spoke aloud: "Bring me and Selina Kyle to Bruce Wayne."

They watched as a red glow covered their bodies and within two seconds they were gone.

* * *

Pit of Damnation

Diana and Selina opened their eyes and found themselves hearing the sounds of torture, heartfelt wails of suffering and the scent of death. Selina shuttered at the sight of rusted cages filled with corpses of men. Some appeared to have died recently.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The brunette asked in a faint whisper.

Diana nodded. "Yes. We're in the pit."

Selina observed her surroundings as Diana could sense fear coming off the young woman's body. "Stay close to me." She said, placing her hand on Selina's shoulder.

The sound of an eerie screech made Selina jump. "What was that?"

"One of Eros cursed prisoners reaching the end of his rope." Diana replied with her ocean blues gazing at the tunnel ahead. She looks at Selina with a assuring look. "Ready to enter?"

Selina pulled down her goggles over her brown eyes and that had tiny LD lights on the tips. She was nervous. Instead of deciding to leave Diana she stood firmly on her sharp edge stilettos and said. "For Bruce."

Both woman entered the tunnel, Diana held her blade high and walked through the darkness. The hues of dark blues reflected off the walls giving off a hint of light. Selina flipped on her goggles which gave her night vision and peered at the sticky goo on the rocky walls.

"Is that that what I think it is? The young brunette pointed to the walls. Diana showed no fear in her eyes and touched the webs with her hands and nodded.

"Webs. She's must be close."

"She?" Selina questioned. "I'm getting the feeling you're not telling me something Diana," she implied.

Meanwhile hidden in the shadows of a narrow tunnel, Bruce sat on a web with his legs curled around his body and eyes closed. He was deep in thought, trying to figure all the events that had happened to him in such a sort period of time.

First he was cursed to be the winged horse of the gods by the moonlight and now he was a giant black spider that dwelled in the tunnels feeding on prisoners.

His eyes opened as they gazed at the Kevlar armor pieces on the ground and the black memory cloth that was used as his cape. He was falling into deep despair.

The sound of two female voices coming from outside one of the tunnels caught his attention. His main reaction was whoever they were he was going to suck their blood with his fangs. He was hungry.

He slowly lifted his body up from the middle of the web and began to crawl onto the web covered ground. His long legs stretched as he moved in silence. In stealth.

"Dinner," he hissed, lowering his body into the shadows and waiting to strike at his prey.

He looked around. "Arachne," he growled.

Meanwhile Diana silently moved through the webs with Selina reluctantly trailing behind.

"Before we left Gotham, my mother told me that Eros keeps a cursed soul here as his pet which he feeds his dying and weak prisoners to." She used her sword and sliced through a shroud of webbing.

"The creature that dwells in this dark place is in the form of a giant spider that talks like a woman. Athena was the goddess that cursed the boastful weaver of Athens into a spider. Her name is Arachne or 'the great weaver.' She likes to trick her prey. Stay sharp," she said cautiously.

Selina kept her arms folded over her chest as they walked further into the tunnel. The smell of decay and dried blood entered their nostrils. "What is that smell?" Selina asked with a grimace.

"Don't ask."

Selina smacked her lips together trying to figure what she had gotten herself into. "Let me guess this tunnel is the giant spiders home and we are entering deeper into it freely uninvited?" She asked flipping her goggles up, keeping her deep brown eyes focused on the shadows.

"Thinking of it as breaking and entering," Diana teased, trying to make the moment lighter as she could sense dread in Selina.

"Breaking into penthouse apartments and spider infested tunnels are two different things goddess." She looked into the abyss of the narrow tunnel ahead. "Somewhere." She gulped down.

"Just how big is this spider?" She asked looking at bone dried skeletons trapped in the webs.

"My mother said that Arachne is as big as a grizzly bear; ten times more lethal thanks to her venomous fangs."

Selina heard movement coming from the shadows. She removed her pistol from her compartment belts hostler. "I think she heard us."

Diana got into a battle stance. "Arachne?" Diana yelled as her ocean blue eyes peered at the massive shadow of the spider. She held the handle of her sword firmly and removed her lasso that was attached to her side.

"Selina get behind him," she commanded.

Selina refused. "I'm not afraid of an oversize bug. She pointed her pistol at the sound of a eerie hiss. "What is the spider's weakness?"

"The belly." Diana replied. "Wait until we get a clear view of her. Remember she moves fast. This is her territory and we are strangers in here. I'm going to try and talk to her," she reasoned.

Selina turned her head and looked at the drained bodies. "I don't think she'll be into a talkative move..."

Her eyes caught a glimpse of the massive spider crawling towards them.

"Um... Diana," Selina said pointing one of her gloved fingers at the Amazon princess with a look of terror in her brown eyes. "Don't move," she said with a shake in her voice.

The massive female spider was closing in, her legs ready and large jaws tight as she looked at her prey. "Humans are always best when served fresh."

"Diana!" Selina yelled watching the large female spider move closer to the Amazon.

"I smell the stench of Athena on you human," The spider hissed as it looked at Diana and gazed at her armor. "Why to you reek like that goddess?" she hissed with disdain in her tone.

Diana looked straight into her eyes with unrelenting determination. "I am Diana Princess of the Amazons. I was given the wisdom of Athena and the skills of Artemis goddess of the hunt."

The spider hissed moving to the walls. Diana and Selina stood their ground fearlessly.

"Why have you come here humans?" Arachne looked at Selina with hungry eyes. "Answer my question."

Diana pointed her blade at the spider. "We have come for our friend Bruce Wayne," she said firmly.

The spider chuckled shaking her body. "He's gone. No longer part of your world."

Selina clenched her jaws and pointed her pistol at the creature. "You're lying," she growled.

"What are you going to do about it human? Your weapons are pitiful to my body. I have survived many stabs from spears and swords."

"I don't use a blade." Her hand was on the trigger. "Its not my style." She smirked pridefully with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"So you two have come to kill me?" The weaver laughed. "This is my domain. I too have a partner." Arachne made a weird scream and a larger spider emerged from the shadows. He was silent and methodical in his movements.

"So you have a mate? Cute," Selina snarled. "Two for the price of one." She was about to pull the trigger when the male spider attacked her. His leg slapped the gun out of her hand with swift speed.

"No guns. No killing," he rasped with the sound of gravel mixed with a hiss as his strong leg hurled Selina into the wall away from her weapon. Her body crashed to the ground and she lifted her head looking at the imposing creature.

Diana was fighting Arachne whose legs were high in the air.

"I'm going to suck you dry," she roared.

Diana held her lasso ready and swung in over the spiders two front legs and pulled tightly. She turned her head and looked at her partner that was holding her slender waist with her hands.

She knew that Selina was wounded by the impact of her sleek body hitting the wall. "Selina!" She screamed.

The male spider stood above Selina, his large body shielded her. Selina was still dazed by the impact and the words the creature spoke, they sounded so familiar to her. Same soft raspy tone of voice that she never got annoyed of hearing...

"That voice..." she slurred feeling the pressure of a bruised rib. She placed her gloved hand on the right side of her chest. As her eyes met the spider's big black eyes. "The voice of..."

_It was years go when she first entered the streets of Gotham City; years of planning heists and breaking into the elite penthouse apartments of Paris, Rome and New York._

_She was on a mission to clear her name and the massive file that Gotham Police kept locked into a filing cabinet. The file that showed her failures and past mistakes._

_She was in deep with the wrong people: even Bruce Wayne tried to warn her on the night of that dance. The dance when she saw the real man behind the mask with the playboy charm._

_She kissed him and walked away leaving him stung and bedazzled by her motives towards his type of people: the stuck up upper class that didn't care about the lower class, the ones that ravaged the streets at night in the bitter cold looking for warmth and a decent meal that didn't cost them the full amount in their bank accounts._

_Selina knew that she was on thin ice and soon she would slip. She had to get Bruce's private and powerful friend's help. Maybe he could save her._

_The next night she was in Roland Dagget's penthouse office looking through his uncrackable safe for the clean slate device. Instead she found out that there was no reward for her talents. Being infused with anger she attacked Dagget and brought him outside onto the rooftop with a gun pointing to his head._

_Her fingers were on the trigger, daring the bodyguards that were forming around her with large automatic weapons that would just take a clean shot into her chest._

_"What have I gotten myself into," she thought moving towards the wall._

_"You boys better have clear shots!" She blared with a growl, feeling Dagget wiggle like a worm. That's all he was to her: a bottom feeder that would like to stick his head out when there was an offer he couldn't refuse._

_"You're going to die tonight kitty cat," Dagget sneered. "No one is going to care."_

_"Shut it," Selina growled in a forceful tone. She looked at the bodyguards. "I'm not bluffing..."_

_They didn't care. Of course not. She was the main one that was causing their high paying boss all the trouble._

_"I mean it..." she threatened._

_A shadow engulfed her own as a growling voice boomed from the upper roof top. A voice that she fell in love with. "They don't value your life. They just don't care."_

_Selina turned her head and saw Batman jump from the edge of the roof, his massive cape formed into a wing and eyes burned with the desire to attack. He did a gliding kick. One bodyguard was knocked out from the impact._

_Selina threw Dagget to the ground. She wanted to dance with the mysterious man that made her body tense. The Batman._

_She did a high kick to one of the guards and then took out her pistol ready to fire._

_Batman slapped the gun out of her hand._

_She snarled with frustration knowing that was her one chance to win this brawl and come out alive._

_"Hey," she sneered at him angrily._

_Batman stood in front of her with a look of authority. "No guns. No killing..."_

Selina fluttered her eyes with realization from the memory. She stared up at the spider with horror. "No you can't be him..."

The spider pointed is head down and moved one of his legs closer to her body.

Diana struck the female in the front legs with her blade. "Back into the hole of which you came from insect."

Arachne hissed as she winced. "How dare you?!"

Diana sliced the spiders leg. Archne squealed as she felt the pain and slowly crawled into the deep tunnel, mending her wounds. Diana looked at the male spider who was over Selina.

"Get away from her!" She growled jumping into the air with her blade pointing down. "Be gone..."

"Diana, no wait!" Selina yelled. "He's not going to hurt us."

Diana listen to Selina in time to miss the spider's backside by one inch as she was about to jam the blade into his back. The spider turned and threw Diana into the wall. Her head crashed onto a rock and she fell next to Selina.

Selina, still dazed and feeling the effects of a bruised rib, crawled over to Diana and checked to make sure she had no injuries. The male spider backed away from them.

"Princess, I didn't mean to..." His voice was soft and soothing; the tone of Bruce Wayne. His appearance was full of despair and angst over his actions. Bruce had never hit Diana. Despite all her strength he felt guilty with himself.

"I'm sorry..." he said as quietly as his voice would allow.

Diana looked at the massive black spider who had his head lowered. Her eyes filled with tears once she recognized his voice.

"It can't be..." she whimpered.

The man she loved; the brave, noble, sharp-featured, dark haired man, who carried almond shaped eyes infused with light hazel and emerald-green full of strength, stubbornness and devotion.

His m shaped lips that he would purse when he wore the tight fitted cowl that often spoke words of wisdom, logic and compassion.

His stunning complexion and well defined body that he used as a weapon for justice each night. She looked at the round plump spider that was Bruce Wayne. No words came from her lips only tears of sorrow mixed with bitter rage.

Selina touched the spider's leg with one of her gloved hands, trying to placate him. She lifted her head and looked at the cursed creature. "Bruce..." She spoke in a disheartened tone.

"No!" Diana wailed, pounding her fists into the ground. "Why!"

Bruce watched her with a dampening resolve. He wished for nothing more than to take her into his arms, assure her that it would be all right, and soothe her worries but it was impossible right now. Seeing her like this, full of grief and self-blame and not being able to help her was a worse torture than the one he was subjected to.

Glancing at Selina he could see the sympathy in her eyes which only added to his misery. Diana's grief, Selina's pity. He couldn't handle this. Bruce turned away and melted into the shadows out of sight.

Selina arose.

"Bruce come back..." she called after him.

* * *

The massive spider screeched as he crawled into the shadows, jumped onto one of his freshly made webs that his spinnerets created and sat his plumped body in the center. He wanted to shed tears but instead he squealed in a high pitched tone.

Selina felt dismay when Bruce hadn't returned to her call. His cry of what she assumed to be distress made her feel anxious along with Diana's weeping. They couldn't give up now.

Turning from the darkness, Selina knelt down next to Diana who had tears rolling down her face. "It's my fault Selina. My fault..." She dug her face into the ground. "I love him and this is the consequence of it... I failed him."

Selina looked down the tunnel with poise then back to the princess. She'd dealt with Bruce in similar fashion in the past and knew exactly what the Amazon must be feeling and putting on herself.

"Diana, you have to pick yourself up and face this. You need to snap out of it and be the strong warrior. Show no weakness," she encouraged. Diana looked at her with a firm gaze. Selina stood up and held out her hand. "Come on Diana. Do it for the man you love. Do it for Bruce."

The wisdom in Selina's words filled Diana with a renewed sense of determination. She couldn't afford to despair now. Not when so much was still at stake. Diana looked at her sword. "You're right. I have to end this. It's the only way I can free him."

She arose with Selina's help and held her forearm in a warrior like fashion. "I'm going to fight Eros. Alone," she declared, her eyes leaving no room for objection.

Selina nodded. Diana looked towards the tunnel.

"I want you to find Bruce. Make him come to his senses."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Selina looked at her gun and kicked it out against the wall.

"Selina," Diana gasped, wiping the tears from her ocean blue eyes that looked puff. "You'll need that weapon."

"No. I'm done with guns Diana." She pulled on her goggles and gave Diana a nod. "Good luck goddess."

Diana grabbed her sword and responded the same. "You too crimson." She finally had a nickname for Selina. Smiling at each other for what could be the last time, they both parted ways.

Diana went for the exit and Selina deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Diana walked down the isle of cells with a watchful eye. The dimly lit corridor was illuminated by only a few torches yet it was enough for her to see the path ahead. The warm light reflected off her weapon and golden lasso, alerting the prisoners of her presence.

Hands were stretching out and pleading cries emanated from within the old and forgotten cages that housed many unfortunate souls captured over the years.

She ignored them for now, deciding there would be a time to rescue them later. Many more lives were in danger outside this pit and she couldn't let herself be anymore distracted then she already was as her mind drifted back towards Selina and Bruce. She hoped that Selina knew what she was doing going in pursuit unarmed.

"Focus Diana," she mentally berated herself. Selina was a capable warrior and Diana felt if she herself truly wished to help her friend she needed to free Bruce from his curse and that was by defeating the one that subjected him to it.

Her determined ocean blue eyes narrow at the large double doors at the end of the passage and the threat she perceived waited beyond them. The nearer she came to the doors, the light increased with the number of torches - two of which stood at either side of the doors which were closed.

She carefully stepped over a number of bones and old pieces of armor from warriors long passed heading down this exact passage many years ago. Many appeared to have fallen against her enemy over the millennia.

Not discouraged, Diana approached the doors and paused for a short in take of breath before she placed both hands on the doors and shoved them open with authority. The chamber was large and grandiose with columns stretching far across opposite sides of the room.

Standing near his throne was Eros the god of desire though in truth he was the god of suffering. That much was apparent since all he'd done since coming to Gotham was inflict injury on the man she loved and the city he devoted his life to protecting.

Seeing the princess' presence, Eros smiled expectantly with a sardonic look as he watched her approach, weapon ready.

"Princess Diana, come to bow down to me?" He laughed as he sat back on his throne, silver eyes sharpened as he gazed at her. He was surprised she hadn't rushed blindly into battle against him as he expected her to.

"No. I've come to put an end to your chaos," Diana growled with a stoic look.

Eros gave a sarcastic smile at her proclamation. His eyes noted that she had come to face him alone. He glared at her sharply. "Where's your little weak friend?"

"She's where she has to be." Diana held up her sword with a challenging look. "And I am here ready to fight."

Eros laughed aloud.

"What makes you think you can defeat me princess? I am a god. I can destroy you or turn you into anything I desire. But then again I already wounded your worthless spirit when I turned the man you desire into that creature. Soon he won't even remember his name or you," he taunted.

Diana's eyes became crossed, her grip on her sword tightened.

"That was your plan all this time? Weaken me by turning Bruce into different creatures just to break my spirit? I got news for you Eros, I am strong than I appear. And you will not taste the souls of Gotham and neither will your dear old dad."

Eros snarled and struck his hand on the arm rest of his chair. "Enough!" He snapped his fingers and Diana fell to her knees. "Your threats mean nothing to me. Because you're nothing," he retorted angrily.

He arose from his throne and kicked her in the side viciously, sending her flying across the marbled floor. "Nothing but a worthless woman that must be taught to know where her place is."

He cracked his knuckles as he approached the recovering Amazon, deadly intent on putting an end to this conflict and opening the portal for his father to join him in destroying the accursed city of Gotham.

* * *

Selina entered the spider's lair with silent caution. She wasn't ignorant, she knew the chances of encountering more danger while looking for Bruce where high down in this monstrous pit.

"Handsome," she called out keeping her eyes sharp. She knew wherever Bruce had fled he was putting distance as he often did whenever he was upset.

In any other instance she would've given him his space but as Diana had warned her, they needed to bring him to sort of reality otherwise they might just lose him forever to this curse inflicted on him.

"Bruce it's me," she reassured, half-expecting hostile action at any moment. There was movement in the webs and she tried a more condescending but playful approach. "Don't make me come up there."

"Go away," a raspy voice hissed, the sound full of distraught.

Selina pointed her chin and looked at the large spider doing her best not to look surprised. "There you are. You always have to hide in the shadows," she lightly teased.

"Selina get away from me. I'm-"

"You're what not the man that you were... I heard that before" She joked trying to make the conversation light. "Remember what you always say Bruce... that it's not who you are underneath but what you do that defines you," she reminded, hoping that form of nostalgia would bring him to his senses.

The spider was silent for a moment. "Selina, look at me. I'm something that most people dread to see in their nightmares. How could I ever be the same underneath?"

Selina climbed up onto the web and looked at the spider. "Bruce you're my friend.. no matter what you are that will never change." She looked down at the armor on the ground. "Pick yourself up. You're stronger than this," she encouraged.

The spider shifted its many eyes with uncertainty. "I can't..."

Selina's gaze became firm as did her voice.

"Listen, outside of this gloomy tunnel is a woman that loves you. She's fighting for your life Bruce. You have to fight too," she insisted. It didn't take much for Selina to see how much Diana loved and cherished Bruce, and Selina knew Bruce well enough to know he felt the same. She hoped that would inspire him.

Bruce hung his head briefly as the reality of her words sunk in. He couldn't wallow in self-pity, not when Diana needed him. Not when everyone needed him.

The spider looked at Selina with a new found appreciation. He could see how much she had matured. He could also see that she wasn't carrying a gun. "You've changed Selina," he said in a softer tone.

"Perhaps I have," she admitted. She placed her gloved hand on his side.

"Come on Dark Knight, we've got a battle to win." Something caught her gaze. Something shiny. She reached into the web that held a drained body and pulled out a sword. It was covered with webbing but the blade was still sharp.

For some reason she felt powerful as her hand grasped the hilt of the blade and she gave it a careful swing in grip. The weight of it felt accommodating to her size and strength.

Bruce looked at the young woman. She looked like a warrior. "Just keep that way from me," he joked.

Selina smirked with a familiar look. "That's the Bruce Wayne I know." She heard movement in the shadows and became alert. "Bruce I think your protective mate wants to have a word with you."

She jumped from the web and smacked her feet on the ground as the female spider came crawling towards her with malice apparent. It moved on steady legs, apparently recovered from Diana's recent attack.

"Back for a rematch human..." Arachne hissed then stopped as it observed the black suited female. The scent wasn't the familiar stench of magic that she'd sniffed off the armor of Athena.

"Wait you're not the Amazon. Your the weak one," she grumbled with disappointment.

Selina held the sword high, showing no fear. "I may look weak in your eyes bug, you'll find cats know how to fight." She looked at Bruce. "Go to Diana. She needs you handsome."

"I can't leave you alone with her," he said despite his admiration.

"Go! I can handle this bug," she commanded.

Bruce struggled for a moment as he looked at her then Arachne. There was much he wanted to say to her as he thought back to his regrets during his transformation, but he knew she was right, there was still a bigger threat at work here other than Arachne.

He jumped down and crawled away leaving Selina to defend herself.

"So you were the one that turned him into a spider?" Selina hissed sounding like an enraged cat.

"I must say he looks better as a spider than a man," Arachne retorted, already sensing that the man held great meaning to the woman in front of her.

Selina clenched her jaws. "I don't think so. Diana told me that you were turned into a spider? Was it because you were too ugly as a woman?" She taunted

Arcahne hissed loudly. "I was beautiful!" She snarled with recollection. The memories only intensified her blood lust towards Athena, her champion and this woman who had the nerve to mock her.

"But your big mouth got you into trouble," Selina said knowingly.

Selina looked at the weak spot the belly with a calculating mind. Arachne flinched at Selina's words and screeched loudly.

"I'll break you in half!" The spider said, moving her jaws as she charged at the heroine.

Selina smirked and slid her body underneath the spider as it ran towards her then stuck the blade into her belly with unrelenting force. "I wonder what happens when you die? Will you become human? Let's find out."

She drew in deeper until the spider fell onto her back side and screamed in pain, thrashing its limbs wildly in the air. Selina pulled out the sword and looked at the blood.

"Sorry but you had to be exterminated," she quipped.

Arachne used one of her legs and pushed Selina off of her to the ground. She was sinking as she jumped onto Selina with a bout of desperation.

"If I'm going to go. I'm not going alone!" She jabbed her stinger into Selina's back. Selina cried aloud in pain as Arachne's then rolled over and died behind her.

"Bruce!" Selina screamed as she felt the venom course through her veins. Her blood was beginning to boil and her body jerked.

Arachne's body changed back into a woman and lied lifeless on the ground beside her.

Selina tried to lift herself up, but the poison was making her limbs numb and feel like ice. All she could think of was her past mistakes and failures. Everything from witnessing her mother's death, watching her sister being taken away into a metal institute. Being arrested at age 16 for theft. Her last thoughts were of Bruce and what little she remembered of her family when times were happier.

"Good girls go to heaven..." she winced. "The bad girls go everywhere else..." Her eyes closed.

* * *

Meanwhile Diana was getting the same treatment from Eros. Her skull was slammed into the ground and blood dripped from her lips and the cuts on her brow. She gasped as Eros held her up by the back of her head, holding her up to eye-level with himself.

He glared at her, eyes filled with merciless aggression.

"You will never be the greatest warrior that you were created to be princess. You will die just like all the others that failed," he snarled disdainfully as he threw her across the room where she smashed into a tall column.

Its surface cracked under her form as she collapsed in a heap with debris coming over her from the collision.

Diana swiped the blood off her forehead and threw her tiara at his head which he caught and threw to the ground with arrogance. He snickered as he approached her slowly, his confident stride boasting his sense of triumph.

"You can't beat me," Eros said with a serious tone. His patience and amusement with the Amazon was waning quickly as he watched her continued defiance against his attacks. He sighed with frustration.

"I've already won this war. All I have to do is get a few drops of pure human blood and my father will rise," he affirmed.

Diana narrowed her eyes as she picked up her blade and lunged at the god. Eros stood ready as he caught her mid-air by her wrists and held her weapon a breath away from his head. He scoffed at her attack.

"A sword? Pitiful weapon..." He pushed her back, sending her flying to the wall. "For a pitiful woman." He held his hand to the side and made his nails become sharp claws.

"Now I'm going to end this once and for all," he announced. He walked over and grabbed Diana by the hair. She winced at his grip as he sneered at her then drove his head against her skull. Blood sprang from Diana's nose and one of her eyes was nearly swollen shut.

Eros smiled sinisterly.

"I know how to kill you Diana. All I have to do is turn you into clay and splash water on your flesh. Then the greatest masterpiece of Athena will fade away," he whispered with a predominant grin. He grabbed her face in his clawed hands and with the other prepared to put his fist through her stomach.

Diana with her free hand fingered the sword beside her. Before Eros could strike, a bout of venom spat from the corner of the room onto his fist, eliciting a roar of pain from the villain.

"Get away from her!" A raspy growling voice said from the shadows. Eros released Diana who collapsed on her knees in front of him, panting for air. Eros retreated a step backwards and muttered a spell, his burning hand instantly healed.

He casts a vengeful look about the room with a nag of suspicion coming over him. He released a sarcastic chuckle into the room as he noticed the monstrous shape come from the darkness.

"Like princes, your spider has come to aide you." Eros laughed looking at the spider. Even in his new shape, the spider still retained some sort of familiarity to its true persona. Its black and silver skin tones lent to the armor of the Batman.

"Bruce!" Diana screamed, as Eros lifted her off the ground by her throat and began to choke her.

Bruce felt his venomous blood boiling with rage as he ached to inflict more damage on the "god" that not only had caused him and his city great suffering but was threatening to kill his princess.

As if sensing the spider's despairing thoughts, Eros chuckled evilly. "Poor Bruce Wayne. Now he'll watch another loved one die."

Bruce hissed as he moved forward. Eros shook his head condescendingly.

"Hissing?" Eros snapped his fingers. "I think you need to be taught a lesson Bruce." His gaze turned distant as if his thoughts were distracted with something elsewhere, then he smiled with sick pleasure. "Or maybe you already have. From where I'm standing I can hear your little cat friend's heartbeat becoming slower."

Bruce froze in his approach and his many eyes turned wide with horror. Diana's did the same.

"No!" Bruce screeched.

With the defeated Amazon in his grasp and the other mortal close to perishing, Eros felt Bruce Wayne had served his purpose. He points two fingers at the spider. "Back into the form of which you were created in your mother's womb," he declared.

The spider rolled on his back. Bruce groaned as his body began to shrink and transform back into his human-self: Bruce Wayne. His chest was bare, chocolate hair looked uncombed and greasy, his arms were full of scrapes and bruises.

The only clothing he had on were the leggings from beneath his Kevlar armor over the bottom half of his body. Bruce knelt on his knees gasping. Eros watched him with satisfaction. After he was done here he would kill Wayne personally after he watched his loved ones die.

"Better hurry, the venom is closing in on her," he taunted. Diana in his grasp bared her teeth with rage as she used the distraction to bring her determined fist across Eros' face, sending him twirling across the floor.

"You will pay for this Eros," she growled, clutching her aching throat. Bruce turned his intense but now softened gaze to Diana. She could see the turmoil in his eyes and she immediately shook her head.

"Go to her Bruce!" The Amazon screamed. "Save her."

Bruce felt assured as he nodded, picked himself off the ground and bolted into the tunnel. Eros on the ground, spat with frustration as he climbed back to his feet. Diana met his stare with a dangerous fire in her eyes as she recovered her weapon.

Eros grinned as he turned his attention to Diana. "Now for your fate, princess." He held his hand to the side and a sword of his own materialized in his grip. Diana smiled as they both charged each other, emitting war cries, until they collided with a clash of metal.

The room briefly shook as the noise reverberated loudly. Eros swung and dashed in his attacks, relying on his speed rather than brute strength. Diana parried and evaded each blow with careful instincts.

Lashing out in anger wouldn't win her this battle she knew, it would only make her vulnerable. Eros hadn't underestimated her skill with the blade it seemed as he didn't press his attack that would enable her to find an opening in his offense.

They moved and struck with graceful movements, Eros managed to fall backward on the back of his feet in time to avoid a swing meant to sever his head, and spun in time to catch Diana's blade with a side parry.

He swung his blade free and twirled into a sideways sweep meant to slice the princess across the stomach but she evaded by twirling over his back and landed on her feet behind him. Once she landed she aimed a slash at his exposed back but Eros acting sharp held his blade back over his shoulder in time to parry her attack.

Diana huffed in frustration. Eros was exceptional in his sword skills which meant she would have to use more tactics if she hoped to defeat him. Once their blades came free , she twirled her blade in her grip then faked a slash across the side which Eros dodged, using the momentum of her spin, she crouched low and swept his legs out from beneath him.

Eros fell to the ground with a grunt of surprise then acting quickly he rolled to the side in time to evade a downward strike of Diana's weapon. He bounced back to his feet and decided to match her tactic by throwing a hard forearm to her shoulder, sending her falling backward against the ground.

She used her momentum to roll backward onto her feet just as he sailed into the air, ready to bring his sword down across her head. She held her blade up and blocked his attack. Eros by now felt his patience completely drained in this situation. He throws a side kick across Diana's shoulder, forcing her to fall onto her side.

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME!" He roared as he picked her up by the neck. "You and all your pitiful allies will fall to my wrath and watch as I and my father devour all that you hold dear!" he roared.

He threw her down to the floor with a slam hard enough to crack the marble beneath them. Diana coughed and panted while struggling to remain lucid in this fight. Eros looked down at her with a deadly smile.

"Because you are nothing!" He brings his blade down with a swing only to be met with Diana's bracers forming a cross in front of her. He blinked with surprise as he struggled to push through the counter.

"No. I am Diana, the Champion of the Amazons..." she threw a kick up high and caught Eros at the top of the head, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Diana pulled herself to her feet and glared at him, "and I will not be found wanting."

Eros snarled as he charged at Diana again who held her fists ready. She caught his arms and threw a vicious elbow across his face, sending him falling back against a pillar. She spun and delivered a roundhouse kick, catching him in the face and he fell to the ground with a clatter. He regained his feet with a livid look and charged.

"Damn you," he raged as he tries another desperate swing which Diana ducks and catches him around the waist then throws him backward into a German-suplex across the marble floor.

The floor cracked under Eros' head as he groaned loudly in pain. Diana rises to her feet with a firm look, watching her foe struggle to regain his feet. She waited with one hand close to her waist.

Eros turns and faces her with a tired look then raises his sword arm for another attack. Diana, having enough of this fight, grabs her lasso from her waist then throws it at his arm and catches his wrist. She pulls and his sword flies out of his grasp and lands at her feet.

Disarmed, Eros falls forward a few steps close enough for Diana to deliver a vicious punch to his stomach then an uppercut beneath his jaw, sending Eros flying into the air then crashing to the ground in front of her.

Diana recovered her blade then lifted and struck it into his chest. He yelled as she jumped onto top of him and punched him in the jawbone with anger. "That's for what you did to Bruce," she growled.

"This is for Selina Kyle," she snarled as she punched him harder.

"You've lost Eros," She held her blade and dug it within his body. He screamed in horror as his form began to crumble into dust. The men that were creatures were changing back into humans outside the throne room.

"No!" Eros hissed sounding like a snake. "How can you win?"

"I know your weakness demon." Diana spoke with power. "Now you have failed. Be gone and never return to the mortal realm for if you do Eros, I promise you that you will never see the light of day again," she proclaimed.

Eros disappeared into the ground with a cry of defeat. The cell doors opened and the prisoners were free as they raced towards the exit. Diana stood on shaky legs as the exhaustion of the battle began to set in along with the pain of her wounds.

Despite her discomfort, her only concern was for her friends and loved ones. Diana recovered her tiara off the floor then ran into the tunnel. "Bruce," she called out.

"Here," A tone of sorrow blared as she drew closer to where the billionaire was kneeling. Diana froze with horror as she noticed the pale and cold body of Selina Kyle in his arms. Tears were in his almond shaped eyes. He held Selina close to his chest and kissed her forehead.

Diana fell to her knees in front of them, tears threatening to fall from her swollen eyes. She felt like she failed a friend. Her hand grabbed Selina's cold hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, revealing her inner sorrow.

"No, there is still a chance." Bruce demanded. "We can still save her, princess..."

His gaze fell as he looked at Diana with remorse upon seeing the battle wounds on her face. She looked like she went through hell. His hand reached out and gently caressed her cheek with a soft look. Diana closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her.

Bruce looked back down at Selina in his arms, feeling dread over how much they'd lost and suffered through this ordeal. He shook his head with refusal as he scooped her in his arms and stood onto his feet.

"I'm not going to lose her Diana," he said hoarsely. Tears landed on Selina's pale face. His tears. "I can't lose her," he said firmly. Diana nodded with equal determination as she lowered her head and looked at the red stones in her hand.

She placed her hand onto Bruce's then said, "Gotham." She closed her eyes and Bruce closed his. They disappeared leaving only silence in the now empty pit.

* * *

A/N: My wonderful friend wrote the transformation scene. He did an amazing job with it. Only one more chapter to go and I am done this story. Don't worry there are plenty more Batman and Wonder Woman stories to tell. I really like Diana and Selina working together.


	34. Chapter 34 : Unfinished Business

Chapter 34 : Unfinished Business

Gotham Century Towers

Both Bruce and Diana returned to the Century Tower's penthouse in a flash of red light where Alfred Pennyworth sat in the living room sipping a cup of Earl Grey. He looked content knowing that Gotham was spared from the trials the two destructive gods had planned.

All around them, the sounds of normal life sounded off in the distance from the opened windows. The sound of a city that was untouched thanks to Diana's strength in both her body and heart.

The old butler looked at the dying Selina Kyle and started with horror. He arose placing his cup on the table "Master Wayne," he gasped peering at the young woman in Bruce's strong arms. He was relieved to see his master returned, alive and in one piece. Miss Kyle on the other hand he was apprehensive.

"Alfred..." Bruce was choking up. "She's dying. We need to venom extracted."

The butler nodded and quickly paced for the medical supplies in the cupboard near the kitchen sink. Diana and Bruce settled Selina on the couch and Bruce knelt down next to her while Diana rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Don't die on me Lina. You said that cats have nine lives..." he said frantically.

Diana was beginning to weep. Being a strong warrior she couldn't show weakness but she loved Selina as her friend and didn't wish to see her life slip away. Not now, not now when it seemed they'd reached an understanding and friendship.

Alfred raced to the couch and took out a needle from the kit. "We have to do a blood transfusion."

Selina opened her eyes faintly and looked at her friends. She looked disoriented and had difficultly keeping eye contact with either of them. Bruce swallowed stiffly and forced a faint smile to his lips.

"Hey beautiful," Bruce said as he placed his warm hand on her cold cheek. It wasn't much, but enough to show he wasn't giving up. He would be strong for her. Diana reached forward and held Selina's hand in her own and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

She looked at her arm and then gazed at Selina. "I got her into his mess and I'm going to get her out." She said with a firm voice .

"Handsome..." Selina said in faint whisper. "You're back..." Bruce watched her brown eyes close.

"Hold on Selina."

Diana closed her eyes as she felt the needle pierce her flesh. Alfred placed the tubes into the opening of the veins and then placed a needle into Selina's pale white arm. He then began to dig another plastic tube in the young woman's arm.

Diana sat there on the floor feeling the blood drip from her veins. Bruce placed his hand into her palm and grasped in firmly. "You're doing great princess," he spoke with an inspiring look.

Alfred jammed the syringe that had to anti-venom toxin into Selina's forearm. All three of them waited for the results.

One hour later...

Bruce closed his eyes and began dug his head into her chest. "No! Damn it Selina, don't do this! Come back to me." His heart was breaking. "Come back to me..."

Diana closed her eyes with remorse, tears on her cheeks as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry Bruce... I'm so sorry," she whispered.

A deathly silence filled the room as Bruce and Diana clung to Selina's body, both of them filled with grief and regret. Both of them knew they would've lost this fight without Selina yet the cost of victory felt too high for both of them.

Bruce felt the same sting of loss he felt over twenty years ago when he'd lost his parents and had been unable to do anything about it. He failed another he loved and held close to heart.

After a mournful silence passed, Bruce slowly stood up and walked away into his despair, Alfred followed him trying to back his tears.

Diana sat there alone with Selina carrying only a blank stare though on the inside she was filled with turmoil.

"Selina," she whispered as she knelt down at placed her hand over the woman's chest, feeling for a heart beat. To her amazement it was faint meaning that Selina was still live but fading fast.

Diana knew there was perhaps only one way to save her friend and ally. Diana closed her eyes and began to speak. "Athena goddess of wisdom, I kneel here humble before my friend. I need you right here. I need to save her."

A warm presence entered the room as Athena materialized in front of her. "Diana."

Diana turned her gaze to the goddess with piercing steel blue eyes dressed in battle armor.

"I did what I had to do to spare the lives of Gotham." The princess stated. "Eros is defeated by my own blade. His defeat came with a price Athena, a good friend of mine... Selina Kyle."

The goddess looked at Selina's body. "What are you asking Diana?"

Diana looked down at Selina's face. "I don't want to lose her Athena. I've lost many friends along the way by careless choices that were made in battle. But Selina is different. She deserves to have a better life."

Athena could see the tears in the Amazon's eyes. The healing bruises and cuts on her face were a proof of the battle she'd endured. She'd suffered greatly for the sake those she loved and cared for. Her request was well intentioned and deserved to be granted.

"Very well."

The goddess walked over to Selina and placed her hand over the young woman's chest. A blue flame entered Selina's body as Diana could she that color was coming back into her face and she was breathing normal.

Athena pulled away. "There. It is done. Her health is fully restored."

Diana looked at Selina and could see her pale skin returning to its healthy tone. "Thank you, Athena."

The goddess nodded however her thoughts were elsewhere. "The battle is not yet over Diana. Now you must go and help your mother defeat Erebus."

Diana stood tall and determined. " I understand."

Athena disappeared just as Selina opened her eyes and looked Diana. "What happened?" She asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"You were poisoned." Diana replied, as she came to her side and helped her into a sitting position. "You're fine now Selina."

Selina blinked repeatedly to clear her vision. Once she did she noticed only she and Diana were room. "And Bruce? Is he..."

Bruce Wayne entered the room. His dark hazel green eyes widened as he looked at Selina. "Selina," He said with a surprised tone to his voice. He walked over to her and embraced her in his arms. "You're safe."

Selina kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks to Diana." She replied.

Bruce looked at Diana and gave her a grateful nod. Diana smiled warmly in response.

Once Bruce and Selina part, she places her hand on his cheek. "I can see that you got your looks back handsome. I never liked spiders that much anyway," she joked.

He smirked just before they all heard a boom in the distance in the city. They move out to the balcony and hear police sirens wailing. The fight wasn't won yet they all realized.

Diana lifted up her blade. "I have to go, I am needed for another battle. One that involves my mother."

Bruce stepped forward immediately to interject. "Diana-"

She held her hand up to placate him in front of her. "I'll be okay Bruce. You'll be needed elsewhere. I suspect more than one threat remains at large."

Bruce understood her implication and hesitantly nodded his compliance.

"You be careful," he said with a tender look that spoke volumes towards the woman in front of him who went through hell to save him, his city and someone he cared for. He felt it wasn't enough to convey what he was truly feeling but somehow she seemed to understand him.

Diana gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me Bruce. I'm a tough girl that won't be taken lightly," she quipped with a

Selina watched them with a smirk.

Diana gives her a nod then turned and flew out into the air. Bruce watched her fly off then turned and looked at Selina. "We have a battle to finish," he said with a firm tone.

He moved to the stairwell with her following.

Twenty minutes later...

Batman came down the stairs, his cape dragged on the steps, looking powerful and determined. His dark eyes were burning with intensity.

"Bruce," Selina called out trying to stop him, knowing that he was still feeling the effects of the transformation. She could tell by his movements. "You're in no condition to take to the streets. You're not focused."

He looked at dark sky outside. He remembered how helpless he felt during the transformation and afterward. He'd been idle for too long from defending his city. "It doesn't change anything Selina." He headed to the balcony and disappeared into the shadows.

"You coming?" He growled.

Selina grabbed her goggles and followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the sewers, Batman and Selina were making their way through the tunnels. Selina could feel her high heel stilettos touch the bottom of the murky water as rats swam past her legs.

"Disgusting," she hissed.

"Focus." Batman growled as his eyes gazed at the gated bars ahead.

Eros' might've been defeated but those that served him were still at large within Gotham and so long as they were the battle wasn't finished. Since he put his cowl back on after hearing Diana's suggested tactic, Batman's mind had been filled with only determined thought: payback.

"Are you sure that he's in there?" Selina asked with a sour look. She hated sewers.

Batman was silent as he walked through the gated bars. "Stay here," he instructed Selina.

Selina narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen Dark Knight, if you think that I'm just looking to wait on the side lines. You've made a big mistake."

Batman turned his head and gave her an intense glare. "If things get out of hand. Move in." He commanded as he walked onto the grated platform. His eyes focused on the shadows.

The smell of stagnate water filled the air. A familiar feeling of dread and confrontation filled him as he surveyed the area.

"Bane," he rasped with a powerful growl. "Come out and fight me," he challenged.

Selina kept her gaze focused on Batman as he moved closer to the draining pipes. She placed her gloved hands on the bars and watched as a massive figure emerged from the shadows.

"Welcome back Mister Wayne." Bane spoke in a harsh tone as he walked towards Batman. "Did you enjoy your imprisonment in the shadows? In a pit that blocked out the sunlight Where darkness molded you and made you become immune to its power."

Batman eyes looked at his surroundings while ignoring Bane's taunting words. "There's always a shaft of light." His gloved hands formed into fists as he was preparing to strike. He looked at Bane's mask: his weakness and saw two large tubes that connected all the other tubes over the mouth.

"Now we finish this," Bane snarled under his mask. He looked at Selina standing near the bars. "I see that you brought a spectator."

Selina glared but held firm to Batman's wish.

Batman made his move. He threw the first punch aiming directly at Banes skull. Bane was too quick and grabbed the fist and smacked it into Batman's forehead and the jammed his fists in the armored midsection.

Batman stumbled backwards. His hand strongly grasping the railing as Bane punched him near the collarbone knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees gasping for air.

Bane followed up with a kick aimed for his head. Batman was quick to dodge and caught the behemoth's leg and swept his other out from beneath him. Bane falls onto his back with a loud crash against the metal grate.

It barely gave him pause as he moved to stand back up before Batman throws himself down with a low drop kick to his chest. Once Bane is back down, Batman quickly reaches for his mask and attempts to remove it.

Bane growls and seizes Batman's wrists then throws a headbutt at him to force him away. Batman falls backward as Bane rises to a kneeling position across from him.

Not giving his foe room to recover, Bane throws a right fist across Batman's face sending him falling back a pace. Batman retaliates with a swing of his own against Bane's head. The angry beast shrugs it off and rushes to tackle the dark knight.

Batman had him scouted as he dodges and lets Bane collide shoulder first into the railing. Bane releases an audible groan as he pulls himself to his feet. He collided with the railing hard enough to leave an impression against its surface.

Batman could see the frustration building in his eyes and knew this was where Bane tended to be most dangerous but also reckless. Bane inhaled deeply into his mask then stood up to his full height before advancing on Batman with clenched fists.

He tried a wind blowing swing across the head, which Batman ducked, then followed up with a side punch rib, an knee to the gut then a chop down across Batman's armored spine. Batman groaned at his attack.

Bane lifted him up by the neck with a deadly look. "You've always been weak Bruce. No matter what form you were."

Batman was struggling to break free from Bane's grasp. He removed a sharp-edged throwing star from his belt and dug into Bane's hand. It was hard enough to make blood appear. It gave no sign of pain from his enemy.

"You know that I am immune to pain." Bane laughed under the mask as he threw Batman into the steel draining pipe.

Bane circled his prey with slow steps, toying with him. Batman ignored the pain in his side and slowly shifted onto his knee.

"You've never been really good at fighting the pain Bruce. Both physical and emotional. You let it consume you until it makes you weak. A weak little bat that has many weaknesses." Bane continued to taunt him.

Batman was breathing heavy as he tried to pick himself up.

"Get away from him!" Selina growled as she walked on to the platform. She'd watched Batman get tossed around enough while standing by and doing nothing. She stood unafraid of the massive monster across from her.

Bane sneered under his mask. "I can see that you are lusting for a challenge Miss Kyle."

Selina looked at his weakness. His mask. She remembered what Bruce told her to do. The only way to defeat this monster was to break the tubes in his mask. Bane took her silence as a form of uncertainty.

"Tell me Miss Kyle, are you afraid of staring at death right in the face? When I get through with you..."

Batman lifted himself up. He knew that Selina was distracting Bane.

Selina stood her ground. "I know what you fear Bane. You fear the feeling of veins burning as the venom slowly leaks out while the breath of life fades with a single heart beat."

She lunged at him and then did a high kick into the mask. Bane grabbed her ankle and threw her down. Selina landed with a gasp of pain. Bane sneered down at her.

"Now we end this." He was ready to pound his fist into her skull when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned his head and saw a fist coming straight for the mask.

"Leave her alone," Batman snarled as he uppercuts Bane in the mask and then used his booted foot to the push the monster to the floor.

"How can this be?" Bane snarled, trying to pull himself up as Batman closed in on his body and starting pounding at his mask. He tried pushing him off with his bear like hands but Batman had his legs locked around his sides. The Dark Knight eyes met his and he ripped off the mask.

"Consider yourself..." Batman threw one last punch breaking the tubes, "defeated."

Bane's eyes closed as Batman turned around and looked at Selina who was standing behind him rubbing her aching arm. She moved in closer to Bane kicked him in the side of his head.

"What was that for?" Batman questioned.

"Sorry handsome," she said. "He deserved a little pain."

Batman shook his head he surveyed his fallen foe.

"Come on. Let the police deal with him." He grabbed the grappling wire around Bane's feet and hands and disappeared into the shadows with Selina trailing behind.

* * *

On the roof top of a complex near the Gotham Radio Towers...

"Die like all the wretched souls that withered in the pits of darkness." Battas snarled as he swiped his claw at Diana who blocked it with her blade. He licked his mouth, lusting for her blood. "When I'm through with you princess. I will squeeze every ounce of your blood until you're dry."

Diana clenched her jaws and lunged at the demon. "I don't think so foul demon!" She screamed at him as he disappeared within the shadows of the rooftop. Her ocean blue eyes remained steady as she heard movement from behind.

"Come out and fight me demon. Unless you are a coward." She mocked.

Erebus and Hippolyta were fighting on the other side of the roof. "You've always been weak Hippolyta. That's why the gods cursed you to be the guardian of the well of souls." He laughed. "You betrayed us."

Hippolyta headbutted the god into the dome of his head then jammed her blade into his side. He howled in pain, sounding like a wounded dog. She pushed him off and looked at Battas who was ready to strike her daughter down.

"Diana behind you!"

Diana turned quickly and used her sword to block Battas claws. She used her strength and pushed the sword high above her chest.

"No mortal woman can defeat me."

Diana pushed harder and then smacked her head into the dome of his black furred head. She waited until he was showing signs of being lightheaded and then she jump-kicked him into the chest.

Battas fell onto the cement hard.

Diana stood above him with her blade touching the side of his face. "Be gone demon," she declared.

Battas' red eyes widened as he felt the blade enter his chest. He raised his claws and screeched in pain as Diana pressed harder with no mercy in her eyes. "This is for all those souls you devoured through your own blood lust demon."

She pressed harder until he wailed and jerked his body around.

"How does it feel to taste the bitterness of defeat demon?"

Battas snarled with defiance. "You will pay for this. By your blood you will pay!"

Diana pulled out her sword and placed the blade over his neck. She looked and saw Hippolyta lift herself up and hold her ground with her body while positioned to battle mode, eyes burning as she peered at the Erebus.

"You're little girl is weak. Just like you Hippolyta," the god hissed.

The queen held her blade high. "My daughter has the blood of the Amazon's running through her veins Erebus. She will not fail."

"Maybe not this hour. But one day. She will taste the failure as she watches all those she loves die without mercy."

Hippolyta clenched her jaws and jammed her blade into the gods right shoulder. "I know your own weakness Erebus. You should never underestimate the power of love." She elbowed him into the face and twisted her body around until the tip of her sword was at his throat.

"Be gone out of this realm Erebus. Go back to where you dwell. Tonight you are defeated and this land is not your Hell."

She struck the sword into his chest and pressed hard. He screamed and threw her to the ground.

Hippolyta lifted herself from the cement rooftop as her steel blue eyes watched the god dissolve into the cement, leaving her sword.

"Never return to the moral realm Erebus." She yelled as Battas looked at his defeated master.

Diana looked down at the demon. "You're master is defeated demon. Be gone," she ordered.

Battas hissed and melted into the cement leaving a haze of black smoke.

Diana stood still a long moment staring at the space the demon once occupied. Small traces of smoke blew in the wind across her. The Amazon took the moment to let the cool air caress her battle-weary face.

She released a shaky breath as she turned her gaze away and looked at her mother.

"It is finished mother." She threw her blade to the ground.

Hippolyta gave her daughter a proud gaze and nodded.

"The battle is done for now my sun and stars. A war is brewing. We need to be ready," she announced.

Diana said nothing as they both take the moment to look out over the city they'd just managed to save through sheer will and devotion. In the distance the could see the sun was close to fully setting.

"Are you coming back home my daughter?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana shook her head. "I have a few things to take care of mother. I will be returning soon." She gave her mother an assuring look, which the queen accepted with a smile of approval. Diana paused as she thought about Selina Kyle. "Mother remember what you said about Selina, how you think that she would be a great warrior if trained..."

Hippolyta nodded. "Yes?"

"I have seen Selina in action. She is strong and very wise."

"It is her choice. We cannot choose for her," she affirmed.

They say nothing else as they continue observing the city, both proud they'd not only triumphed against the forces of evil but that they'd defended and saved those they loved and cared for.

* * *

Eight hours later...

The cool wind was blow through the updrafts of downtown Gotham City. Batman was crouched down on the edge looking over Gotham with his intense eyes searching for any sign of movement in the shadows of the mist covered streets. He was ready to take the night. He was glad to be alive and to be human.

The battle could not have ended better, he knew. As he thought over the obstacles he'd faced and the pain and suffering he'd endured, he felt he'd go through it all over again just to to have the same outcome. Gotham was saved and everyone he loved and cared for was still alive.

He released a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Wonder Woman touched down on the cement behind him. He could smell her pleasant fragrance from his perch and smiled to himself.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked looking at the brooding crusader.

Batman stood up and moved closer to her. His long cape draped over his shoulders.

"You think that it is a good idea?" He asked. "Selina can be a handful."

Diana smiled. "I think my mother and sisters can handle a head strong woman."

She could tell that Batman was disheartened with the fact that Selina would not be his ally in Gotham anymore. She knew that he had deep feelings for the young alluring woman. That would never change. "You have nothing to worry about Bruce. Selina will be safe on the island and she will come to understand how disciplined her body and mind can be when in battle," she assured him.

Batman nodded. "You will check up on her and let me now how things are going?"

"Of course."

Batman moved in closer and faced her. "Princess," he said in a softer tone as he pulled her close to his armored chest. Diana could smell his aftershave as her eyes looked at his m shaped lips.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

Gazing into his eyes she could see the mask lifting from within himself. She inwardly swallowed with anticipation. She'd had her doubts ever since that day she'd let him drive off to face Bane alone that he would ever address what happened between them before.

It was as she'd come to know it as "typical Bruce" who after letting his feelings be known would withdraw immediately out of fear or timidness concerning matters of the heart. She didn't press him as she never doubted he knew the true depths of her feelings and the reason why they weren't spoken in words, by him nor herself.

Diana looked at him with excitement in her eyes as he pulled off the cowl to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne.

"I know that we've been through our trials and I've went through various transformations, but something kept me going..."

He looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes with loving affection. "It was you." He ran his gloved hand through her thick raven hair before caressing her cheek warmly. Diana leaned into his touch.

"You were my strength."

He paused as he felt his familiar fear of telling her the truth. Afraid to reveal his deepest secret that he wanted to confess but he knew the punishment for Diana. She would become a mortal like him and he could not risk that. Not now at least. "Some day," he thought to himself with certainty. Right now the world needed her blade and strength but also her heart.

"And you were mine," Diana replied with a tearful but cheery smile.

Bruce swallowed softly at the loving, passionate look in her eyes. All he could do to show show her that he loved her the same...

He crashed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and it was like time froze around them. He ran his hand down her back and pressed his lips harder. Neither of them felt more complete than they did now.

It was one of their greatest connections in being able to communicate without words as often a single look, gesture or action was enough to speak plainly what they we're thinking or feeling. The idea sometimes frustrated Bruce to no end since he'd didn't like being transparent, but with Diana it made him feel glad to be understood.

As they part for breath they stare at each other with mutual looks of joy before the sound of a police siren sounded off. The sirens were calling the Batman. Bruce pulled on his cowl.

Diana rubbed her lips together and said. "So I'll see you around?" She asked.

He was gone. She stood there with a knowing smile as her eyes gazed at his haunting shadow bouncing off the brick walled buildings.

Batman glided towards the red and blue flashing. His eyes burning as he heard the sound of the eerie laughter echo in the shadows. He landed on the rooftop of a patrol car and spoke in a raspy tone to Commissioner Gordon as he saw playing cards on the ground near the crime scene.

"Him again?" He rasped.

Gordon nodded, sipping a cup of coffee. "He has his own crowd. Poison Ivy and the Scarecrow. They killed two security guards and stole a large amount from the bank's vault." He rubbed his temples. "Looks like it's going to be another long dark night ahead."

Batman stood up and fired his grappling gun. "It always is." He shot up and disappeared into the shadows of the rooftops.

Gordon turned his head and smiled.

A few minutes later...

Batman was standing on the ledge of Wayne Tower; on leg on the ledge and as his cape danced in the wind. He looked at the playing card in his hand and then looked at the city below. His city.

"Time to go to work." He thought as waited for a police chopper to fly by and then stood on top of the ledge and looked at the direction of the Narrows and did a swan dive into the air, his wings spread out wide as a little eight year old boy walking with his parents looked up with amazement and saw the dark protector above

He smiled and held onto both of his parents hands knowing that tonight he had nothing to fear.

THE END

* * *

A/N: A big thank to my wonderful editor and friend.


End file.
